Kyuubi no Kitsune
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto... Finished.
1. Genesis of the Kitsune Youkai

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Small thing I wrote during a small inspirational moment I had. Just don't send hate mail to me like some people like to do. This is purely mad inspiration so I am going to write this and maybe add a new chapter whenever I feel like it.

**

* * *

Genesis of the Kitsune Youkai

* * *

**

He remembered the burning in his stomach and the cries he had screamed in the night he had been born. It was both a blessing and a curse as the seal was still on his stoimach. He had been granted the Genin rank after succeeding in protecting the Scroll of Seals and immediately had celebrated with Iruka.

He had been shocked when he was told that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed within his stomach. Anyone would be afraid to learn that a gigantic Kitsune was inside you but he was just a kid who had gone through so much that it didn't matter. He only aspired the Hokage title for anything resembling recognition from the viullagers but soon he knew that it was futile with the Kyuubi still sealed within his stomach. It didn't matter to him. He would get something out of the villagers even if it were terror and fear. It didn't matter if he had to beg the fox to give him the power.

* * *

He looked at the Chuunin who was smiling at him and then he noticed that he had eaten his ramen slowly for a change. Thinking was really putting him off as his eating speed slowed to an almost normal pace. Naruto looked at the Chuunin who looked almost relieved when the kid in front of him had stopped eating and stood up. Naruto mentally chuckled and said:

"Iruka-sensei I'm gonna go home now. Thanks for the ramen!"

Then Naruto walked away at a slow pace with his mind thinking a mile a minute. He had just felt something strange within his mind and suddenly thought:

"What if the Kyuubi wants to take over my body after he knows that I know of his existence."

Then a voice was heard in his mind that made him stumble and land on the floor:

"**I heard that! I am pleased to inform your brattish self that I am not a member of what you humans call a man. Instead behold my grace!"**

* * *

An image of a scantily clad woman dressed only in garments which could be described as an extremely modified kimono which showed all the curves. Naruto's face paled as he saw the nine tails sticking out of the kimono and the red eyes. The woman was currently standing against a massive cage which held her trapped.

* * *

Then he got in his home as fast as possible. He closed the door and let himself fall on the bed. When he fell asleep he noticed that he was standing outside of a massive gate which was covered with locks of all kinds. With a small push the door opened and the locks fell to the floor as the push crumbled them. Then he saw the cage with the gigantic Kitsune no Kitsune within it. The kitsune hadn't noticed her visitor and was still thrashing in the cage apparently irritated at something. Naruto coughed briefly and the massive demon turned towards him and said:

"**What do you want !"**

Naruto just stared as the Kyuubi once again shifted into young female form and scowled at him and said:

"**Come to gloat at your prisoner? Come to humiliate the great Demon Kyuubi?"**

Suddenly the smile disappeared and she grabbed his orange jumpsuit and let a tail flick through the bars and immediately it latched onto Naruto and dragged him into the cage.

There the kitsune turned woman smiled evilly and pressed her lips to the struggling young boy's and she let her chakra seep into him.

* * *

Naruto screeched in pain as the malevolent Chakra began eating its way through the Chakra paths making the original Chakra disappear. Blood began to pour out of the belly button and soon a pool of blood was formed and the seal was rapidly disintegrating. Not that anyone noticed because no Chakra was emitted from the body.

Naruto awoke with a startled gasp. Oine moment he had been kissed byb the woman and now he was awake. He looked around and saw that he was bathed in a sticky liquid which was red. He smelled the familiar smell of fresh blood and saw that his jumpsuit was shredded and lay a few metres away from him on the ground/. What really managed to ,make himn gasp was the tail that was sticking out of his backbone. He gulped and suddenly he felt a tripping sound and saw that nine tails now adorned his body. He groaned and said:

"Why always me?"

Then he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for academy classes. A voice was heard in his mind. A voice that came from his tormentor:

"**Don't you want to kill them? Want to destroy their houses and kill their bodies? Ravish their women and slaughter the men? Destroy their very souls for the hurt they have caused you?"  
**

He didn't know what to do and he just stood there and replied back:

"Why did you do this to me? What is the use of me gaining tails and claws?"

He had just seen his claws that now adorned his hands and almost had ripped off a good chunk of meat of his legs when he scratched an itchy spot. Kyuubi's voice was heard in his mind:

"**Don't talk out loud you baka. Think about you speaking with me and we can speak. And I merged with you a little. It's just going to heighten your abilities a thousand fold. But you need to get in shape. AND FOR THE LOVE OF MYSELF DON'T WEAR THOSE RIDICULOUS ORANGE JUMPSUITS!"**

* * *

Naruto thought about the things that had happened to him. The beatings he had to endure from the villagers sometimes when they grew frustrated. The shinobi wouldn't do anything against it. It made him so angry that he wanted to rip them apart into bloody bits and then eat those bits and relish in the sweet taste.

Kyuubi was grinning in her cell. Finally she and her container would once again terrorize this world again and cause much needed destruction. Finally she could show the rest of those pricks that she was the undisputed queen of hell.

Naruto didn't know it yet but by giving into his darker emotions he would eventually become the monster he had been destined to be instead of a happy go lucky idiot who could only think of Ramen and powerful Jutsu.

* * *

Did you like it? I am going to do a massive match up with this one featuring one miss Kin Tsuchi or something like that as one of the lucky ladies including Tayuya of the Sound Four.

Matchups I am willing to include in this fic: Naruto / Kyuubi, Naruto / Temari, Naruto / Tsunade (she can use that youth jutsu.), Naruto / Anko, Naruto / Kurenai, Naruto / Female Haku ( i like this pairing. cute.)

If you like one of these matchups then please leave me a review.


	2. Rokujo

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or something what might appear in this. The only things that I DO own are some characters that I am going to put in it some time.

* * *

**Rokujou

* * *

**

Naruto looked at the chuunin responsible for the naming of the teams. He was growing bored. Finally he had managed to select and outfit that made Kyuubi agree with the choice. It was a black outfit one of the rare black or other then orange coloured clothes he had. He had bought it once to play a prank and had forgotten about it. It looked cool on him. He had accidentally bought something a few sizes too big for him but that didn't matter now. It fit perfectly now since he had grown since the prank which had been 3 years ago.

When he heard his name being spoken by Iruka he perked up:

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's eye twitched and he felt anger welling up within him. Kyuubi laughed and said:

"**You don't like the Uchiha kid, do you? The anger cropped within you is very powerful. I wish that I could be able to feel the blood splattering all over my body as his body lies on the ground bleeding. Kit you need to promise me one thing. If you ever fight that Uchiha kid let me take over and I'll kill him. Until then I want you to train harder then anyone. I'll take over your training for now and you'll see results soon."**

* * *

Unknown to anyone a smile made its way to Naruto's face. This was not his normal cheerful smile: this was a full-blown maniacal smile which would frighten most people to death. Naruto waited for the Jounin to come pick them up. He had seen a pretty girl wearing a red coat with something that appeared like bandages on it. He filed away her face for now since it possessed such beautiful red eyes. 

When the Jounin finally appeared Naruto's eyes had taken a red shine and he looked ready to rip the man apart. The man just entered with a casual greeting like he wasn't late at all.

Sakura screeched something about being late and Naruto just kept silent.

Inwardly he though:

"Why can't that stupid bitch shut up? I'd give a fortune for something to let her shut up."

Out loud he said:

"Why were ya so late?"

Kakashi shrugged and said:

"I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said:

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself? After all we had to wait almost three hours before you finally showed up."

Kakashi shrugged and said:

"Lets go to the roof then. We can talk there."

* * *

Naruto did as he was told and soon he was on the roof with Sakura and Sasuke. Inside his head the voice of the great Demon fox was heard: 

"**He looks really geeky. Are you sure that he can teach you something?"**

Naruto just looked at the Jounin and said:

"Alright. You want to tell us what your name is or do we need to go to the old man and force you to quit teaching us because you were late. I remember hearing from Iruka-sensei about a Shinobi rule that states that a Shinobi should always appear on time at any assignment even if it is a lame one."

* * *

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and said: 

"That is indeed a rule. But that doesn't mean that I uphold that rule. As for introductions: I am Hatake Kakashi and am a Jounin rank ninja. I have many hobbies and I dislike people who abandon their team. You, Pinky tell me about your likes and dislikes."

Sakura looked at the Jounin and said:

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like… my hobbies are… and I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto."

She glanced at Sasuke with ever mention of a sentence. The boy was just staring at Kakashi and as Kakashi said that the brooding kid should tell everyone about himself he answered:

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. What I like is none of your business. I don't have a hobby but it is more of an ambition… I want to kill a certain man."

Kakashi thought about that and said:

"Alright. Now it's your turn blondie."

Naruto's face contorted briefly into a grimace full of anger and hatred and his eyes briefly turned a blood red. Then he regained his control and said:

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Sakura-chan and Ramen. My only dislikes are the time it takes for Ramen to cook and Sasuke-teme."

Kakashi shrugged and said:

"Tomorrow we are going to hold a little survival training. Be there around eight o 'clock in the morning. And don't eat. You are going to puke it all out if you do."

* * *

Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto looked at his team mates and couldn't help but be disgusted with them. Sasuke was a kid with only vengeance on his mind apparently. He had met Itachi a few years ago when he was still a little kid around five years old. Itachi had then been promoted to ANBU leader and had trained him for same time letting him see some of the ANBU techniques. Naruto didn't know why but Sasuke seemed to be a brooding kid and didn't like to spend time with anyone. The only one that Sasuke looked up to was his older brother. 

The Uchiha's didn't like Naruto being near their house and thus had chased him away a few times. One time Itachi had seen it and then had come to Naruto's house. After eating a bowl of Ramen with the kid Itachi had gone back to his house and had left a promise to train Naruto in all which would become invaluable within time. So Itachi had set out to train Naruto to become a Shinobi and had succeeded well.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

* * *

A five year old Naruto was standing in a clearing with Itachi standing next to him. The older boy who was around eleven at that time spoke up: 

"The thing that is the prime aspect of a shinobi is stealth. Use the shadows to your own skin and you shall be invisible."

Naruto nodded and went into a shadow and tried to disappear. Itachi sighed and said:

"You have to make yourself almost invisible to your enemy. Like this."

Then Itachi stepped into a shadow and seemingly disappeared. Only a blurry image could be seen. Then he appeared behind Naruto and tickled the younger boy's ribs making the kid laugh.

Itachi resumed teaching Naruto about several things that were unmistakeable ANBU level at least. Techniques were discussed to make the earth swallow the enemy and immobilise their forces. Apparently Itachi was either thinking that Naruto didn't get the general idea of the lesson or he was just a genius who thought that Naruto must know as much as he did. And indeed within a few lessons Naruto was able to use a jutsu called **Doton: tsuchi suteru no jutsu**. It made it possible for him to hide in the earth and then attack from below.

Itachi had been proud of his student. So proud that he had taken Naruto out on a small shopping trip and bought him a new set of kunai coupled with a black jacket and pants. When asked for the reason for buying them the Uchiha heir just said:

"I thought that you should wear something less attention drawing then that orange suit. Black really suits you."

Then the Uchiha heir had been whisked away by a pair of ANBU who wanted to talk with him about their next mission. Itachi had smiled at Naruto and the boy had smiled back.

Then the Uchiha massacre had happened and Naruto caught a fleeting look of Itachi as the boy darted over the rooftops and finally disappeared into the forest. Naruto hadn't paid much attention to it but then he heard about the Massacre after a day and he let a tear fall to the ground.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

But now was a time for rejoice. He would finally get something done here. With a cry of **Doton: Tsuchi Sutero no Jutsu **he was hidden in the earth and sneaked up on Sasuke with the idea of pranking him a little. Kyuubi snickered in his mind and said: 

"**Try this, kid."**

Then information was suddenly being uploaded into his brains and suddenly he knew a Jutsu which would shock the boy. He appeared out of the ground behind Sasuke and softly he said:

**"Oiroke no Jutsu"**

Sasuke knew that someone was standing behind him and when he turned around he saw a very voluptuous naked woman standing there with a grin on her face. She leaned over and said:

"You want to have me pretty boy? Then catch me."

Naruto in female form jumped at Sasuke who just did what anyone would do when having another person flying at them with great speed. He extended his arms and Naruto landed in them and snuggled a little making some blood trickle out of Sasuke's nose. Then Narutoi decided to stop playing around and he rose and his breasts hit Sasuke's face and got covered with blood as Sasuke's nose exploded in a shower of blood.

Kyuubi grinned in his mind and she briefly began to rattle the cage she was kept in and shouted:

"**Go get him Naruto! That's my boy! Woohoo!"**

After Kyuubi's applause he paused and looked at Sasuke with an evil grin forming on his face. Then he got towards Sasuke and got him out of his clothes and grabbed some rope and then tied him with the rope and hung him off the ceiling clothed in only his boxers.

* * *

A few hours later the person who found Sasuke was Iruka who had just finished a mission. After hearing the amazing story about the woman Iruka just blinked and shrugged. It wasn't really his concern. 

Naruto went to bed that night with a devilish smirk on his face while the Youkai within his mind was partying about something and shouting things like that she would want to get within his pants. Of course Naruto knew nothing of the birds and the bees or else he would have blushed like crazy.

One extremely horny Kyuubi no Kitsune sat in her cage within the body of the boy she had grown to like. Going without sex was just as bad as going without killing. Damn she either wanted to kill something or just wanted to have a man pleasure her. Is that too much to ask for her?

Sighing she just decided to do it on her own and work off some stress. The dreams that Naruto had did give very much information about the female body. After all when one's spirit is bound to another they should be able to watch anything they do.

* * *

A new chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed it because I think that this was a good chapter. Next time will be training day. Expect it to come out soon. 

choose whatever girl you'd like to see Naruto with. Tsunade, Anko, Kin Tsuchi, Temari, Haku, random ANBU girl 

Preread by Silverscale who was available at the time I finished it. Hope to see many reviews on this. See ya.


	3. Shuuren

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own some of the techniques which are invented by myself. Read this and feel the power of my writing! Damn I must have looked at Gai too much. He is started to rub off on me. I even do the nice Guy pose sometimes. It creeps out my friends.

But now lets enjoys this story and review me many times.

* * *

**Shuuren**

* * *

He looked over the clearing and saw that his team-mates were already there/. He grinned briefly and then shouted:

"Hi Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't react to that and Naruto faked being hurt by that small gesture. In reality it didn't do much to him except annoy him to no end. The girl should be more professional and not thinking about loving Sasuke or something like that. They should be working like a team or something and not have one girl fawning over a boy. Naruto briefly envisioned a scenario where he was standing all alone while Sakura fawned over a hurt Sasuke and immediately he thought back to his lessons with Itachi-sensei.

**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**

Itachi was standing on the field with a determinated expression on his face. He looked at the student he was training in secret and smiled briefly. It looked so nice to him. Then he started to talk:

"Teamwork is everything Naruto. It doesn't matter if your mission fails but if you all work together you shall survive. That is one lesson that I learned when I was a kid. I graduated the academy at five and then became a Chuunin at Six. Then I got promoted to Jounin two years later. And now I am an ANBU captain. I'll teach you techniques to survive in the harsh world which will do nothing but kill you. You know that you have the Kitsune Youkai sealed within your stomach right?"

Naruto nodded and said:

"She often talks to me about things. Like why I should let those villagers beat me into a pulp. She has asked if she could take over my body for a few moments letting her don some damage to them but I refused. If I did that then I would be killed immediately. I got in contact with her when I was five."

Itachi nodded and said:

"Yeah I heard something about you getting beaten up by some villagers. They were killed so I didn't do very much about it. Do you still remember when we met?"

Naruto grinned and said:

"Yes. You were walking with that nice girl Anko and talking about something when I accidentally ran into you after running from a mob that was intent on killing me. She really showed them with those snakes coming out of her trench coat. It was so nice to hear their screams. It was like music to my ears to watch them scream as they were biting. Too bad no blood was spilled. I like to see it drop from wounds and then fall to the floor. Are you going to teach me a new technique Itachi-sensei?"

Itachi nodded and said:

"Watch and learn."

Then Itachi did some dragon and tiger seals coupled with a few fox seals which were done in slow motion for Naruto. Then Itachi shouted:

"**Kinjutsu: Chisio Funshutsu no Jutsu!"**

Then the Kage Bunshin of Itachi began to bleed from all over letting the red liquid fall to the ground with dull drips. Itachi had made a Kage Bunshin to test this Jutsu on and Naruto watched the results as the bleeding increased and then finally the Kage Bunshin exploded in a shower of blood and then disappeared with a pop and a puff of smoke.

Naruto was staring at his teacher with his mouth open and said:

"Wow. What an awesome technique. Let me try."

Itachi nodded and created another Kage Bunshin. Naruto looked at the Kage Bunshin and then began making the seals. As he was finished he shouted:

"**Kinjutsu: Chisio Funshutsu no Jutsu!"**

Then the same thing happened but more violently. Blood began to spurt out of wounds that weren't there and pooled rapidly on the floor. The clone barely had time to make a sound as blood began to pour out of his mouth and then in an eruption which sounded like a thunderclap it erupted with blood flying high into the air and making a rain of blood come down.

**

* * *

End flashback

* * *

**

Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts as Kakashi arrived. With a shout that he was late together with Sakura he managed to keep up his idiot façade. When Kakashi explained the test Naruto mentally snorted. With his Kyuubi enhanced strength and speed it would be almost no challenge to him.

But still he kept up his façade to be regarded as a dumb idiot like it all was planned. Kyuubi smiled inside his mind and said:

"**Well Kit it seems that you only need to help your team-mates. If that's the only thing you need to do then I'll go to sleep."**

She smiled within her young kit's mind. She was still locked in the cage in his stomach but found that she was able to enhance certain body parts to her liking. They would probably be written off as puberty happening early but she liked messing with his body. She had increased his intelligence by several notches making him capable of inventing genius like strategies within a second. Then she had tweaked his body a little bit letting him gain more muscle mass. Then she had tampered with his normal human Chakra reserves a lot to make them so large that they could be able to channel Demonic Chakra.

* * *

Naruto looked at the Jounin that had them do this little test. He was just plain annoyed at the thinly veiled comment that they should work together and he went over to Sakura to get her to work with him:

"Come on Sakura-chan! Let's work together and beat Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura gave him a cold look and said:

"Sasuke-kun is far better then you Naruto. Just shut up and watch Sasuke-kun."

Then she went back to staring as Sasuke attacked Kakashi. Sasuke was easily blocked and Naruto jumped out from the hiding place and ran at the Jounin while making seals. Then with a Kage Bunshin he attacked when he had finished some seals and it had appeared. Kakashi didn't show surprise but just dodged the attacks and Naruto looked at Sasuke and said:

"Thanks for distracting him. I hope Sakura will do her part."

Then he attacked again this time with more gusto and soon Kakashi was forced to dodge at an accelerated speed as the punches and kicks were getting faster and the Kunai that were thrown were coming faster and faster.

* * *

Kyuubi was having fun at the moment. She loved showing that lazy Jounin who was boss. And the fact that she was adding her own speed to the boy's body it would be easy to get the Jounin to accept defeat. Mentally she got some good surprises planned for the Jounin. Once the boy learned her Ninjutsu they would be invincible. Now she just cheered on him while wearing something extremely skimpy in nature like a far too small Kimono which showed a lot of cleavage which would make Jiraiya blush. After all she had large assets which were bouncing now as she cheered on Naruto:

"**Come on Naruto! Beat that guy's ass. Whip it raw!"**

* * *

Naruto watched as Sakura dove in at the Jounin and snatched the bells. She did that probably on Sasuke's order but it didn't matter. Naruto stopped fighting immediately. Kakashi noticed it and immediately stopped defending too. He was astonished at how the kid could give him a good fight. This was NOT normal even for a Genin who was a Dead Last.

Kakashi stopped and watched as Naruto gave Sakura one of the bells and said:

"You can eat. I think I'll just go without food for now. The team needs to be at full strength and you need it."

She took the food and began eating slowly. Kakashi just stared at the team. They had grasped the meaning of this exercise immediately without him having to tie one to the tree. He blinked a few times and said:

"You PASS!"

* * *

Sasuke looked at their teacher and smirked arrogantly. He hadn't known that the moron could actually let them become true Genin by just sharing food. It was probably because the kid loved that girl Sakura or something but Sasuke didn't care. I need to kill my brother as soon as possible. But for that I will need power.

As Sasuke thought about his victory that would inevitably follow after killing his brother he didn't notice that he was about to be left alone by the team members that were walking away. He noticed when Naruto decided to wake him up a little by shouting in his ear:

"SASUKE-TEME COME WITH US!"

Sasuke almost fell over at the sound and regained his wits soon and looked at the beating Naruto was given by Sakura who shouted and screamed at him for shouting in Sasuke-kun´s ear.

* * *

Kyuubi smiled in Naruto´s mind. She had finally done something to awaken puberty within Naruto´s body and thus it would grow rapidly. She grabbed herself and moaned deeply. She would need some relief tonight as she had seen a fantasy that was in Naruto´s subconscious mind which had tremendously excited her. It was one of her and him together with whipped cream and some other things.

Naruto blushed a beet red as his mind was suddenly bombarded with mental images of naked women and he briefly gulped as he looked around in the cage that was Kyuubi´s prison. He looked at the hot naked Kitsune and blushed. She was sitting on a bed with red sheets in the colour of blood and was pleasuring herself. When she noticed him she stopped and said.

"**Naruto-kun... I want to teach you something every boy should be taught. It is time for The Talk."**

Naruto gulped as he had heard of The Talk from his friends. They had just stammered a few times and were uneasy whenever a girl came close to them. He hadn't gotten the idea behind it but when he woke up that morning he noticed that his underwear was soiled and that he'd have to wash it quickly to get the white stains out of it.

Kyuubi had taken the initiative and had showed him what exactly she was talking about. It still made him blush at her expert lecture on it. But what she had done to him was rather pleasant.

That was all there was to it…

* * *

Next chapter will be: C Rank Mission! (Zabuza Vs Naruto) Please review this chapter and if there is anyone interested in being in contact with me through my Hotmail address then they are welcome to add me to their hotmail list. My hotmail address is in my email section on my profile. Hope to see you chatting with me soon.

This was once again preread by Silverscale!


	4. Haku

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. The creator of Naruto owns it and I don't. I hope you like this chapter and I hope that I get many reviews from my faithful reviewers. So this is the chapter where Naruto confronts Zabuza and Haku. Or more precisely meets them and gets strange vibes in his mind.

**

* * *

Haku

* * *

**

Naruto was getting bored. He had to do jobs that weren't suited for a ninja of his calibre. Kyuubi had assured him that he should at least be able to do an A rank mission with the knowledge that was within his mind and the jutsu he could do.

The jutsu that were Kinjutsu were the jutsu that he could do best. Youkai Jutsu were also very good under his control as he was able to call up a Kage Bunshin and endow it with the spirit of Kyuubi who took that opportunity. She now created a habit of making herself a Kage Bunshin and appearing in different places.

* * *

One time she had surprised him by jumping onto him while he was in the shower. A wrestling match had ensued between the Kitsune and Naruto which had ended in Kyuubi overpowering Naruto by a great margin and him ending up getting slammed into the wall. Iruka had looked at him strangely when he entered a few seconds after that and Naruto had just grumbled something about women being too strong for their own good and had gone back into the shower and had forcibly thrown out Kyuubi who slammed into Iruka who got a nosebleed after looking at her big tits. 

When he had come back to the land of the living he only saw Naruto standing there looking sheepish at him. With the vivid image of breasts still in his head Iruka asked Naruto:

"Who was that woman Naruto? I don't think I had the pleasure to meet her yet. And please tell me how the hell she got into your shower."

Naruto just stared at him and said:

"It's none of your business how she got into my shower. And I don't even know how she got in there usually she just sneaks into bed with me. Damn hentai always trying to get me to sleep with her."

Iruka just looked stupefied at the scene in front of him. The apparent dobe was now holding a small conversation with him about a pervert woman who sneaked into his bed. Since when had the kid been so smart as to actually complain about those things and not just shrug them off as ignorance? Then Iruka finally processed the conversation entirely and said:

"Why would she sleep with you?"

A strange grin made its way to the Chuunin's face and Naruto just smirked and said:

"Sexual Intercourse is often referred as Sleeping With Someone. That's exactly what she tried to do. Don't worry Iruka sensei. I'll keep her under control."

Kyuubi snickered within Naruto's mind:

**"He doesn't have a chance in hell if you ask me. He couldn't even stand un to me if I were in heat. Kitsune often need sex for a long time and I think that you need some release soon."**

Then she retreated from his thoughts and Naruto just said:

"Don't worry Iruka sensei. I'll take care of her. Are we going for Ramen?"

Then Naruto cast a Genjutsu around Iruka which would make him believe that everything was just a figment of his imagination. It was a cool Jutsu that had been taught to him by someone who hadn't stated his name to Naruto. Naruyto had learned it at a very young age. The only thing he could remember from that mysterious sensei was that he had yellow snakelike eyes and black long hair and wore a Jounin uniform and that it was a tall man.

* * *

Naruto just used it on Iruka and got a mental applause from Kyuubi and just smiled seemingly at nothing. Then he decided that there would need to be some entertainment and when he got back to his home he noticed several things. That kakashi was relaxing in one chair while reading his book. Naruto just sniffed disdainfully and said: 

"Ne Kakashi-sensei. Why are you here?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said:

"Naruto. Hokage-sama has decreed that we are to do a C rank mission since we have already done all our assigned missions for this week. We are to protect a man named Tazuna and we will be expected to leave within ten minutes. Pack your bags and we'll be off."

Naruto nodded and Kyuubi came out in a Kage Bunshin. Her nine tails swung in the air as they flashed and started to fill a small backpack which was now filled with Kunai and other shinobi gear. Soon it was packed and she smirked at him and kissed him on the lips and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto looked at the place where she had last been and then sighed and slung the backpack over his shoulder and noticed that Kakashi was about to leave and said:

"KAKASHI SENSEI WAIT FOR ME!"

Kakshi nodded at his loud student never even suspecting that it might be an act.

When they reached the gate Sakura and Sasuke were already there with Tazuna. The fat man looked at Naruto and said:

"Is that little boy going to protect me? I should have hired a team which is more up to the task of protecting me."

Kakashi just shrugged while restraining Naruto who was frothing at the mouth with rage. Of course it was all an act but it seemed real. While threatening the old man with death threats and other things Naruto just studied the man and noticed that no fear was emitted from the man. Ah well he'd get his chance to make the man fear him.

* * *

There were two Chuunin from Kirigakure hidden in a small puddle of water but Naruto didn't pay attention to it. He didn't want to rouse suspicion by knowing about them. As they came up behind him he pretended to act scared like a Genin. It didn't matter very much because they were defeated by Kakashi easily. The trip continued and Naruto found himself wishing that something exciting would happen. He looked around for something to do and saw suddenly the shape of a man coming through the trees at speeds of Jounin variety towards them. 

Naruto knew that this should be a good time to finally get some action and he ducked as a giant sword came from the mist and Kakashi's quickly yelled command to duck saved the lives of Sakura and Sasuke and Tazuna. Naruto just looked at the man who had caught the sword again and with a smile being hinted at on his lips nhe grinned a smile not unlike the Kitsune which was sealed within him. It didn't have to bed very entertaining to fight with this man but he knew that he'd have his fun.

Kyuubi hinted at the presence of someone else nearby and Naruto took a look at the trees and noticed a Kirigakure Hunter Nin and relaxed a little. If they were on that guy's trail then he didn't need to show much of his arsenal.

As Kakashi ordered them to guard Tazuna a plan formed into Naruto's mind. If kakashi somehow got distracted it would allow him to attack the strange guy. Nukenin or not the man must have some technique to help him of course Kyuubi could lend her eyes and let him copy it. It was even better then the Sharingan as it allowed him to copy those techniques easily.

* * *

When the battle was joined Naruto paid close attention to the techniques used and didn't think very much of it. They were just using techniques that normal Chuunin could also use. When kakashi upped the ante a little he was captured within a dome of water and Sasuek took that as his clue to attack and when Zabuza conjured up some clones Sasuke managed to slash one of them and it fell apart in a watery splash. Sasuke knew that he should get out of the range of the sword that Zabuza had and was trying to work out a plan to free his teacher. He would learn those techniques that they used even if it killed him. 

Naruto sighed as he began to gather his chakra. It didn't matter very much to hi if his team-mates died. They were just a distraction along the way to greatness. If the greatness was through terror then so be it.

He watched as Sasuke threw a shuriken and then switched himself with the shuriken and became it through a henge. Then he was evaded by Zabuza and then he threw a shuriken at the man causing him to evade it and release Kakashi.

The two Jounin fought with each other and no victor seemed to be decided and suddenly Zabuza was hit in the neck by a pair of Senbon needles. Naruto looked at the person who had thrown the needles and immediately sensed something off. This person didn't carry the same feelings of anger for Zabuza but instead they carried determination to accomplish a goal. He felt himself probing deeper within the strange person's feelings and found a desire to be loved. And also a sadness too deep to describe.

* * *

The hunter nin took Zabuza's body away and Tazuna guided them to his home where they were greeted by a young woman who apparently was his daughter. They were treated well and Naruto was shown a room where he could sleep with Sasuke. Naruto didn't have any intention of hearing the boy rant in his sleep so Naruto suggested that he sleep o the roof or something. Before the kind woman could say anything a boy that seemed to be around 8 interjected with some comment about Naruto and company all going to die at Gatou's hands. 

Naruto had given a response in his usual style namely shouting something about him beating everyone and becoming Hokage and that the kid should believe in himself.

* * *

The next days had been filled with exercises to control Chakra. Naruto just acted like he couldn't control his chakra while in truth he was very adept in controlling it. Sasuke and he were progressing along the same lines of both increasing in skill every time they ran up those trees and fell down. Naruto just sighed and tried to climb up again. He could do it perfectly but didn't want them to know about it. He needed to keep his cover until he was sure that he wouldn't be crossed. 

The sixth day after the meeting with Zabuza was a strange one. Naruto had given up on his training and said that he'd rather relax for a while until that Zabuza dude got back. Kakashi had told them that the hunter nin was an accomplice of Zabuza who had taken him somewhere to recover.

* * *

Naruto looked at the girl that came up to him while wearing a pink kimono. She had her hair cascading over her back. She looked cute sand Nartuto smiled as he looked at her and said: 

"Hello."

She greeted him politely and Naruto couldn't help but ask her why she was here:

"Why are you here? I don't think it's safe for a pretty girl like you out here."

She smiled at him and said:

"I can protect myself. Tell me something: Have you ever had a person who is so precious that you want to protect him or her with your life?"

Naruto briefly thought about it and said:

"Yes. She and I are closer then anyone. She and I are bound together by an ancient Jutsu. I know that she loves me and I love her with my soul. She's been a mother to me and a lover. She is closer to me then anyone else at the moment. With time it could change but we'll always be bound to each other."

She looked at him strangely and said:

"I hope that I and my precious person can also be so happy. I would like to protect him with my life if the situation called for it. He was the only one to accept me for who I am."

Naruto just looked at her and said:

"Is he Momochi Zabuza?"

Haku's eyes momentarily widened in shock but then narrowed:

" So you know about my precious person? Do you know why I saved him from your sensei?"

Naruto smiled at her and said:

"The only thing that I know is that your master isn't a real Demon. The only Demon I know of was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Why you follow him and saved him is easily explained. You care for him. Don't worry I won't tell anything of this to Kakashi. He probably is off training the Uchiha. He doesn't know the mental trouble that I go through every moment."

Haku relaxed slightly and said:

"Well then what do you intend to do about the battle that would inevitably follow the confrontation between my master and your Sensei. If he tries to kill my master then I would have to rescue him."

Naruto looked at her with a serious look on his face and said:

"As long as I draw breath I shall protect everyone who is intent on harming anyone close to me. Even strangers I would protect. But no Konoha citizen will be safe from my wrath. They have made me out to be a monster. If they make me that way then I shall become one. After all my precious person is the Youkai sealed within my stomach."

Haku processed most of the information that had been given in the conversation and she paid heed to the words that the Kyuubi was one of the only Youkai that the boy was familiar with and added it all up together and came to one conclusion that was immediately spoken:

"You have the great Kitsune Youkai Kyuubi sealed within your stomach? They sealed it within a child? Indeed that would be called a precious person. Even if it is a Youkai it still can be called a precious person. But we are slipping of topic. Tell me your name."

Naruto nodded and said:

"My legal name is Uzumaki Naruto. My personal name I give myself is Naruto the Youkai King as in essence I am royalty with the Queen of Youkai sealed within me."

Kyuubi added something in his head:

"**That's the most gorgeous Youkai Queen for you Kit. No matter what you say about me my title is Kyuubi, Queen of the Nine Hells."**

Naruto frowned and said:

"Her official title is Kyuubi, Queen of the Nine Hells."

Haku just looked at him and said:

"Well my name is Yukikage Haku. Pleased to meet you Youkai-san."

Naruto grinned at her with his foxy grin and said:

"Call me Naruto. And the Youkai-san can be left away as I don't use that title yet."

Haku just smiled kindly and said:

"When do you expect to be able to care for your precious person if you have no physical person to care for? No love for him or her just for some spectral being within you and bound by seals."

Naruto thought about it and said:

"Well then if I got a girlfriend or someone like that I would be able to care for him or her. Then they would be called a precious person."

Their conversation about precious person and various things progressed until the sun was high up in the air and Haku remembered that she should go back to her master. After all it wouldn't do for her master to remain without his tool for long.

* * *

When she got back to Zabuza she got an inquisitive look and immediately told the man what had happened. Momochi Zabuza was a clever man. He was able to kill all the Genin's of the Mist exam without him being one. That gave him his nickname Demon of the Mist. He opened his eyes after he had closed them to think better. Then he said: 

"So it seems that the student of Sharingan Kakashi is quite averse against his own village and has a Youkai sealed within him. Hmm maybe I could use him as another tool. Come on Haku let's move and kill the old man and get our money."

She nodded and within mere seconds they were gone.

* * *

Naruto in the meanwhile had come upon the idea to create his own comic book which he eagerly started working on. He knew that it wasn't perfect but at least with kyuubi's help he could try: 

"**You need to accentuate the busts of the female characters a little bit Naru-kun. That way it would be far more effective then simply making them as huge as possible. There are some men who like that but I don't. I like women who have breasts that are nice and soft and not like melons. Like mine for instance."**

She jumped once and made her breasts bounce once. Naruto just smiled and drew the motion within the comic and soon the lead character Akiko was clothed within Jounin uniform and was currently engaged in battle with a group of Stone-nin. She defeated them and when she got back she got 'rewarded'. The drawings were of such detail that Naruto forgot to add the normal censure like it was usual in perverted books.

* * *

When Kakashi came to see where his loudmouth student was he was drawn to the sight of Naruto drawing within a small notebook. 

"What are you drawing?"

Naruto turned around and saw his Jounin-sensei. He looked at the man and said:

"Just some drawings Kakashi-sensei."

He hid the book within the folds of his clothes and then got up and said:

"When are you going to teach me a new Jutsu, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sometime later Naruto. Now let's go back to Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san."

"Hai Sensei!"

They went back to the bridge builder's home and Naruto ate a lovely meal prepared by Tsunami. The next day would be the one that Zabuza was going to show up and Naruto was almost giddy with excitement.

He looked at the house where he had been left because he had to take care of some things. The hiding of his comic wasn't very easy.

* * *

He went outside and saw two men harassing tsunami. A grin gre won his face and within two milliseconds the men had a kunai lodged right between the eyes. They fell over dead and Naruto just grinned and his eyes turned red. 

"**Let's give them a taste of the power of Naruto and Kyuubi-chan!"**

Naruto grinned and he jumped onto a tree and started to run as fast towards the bridge that was being built. When he got there he looked at the scenery and noticed Kakashi fighting with Zabuza and Sakura guarding Tazuna. The weak child was even looking scared at the prospect of having to fight a Jounin nukenin. Naruto just looked at the scene of Sasuke trying to fight the pretty girl named Haku. A smile appeared on his face as it seemed that Sasuke was going to be beaten.

With a speed that was close to being a blur he jumped into the mirrors and he looked at every reflection of Haku.

"A pity that we are on opposite sides. It would be nice to see you in another situation but this means that I got to fight."

Naruto got in a ready stance and was about to launch an assault on the mirrors but Sasuke just looked at him and said:

"Stuff it dobe. I can handle this guy by myself."

Naruto watched as Sasuke was being filled with senbon needles like some sort of pincushion and he smiled:

"Too bad that you don't have a Youkai within you Haku. It would have been a pretty nice thing to see them duel."

Haku just gave a mysterious smile and said:

"This Technique is the Demonic Ice Mirrors. I got one sealed up within me but it isn't very visible to the outside. It was done by sealing it within my Inner Coils. I think that yours is being bound by some sort of death Seal am I correct?"

Naruto just nodded after getting a small mental fragment of comment by Kyuubi involving something about sealing methods. When he saw icy spikes come from the mirror he knew that it wasn't very healthy to be caught within them and with a piercing yell the sound vibrations shattered the ice and the Chakra from the Kyiuubi shot out from they seal and demolished the mirrors.

Haku tried to drop down on Naruto with an ice spike to impale him. He looked at her and suddenly Kyuubi spoke up in his mind:

**"Want me to help you a little. This could be fun. She has one of the Ice Dragons within her if I'm not mistaken. It looks like the coils are frozen. It didn't look odd to me at first when we met her but now it all clicks together. Let's warm the girl up a little."**

* * *

A manifestation of Chakra appeared and nine tails wrapped around the girl falling down at Naruto. It looked odd to see a girl of around 15 being wrapped up within blood red chakra but to the spectators it was a horrific sight. They waited until the girl was ripped apart by the chakra but that moment never came. Instead the clothes incinerated by some unseen heat and the air was sucked out from the region making Haku fall into unconsciousness due to the sudden loss of air and pressure of air. 

Naruto looked around and felt the chakra of people standing just on the opposite side of the bridge. Zabuza and Kakashi got distracted and looked at the battle Kakashi was still in an attacking pose.

Gatou talked about getting rid of some nukenin thrash and Zabuza took offence to his slight jab at Haku:

"Pity she was so rude as to break my arm. I'm sure the men would love to have her as a slave for their hard work."

Naruto's and Zabuza's eyes twitched at that statement and intense killing intent came from the both of them although Naruto toned his down somewhat. It wouldn't do to make the prey die of a heart attack.

Zabuza was the first to move. With an al most bestial growl he charged at Gatou with a kunai he got from Naruto who had thrown it in some attempt to hurt the man. Although Naruto hadn't really aimed to kill the man had grabbed it with his mouth and he charged into the crowd of men and slashed while getting cut by a blade that one of the hirelings wielded.

Finally Zabuza got to Gatou and looked into the man's eyes. Then he cut upwards and Gatou's neck was sliced open. Chakra moulded itself into a pattern very reminiscent of a demon and Gatou fell into the waves. Zabuza collapsed. Naruto looked at the horde of men that were currently about to go and destroy the country of Waves.

Kakashi made about 50 Kage Bunshin and Naruto did the same. The hirelings looked at the horde of clones and gulped. It would be suicide to go against so many at once. A crossbow bolt imbedded itself in front of the hirelings and Inari appeared with a horde of Wave Country men armed with pitchforks and other weaponry.

* * *

The men fled for their lives and jumped into the water just to get away. Naruto smiled as he knew that Kakashi deserved some rest. He looked around and saw Haku's limp body. He went over and picked up her unconscious body. He got out of his jacket and draped it over her body. She shouldn't get sick or else she might die. 

"**Sentimental, Kit? It seems that you carry some sort of affection for the girl. As long as she doesn't kill you its okay with me."**

Naruto just gave a wry smile and he looked aroundto see if Pinky was somewhere and there he saw her fussing over Sasuke. Couldn't the pink bitch see that her precious Sasuke wasn't in need of her care? Tazuna was the one who needed to be protected at all costs.

He carried Haku over towards the motionless body of Momochi Zabuza. He looked at the man and sighed. How the hell was he going to explain this to the girl? Sorry but your master died. Will you commit suicide or would you let us kill you?

He noticed the slight heaving of the chest area that indicated that Zabuza was still alive. He looked at it and said:

"Zabuza-san can you hear me?"

The man lifted his head weakly and said with a voice that was totally unlike his normal confident one:

"You are the kid that beat Haku. Come to finish me off kid?"

Naruto juswt shook his head and said:

"No. I know that you are going to die and can do nothing to help you get better. All I want to do is give Haku one last chance to say goodbye."

He did a medical jutsu he had learned from Kyuubi to wake the unconscious or the drained of energy and let tehm work once again for fifteen minutes but then they would need to rest for a day. Haku awoke and looked at the sky. Then the memories came back and she looked around and saw her master.

"Zabuza-sama…"

* * *

He looked at her and said: 

"Haku… My end is drawing near. I want you to go and live your life to the fullest. What's your name kid? Uzukmaki Naruto I presume it is."

At Naruto's nod Zabuza continued:

"I'd like you to take care of Haku for me. Care for her well and make her happy. That's all I ask."

Haku had tears streaming down her face and Naruto made a small soothing noise. He looked at Zabuza again and said:

"I'll make sure that you get buried properly and make sure that it isn't desecrated by those hunter-nin. Zabuza-san, I'll take care of Haku like she were one of my precious persons and in time she may become just that. I hope you will find happiness in the afterlife."

Zabuza closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. A smile was on his face and Naruto closed the man's eyes. He stared at the body for a few seconds before the tears came. Kyuubi and Naruto might be cold and heartless but this was such a touching moment that it would stay etched within their memories forever. The love for a student that was so overpowering that the teacher would risk his life for the student.

Zabuza was buried without the knowledge of Kakashi. Haku had hid the moment that Sasuke awoke with Zabuza's body and the next day while Kakashi was recovering Zabuza was buried in a private ceremony just between Naruto and Haku.

He looked at the grave which was marked by the huge katana that Zabuza used and then began to make Demonic Seals. Soon a barrier appeared around the grave which would only allow 2 people inside: Naruto and Haku. If they died it would become totally sealed off to any human while keeping the grave intact against anyone and against time.

* * *

Naruto told Haku that she should wait in the surroundings and then join up with the group later after she got a change of clothing. The clothes that she used for battle were just a little bit too familiar to Sasuke and Kakashi. With her hair long and in a different style then it should be okay for her to travel with them. 

Haku nodded and got the pretty kimono out of the bag she ahd with her.

"Is this good? Then I can wear my hair long and without something keeping it up."

Naruto nodded:

"See you later Haku-chan."

This was only the beginning of the turbulent times that Konoha would face when the Kyuubi no Kitsune would reawaken

* * *

A new chapter and a pretty long one at that. I'd love to see your review for this one. 

Next chapter will feature the road home and a catfight between Pinky and the pretty girl!


	5. Haku VS Pinky

**Kyuubi no kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that the people in it do. It is my own right that I can make up Jutsu or borrow the Jutsu that already were mentioned in the series. I have an almost manic expression on my face at the moment which is scaring my sister who tells me to shut up or else she's gonna come and beat me with an iron bat. Sadly the fact that I live with my parent's and don't have the money or time to go and buy myself a new computer to work on makes me very agitated.

Enough ranting about evil sisters and all crazy things that happen around me.

**

* * *

Haku VS Pinky

* * *

**

She looked at the road ahead and noticed that it looked like there were some people coming. She knew that Naruto-kun had asked her to go and wait for them here. She looked at the sky and marvelled at the beauty of it. She always felt so at peace staring at it. She looked at the road again and there she saw the familiar head of blonde hair with the perverted guy that was Hatake Kakashi walking next to the brooding guy she had defeated just three days ago. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought back to the fight between Zabuza and Gatou's mercenaries. He had died to defend her honour. The pink haired girl looked to be extatic about something and when they came within earshot she picked up a fragment of what the girl was saying: "…-Kun why not go out wit me on a date when we get back in the village?"

"No." The kid seemed to be getting colder then ever. Haku wondered how she would be able to stand the little brat. Sure Naruto-kun might provide her with someone to talk about loss. She had the great dragon Ryuumizugiri sealed within her from birth. It came with the bloodline Limit that a dragon of the Icy kind had to be sealed within the heir of the clan and even because her mother hadn't wanted her to become one of the members of the clan she couldn't refuse it and had actually used the pendant that contained the spirits of Ice dragons and had sealed one into her.

* * *

When they reached her she looked at Naruto and he nodded and walked over to her: "Hi miss. What are you doing here all by yourself?" "Just travelling towards Konohagakure for a change of scenery kid." Naruto apparently decided that he should act like some untrained bumpkin and shouted: "DON'T CALL ME KID! I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" 

Naruto looked at her and let a small smile slip to his face. He looked exactly like the dumb moron everyone thought him to be and was currently one of the most powerful shinobi from his age group that he had met. Sure he couldn't beat Kakashi easily but with some amount of skill he could beat the Genin easily even without relying on Kyuubi's power.

* * *

Said pervert was looking at the pretty girl and perverted thoughts were running through his head as he said: "We are from Konohagakure and are just returning from a mission. Would you like to travel with us young lady?" she let a blush slip onto her face and said: "I cannot pay for your help mister. I don't have any money with me since my sensei died." Kakashi looked at her and found that there was something familiar about her but couldn't think of it at the moment. For all he knew she could be one of those porn stars he had read about in the latest issue of that magazine that was especially made for men who liked to look at women especially conditioned in the right areas and would fuck for money. 

She looked at the man and winked at him making the older pervert turn red with the ecchi thoughts he got. "Sure we'll protect you miss." The answer from Konoha's number one Technique specialist surprised Sasuke a little but when he looked at her a little better he said: "You are that boy I fought against!"

Naruto knew that Sasuke had said something that would incite Haku to go onto a homicidal killing spree. He watched as her eyes took on a blue tint and the temperature in the area chilled to the point that several on the grass leaves were frozen. She looked at the Uchiha brat and said at a tiny that was as cold as the freezing air around her: "A boy you say? DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A BOY'S CHEST TO YOU?" Then she grabbed the front part of her kimono and ripped it open. Breasts bounced a little as the Kimono was opened and the undershirt momentarily disappeared with a small burst of Kitsune chakra that was dispensed without the Jounin noticing.

* * *

Kakashi stared once at the student of Zabuza's chest before keeling over in a dead faint. The sight of real live flesh was just too much for his perverted senses. Even if he was an open pervert he never met a girl which exposed the breasts in public. 

Sasuke was stunned at the display. As Haku was standing close he reached forwards and touched one of the breasts incidentally the right one and squeezed it. The look that came from Haku's eyes could have killed men who were so dumb as to mention Fatass in the presence of Chouji. Then Sasuke's nose erupted in a geyser of blood splattering Haku's pink kimono.

* * *

Looking at what Sasuke had done and then at the still raging female fury Naruto decided to watch the show as he saw Pinky come up and start harassing Haku. And yes the girl was really mad at Haku-chan: "YOU BLACKHAIRED SLUT! HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE YOUR CHEST AT SAUKE-KUN!" was the first sentence that came out of Sakura's mouth and Haku's undershirt reappeared as the Kitsune chakra did its magic again. 

Haku straightened out her kimono and looked at the girl and then at the two unconscious guys. Kakashi's mask was bloody with all the blood that had left the nose of the man and was now streaming down his neck. Haku wondered if she had actually shown something like her genitals to the man if he would have died from blood loss. Now the underdeveloped girl had to say something about it?

"Why do you call me a slut? If the Uchiha kid had asked you to suck him off would you do it?" Sakura looked at that confused: "Why would I suck on Sasuke? It's not like he is some sort of lollipop. You stay away form my Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Haku just snickered and began to look another way: "Shut up pinky I'm thinking of a way to get your stupid gay crush to wake up. Naruto-kun please help me help Hatake-san to get up." Naruto was about to go and help her put Kakashi in a sitting position but Sakura interrupted his movement buy saying: "Now you are going after Naruto-baka too! You really are such a slut that you would happily go and show your tits to him too?" Haku just glared at the girl and said: "Listen pinky. If he isn't complaining then it must either mean that he's used to you calling him a baka or that he just is too stupid to acknowledge the fact that you are a no-talent shinobi who should get executed the moment she exited the academy. In Kirigakure it was totally different. You had to beat the student you were assigned to into a pulp- unless you wanted to get beaten into a pulp. I'll shows you why I was one of the most feared of the Kirigakure Hunter-nin little girl. Ever heard of the Ice Dragon of Kirigakure? It is a good thing that I don't got any mission to kill you or else I would have ripped you apart the moment I laid eyes on you."

* * *

Naruto just grinned like an idiot. **"She sure is protective of you isn't she? This might get interesting. I think this is what humans classify as a rivalry or a catfight that might occur any moment. If Kakashi doesn't wake up soon he's gonna find a bloody student of his. Humans are so weak when they see the barest hint of flesh." **"Hey I'm human and yet you have deemed me worthy of being your mate." **"Baka! Did you forget that we are one now? When we first met you accepted the change that made you a Demon. By the way I think that you should apologise for the insult of thinking that I would have let a human have sex with me. You are giving head tonight instead of me."**

Naruto watched the proceedings with the pink haired girl and Haku as they glared at each other.

* * *

Kakashi woke up a few hours later and Sasuke was carried by Sakura as she still sent glares. That night they made camp and Kakashi said that Konohagakure was still a day walking from the position they were at. There were three tents. One for Kakashi one for Sasuke and Naruto and one for Haku and Sakura. The girls had similar twitches in their eyes and they vowed to kill the other if they made a peep during the night. 

The next day Haku came to the discovery that somehow she had fallen asleep and was now currently nestled against the blonde Demon-carrier who was still sleeping soundly. Where Sasuke was could only be one big question mark. She looked at the sleeping kid and decided to have some fun. Gently she took her hair and mussed it up like she had a wild night. With a devious grin on her face she exited the tent to find Kakashi getting out of his own and then freeze as he saw her get out of the tent that was definitively NOT the girl's tent. A squeal of joy was heard and Kakashi turned his head to the girls tent only to find Sasuke shooting out of it with a rapid pace which only the morbidly embarrassed could.

* * *

He was currently naked as the day he was born and in possession of a blush on his face. Kakashi could only watch as he knocked Haku down and scooted into the tent. Not pleased with a naked boy crawling over her. She looked back and saw Sasuke in the process of putting on some boxers. Noticing that Naruto's face currently was adorned with an almost diabolical smile she grinned too and got out of the tent. Naruto followed mere minutes after that. 

"**We had fun didn't we Naru-kun? Making sure that the pink girl got naked into that tent and then placing Uchiha next to her equally naked must have been a dream of her for a long time. I wonder how the parents of Pinky are going to take the fact that she had slept with a naked boy. By the way you are much larger then the Uchiha in size." **Naruto grinned and looked at Kakashi who had a look of utter astonishment on his face and clearly was shocked by the prank he had done. With a smile eerily reminiscent of a certain Kitsune Youkai sealed within his belly he walked towards his sensei and grabbed the facemask and pulled it down and finally looked at his sensei's face. With a grin matching Naruto's Haku looked at Hatake Kakashi. She looked at a relatively normal face which could have been called cute if someone ever got to see it. Then the man pulled it up again and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her and Naruto but didn't comment on it.

Haku ate breakfast calmly while Sakura was still hyper like a schoolgirl after looking at Sasuke's reproductive organs.

* * *

The way back was slightly uneventful and as they were only three hours walking away from Konoha's gates Haku had enough of the girl. If she made another comment about how fantastic Sasuke-kun was or how much of a baka Naruto-kun was she was going to teach the girl a lesson that she wouldn't forget very soon. 

"YOU BAKA! YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUN AGAIN YOU BAKA THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" She had enough of the constant shouting of the girl and grabbed Sakura by her throat and said: "Shut up! Your whinyvoice is irritating me." All she got in response was a kick to the stomach and soon the fight was on. Haku grabbed the hair of the younger girl and pulled onto it making the pink brat scream in pain while punching Haku right in the face.

* * *

Naruto just watched the fight with a stunned look on his face. Sakura actually lost some parts of her hair that were ripped out. Haku sported several marks on her face which looked to be bruised. On the side of Sakura he saw a split lip and several injuries that looked like they would remain for a while as the bruises were a lot worse then Haku had. 

And once again he watched the struggle between the girls as they once again rolled on the floor beating out the shit of each other. He guessed this must be the catfight he had heard other guys talk about when he had overheard some of them on occasion. They talked about a catfight going as far as the girls forgetting their shinobi nature and just brawling. It seemed as if they were brought back to their most primal instincts and just wanted to harm each other.

He finally separated them by doing an improved Sexy no Jutsu that he had made after watching the fight. He could use it to knock out anyone he pleased but it was kinda embarrassing. He looked exactly like the fourth Hokage but with whisker marks and a gorgeous build.

* * *

Haku had blushed as red as a tomato and had then stopped fighting with an unconscious Sakura whose mind had gone into an unconscious state after seeing an exceptionally handsome man. 

Naruto had grinned and made himself useful by grabbing her hand and helping her up. Then he grabbed Sakura and they had all walked towards Konoha. Off to the village that was going to be the victim of the Demons…

* * *

A new chapter made especially for those willing to review it after I posted it. I got many reviews! Thanks guys and I will answer them. Remember that I like reviews! 

Preread by Silverscale

Review section

**Kitsurumenokitsune: **sports a hentaish grin Did you like the scenes between Haku and Pinky? Next chapter is going to be even more exposure to lovely women.

**Yenom: **I'll keep up the great work ikf you keep on reviewing me. it makes me feel good when i get reviews like yours.

**Ranma Hibiki: **I hope you liked this chapter.

**Foxfirespirit: **A lot of girls is assured...

**Kyrtythren: **I hope that this chapter is better.

**Shakeval: **Naruto WON'T be gentle with the people he meets in the Chuunin exams. killing them is a prerequisite of course.

**June: **Dragongirl Jun? Never heard of you but interested nonetheless. You single?Well in my opinion the tone of voice is too high in the anime for Haku to have been a boy. most boys have a slightly heavier voice and even Naruto sounds like some hyper kid. Haku's voice almost sounds like some highschool japanese girl and its calm. Boys atre rather rash and insensitive and it might very well have been a measure to protect herself by claiming that she was a boy. after allit is one good and nice body that Haku posesses andI could imagine a girl posing as a man because she doesn't want to get raped. in some anime's you can barely distinguish between male and female. take for instance Sailor Moon which features Haruka Tenou who dresses as a boy and is regularly mistaken to be of teh male gender. Almost no chest but still female. i hope that answers that question

**Kd8gun: **Beaten Pinky enough? Or shoudl the next chapter feature a parting gift from Haku?

**Rubberneck: **Yeah Haku looked like a female but could easily have acted like a boy and even stated that she was a boy. even if you look feminineI didn't notice an Adam's apple on her throat in the anime. I checked the throats of Kakashi and Zabuza and noted that haku's throat is smoother then them and doesn;'t have that typical trademark thatr Asuma, Sandaime, Kakashi, Zabuza and even Itachi posessed. And you must remember that it is my story in which i set the rules. if i want a mass orgy in it then there will be one in it

**Dirbatua: **Cool indeed. Ice-cold if you ask me.

**Akuma's Ryu Knight: **Sure. give me some time and i'll get all the girls together with Naruto.

**AzureSky123: **Glad to hear you think that about the previous chapter.

**Jpthug12: **I'll work on it as long asI get reviews.

**Silverscale: **Thanks for prereading this!

**Fic Slayr: **He'll do that. Not too soon but he'll do that.

**Madnarutofan: **not really. the only effect the heating up had was that she'd become naked and knocked out. and of course the orgasm that the chakra evoked did knock Haku-chan out.

**Deathsyte01:** This soon enough?

**ShadowCelest117: **More like a relation where tehre are a lot of girls willing to fuck someone. After all Kitsune are the horniest of Demons as i read somewhere and are in constant need for sex. I don't know if that is true but in my story it is. Tayuya will be included.

**Arsenel: **Sasuke will get his fate handed to him. Sakura will endure...unless she gets killed by a less then sane girl.

**Momochi Setsuko: **congrats for what? i don't remember being rewarded with something. If you meant the chapter then i accept it.

**Tiggra: **Then i hope you are pleased with this.

**Dairokkan: **Competition? what competition? The girls for Naruto or Sakura's attempts to kill Naruto by verbally trying to break his eardriums so that he'd listen to her and help her get her Sasuke-kun?

**RGFJ: **Send me another short review like that and i'll get a twitch in my eyes. a little bit longer the next time and i'll be happy to write a new chapter.

**Sleepy Kitty: **Here it is. the cat fight was modeled after witnessing it on a party. it was kinda funny to see those girls go at it. one ended with a split lip and hair getting pulled out while the other was bruised. in the end they were both dumped by the guy.

**Sekizen Unmei: **I like cute and unorthodox pairings. i dislike NaruHina and NaruSaku because they have been done too much to my tastes. I hope to see another review from you.

**Skuld's Sentaro4: **Sakura got hit pretty much this chapter. i hope you liked it and the prank on Sasuke. I'll give you a sneak preview for the next chapter:

The Buildings werte all made out of bricks or something that looked like mud or sand. Naruto looked at the scenery while grinning. This mission was nice since they got to see Wind country. He noticed that blonde was a rather common hair colour. red was also a lot in this village. Then his attention was called by Kakashi who had stopped.

that enough for you?

**JohnnyG: **I'll keep up the work if you keep on reviewing.

**TimeReaper: **Interesting indeed.

**Big Daddy Cool: **Sakura tried to get Naruto to stop harrassing ehr in the Anime so Haku's there to stop the abuse by the girl. Do you like the result?

**Demon-Flying: **Well here it is. I hope you liked


	6. Akuma

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor will I ever own it. The only things I own are my own characters and several other things. I control their actions as I am the writer.

Ultimate power is mine… I am the one who influences the Destiny and Fate of everyone in my stories. My name is… Gendo Ikari!

Ehm wrong person. Replace Gendo Ikari with Demon God of Chaos and you'll get a good idea of what I am. I control everything in the story.

**

* * *

Akuma

* * *

**

He looked at the gates and with a grin on his face he entered the village with the small group behind him following him. The moment he passed through the gates he was subject to the hateful stares of the Chuunin who guarded the gates. Naruto looked as if he didn't notice the glares and just walked along happily while his mind was busy with devising new ways to torture someone with only a small plastic knife.

His mind began on a downwards spiral as he began to think up ways to mutilate someone without even lifting as much as a finger but letting Chakra do the mutilation. But then he'd have to be in contact with someone or something like that.

It didn't matter to him anymore but for his continued survival he had to keep up the façade of a dumb child with mediocre skills. He looked at the streets that were littered with humans. How dare they even glare at him? The Yondaime had said that he was to be a hero and they treated him like he was their worst enemy. Although that was the truth although the villagers didn't know that yet.

* * *

She looked at the bars of the cage that was the Seal and then looked to the side which had a previously hidden room with a mysterious occupant in it. The mysterious person looked at her and said: "Did you really have to do that to him?" She smirked a foxy smirk and said: **"Why not? He likes it and I like it. And it's not as if I don't help him from time to time. Would you care to look at his life for a few hours and see how he has grown?"**

The mysterious person nodded and Kyuubi let her senses disappear form the boy to let the mysterious person look from Naruto's eyes. Why the person was here she didn't know. The only thing she knew was that he was irritating.

He watched through the eyes of the kid that was his container and the container for the Kyuubi and saw the glares thrown at Naruto by the older generation and even the younger. He saw all the disgust in the looks of the people of Konoha and even some Ninja glared at Naruto. He looked sideward and saw the lazy Jounin and the girl with the pink hair. Another girl wearing a pink kimono was walking with them and the person could feel the feelings within this body for the girl.

* * *

Naruto looked at Haku and felt something tighten within his chest. He didn't know what it was but thinking about Kyuubi evoked the same feelings. He just silently observed them as it served as a great distraction from the glares. He gently studied the curves of her face and the form of the body. He sighed as he looked at Sakura who was glaring at Haku. Wouldn't the girl learn from her mistakes that it wouldn't be very healthy to attack someone who had been ranked as a nuke-nin.

With a small smile on his face he went into the building where they got their missions assigned and looked at the various teams that were assembled there. It didn't look like there were many teams currently receiving or returning missions.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the new entrants and mentally he was happy to see a smile on Naruto's face. It was quite rare to see a genuine smile on that kid's face. Sarutobi knew all about masks and the like from his own time of training under the Ni- and Shodaime. He knew how to distinguish sadness or happiness within every movement of the face. Then he looked at the rest of the people that followed him inside. Kakashi wasn't much of a surprise as he was once again reading his dirty novel. The pink haired Haruno child was also no surprise. The next person made Sarutobi's breath hitch for a moment. How the hell could he have missed this pretty girl? She looked so good and probably must have a good figure beneath that kimono as well.

Naruto looked at the old man and mentally evaluated the old man. He was one of the few that treated him like a human being and for that Naruto was grateful. Hmm maybe he should put off destroying Konoha until the old man was dead. He didn't know why he was thinking that line but he knew that itsomehow made sense. If only he was sent on a mission without a high profile Jounin with him then he might be able to make a breakthrough with the seal and release HER into the world once again.

The slightly pensive look that was on Naruto's face showed that he wasn't paying much attention and when he bumped into someone he was jerked from his musings. He smiled sheepishly as he looked at the desk where the Hokage sat: "Hokage-Jiisan I made something for you…"

With that he reached within his clothes and pulled out a small booklet that looked like it was some sort of instructional manual. The Hokage being intrigued at the contents opened the booklet and the real cover came into view. It was a magnificent drawing of a girl with green eyes and purplish hair which was standing in a suggestive pose. It took most of his willpower not to let his nose explode in blood as he flipped the next page.

Satrutobi chuckled and said: "It looks very nice Naruto-kun. Have you tried going to a publisher yet? This is magnificent work." Naruto just grinned sheepishly and said: "I just got back Hokage-Jiisan. And I doubt that anyone would publish something I made."

The old man chuckled and said: "Well then I think I'll take this to a publisher later today and we'll see about keeping you anonymous. This is almost better then the work of my old student."

Kakashi walked over to the Hokage and glanced at the booklet. A small choked gasp came from his mouth and a few seconds later a perverted giggle came from his mouth. "Maa Naruto you should really publish that one. So that's what you were working on. I wondered about that." Then he turned to Hokage-sama and said: "Hokage-sama team 7 is reporting back from our mission to Wave country. We brought with us one nuke-nin who after the death of her Master has followed us. It appears like she is willing to join our village."

Sarutobi looked her over once and said: "Kakashi what rank would she get if she joined us now?" "At least high level Chuunin or even Jounin. She displayed rather impressive skill that was equal to her teacher Momochi Zabuza." "Alright then it's settled. Miss would you please state your name?" She looked at the old man who was smiling kindly at her and nodded. She stated her name and looked at the old man who just smiled: "Well then miss Yukikage I think I'll list you as a Jounin with medical capabilities. If you'd like to join the hunter-nin squad then I suppose that can be arranged."

Haku just nodded and said: "I'll live with the person my master appointed to me before his death." Without further ado she walked back behind Naruto and took a pose which looked like a relaxed one but you could see the muscles being tense so that any attack could be anticipated.

* * *

Naruto looked at the proceedings and missed the small smile that the Hokage wore: "Kakashi I want you and your team to accompany Kurenai's team on a mission to Sunagakure. I think there might be some hindering factors on the road to it and I want you to accompany them to make sure there is enough protection for the scroll." "Hai Hokage-sama!" Sandaime just smiled and said: "Get a good night of sleep and I'll hand you the scroll tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto gave a sigh of relief. He looked at the Hokage and said: "Hokage-Jiisan I trust you to bring it to a publisher and keep my name a secret. Although if my name is to be printed on the book then let them write Uzurame Narutoki."

The Hokage just chuckled: "Making a slight word play on your name? Alright I'll tell them that's the name of the author. I think it'll be published within the week. And thanks for letting me read it."

"No problem Hokage-sama." With that he walked out of the room with Kakashi and Sasuke following. Sakura had stood there just gaping at the casual way he had brushed off the Hokage. Then she too followed behind them. Haku had disappeared the moment Naruto first set one foot outside of the room.

Naruto looked at the interior of his apartment and realised that it would take some time to clean this up. He set to work with Haku helping him. She got the empty ramen packages and the rest of the dirt while he was busy setting up a futon and other things.

* * *

After half an hour they had cleaned it all and Haku looked at the blonde Youkai container. She sat at the table and Naruto was about to put down his cloth which he had used to dust off the dust that had collected itself.

In the local publisher's office a meeting between the Hokage and the publisher was in progress. The man simply had taken one look at the book and leafed through it before exclaiming that it had to be published and would be in stores the next day.

The next day the Teams made their way to the gate where they met up with each other and Kakashi got a scolding from Sakura for being late once again without a valid excuse.

* * *

With a grin on his face Naruto set out from the gates while constantly being talked to by a girl with white eyes that always seemed to be looking at him. He looked at the Jounin leading the other team and noticed that she had pretty red eyes but somehow couldn't recall her name. It didn't matter anyways since she had just ordered Kakashi to go and put that 'Damn piece of filth that is called a book' away or else 'I'll make sure that it gets in a very uncomfortable place'. Kakashi immediately shut up and ordered the genin to go.

Naruto looked at the sky as they walked the road that would lead them to Sunagakure. It didn;'t matter very much to him that there were other people around him but he'd rather be free and wild. His instincts told him that if he ran free without clothing that there would be almost no difficulties reaching Sunagakure. **"Clothing is so restrictive." **The Kyuubi was once up to her normal mischief as she sent a mental image of a woman undressing towards Naruto through their connection they have. "Did you HAVE to do that?" Naruto was a little bit peeved at the Kyuubi for sending him that image so a little part of himself had stiffened and was becoming uncomfortable. Sighing Naruto got out a pen and some paper and made himself busy by beginning to draw the female curves first and then adding the other features of the woman he was drawing for the cover of his next book. Soon he had a nice girl drawn on the picture and then he began to think about how the plot should be. At least there should be something in it that would truly be nice to his readers and even if konoha got eradicated that it would still be a beloved book in the rest of the Shinobi world.

* * *

With the cover drawn he looked at it and saw the girl he drawn standing there in a nurse's outfit with a seductive look on her face. her black hair was long and hung over her shoulders while her brown eyes looked at everyone with an intrigued look.He grinned as scenes began to pop in to his head.

The main character would be a Demon hunter who was resting at an abandoned castle where he would get attacked by ghouls and other undead creatures. He'd beat the most of them and then get injured near his left thigh. That injury would cause him to go to a village which has a hospital in it where a nurse takes pity on him and would start caring for him.

Naruto was in the process of drawing a scene where the Demon hunter would be getting his injury while keeping an eye on the surroundings. A the moment he wasn't detecting anything suspicious but he moved his vision from the paper towards the people that were around him and he took note of one thing…

* * *

That Jounin sensei from the white eyed girl had a damn fine ass. He looked at it and studied it for use in other stories. He grabbed his pencil and began sketching the next scene where the creatures would be beaten by a sword slash. He actually drew the lines well and made several dark colourations before he was quite rudely interrupted: "What are you doing dobe?"

The dog-using guy had come up to him and had looked at his work. Naruto was actually considering going to maim the kid for doing that but he made some good efforts with keeping his temper: "THAT is a thing I am working on. It currently is the second book I will be publishing." That got dog-boy's attention. As well as the rest of the teams which crowded around the blonde Demon carrier. Naruto was tempted to use some kinjutsu on them all but restrained himself.

Instead he looked at Team 8's Jounin-sensei and said: "What's your name miss? I'm sorry but I forgot it." A kind smile was aimed at him and she said: "I'm sorry but I probably forgot to introduce myself to your team or something. I think Sasuke-san knows me since I and Kakashi met up yesterday as well as Sakura-san but you weren't present. I think it had something to do with your house I think? My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. Pleased to meet you."

Naruto looked at her and said: "Pleased to meet you too. My name shall not be revealed due to the fact that the mentioning of my name would cause people to go into shock." An amused grin slipped onto her face and she said: "You'll tell me that name, won't you?" Naruto grinned and said: "She's better then you at trying to coerce answers out of someone. Promise me with a blood oath that you'll never tell anyone my name."

The mysterious person sighed within the cage. He never knew that the kid knew how to let someone swear a blood oath. "You told him about the oath didn't you?" **"Why of course. Why not mess with the pretty woman's head? He should have some real action in the real world and not with me through the seal."** "Alright if you know what you are doing then its fine with me. This is all a test for Konoha. Should they fail then utter annihilation will be dispensed upon them." Then the mysterious person went to go and lie down on the floor of the cage with the Kyuubi watching through Naruto's eyes.

Why would the kid want her to swear a blood oath on it? Those oaths were usually made by Jounin who swore not to divulge anything of the mission or else they would be exiled from the Country they belonged to. Usually they died when they divulged the information because it could only be gotten through torture. Blood oaths were incredibly rare and to the current date there were only a few shinobi who had tried to make blood oaths to their respective leaders. The last person who had made a blood oath had been dead for about ninety years was the original history books. She looked at the kid strangely and continued walking with Kakashi thinking it over in her mind. Why wouldn't the kid tell her his name? From the file she got on the kid like every Jounin got one about the Kyuubi container she knew that the kid was called Uzumaki Naruto and that he was decent at Taijutsu and his Ninjutsu was his best area. Almost no talent for Genjutsu. She looked at the kid and saw a happy smile on his face. She looked at it closely and could see several layers of Genjutsu on the facial area. She thought back to the report and thought about the Genjutsu thing. If he knows how to cover his face with several Genjutsu then he has something to hide.

While she was thinking it over Naruto knew that it would be hard to hide the fangs he suddenly sported. Why the hell did he even think about telling that woman his name? True it wasn't Uzumaki Naruto that was his true name. Kyuubi and he had figured that if he had merged with Kyuubi slightly elevating him to Youkai status then he'd no longer be able to bear his human name. And thus she had christened him Naruto Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. His nine tails had grown overnight while he was sleeping.

Naruto had hidden his blood red eyes and tails with some incredibly advanced genjutsu the Kyuubi had learned him which should be able to withstand several attempts at dispelling it before the user would even need to think about replacing it.

* * *

When they walked through the desert that was between them and Sanugakure Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously as he detected some Chakra leaking out of the sand. Immediately he jumped away and a claw made from sand appeared where he had stood only mere moments ago. A boy around his age could be seen rising from the sand with a menacing look on his face. Kakashi and Kurenai got into a fighting position buyt the boy had only eyes for Naruto. "You…You possess a power that makes Mother afraid. Shi-ne… SABAKU KYU!"

Sand began to envelop his legs and he struggled to get free. **"Hey its Shukaku-chan! Why doesn't that old fuck just give up and leave me alone. I told him so many times that I will never give up in my quest to go and kill him. And that Gaki thinks Shukaku is his Mother? Naru-kun you are up for a tough fight. May I please ask that you transform into your Youkai state or perchance even summon me?"** Naruto mentally grumbled something about not wanting the surprise to be ruined for Konoha.

The sand had now enveloped him and the kid was about to perform the killing move but suddenly a barrier of sand sprung up around him as a Kunai was imbedded at the barrier. The kid looked at his attacker and said: "It's no use. He WILL die… SABAKU SOSO!"

The sand was now crushing his body and he felt the air being slammed out of his lungs. It became hard to breathe all of a sudden and he could do nothing but release the magnificent power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune into the world.

A red aura engulfed the sand and it was suddenly blasted apart with force and a figure appeared from the sand. The blonde hair was now longer and the clothing had changed. The clothes were now a long black coat and a uniform beneath it which was visible to the onlookers because the coat was slightly opened. The face looked mature instead of the boyish one. The blue eyes that had once shone with great vitality into the world were now a blood red while loaded with anger and hatred for humans in general.

"So he has used my body to try to get out of the confines of that sand dome. I should have guessed that since we resemble each other so much that he'd be able to draw out my original looks. Maybe he can even awake his Kekkai Genkai without too much trouble. After all his mother was one of the strongest of her clan." **"True. She was a marvellous woman. But thanks to those stuck up bastards she didn't remember having birthed him in the first place. Now she was married to that stuck up prick." **"Married? Mikoto-chan would never have left me even if I was locked in here with you." **"The shithead used some advanced Genjutsu memory wipe on her the moment it was comfirmed you were dead. After all she was his cousin and their 'precious' blood had to be preserved. He cast several Genjutsu to make her look like his late wife who died giving birth to her son. And nobody even dared to suspect the great and esteemed police captain to be hiding some secrets.**"

"Now you will pay Shukaku! You fucked up one time too many! Youton: Kyousei no Jutsu!" a bright red tail made form Kyuubi's chakra lashed out from Naruto and a grin came onto his face. "Want to play a little Shukaku-chan? I know that you don't like me Shuka-chan but you'll need to be sealed again or else you might become a hindrance in my plans."

With a feral growl he threw the boy away and then the mysterious person took over. The eyes turned a brilliant shade of blue which made several of the people wonder what the hell happened to the kid.

A bright flash was seen and Gaara was slammed into the air by a fast kick to the stomach. Then the mysterious person followed it up with his own version of the Ura Renge opening a few celestial gates knowing that it wouldn't hurt due to Kyuubi's healing rate. After a few slams with a foot and a fist the Demon possessed kid fell back onto the sand and the mysterious person smirked. Now came the tricky part:

"Sealing Technique: Gokyou Fuujin"

Chakra became visible on Naruto's fingertops and slammed right into the stomach of the Demon possessed kid. With a grin matching Naruto's the mysterious person handed back control to Naruto.

"Ano? What am I doing? All I remember was sand crushing me and now I'm standing here. Who's the panda guy?"

* * *

Kakashi could only stare. The kid had just executed a sealing method known only to the Kages or those who studied sealing methods. This would bear some looking into. And the fact that the eyes had changed was also a thing that should be noted.

Without much trouble they got to Sunagakure and Naruto was the one carrying the panda-guy as he had dubbed Shukaku's container. When they got to the gates they saw that there were only two guards and they looked in astonishment at Naruto who was carrying the boy with the gourd on his shoulders with the gourd visible for all to see.

When Naruto entered Sunagakure a silence descended over that part of the village. They saw their resident Demon being carried by a strange kid who seemed to be accompanied by Jounins from Konoha and a few Genin. They parted to allow the strange group entrance towards wherever they were going.

Naruto looked at the people assembled there and noticed their looks at the boy he was carrying. He noticed the fear in their eyes. He briefly entertained the notion of letting the Shukaku out just to make them experience true terror but he decided not to. She wouldn't be so forgiving if he let her enemy out of its mortal shell. Then they'd have to fight against it and Naruto didn't want to risk it now. It didn't matter very much to him but at least he would have some fun.

"He's got some of your humour. I'm not exactly sure if I'd like him to get that from you." **" Of course he has my humour. He doesn't even know you but I'm the one who's always been there for him. He trusts me completely." **Kyuubi just smiled and said **"Trust is pretty easily gained when a pretty lady would do anything for a guy." **

* * *

Kakashi got into the Kazekage's office and delivered the scroll and Naruto decided to ask someone why they were so afraid of the boy he was carrying. He decided to ask a Jounin who just stood there idle as if waiting for someone.

" Mister can you tell me why everybody is so afraid of this guy I'm carrying?" The Jounin looked at Naruto and then gasped as he saw the Kazekage's son lying on the kid's shoulder. " He is bad news kid. If he were conscious now I'm sure he would have killed you without much thought."

"Like Shukaku could ever hurt me. I'm too fast for that little git to hit sir." The Jounin got unnerved as the name of the beast imprisoned within Gaara was spoken and his eyes narrowed and he said dangerously: "How do you know that kid?" "I'm his arch nemesis from 800 years ago. The damn bastard bit off a good sized chunk of my tail. It grew back of course but I'm kinda angry with him." Then Naruto did a few hand seals and whispered:

"Youkai secret Jutsu: Illusion of forgetfulness"

A black aura was momentarily seen around the Jounin's head and then eh glared at Naruto and walked away without even having noticed Gaara.

Naruto had enough of carrying the weight and threw Gaara off his shoulders letting the body hit the floor. Then he threw the sand gourd next to the boy and then decided to have some fun with the boy. Even though he'd probably get into some trouble he decided to do some things to the boy. Making a few hand seals he began to manipulate his Chakra to make Gaara feel sleepy for weeks since he knew that the container must be awake for the rest of his life lest the Shukaku eat away his soul. That's what that stupid thing always does whenever they deem him worthy of possession someone. Nobody ever noticed what had happened to the Jounin and to Gaara as they were momentarily distracted by a Genin causing some racket about some stupid thing he needed to do. Only Kakashi noted that the Jounin was slightly dazed or something like that but shrugged it off as the heat getting to the Jounin's head and making him dazed

Later they went back to Konoha and Naruto felt slightly better after having seen Shukaku once again and apparently sealed him again. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened all that he did was a masculine voice telling someone something about taking over or something.

* * *

Suddenly a disturbing imager made its way to his mind and without much hesitation he ran to the side of the road behind some bushes and began to puke his guts out. The image he had got from somewhere contained Kurenai-sensei being taken by several guys including that smoking Jounin that taught team ten and Kakashi.

When he had emptied most of his stomach contents he came back to the group and received weird looks from the Genin and confused looks from the Jounin. He went to Kakashi and motioned for the man to bend down a little since he was still a small guy for his age. As the Jounin bent down and Naruto whispered in his ear: " Kakashi-sensei please tell me something about Kurenai-san." " What do you want to know about her? If you think she might be material for a girlfriend then I must prove you wrong. She's shunned most men after her heart and that gave her the reputation of Ice-Queen. "

Naruto just smiled a meek smile and then said; " Actually its about her likes and dislikes and what her three sizes are. I'm thinking of letting her star in one of the books I'm going to publish." Kakashi's visible eye betrayed some of his perverse intent and he said: " She's fairly proportioned and has a nice set of breasts. She looks like an average girl but once you come close you can see that she has red eyes which is a very unusual eye colour even in Konoha which is famous for the Byakugan. The other thing is that she never has allowed a man to stay over at her place ever. That also confirms that she is…" WHAM! A fist slammed into Kakashi's face and made the Jounin fall on his arse as he looked at Kurenai who had a look on her face that promised a swift death. " That is NONE of your business Kakashi. Who I like and what I like is my business to know and you can go and fuck off for all that I care."

At the crude language Naruto briefly raised an eyebrow while Hinata blushed and Kiba and Shino just shared the same look of astonishment although Shino's was almost nullified by the dark glasses that he wore. **" She sure has some temper Naru-kun. Maybe you should think about getting into a relationship with her or something. Haku won't be enough to sate your lust. You'll need more women than one to sate you. If I may make a suggestion that will stimulate you in the future that would be beneficial for our relationship then I'd be happy." **" Sure tell me what you want to suggest to me." **" I'd like to suggest that if you see a woman that can fight and looks good to you that you should just try to get her to trust you and then bond yourself to her. With Haku it would be easily done since she already trusts you a great deal. With this Kurenai woman then I think you'd need to apply a little bit more tact and I think that you'd need to transform into a full Youkai if you're willing to try and impress her." **

* * *

Naruto looked as the divine punishment of Kurenai rained down on Kakashi. A ripping sound and an anguished cry from Kakashi was all to seal the man's fate.

Paper was falling to the floor and a cover fell with a small amount of dust being pushed away from the cover when it fell. Icha Icha Paradise was on the cover and Kakashi stared blankly at the book which had been ripped apart by the woman. A tear fell from his visible eye and he looked at the rest of the people around and then decided that it should be necessary to keep up a front for them while he contemplated to buy a new book to replace the one ripped apart.

* * *

The rest of the trip was boring and Naruto began to draw several new scenes for the book he was making. Travelling gave him a lot of free time to write or draw scenes for his books. Inspiration was bountiful because they met lots of people in the passing of time and Kakasho seemed top take an interest in what he had already drawn.

The next chapter of the book would feature something unusual. A girl dressed in very little clothing about to take on a fiend which would manifest as a tentacle Demon. The moment Kakashi laid eyes on the work he just let out a chuckle and patted Naruto's head affectionally and Naruto suppressed a shudder.

" **Come on, let's play one more time." **" I already gave you most of my clothing including my cloak. I quit." **" Then I keep your stuff." " **Damned fox"**" What did you say!" **The mysterious person is slammed into a bar of the cage and a small cramp made its way through Naruto's stomach. He shrugged it off as he might have ate something bad.

* * *

The rest of the trip was slightly uneventful with only one small incident involving Hinata and Kiba occurring with the latter apologising or something. He must have bumped into her because she had a blush raging on her face. Naruto just smirked and walked with his team with Sasuke being an obnoxious ass and Sakura a love struck fan girl.

He felt content with the knowledge that he'd need to get more women and do the same to them like he had done with Kyuubi.

In several places women sneezed at the exact same time, one winning a bet because of her sneezing causing the dice to land in her favour. Her assistant gathered the money and the two women departed with a bag full of money.

* * *

A new chapter. Id like you to know that I have been working on some Lemons and of course they are Naruto with someone who hasn't been featured in any story as of yet. One I put on the internet on Adult Fan Fiction . net and the other one will be posted sometime. the other one contains the pairingI spoke of. In other words: Naruto + one hot blackhaired woman who wears some outfits that look pretty hot on her while also beign a Genjutsu mistress One good scene that i'm going to write. nonetheless i'll be expecting your reviews for this story and if you're willing to read the sex stories featureing Naruto and a female character excluding Hinata, Sakura and ino then look at my profile to get the link to my AFF . net Author Profile 


	7. Entrance into the Chuunin Exams

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I just want everyone to know that I'm glad with everyone dropping a review for this story. That's all I want to say at the moment…

**

* * *

Entrance into the Chuunin Exams

* * *

**

He walked through the city looking at the buildings to see if there were any weak points that could be destroyed by a tail and would cripple troop movement a little. So far he had only noted three paths' that would be able to slow down any defenders if he released the Kyuubi upon the village.

With a grin on his face he looked at the villagers who shot him cold looks. He felt the rage beneath their glares and he was glad to say that he too felt rage but of a different kind. This rage within him was even more powerful since it made him prone to go into a fury which could easily kill off most of the population of the village with shinobi included.

The reason for not killing them at the moment was that there was someone in the back of his mind who kept on telling him that he needed to restrain his anger for some time until Sarutobi was dead. Something about giving the old man some time to live…

Still anger coursed through his veins and even though he had Genjutsu on his face it twisted into an angry snarl which made the villagers leave a large circle of free space around him. He didn't care as long as they didn't get in his way. He came to his house and opened the door to see Haku lying on the couch asleep. He gently walked up to her and studied her sleeping body. He didn't particularly do very much with it but just studied her delicate features and smiled gently. His ears caught some movement and he turned around to see the Hokage standing there looking at the sleeping woman. The old man calmly walked up to him and spoke in a whisper: "I made sure she got home safely. She had a very exhausting day and when I came to pick her up one of the Jounin told me that she had worked to exhaustion to prove that she belonged there. She must have been eager to please you." "Naruto-sama…" the young woman murmured something softly and Naruto momentarily smiled before he got serious once again: "Jiisan I think I'm going to train tomorrow with Haku-chan so if you would please inform Kakashi-sensei that I won't be showing up for training then I'd be grateful for that." The old man smiled knowingly and said: "So you might want some free time with your girlfriend isn't it? Well Naruto-kun I'll pass them the message that the both of you are going t train together and that none of you are available for any missions during that time. I'll take care not to assign any missions to either of you."

Naruto kept his face neutral and he reached in his clothing and withdrew a small book from it: "Here is the second volume. Did the first volume get good reviews by the readers? I haven't had any time to see if it is well received." The old man chuckled and said; "After it was printed the entire first edition was sold out within three hours. The second edition is being printed as of now. I'd like to thank you for the cover that says that it's a training manual for learning how to garden. Actually the publisher thought it wise to make three covers for it. It's only different from any other training manual because there is some gold lining on the title." The man flipped through some of the pages and giggled perversely when he came to a scene which depicted an action which should have been painful to say the least. It's not everyday you see a girl getting raped by nine tentacles in every orifice they could find. The Sandaime looked at the pages and wondered if his student would be publishing one of his novels once again. The Doujin that Naruto made were as good as Jiraiya's work and the genius that kid had gotten from his father seemed to be flourishing. The talent the kid had was astounding.

* * *

The Sandaime walked through the streets thinking about some things. How long had it been when he remembered a bright blue-eyed boy running through the streets following his teacher and coming up with Jutsu that were efficient and useful in combat situations. "Yondaime sometimes I wish you were still alive…" With that the old man entered his home and put the Doujin in his folder of things that he had to do tomorrow.

Naruto in the meanwhile had just decided that Haku should lie somewhere comfortable. He had picked her up and carried her to his bed and put her into it. He briefly looked at the taller girl and decided that it couldn't do any harm that he was to lie next to her. He slipped out of his jacket and other things and got in the bed. He felt her skin against his and he shuddered slightly when he felt a cold chill roll over his spine.

* * *

The next day was filled with action for the young boy. He looked at the ceiling when he awoke and heard a startled gasp come from Haku who had seemingly wrapped herself around him. With a small smile on his face he gently untangled himself from her and then decided that it would be a good thing to put on some clothes. After he got dressed he looked at his roommate and said: "Haku-chan I asked Hokage-san to give you and me a day off so we could train with each other. I have a feeling that we should hone our skills because something that will be catastrophic will happen soon."

After having a quick dinner the two Demon carriers went off. Haku had left her hair loose this time and was the subject of many stares from the local men. Naruto just glared at the people who dared even glance at Haku with eerie light blue eyes.

* * *

"He sure knows how to scare people Kyuubi. It's not often that you see that old guy fall on his arse. I remember him and Sarutobi-sama talking about their days as a Genin. I can't imagine how that guy got to be on the Council. He still hates Naruto-kun for possessing you don't you think so?" **"Indeed. All you foolish human scum seem to think that he is the one who destroyed your pathetic village and even as you were their 'shadow' you died and were locked in here with me. "**"I might have died and was put in here with you but at least I know some thing that you wouldn't even dare guess. I know for instance how to make it so that you can manifest into a true human body with the power being copied to that body while leaving Naruto with your infinite Chakra. I won't go into details as of now since it would distract him too much but it could be done if I managed to figure something out first." The mysterious person stepped into the light and a cape became visible with flames licking the lower part of it in a motif that was cool. A ninja outfit accompanied that and on the back there was the Kanji for the number 4. Blonde hair framed the face and a smile could be seen on that same face while blue eyes looked at the woman looking at him with something of a glare in her eyes.

"Let's start." With that the fight was on. Naruto began to tap into the Chakra of Kyuubi which made the air around him begin to waver and act like incredible heat was given off from his body while Haku's Chakra seemed to let the plants around her die with ice forming on the dead leaves. Naruto was the first to act and he jumped at Haku who dodged the boy and formed one-handed seals and Ice Mirrors appeared. Naruto was within the mirrors and he noticed that in every one was an image of Haku wielding something that looked like a sword of sorts. Then in a flash she came out of one of the mirrors and a deep cut came upon Naruto's right shoulder. He watched as it healed immediately. A change came over the boy and his nails changed into claws and his whisker marks became more pronounced. The chakra began to gather around him as he tapped into more of the power that was addicting to use.

Red eyes scanned every mirror and a tail ripped out of flesh coming out of the tailbone. It looked like a normal fox's tail except that it moved like it had its own life. **"So the little girl wants to play…" **Kyuubi was watching the battle between her container while the Yondaime was watching it from Naruto's eyes instead of just watching from behind the seal like Kyuubi did. He had the rare privilege of being able to access Naruto's eyes to see what was going on without having to peer past the bars of the cage. It didn't give him control about Naruto's body but it was handy to look and maybe implant suggestions into the boy's mind.

Naruto looked at the girl who he was fighting with and with a grin on his face he jumped at one of the mirrors and smashed it to bits. Then his tail lashed out and destroyed three ice mirrors. A rain of senbon followed by swords came from the mirror. Any normal Jounin would have been dead long by now but this battle was different. Demons were fighting this and if not for their healing powers both of them would be dead now.

The tail destroyed most mirrors except for three. Naruto looked at the three mirrors and said: "Haku-chan if you wish to beat me, face me head on and we'll see who wins, Taijutsu only."

With that he was gone from her sight ands she grunted as his fist embedded itself deep in her side making her being propelled backwards away from him. She was launched through several trees by the force of the blow but just shrugged it off. Her outfit was getting all dirty but she didn't care at the moment. All that mattered was the fight and she didn't even seem to notice the stunned looks of the Genin team standing there where she had stopped her movement by slamming her sword into the ground. She brought up the sword and her Jounin jacket briefly hindered her movement a little since it had been moved since she had been launched through trees.

Naruto came from the trees with the red chakra swirling around him in a chaotic pattern. Within the blink of an eye he was gone and Haku blocked the strike with her sword and then jumped out of the way with Naruto following her. Claws became blurs as they scratched at her face. Blood was dripping from the wounds that Naruto inflicted and suddenly ice mirrors sprang up and Haku appeared holding her sword: "You said Taijutsu only and that's what I'm going to do. You never said there was a ban on Kekkai Genkai." With that she flashed at him in a blur of movement that was almost hard for him to follow. He felt his eyes sting because of some pain that was collecting within them and suddenly he closed them and bloody tears came out of his closed eyelids. Haku just attacked him while his body reacted on autopilot and dodged some strikes.

"Mikoto's Kekkai Genkai is awakening! Yoohoo he shall beat his girlfriend with that one." **"What are you so happy about? He has a Kekkai Genkai so what?" **The Yondaime smiled and said: "Normally it wouldn't be very much to think about but if you think about it you should realise what this means especially with his Kekkai Genkai. Jus watch and see what happens."

The world slowed down around him as he opened his eyes. There was Haku-chan coming at him with her sword intent on stabbing him. He watched as she came at him in slow-motion and then when she was close he grabbed her. Then he swung her around in circles and then let go and the girl crashed with force into the unforgiving earth knocking her out by the pressure put upon her body as it hit the earth.

He looked at her and the stinging in his eyes had gone away. He turned around to look at the Genin team and recognised them as the team he was with the previous day. The two boys seemed to be stunned to see him take on a Jounin while the girl just looked with those white eyes. Their sensei seemed to be looking at his eyes so he said: "What?"

* * *

She snapped her gaze away from those haunting eyes. They were red with two tomoes in it. The Sharingan had manifested in the eyes of the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. To her this was a haunting thought because if weird got out that the carrier of the Kyuubi possessed those eyes someone might come and gauge them out to use the Sharingan. The only explanation for their appearance must be that the mother must have been one of the Uchiha clan since no other clan had that eye. "Please close off the Chakra flow to your eyes Naruto-kun." She said it in a way that brooked no argument and she looked and saw that the eyes had returned to their normal blue colour. She sighed and said to her team once Naruto had gone away while carrying Haku: "I want none of you to tell a living soul that he has those eyes. If enemies find out about him having those eyes then the secret of the Sharingan would be lost forever since Naruto isn't as protected as Uchiha Sasuke. Do you promise me that you won't tell., And Kiba-kun if you tell anyone for some stupid fucking reason then I WILL track you down and neuter both you and your dog with a rusty knife and then will put one of my worst Genjutsu on you just to make sure that you won't tell anyone again, ever."

The boy paled and Kurenai knew that she had gotten the message through. Kiba was the only one who was a loudmouth and could probably tell anyone about them. Shino would be silent about this from the moment she told them to keep silent. Hinata would keep silent just because she was too shy to talk louder then a whisper. The fact that she trusted her teacher was also something that would help with the matter. But she really needed to work on her confidence.

* * *

While Kurenai mused Naruto was busy with getting the young woman in his arms back to some semblance of consciousness. He had tried shaking her gently but she wouldn't awake. Deciding that it would be cruel to just throw some water over her to wake her up he decided to do it in an alternate way. After all Kyuubi had said to him that he should have some fun. He gently brushed some hair out of the way and decided that he should sit down for this. If she moved rather suddenly it left the option open for them to crash onto the floor.

"Come on son! Kiss her!" Yondaime's comments rang through the small space that was the cage where he had been locked with the Kyuubi for some time. Said Youkai was looking at the man while smirking in a vulpine way. **"Naruto-kun should try to please her. Maybe she'd even allow him to mate with her. That'd be a sight. By the way now that we are talking about mating where do you think your mate is buried oh great moron?" **"Don't call me a moron. People out there still think of me as the genius who saved them all from you. And I don't know where my wife is buried. You should know since you knew that that prick took my wife and disguised her as his wife who died in your attack."

While the unlikely pair continued their argument about the dead wife of the Yondaime Naruto had decided that action needed to be taken and he sat down on a bench close to the Shinobi academy. He sat Haku on his lap and watched as her head moved like she were some sort of lifeless puppet.

* * *

He lifted her head gently and kissed her on the lips softly. He was kissing her for about ten seconds when he suddenly saw her eyes open. He looked into those brown orbs and watched as they looked sat him with love. The idea of her loving him, a Youkai was laughable but while she did look at him he knew that she had feelings for him. She was the one who took the action after that and she kissed him fiercely.

Hearing a sound nearby Naruto's head snapped in that direction to look at a certain Jounin wearing a Hitai-ate over his left eye and his only visible eye without a Sharingan in it expressing his mirth at having caught the pair in an intimate position. "Could you please leave Kakashi-sensei? I think I was busy here and we could do without your presence for now…" with that he glared at the older man who just laughed and said: "I just wanted to say that I understand it that you wanted a day off. I saw that Haku-san was also free for the day and I put two and two together and went ton find you." Naruto gave the man a sceptical look and saw a small cover of a book sticking out of the man's pocket: "I take it Pinky will be blown away after she sees what you are reading right now. The Manual for using the correct amount of fertilizer on pot plants eh? I'd like to see Pinky's face when she sees that it is in reality a Doujin made by Uzurame Narutoki." Kakashi just nodded and said: "I'd like to thank you for writing it. The artwork is truly sublime. I got it the moment it was published. Hokage-sama tipped me off when I went to see him because you had scheduled a break."

Naruto nodded and said: "Well then I'd like to think that you would be here for just a chat but we got to talk. Why the he….AAAAAARRGH! MY HEAD!" Naruto felt an ungodly amount of pain directly in his head and he blacked out after a few minutes of screaming his head off.

* * *

He stood behind the familiar bars and there stood a man with blonde hair and the Hokage jacket that Sarutobi had once worn in an old picture of him taken when the man was around forty. The man looked familiar to him and suddenly he realised who exactly he was talking to. The Yondaime Hokage was standing right in front of him and he didn't even bow before the man like any normal Konoha Shinobi or citizen would have done. The entire opposite happened: "What do you want?"

Yondaime was taken aback by such behaviour of his son. He sighed and said: "I'm sorry I had to seal her into you but I had no other choice. Else we would all have died. I'm sorry…Son." That statement took away all of his mental faculties as the words were processed by his brains and the machine halted as the Yondaime had called him son. So he was the only son of the Yellow Flash of Konoha? Then the bastards could have treated him a lot better then they had done. He felt the rage once again boil through his veins and he looked at the man while he suddenly began to grow fur over his body while tails came from his tailbone and claws grew. Kyuubi sat there on a couch reclining like she had no worries in the world while only wearing a very thin outfit.

"Alright what do you want Otousan?" Yondaime looked sadly at his only son and said: "I want you to give Konoha their final judgement. If they don't change their ways then I fear that I would be the last Hokage to ever grace this village because destruction of the village would follow if they were judged to be condemned." Then his eyes looked into the red ones of his son and he spoke: "I want you to find the grave of your mother. I want you to go there tonight and let Kyuubi take over. I shall make sure that she shall not destroy everything in sight. Your mother's name was Uchiha Mikoto. Although that was the name that she is buried under her real name was Uchiha Miko. You possess the Kekkai Genkai of the Uchiha Clan son. I want you to use it in a time of emergency or when you need to win. Coupled with her power you would be nigh invincible." He waited a few seconds to let all the information sink into his son's skull and then sighed. The time he had to talk to his son was short but at leas he could help out a little bit in the Chuunin exam. He imagined it wouldn't be very difficult to just help him by teaching Naruto some of his signature moves. That way Naruto wouldn't need to talk with the man he had once called sensei, although it was rather funny to see the man getting launched up in the air by one of Tsunade-san's punches.

"I'd like to offer you something that should benefit your training. I want you to use one of my moves in the Chuunin exams so that you could show to the world that you are my legacy and not some sort of demon hell-bent on destruction." Naruto just raised an eyebrow and said: " But I'm a Youkai who's going to destroy much of the village before I'm either stopped by someone sealing be into some kids stomach or I get bored and leave." Yondaime shrugged and said: "Doesn't matter a thing son. Know that I'll always be there for you. By the way I wanted to tell you one more thing before I let you return to consciousness. If you are going to have sex with her then I'd like it if you used protection. Think of it as a worried father to a son who never had the Talk but instead managed to get the attentions of a Kitsune. And if you meet an old guy who calls himself the Holy Sennin of Toads or something give him a kick right between the legs would you? I still haven't forgiven him for even trying to make me spy upon women bathing as training for my stealth. Although I and your mother met while I was doing that he still deserves to get kicked inside one of those baths. "

Naruto nodded and the Yondaime smiled kindly upon his only son and said: "If you ever meet a woman named Tsunade I want you tell her that Arashi said that she'd need to know that Jiraiya has peeked on her and her assistant. That should be entertaining to see the fight between the two of them." Naruto just shrugged and said: "I take it that your first name is Arashi?" Arashi just nodded and said: "Tell Kakashi that he's slacking off too much and that he'd need to put Obito to rest." A sigh coming from Kyuubi made both of their heads turn and Arashi took one look at the Kitsune before holding his nose with some blood seeping out of it. It seemed that she had wanted to make the old guy faint of blood loss before Naruto left as she was currently stimulating her private parts with a hand. Naruto just chuckled and felt himself awake in the land of the people who lived to annoy him.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see Kakashi looking at him with a worried look in his only visible eye. Haku stood next to Naruto's bed with a look that spoke volumes. The Hokage stood also next to the bed with a worried frown on his face. Eh was currently looking at Kakashi and stopped mid-sentence apparently. Naruto looked at Kakashi and said: "You shouldn't mourn about Obito too much Kakashi-sensei. It makes you late and Arashi told me that you should be on time." Then he looked at Haku and said; "Sorry for the scene but apparently the Yondaime had need for me. I was summoned into the cage where I met him and the Kyuubi playing Shogi. And Hokage-Jiisan before you ask, I'd like to ask you something. Who is Tsunade?" the Hokage just smiled and said: "One of my students. An excellent Medical Shinobi and currently travelling. Why did you want to know?" Naruto didn't reply immediately and said: "I should meet with her one time. I'd need to tell her something about some guy named Jiraiya and Yondaime-sama told me to give a kick between the legs to one old guy who called himself the Holy Sennin or something. Hmm I wonder if the Kyuubi has won something. Not much to do there except for some stupid games that apparently appeared there." Sarutobi winced as the boy in the hospital bed spoke about kicking his student right between the legs. If what he thought was true then a kick in the balls wouldn't be the least of his student's worries if Naruto told his only female student something about Jiraiya which probably involved peeking on her. Tsunade's fury was well-known to the old man. That freakish strength was useful in deterring the pervert.

Naruto got up from the bed and looked at Haku who just stood there. A smile made its way to Naruto's face making it look like he had just come up with something devious. Within a flash he had pressed his lips to Haku's and he watched as her eyes went wide for a few seconds and then she relaxed and gave in to the kiss.

The two older men looked at the kiss without any shame. Actually Kakashi was blushing a little while the Sandaime just looked at the pair. After a few minutes they parted and Naruto said: "Now I'm ready to go. Thanks Kakashi-sensei, Hokage-Jiisan!" With that he scooped Haku in his arms and although it looked odd he carried her over the roofs towards their apartment. When they were about halfway there Naruto noticed that same boy standing there with the sand swirling around him. It appeared like the seal had been broken again because the malicious presence of Shukaku was once again easy to feel.

"**Hey here is the bastard once again. Let's get him!" **"I second that!" Two voices spoke at once in his head and Naruto abruptly halted and looked at the boy with the red hair. He looked at Haku and said; "Would you please go to our apartment Haku-chan? I think I need to have some words with that boy and it's not going to be pretty." Haku nodded knowing about eh Kyuubi hating the Shukaku because of an incident in the past. Her Demon had told her about it when they had communicated one time during training with her old master. It had told her all about the rivalry between those Youkai since the dragon had once been a loyal subject to the Kyuubi and said that her mistress wasn't pleased with the Tanuki Demon.

* * *

In a swirl of fire Naruto appeared right behind the boy and in a voice which was a mix of his own and Kyuubi's he spoke. It sounded evil and ominous: **"Shukaku! How dare you even show up here! This is MY village and I will not allow you to destroy it." **A kick rammed straight through the sand armour letting the young boy crash into the ground from the house he had been standing on. He created quite a dent in the street and he landed next to a blonde girl who was with a guy wearing black and face paint and something wrapped on his back. Currently all were staring at the boy who had been slammed hard into the ground. "How dare you!" Gaara scowled at Naruto who just glared at him and said blonde Kyuubi carrier said: **"I'd mind your mouth Shukaku. You aren't even in possession of his body. I on the other hand am." **Gaara looked frightened after that sentence while his companions looked in something that could be described as fear at Naruto. He had the gall to boss around their little brother.

Naruto looked at the Sand siblings and appeared in a flash next to Temari and took her hand in his: "Your beauty is as astounding as a fresh shower of water in a hot desert milady." Then he kissed her hand in a gentlemanly way which had the side-effect to make her blush and her brother to growl in anger. Gaara was still pale at the revelation that Shukaku's worst enemy was here and could be unleashed at will. But why did he act that way with his big sister? And why the hell was she so red in the face? He filed that away for later.

Temari looked at the cute boy who had kissed her handand the blush that heated her face increased. They didn't have such boys in Sunagakure. Well at least none who dared to talk that way to Gaara. Actually she never had met a single guy who could talk to Gaara and even insult or hurt him in any way and this one had just managed to do that.

"May I perchance know your name, miss?" he asked her and looked her into the eyes. She smiled kindly at him which drew wide eyes from her brother Kankuro who never had seen her smile at any guy who tried to get her to go out with her because she usually blasted them away with one big gust of wind of that blasted fan of hers.

"My name is Sabaku no Temari." She said shyly and Kankuro's eyes widened. She had never spoken like that. Naruto took that as a cue and said: "Pleased to meet you Temari-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He gave her a dazzling smile which made a nearby Jounin dressed in green spandex rave about the power of Youth and the Explosion of Vitality and Youth. His student dressed in the same spandex outfit but just a few sizes smaller wondered if he could be such a great guy too.

Naruto just smiled at her and said: "Are you here for the Chuunin Exams?" he asked and she answered: "Hai Naruto-san. We are here to represent our village of Sunagakure." That moment there was a pink haired girl coming onto the scene and she pointed a finger at the pair and spoke with that loud and obnoxious voice: "THERE YOU ARE!" Naruto looked at her and said: "What do you want Pinky? Should I tell Haku that you acted all rash once again? I'm sure that she would punish you quite severely especially after you made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with her being from another village and all. Are you going to do the same to Temari-chan here?" Sakura looked at the boy in front of her who had just insulted her. Then Inner Sakura came out and screamed inside her head: "_PUNISH HIM FOR HIS INSOLENCE! SMASH HIS SKULL!"_ The outward action of Sakura was a physical one. She stomped up to Naruto not unlike some tomboy in another dimension who was doing the same to a pigtailed young man. Then he was thrown backwards by a smack to the face. A look of cold hatred came upon his face and Arashi's eyes widened. He had to step in or else the entire village would be slaughtered by the act of that foolish girl. He knew that his son wasn't the calmest person on the face of the earth. In reality he could ignite in anger at almost anything that irked him enough. A change washed over Naruto's face as Arashi took over and grabbed the girl's wrist and said: "That's enough young lady. You have no right to hit me. In all my years I have never seen one such as rude as you are."

* * *

The voice was deeper then she knew and she looked at the young man who she was assaulting. He had the same look around him as her team-mate but something was off. This man was obviously older from the manner of speech and of course the fact that his strength was greater then Naruto's. She looked at the face and saw that it resembled Naruto's and deduced that this must be the boy's father. "Gomen Nasai Sir. I meant to hit my team-mate for being obnoxious."

Arashi's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath and said: "Have your parent's never taught you to analyse the situation before storming into something?" Seeing Sakura nod in affirmation a creepy smile made its way onto the Yondaime Hokage's face and he turned around and looked at his predecessor who had just arrived: "Sarutobi-sama please allow me to teach this girl some lessons in manners. I'm sorry for leaving the village but I'll have you know that I fully support my son in his authoring." a perverted grin came on the Yondaime's face but it left soon.

The Hokage just looked amused at the Yondaime and was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by Sakura: "So you are a nukenin then? So Naruto's father is a dirty and slimy bastard of a nukenin." Sarutobi looked stunned at that and watched as his successor turned a brilliant shade of red in anger at this girl. Ah well she brought it upon herself.

* * *

Arashi had enough. So she dared to think that he, the greatest of all Hokage of Konoha was one filthynukenin eh? That would need some retribution. "Little girl if you were to look at the Hokage monument tell me which. Face is next to the Sandaime's?" he spoke in a dangerously low voice. "The Yondaime of course." Then she turned to look at the face of the Yondaime and then looked at the monument. As realisation sunk in she turned a pasty shade of white until her skin could be seen. She had just insulted the Yondaime Hokage who had seemingly returned from the realm of the Dead. With a sigh she keeled over unconscious. Arashi just blinked and said: "Ah well at least she soiled herself. That's something of a punishment for her. I think I need to go again Sarutobi-sama. It's been nice scaring the girl and seeing you again."

* * *

With that his face and stature turned back into Naruto's. Said kid looked around confused and said: "Did something happen?" He looked around confused at the Hokage and the old man just smiled at him and said: "I just had a talk with an old friend of mine Naruto-kun." Naruto then shrugged and said: "Wasn't Pinky here a few minutes ago?" Then his eyes grew wide as he realised something: "Haku's gonna kill me for being late…" he looked at Temari and said: "See you in the Chuunin Exams Temari-san." Blowing her a kiss he disappeared leaving behind an amused Hokage and two confused teens and one blushing girl who would later let her brother experience flight by a gust of wind from her fan as he teased her about it. Gaara would just glare at the two of them and tell them to never mention anything of what just happened to anyone or else the sand would crush them.

The fear that the Kyuubi had instilled in him made him uneasy. And thus he acted odd the entire time they were at their hotel. Even Baki, their Jounin sensei noticed it and was afraid to awake Gaara's ire.

* * *

When he got home he looked at the door and slowly pushed it open. To his great relief he watched Haku standing there apparently busy cooking something. She seemed absorbed in her work and Naruto snuck up on her and let his arms encircle her waist while he said: "Hello Haku-chan." Her reaction was one a girl would make when amused and Naruto was greatly relieved when she giggled: "Fufufufu Naruto-kun did you teach that guy not to mess with you? I'm now busy with making dinner for the two of us and when I'm finished with it I'll tell you that dinner is ready."

Naruto knew that no disaster would occur and he went and sat down on his couch and began to meditate about all the things he had seen today. The message from Kyuubi was the main topic he meditated about and the only thing that would be a bother is the agreement of the girls. If they started to fight about him then it would lead to mass destruction. Kyuubi basically had given him the green light to get as many women as he wanted and to create offspring with them. That meant some physical labour for him but at least it was nice to do.

A little bit of drool dripped out of his mouth as he began to fantasize about Haku's well-toned body. Behind the seal Arashi was losing to Kyuubi who was cheering as he lost some clothing. They were playing strip poker and the Kitsune had won almost every time. Well she never lost more then one piece of clothing and was smirking as the Yondaime removed his pants. "I quit!" With that he clothed himself. He always played until he was in his underwear because he didn't want to make his son angry with him for letting his girlfriend AKA Kyuubi see his father naked. And also because he hated being in the nude. He didn't look at the pair whenever Kyuubi and Naruto would go at it. It didn't interest him in the least to see a Youkai Queen and his son fuck each other senseless. If only he got some action in the real world then it could all be easier. If only his wife were alive. Remembering that he had asked his son to go the graveyard that evening he knew that Kyuubi was up to something ad it probably wouldn't be good for someone. He knew that she would often get angry just because she had watched through Naruto's eyes without the boy knowing it and saw the glares. Somehow he believed that the Kyuubi really cared for his son and not just as some sort of sex toy to play with and then kill once she had got enough out of it.

Naruto awoke from his meditations as the door opened and the girl who lived with him appeared from the doorway holding some bowls of rice and hot sauce in her hands. Naruto got up and got the rest of dinner and so he sat on one end of the table. He looked at her and said to her: "Itekedamas…" then the dinner began. Naruto ate slowly wile thinking about the positions he an Haku probably could do if they decided they would feel the need to go and have some hot steamy sex… he was probably looking distracted or something because he faintly heard Haku remark something ad he snapped back to attention. "What did you say?" "I asked if you would like some more rice." She answered and he nodded and his bowl was refilled. When the dinner had ended Naruto gave her a smile and said: "I have some things to do Haku-chan and probably will be away for some time. Kyuubi asked me to go to the Cemetery to do something but she hasn't told me exactly what that was. Maybe she just wanted to train there or something."

Haku nodded and said; "Be back soon. I don't want to be alone for a long time. I don't want to be alone without you…" Smiling confidently Naruto answered: "Sure I'll do whatever she asks me to and I'll be back after that. Don't worry, it's not as if she's gonna let me awake the fury of the dead there or something."

* * *

With that he got out of the house and closed the door behind him. Within ten minutes he was in Konoha's cemetery and it looked kinda spooky with all those graves. A thought came to his mind that there would be a lot more graves filled when he attacked the village. **"Go to the grave of Uchiha Mikoto and wait there for my instruction." **Without questioning her orders Naruto searched the graves of the Uchiha family, a family to which he should belong to as he had manifested the Sharingan.

He stopped before the grave of Uchiha Mikoto and waited for Kyuubi to tell him what to do. **"I'll take over for now."** With that he felt detached form his body as his eyes turned red and a menacing reddish aura enveloped him. His hands began making demonic seals and a long sequence of seals was made before he spoke out with his voice all Kyuubi-like:

**KINJUTSU: REBIRTH OF THE CORPSES! **

Hen he watched as his Chakra seeped into the grave and a body was pulled from the ground without any meat on it. Then there was Chakra enveloping it and flesh began to grow until there was a nude female body floating in the air held there by Chaka. Then the Chakra disappeared and Naruto felt slightly faint. He began to sway in the wind like some leaf and he suddenly lost his balance and fell on his ass because the Chakra had literally burned through his Chakra coils at apace which was enough to kill someone lest they had some regenerative properties like he had.

"You brought back my wife… thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" Arashi was ecstatic to see his wife back alive. Naruto just looked at her and sighed as he almost fainted due to exhaustion. His mother stirred and opened her red Sharingan eyes with only two dots in it. "Where am I? The last thing I know is that Arashi-kun visited me while I was birthing my son. Then all I remember was my brother visiting me and then darkness."

"Mother…" She noticed the blonde boy lying there and walked towards him. He looked so much like her little baby boy that she had gazed upon only a few moments that it was almost as if she were approaching her own son. "Mother I have revived you... Father has been itching to see you again but he's still locked within me. Take the cloak lying in my bag. Put it on as you are naked. After all no son would like the world to see his mother naked… I don't think I have the strength to be awake for anything but a few moments and I'd like you to take me to my apartment." Then he told her the address and pointed towards his bag before fainting. His energy had run out and his coils were slowly repairing themselves from the damage caused to them.

She grabbed the cloak and saw that it looked suspiciously like her old ANBU cloak. She put it on and found that it covered her nicely. She sighed and went to pick up the boy who had apparently resurrected her. She didn't know what had happened but it seemed like she died and her son on orders of his father had resurrected her. The locked up part she didn't understand but it must have something to do with that seal he was working on last time she asked what he was doing.

She slung the boy over her shoulder and went to the given address and knocked on the door once and saw that it was opened by a pretty girl with long black hair. She saw the boy and mumbled something about Naruto-kun and something else. Deciding that the name of her son confirmed his identity she stepped inside and after that girl asked who she was she just answered; "My name is Uchiha Miko and I'm Naruto's mother. He resurrected me from the realm of the Dead and here I am!"

Haku was stunned by the revelation that Naruto had managed to resurrect his mother but when she thought about it he easily could have done so because of the Kyuubi. She shrugged and said: "Shall I prepare a bed for you?" Miko looked at the polite girl and said: "Sure. I think I'm going to have a talk with an old man about something if happened what I think has happened and then I'm going to make sure that you, me and Naruto go to live in my original house."

They chatted for a few minutes before deciding that Haku would sleep with Naruto on his futon while Miko got Haku's bed. Haku actually offered that suggestion to be close to Naruto for some reason which she herself didn't know. Miko just smiled and mumbled something about young love. Then she went to bed too.

None would know about the man hidden in the shadows a few kilometres from Konoha who chyuckled and said:

"Soon Sasuke-kun you'll be all mine. Kukukukuku."

* * *

A new chapter finished in record time. I'd like to ask something of people who read this. I'm currently busy writing some One-shots containing sex between Naruto and some other female characters who aren't often getting any from Naruto to my knowledge and I am in need for prereaders for my Naruto stories on and on If you want the job just go to my profile and add my Hotmail address to your own messenger list. It'd be nice to chart to people who like my stories and even let them preread them whenever I finish them.

Fanart is also welcome by me. If you would like to make some for this story then i would be very happy. and a happy me equals a lot more updates for you. if i get a good piece of fanart you can expect three new chapters within a week if I'm feeling inspired.

That's all people. I'd like to see the reviews coming in and if you want to make some fanart for this story then please tell me in a review. I'd love to see what you can make.


	8. First Test

**Kyuubi no kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto I just own everything my own sick mind makes up. Everything from exploding sheep to hell spawn are my idea unless listed in the Manga or the Anime.

That's all for now

**

* * *

First Test

* * *

**

He looked at his ceiling. It had been too long for him to remember habving cuddled up to an attractive female who lay in his bed. He looked at Haku's sleeping face and suddenly realised that he was in his bed and with Haku in the same bed as he was. Somehow he had gotten in bed and Haku had also gotten into his bed. Hearing a soft humming come out of the kitchen he began to get up out of bed and softly slipped from between the sheets letting Haku sleep.

When he got to the kitchen he noticed a black-haired woman making some rice on the stove. He just gaped at the woman as she turned around and said: "Have you slept well Naruto-kun?" He remembered everything that had happened but still it hadn't fully penetrated his mind. How the hell could a human show such kindness towards one such as him? But he remembered her being his mother and mothers often have a soft spot for their children.

After he had looked at her he said: "I'll go wake Haku-chan. "With that he turned around and suddenly got an evil idea in his mind. Why not amuse himself a little and actually remove some clothing from Haku? After all he was still a hot-blooded young male so while his mother would be able to bear a half-naked woman roaming through the house he would enjoy it because he would have a good view of Haku's breasts.

"**You better keep away from that train of thought Naruto-kun. You'll take her whenever I want you to take her and fuck her into submission." **Naruto's face fell a little and when he was about to open his door, the door opened and Haku came out and looked sleepily at him. Clearly she was sleepy or something but he didn't mind. He sighed out loud and looked at her and said: "Mom wants you at the table in ten minutes Haku-chan. Since you are my 'girlfriend' I think it is best you hurry. After all it wouldn't do well to disappoint the mother of your 'boyfriend'."

* * *

With a smile in place he walked back to find his mother setting the table. Instinctively he began to help her out and as they had finished setting the table Haku appeared with her long black hair unbound making her look like a typical beauty with her long hair and great assets.

After breakfast was finished a few knocks were heard on the door and Miko went to see who was there. When she opened the door and peered outside she saw a young man in a Chuunin vest standing there. "Hello. Why are you here?" she said and the man stiffened a little at hearing her voice: "Might I ask who you are and what you are doing in my student's house?"

* * *

Iruka was looking at the woman who was still looking at him with irritation in his gaze. He wanted to talk to Naruto about the Chuunin Exams that would be held within a few days. The strange woman looked strangely familiar to him as if he had seen her before.

"Well I'm Naruto's mother freshly from the Realm of the Dead." She actually giggled as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes and I think I'd like to have a little talk with the Hokage. After all since my son apparently manifested the Kekkai Genkai of our clan I want to make sure that he is once again able to live in his ancestral home and not in this crappy apartment."

She looked at him with a look that bordered on insanity and the man actually recoiled as somehow he got the image of a fully grown Sharingan staring at him. He had in his life met three people who had their Sharingan activated and that still made for a scary sight.

* * *

She bade him inside and when the man was inside he looked at her. She seemed to be around her mid-twenties. Something about the statement about her being revived from the dead irked him. How the hell had Naruto known who the hell his mother was? But then the answer came to him. The Kyuubi must have told the boy in some attempt to get out or something.

But here stood a woman radiating something that was odd. She was radiating something that rubbed him the wrong way and made him want to attack her. It puzzled him for a few moments but then he figured what it was. The Kyuubi's Chaka must still be within the body and thus making him hostile to the woman due to the fact that she possessed some of that aura of dread that surrounded the Kyuubi.

Then he noticed the pair sitting there talking to each other and a smile came to Iruka's face. To see Naruto talking with that girl so carefree made him happy seeing that face all happy. Normally Naruto looked like he was angry at someone or jnust a hyprer blonde who wouldn't shut up. Suddenly he noted the woman who introduced herself as Naruto's ,mom say something; "Naruto-kun I'm going to talk to the Hokage for a bit. I'll be back around noon."

Naruto looked at his mother and said back at a casual tone: "Sure mom. I'll help haku-chan cook some dinner." The woman looked at the pair and said: "And if you decide to have sex on the counter then please don't make too much of a mess. I remember that yoru father and I did it once and it was very difficult to explain the stains on his coat." She added with a grin on her face that was eerily reminiscent of her son. "MOOOOMMMM!"

She laughed and then was gone from sight. Naruto just sighed and continued his sentence: "I'd just take her against the wall…" that had the rather comical effect of both iruka and haku blushing beet red. Naruto just grinned and said: "I can't help it that I got a perverted Kitsune living in my stomach occasionally playing strip poker with me. She's urging me to get some action or else suffer stomach cramps for the rest of my life."

* * *

Then he took a look at the clock and his eyes went wide: "I'M LATE!" Within ten seconds he was gone dressed in full combat gear off towards the building where the Chuunin exams would be taking place.

He got there just in time. He slammed open the door just to see Kakashi talking to Sasuke and Sakura about them not being able to join the chuunin exams without Naruto. Immediately a katon Jutsu was sent at him and Kakashi avoided it.

The man grinned and said: "You're ready to enter then. Good luck."

Naruto grinned and stepped inside. He looked around for anyone who stood out a little and noticed a grass-nin who seemed to have an unusually high concentration of Chakra around him. Something familiar was there about that guy and Naruto vowed to keep an eye on that guy during the exam. Then there was a team that consisted of a guy wrapped in bandages and one guy that looked like some girl with those clothes that screamed that they were gay. The spiky hair only identified the kid as a male.

Then there was a girl with long black hair. She seemed odd like she didn't really want to be here. **"Take her as a pet. She could be of some use if the Kekkai Genkai she has is what I think it is."** With that the Kyuubi went back to looking at the other people in the room.

* * *

Naruto sat down and then a large poof of smoke was seen and the examiners appeared standing there. Naruto noted a familiar face between them and sighed. How the hell was she here at this time?

He just accepted it for the moment but still Haku stood there smiling at him in particular. He quickly made a few signals in ANBU code: "How the hell did you get here?" she liften an eyebrow and signalled back: "I got selected as an examiner." Naruto's eye twitched and he signalled to her: "Nevermind tehn. But I'm still going to do what I said when we were at home. Maybe not up against a wall but somewhere comfortable at least. Having sex against a wall should be somewhat uncomfortable to you." Haku was keeping a straight face through all of that while Ibiki just stood there looking at the people assembled there and noted the communication between the two. He sighed momentarily before speaking up and breaking up a small fight between some sound guys and a Genin from Konoha. "Listen up you bastards. This is the first exam! I'm your head examiner Morino Ibiki! This is a test of your knowledge so listen up! You start with ten points for ten questions. Every time you answer a question wrongly then you get one point deducted from your score. Every time a team-mate answers wrongly on a question all of you lose a point! Any questions?"

Nobody had a question and sheets of paper were given out to the Genin who set to work. Naruto looked at the sheet and sighed. These questions would be too difficult for normal Genin so he would have to cheat. Hmm there is that girl sitting next to him who is using those weird bleak eyes.

"**Don't worry all will be fine Naruto-chan. I'll take extra good care of you. Let's show all of those worthless humans what a real Youkai is capable off shall we?"** with that a dreadful Chakra appeared around Naruto. It was invisible but it could still be felt. Dread was seeping through everyone in the room except for Naruto. He felt totally at ease as if he were in some sort of trance. He looked at the sheet and began writing the answers down and added a small note to the bottom of it: "Ibiki-san the next time you try to intimidate us or something try to at least use some of your killing intent. It makes it a lot more believable. And if you did use some I didn't feel it.

Yours Sincerely,

Uzumaki Naruto

With that done he stopped emanating the aura and he watched as several teams quit immediately. He grinned with his eyes briefly turning red for a second which went unnoticed by everyone. Then the last question was announced and Ibiki said that everyone passed.

* * *

Then the glass of a nearby window shattered and a woman named Mitarashi Anko jumped through the window wearing a cheerful smile with most of her clothing covered in blood and other gory bits. "Hi people! It's me, the incredibly sexy and still single Mitarashi Anko and the examiner for the second part of the exam."

Naruto looked at her for a moment and stated quite loudly: "No wonder you're still single. You're so insane that nobody wants to be around you." that reserved a glare for him and she said: "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Naruto looked at her and said: " Uzumaki Naruto and probably the only one who would ever classify you as a damn hot woman. What I just said was just the general opinion about you."

She raised an eyebrow and said: "Ah well at least if there's one person who thinks I'm hot and sexy then I can't complain. And are you offering to become my boyfriend or something?"

Naruto just looked at her and said: "except that my mother would say something about me associating with the likes of you yeah. I'd love to hear you scream my name as loudly as possible." With that he flashed her a grin which held razor sharp teeth which blinked in the light and obviously scared the hell out of every Genin in the room except for the one with the silver hair and the glasses and the grass-nin and Gaara.

"Please stop with the foreplay Anko and get to work. I'm sick of you dillydallying with some guy who is younger then you." That earned Ibiki the glare of the Tokubetsu Jounin and of the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's whose eyes became two red pits of hell itself: **"You dare say something like that to me, you lowly mortal?"**

Ibiki looked at the glares from both the Kyuubi as well as Anko and sighed: "Just get on with it. I want to go back home to my nice torture rooms. It's so much fun torturing the hell out of Nukenin that I hate giving exams." With that the man disappeared in a poof of smoke. Anko turned to the Genin and said: "Alright guys let me tell you something about the next exam. This time it will be taking place in a few days so you'll have some time to rest up a little and prepare yourself for what's to come. I'll cut you in half at least. It's so exciting seeing young kids like you get butchered. Kukukuku." The creepy laughter that came from Anko's mouth was a clear indication that this woman wasn't sane anymore and most Genin except a few who didn't feel fear pushed themselves as far away as possible.

"I want all of you to report to area 44 in three days. See you then." With that she was gone as well as Naruto. Haku disappeared only moments later in hot pursuit of the maniacal woman who had grabbed her Naruto-kun. While not being a pervert she really did want to do it sometime just to feel what it was like. She wasn't about to let some woman take her Naruto-kun!

* * *

A new chapter. Sorry that it's kinda bad but my prereaders weren't online. Still I hope that you liked it even though its bad. Darkepyon you asked for this so you got it! Next chapter will feature the Hokage getting yelled at by Miko, Haku in hot pursuit of Anko and Kyuubi offering some adive to Naruto about soemthing... Also a scene has been added to my Adult fanfiction . net series of Naruto lemons. It's the first of its kind featuring Yuuhi Kurenai and Uzumaki Naruto. Check it out sometime and maybe leave me a review and i'll be ahppy.

See you guys later. I'm off to bed now. Expect an update in a week or something like that if homework bothers me too much…

Damn I hate school!


	9. Battle of the Broads

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Now that's said I want to congratulate everyone whoi gave me a review.

**

* * *

Battle of the broads

* * *

**

He looked as the roofs of Konoha flashed under him. He didn't know why the Tokubetsu Jounin had decided to grab him and he didn't want to find out but the hail of ice senbon was a good indication that Haku was in hot pursuit. He sighed briefly and then decided that he didn't want to do very much except to enjoy the show.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Haku screamed at the Tokubetsu Jounin who just grinned and screamed back."I SAW HIM FIRST, HE'S MINE!" A hailstorm of ice senbon was the only answer to that and Anko had to duck under them very fast or she'd be hit by them.

* * *

In another part of the village another scene was taking place."GET HERE YOU OLD GEEZER!" with the Sharingan in her eyes spinning madly she threw an unfortunate ANBU right at his companion and sent the two of them to the floor. The woman was a force to be reckoned with because she was now single-handedly bringing down three ANBU. Being a former Jounin before dieing she possessed the skills to take on up to four ANBU.

The Hokage appeared on the scene only to duck as an ANBU went sailing over his head. "Please calm down miss…" he saw her turn towards him and his eyes widened marginally as he saw the spinning Sharingan. Suddenly his eyes went even wider as she appeared in front of him and shouted right in his face. "HOW COULD YOUY LET MY PRECIOUS LITTLE ANGEL LIVE IN THAT DUMP THAT HE CALLED HOME!"

The killing intent of an enraged mother was washing of the Hokage and he briefly considered his options at the time. This woman was distraught about something and the only way that this could be solved was to ask what the hell was wrong. "What do you mean miss?"

"My son Kazama Naruto, carrier of the greater Youkai Kyuubi was living in a goddamned dump Sarutobi! I want him in his ancestral mansion by tonight or else I'm going to take this to the council. I, Kazama Miko, wife of the deceased Yondaime Hokage wish that my son AKA Naruto will live in the home of my family AKA the Uchiha's." The Sandaime's eyes looked at the woman and said: "That's impossible, Kazama Miko died in childbirth."

Her eyes flickered briefly and she said."Well my little angel resurrected me by some miracle or something but I don't care. All I want is that the three of us get to live in the Uchiha mansion with any of my remaining family if they are still alive." The Hokage scratched himself behind his left ear and said: "Well the only Uchiha that still lives there is Uchiha Sasuke. Technically Naruto and he should be cousins due to the fact that you are Mikoto's sister. I think that Sasuke would like some company since his brother killed off most of the Uchiha when he was thirteen. The poor boy has since then been obsessing about killing his brother."

Miko shook her head sadly: "My prick of a brother would have done anything to keep that from happening. Itachi was a good kid he wouldn't do such a thing unless it was necessary for the clan. What I remember is that he used to be such a happy kid."

* * *

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!" A screaming Naruto was dragged past the window by Anko and Haku was in pursuit with several ice senbon flying past the window at Anko who was now sporting a few scratches.

The Hokage and Miko just looked as the threesome sped past and Miko could not help but make a remark about it: "He's so much like his father… Always getting the attention of multiple ladies at the same time. I wonder if he's going to do the same like we used to do,letting another woman in our bed from time to time…" that moment was the time that the Hokage's nose exploded in a shower of blood. Miko just grinned and said."Still a hentai,neh?" with that she left making sure to leave a note that they were going to live in the Uchiha mansion and that there was nothing he could do about.

* * *

Naruto just looked in amazement as he felt snakes fly past him as Anko initiated her counter attack an he watched as they missed their target as Haku summoned up an ice mirror. He sighed and just wanted to get away. For the first ten minutes it was actually nice to see the fight between the women but now it was getting rather annoying.

"**You should feel honoured that you've got three women fighting over you…" **The voice of Kyuubi drew him out of his daze and he mumbled something that sounded something like. "What the fuck?" He looked at Anko who just wore a maniacal grin so much like his old sensei who had taught him that genjutsu and a few ninjutsu. It really was a shame that he had gone away suddenly since the man hadn't stared at him with the usual hatred of the villagers and Shinobi but rather regarded him as some sort of study object. The man had been so kind as to invite him in his home a few times where he met a girl who was older then him. He guessed that her age would be around 17 or something.

The man had often called him one of his prize students as he completed a Jutsu he was taught by the man. They mostly had a relation to snakes or were emulating poison or other things like that. The man's long black hair had often been arranged in a mess as the man had practised with the young girl and began to praise her on her progress.

Then suddenly the man had left and the girl had seemingly disappeared too. She smelled kinda like Anko. If only he could remember that girl's name then he might be able to track her down. He sighed as he was once again busy evading some of the Senbon needles that Haku had thrown at Anko. He released a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra and wriggled free of Anko's grip and then ran over the roofs until he couldn't run anymore and figured that he was far away form the two women.

* * *

He noticed a man standing there talking to a Konoha genin with whitish/Silverish hair. The long black hair and the yellow snakelike eyes werea clear indication that this man was either related to the sensei that had taught him.the manner of speakingt was also reminiscent of the man and Naruto's eyes went wide as he recalled the name of his sensei andshouted."OROCHI-SENSEI!"

The first clue that a person was present there when he was just instructing Kabuto on what to do was the small thump of shoes hitting the tile. Nonetheless he continued giving his instructions knowing that he could get away easily enough. Kabuto was skilled enough to beat a Jounin easily so that wasn't a thing that he needed to worry about. He turned around when a cry of "OROCHI-SENSEI!" was heard and let a small smile slip onto his face. So the boy had come back to him after he had needed to leave the village and had detected the presence of his sensei once again. While he didn't hate the boy for what he carried he had always taken into account the fact that the kid might be dangerous but when he had seen the treatment of Naruto by the village he had decided to do something about it.

He was a Jounin at the time and he might be a little bit too anxious to learn the immortality Jutsu but it still tugged at his heartstrings to see a kid getting abused by the villagers. A memory had come back to him once he had seen Naruto trudge home with bruises forming on the skin and he remembered a pale young boy who had suffered at the hands of his father for looking too much like his mother. He had gotten her pale features and her looks and long black hair and he saw the disgust in his father's eyes.

Focusing on the boy he saw the muscles beneath the clothes and smiled at the boy. Truly he had grown. Now should be the time to teach him a few techniques that would require a good deal of Chakra manipulation. The boy would be learning how to become as fast as a striking cobra and to be as deadly as the snakes…

Uzumaki Naruto would be a great student, which would change the fate of Konoha.

* * *

Orochimaru didn't know how right he was as his student came to him with a cheerful smile on his face. The first question that came from his mouth was."When are you going to destroy Konoha?"

Orochimaru looked at his young student and then closed his eyes. Had the boy somehow read his mind? He dismissed Kabuto with a hand gesture and then turned to Naruto. "I'll train you if you tell me why you want to know when I'll destroy Konoha."

Naruto njust smiled and said. "Deal." Then he went into a small explanation of how fed up he was with Konoha and about the reason he joined as a Shinobi just to learn how to kill people in the most gruesome ways.

Orochimaru was pleased with his student. Seeing as there were only two days left he spoke."I'll train you tomorrow and then you'll learn a Taijutsu style known only to me and my daughter. I'll meet you in this spot at exactly 6 AM."

With that he was gone in a whirl of leaves and Naruto was smiling at the spot where the man had stood for only a few seconds ago. He sighed and said."Konoha you'll feel the power of me and the Kyuubi no Kitsune once again. I have judged you and you have been found guilty. Let the red blood spill forth from your inhabitants and taint the streets!"

With that he was gone off to find his mother. She would need to be informaed that he was going to train with someone that he trusted.

* * *

A new chapter. Sorry that ti took so long but I had other things to do. The next tiem it'll be going over the training that Naruto and Orochimaru will do.

Reviews are appreciated.

By the way I also posted 2 new chapters for my collection of Naruto ? pairings. Currently Yukie Fujikaze and Tsunade have been added to the pairing list so if you want to read them give it a go at my Adult Fan fiction profile.


	10. Training with Snakeysan

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I will never own it since some guy created it and I'm just emulating him or at least trying to paint Naruto into a wonderfully evil character. I would like to address one point though. I got a review from someone who told me that he or she liked it at first but was saddened by the fact that Orochimaru was acting all lovey-dovey and all that crap. That isn't true. Naruto and Anko will share almost the same fate as they are both Orochimaru's students and both will probably meet up with the same seal on their neck. Anyway enough talking let's give you the next chapter which you have all been waiting for!

**

* * *

Training with Snakey-san

* * *

**

The next morning he appeared in the same spot waiting for his apprentice. He would need to put out all the stops and teach the kid something useful.

Pity, was something that was almost foreign to him but in reality he was just a man with a wish for immortality and a drive to learn any Jutsu in existence. The snakes were his to command and that was a good thing because most of his Jutsus relied upon snakes or emulating snakes.

The taijutsu style he was going to teach Naruto would make sure that there was a distinct speed advantage and that the enemy was disabled quickly. Orochimaru briefly considered just teaching the kid the standard style but what the kid had said about destroying Konoha had prompted him to think it over a little bit and thus decide to teach him the advanced style. The style that could even defeat a Hyuuga of the Main Branch as Orochimaru had won a battle with Hyuuga Hiashi just after he had defected from Konoha.

His apprentice appeared right on time and not even exhausted. He studied his apprentice carefully and noticed a mark on his neck what seemed to be a hickey or something. Raising an eyebrow but not commenting on it he just said. "Let's go, were training at the ground I trained at. I'll instruct you in the style there."

* * *

Naruto wondered what his sensei was up to. The man seemed to be distracted or something and was not at all focused on him. Perhaps something had happened to throw his plans into disorder. He always seemed to be mulling over things whenever Naruto saw the older man and Naruto just heard the man speak about a training ground.Naruto briefly thought about how he would learn under this sensei. He had briefly caught a glimpse of him and his daughter training and what he'd seen made his heart swell with excitement.

"**You aren't very excited in the last few days. You haven't even come to visit me and I'm getting bored with beating your dad in poker. Come on I want to fuck. I don't even care if you summon me into the real world to do so I just want to feel you in me and feel your sweaty body on mine as we both are feeling the ecstasy at its highest peak."** The Kyuubi let out a perverted giggle as she thought about it. Naruto just mumbled something under his breath about horny kitsunes and that they never have had enough but continued following his teacher.

Orochimaru stopped at the training grounds and then stood there and a Konoha Hitai-ate was tied around his head. He looked at his student and said. "You're going to learn a style of Taijutsu that relies on speed and pure fear. It allows you to kill someone from a distance by either paralysing his body and then using a kunai or something that can kill as a weapon and either cut the throat or impale the forehead. The only requirements to learning this are that you will need to use this style at least once on an opponent to make sure you know it. It won't be easy as this style isn't learned within a day or in a week but since we only have two days I'll make sure to at least teach you as much as possible."

Naruto just looked at the man and then said. "Sure. Teach it to me and I'll have it down within the day. I learned Kage Bunshin within four hours so this style is no different." Orochimaru just nodded and began to slip into a battle stance. Then he attacked a training dummy with speed that was barely visible to the naked eye. The training dummy turned into dust as Orochimaru stopped and Naruto could see that the man wasn't even exhausted. "That was a small sample of what the style can do. Now you try it." Naruto got into the stance that Orochimaru had used and the man looked at him with an eye that scanned for any flaws.

"No,noyou are doing it all wrong. You need to bend your leg a little bit more to gain more speed. And your hands are in the wrong place. Try it like this." Orochimaru got into a stance which Naruto copied almost exactly. He watched how the man's legs were bent and took notes on how he held his hands.

He looked at the dummy in front of him and watched how his sensei slowly went through the attacks and not utilised all his normal speed but just went extremely slow for him. Naruto just watched as Orochimaru's hands shot out and rammed through the dummy's shoulders. Obviously what was slow for Orochimaru was fast for a normal Genin even with a Kyuubi sealed within his stomach

Naruto sighed and tried moving like his sensei. He rammed his hands within the dummy but slightly missed some points where his arms were to hit. Orochimaru just gave him a disappointed glare and then promptly instructed him on how he could make sure that everything would work. By the time that noon had come around Naruto could execute an attack so that it hit sixty percent of the time. To Orochimaru he was just a tool or something like that but if he played his cards right he could reap the benefits. Orochimaru was a cold-hearted bastard just like himself but seemed to possess some traits like kindness but it was locked away very deep within the recesses of his soul.

* * *

He never seemed to get used to his sensei's creepiness as it just clung to the man like a cloud of flies to a dead body which is bloated from all the gasses that heap up inside of it. He looked at the training dummy once again and summoned up all of his willower and then rammed his hands straight through it and did the combo move and even began to improve on it so it could be used better without losing speed. Instead of the shoulders he aimed for the arm muscles in case the opponent decided to block. In real life it wouldn't have mattered very much but this time the dummy's arms were blown off by the impact and Orochimaru found it fit to comments. "A rather nice variation on it although I'd like to tell you that that was the follow-up combo that I was intending to teach you. I see that you've successfully utilised the brains you seem to possess and have found the follow-up within a mere training session. Now I'll go through the forms that you'll need to master by the end of the day if you want to learn the style before the time limit is up."

With that Orochimaru looked at another Dummy and Naruto could feel killing intent stream out of the man and at the dummy which had no effect. Then Orochimaru drew a kunai and it lodged within the dummy's forehead exactly. Naruto just looked at it and scoffed. "Is that everything?"

Then he looked at the dummy and focused all of his hatred and killing intent for Konoha on the dummy and an even stronger killing intent was generated. Naruto grabbed a kunai with a white knuckled grip and threw it at the dummy's forehead which literally exploded as the kunai was covered by a small amount of Chakra when Naruto had thrown it.

A few claps came form the side as Orochimaruy looked at his student's work. "Wonderful Naruto-kun. I'm glad that you have gotten it so quickly. But now I must depart or else they might even try to arrest me for trespassing on Konoha property. If they see you training then they'll just assume that it was your aura or something that can be explained by the Kyuubi. I'll see you tomorrow around the same time as today on this training field. Tomorrow we will train until dusk is that understood?"

* * *

Naruto just nodded and the man teleported away in a swirl of leaves. Naruto just picked up all the kunai that had been left on the field and then went home. He looked at his mother who stood there waiting for him and she said. "We're moving out. Come on."

He gave her a look and just followed. They walked through the streets with Miko dressed in a typical Jounin outfit and not receiving any glares while he was dressed in black slacks and was being glared at. He sighed briefly as they passed another crowd of hatred filled villagers and when his mother led him to a large mansion with a fan embroidered upon its walls she said. "I lived here a long time ago. I wonder how my little nephew is doing?"

* * *

At that same moment Sasuke rounded the corner and looked at them and said. "Dobe what are you doing here? This is private property." Miko turned around and said. "You must be little Sasuke-kun. I have heard so much about your pregnancy from my sister. You must have been adorable when you were born."

Sasuke just stared at the strange woman dressed in a jounin uniform and said. "Excuse me. I don't think I ever met this sister of yours so I would like it if you disappeared from my house." Miko got a twitching and bulging vein on her forehead and said while activating her Sharingan., "Listen well young man I will not to be talked to in that way. I may not be your mother but I am at least your aunt and that means that Naruto is your cousin. So be polite against him and me and we'll get along fine. Got it?" Sasuke just gave a small nod of acknowledgement and then went back inside muttering something about how vengeance would not be delayed.

"I liked Itachi better. At least he knew when to talk to his aunt with his shoulders straight and looking me in the eye. This little brat only makes me feel uncomfortable. I'll get some manners into the kid even if I got to beat them into him.

With that the two Sharingan users, mother and son went inside the large mansion to get settled in. Haku would come later to get her own room and Naruto went to bed immediately to get well rested and be in top shape for the training that would occur the next morning till evening.

* * *

A new chapter people! I hope you are happy. I have posted a Naruto and Tayuya scene on my Adult fanfiction .net account so I would like it if you at least gave me a review or something on that one. Be careful because it features some rape-like scenes and probably will not appeal to the greater part of my audience.

Anyways I hope you liked it and I would like to see some reviews for this chapter!


	11. More cute women! Sasuke meets his aunt!

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's all

**

* * *

More Cute Women! Sasuke meets his aunt!

* * *

**

She looked at the raven haired boy in front of her. She had summoned him into this room with the intent to teach him a little bit about respecting his elders especially since she was now officially the clan head due to her statues as the Eldest Uchiha still alive.

She looked at his form and then said. " Sit Sasuke-kun" He seated himself on his knees and then bowed like it should. But still his form was a little bit off. He looked at her with defiance in his eyes and she mentally counted to ten after closing her eyes and then looking again at those defiant ones.

" Sasuke-kun you need to make yourself free of all emotions and just behave like any heir to a respective family should." His only answer to that was one short message. " Hn." She looked at him and hoped that some sense could be talked into the kid. She'd seen her son go off to train with some mysterious sensei and then had taken Sasuke into her room to teach him the etiquette of the family.

* * *

Naruto was busy trying to correct his stance when he heard a voice in his head. " Want to have a little bit of Help Naruto? I'm here for you. And since I was Hokage once I can teach you one ultra cool move which will surely grant you the place of Chuunin if you show some intelligence." Arashi looked from his prison cell at the man teaching his son on the outside and said. " I don't think Orochimaru can be trusted very much. He defected from the village and thus is a nukenin of S class rank. Maybe you should just do what that nice girl suggested and just do a threesome." A smack was heard and Kyuubi's voice interrupted Yondaime's speech. **" Make that a foursome. I'll be there once you are going to try and fuck some girl." **The mental cheering for a foursome or at least some sex went on for the better part of the morning.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were both coming to visit Sasuke-kun to profess their eternal love to the boy. When they got close to the Uchiha estate they heard some strange sounds. Something like a whip being used on someone who was crying out in pain. For a moment they listened and then they noticed that their precious Sasuke-kun was the one crying in agony. " Ino-pig I'm going to rescue Sasuke-kun!" With that Sakura sped towards the place where the sounds were coming from and just slammed open the door to wander into a spectacle which she would hope to see again but then with her in the position of Sasuke. He was being spanked by an older woman who kept spanking him with her hand.

It was actually pretty funny to see such a tough guy break down from just giving him a good spanking. It would actually teach him to do something good for once. Her Sharingan took note of someone entering the room she was in and then looked at the person in question and saw a young pink haired girl and mentally noted that this must be the girl that was on Naruto's team. She took note of the look on the girls face and saw that there was shock within them and some surprise and surprisingly some lust in them.

Then a blonde girl came in and noticed the scene. That was the moment she decided to speak up. " May I please know who you are?" Sakura just looked at the woman and shouted. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN!" She looked with flaming eyes not unlike a Genin with big eyebrows and Inner Sakura spoke. " TELL THE OLD WOMAN HER PLACE THAT ONLY WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPANK SASUKE-KUN!"

Miko looked at the girls and said. "I'm disciplining him." Sakura spoke up just before Ino could speak. " HENTAI! YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF SASUKE-KUN YOU OLD WOMAN!"

* * *

Miko looked at the girl with her black eyes and said. "Quick to judge me, miss Haruno?" She gently put Sasuke on the floor where he lay with his ass still red. She stood up to her full height and nonetheless towered above Sakura and the Sharingan activated more fiercely then ever before and she said at a frosty tone. " How dare you. How would you even dare to think that I was doing something with my own goddamned nephew. I know that breaking into someone's house is considered illegal so tell me what the fuck you're doing here?"

Sakura just stammered something about her darling Sasuke-kun and then went to stand next to Ino who just looked embarrassed by her friend's behaviour. " Miss we'd like to apologise for intruding but we were worried that something happened to Sasuke-kun." She fidgeted for a few seconds while under the steely gaze of Naruto's mom and then finally Miko spoke. " I'm sure Sasuke-kun won't mind if you girls were here to help him with his manners. Sasuke please show your girlfriends the mansion and stay out of your nephew's room. The last time I checked it was wired with some traps and I don't want you getting hurt. He must have received his father's talent at setting traps. Arashi was always so eager to put up traps whenever we did it in some place open to the general public…" With a small blush on her face she left the girls and her nephew which were all blushing except Sasuke who just looked moderately embarrassed.

* * *

Naruto looked at the dummy in front of him and began to focus his chakra around his arms making sure that it flowed there at a steady rhythm and then released the power with an ear-splitting yell within his mind as some sort of mental torture for those that resided there. The only thing that happened was himself getting a splitting headache from all the sound that he was hearing within his mind.

Within the cage Kyuubi had put some of her tails in her ears to block out the yells . Arashi just used his hands to shield his ears and mumble something about ungrateful kids and how he should never have made Naruto exist in the first place if he knew the headache he would get.

* * *

Orochimaru just looked impassively at his apprentice. Already the kid was showing remarkable talent in the style and he had no worries that he wouldn't get it down. There was only one final combo to be taught and then most enemies waiting for Naruto would fall as easy prey in the Chuunin exams. He looked at his apprentice and said. " Alright Naruto-kun enough with that combination move and now let's move on until you get the final part and then I finally will give you some amount of mastery over the style. You have mastered the most efficient moves within the style and thus after me and my daughter Anko, you are the only practitioner of this style so I'd like to tell you that you should at least try to practise the style regularly. These moves are the only thing that stands between you and the full mastery. Beware that they are as dangerous as that fool Gai's moves. One wrong move and you're dead. Open all six gates like I taught you to. The Kyuubi should be able to take most of the damage to your body away. This is solely a killing move." With that Orochimaru got in a stance and emerald Chakra swirled around him and then turned into a bright blue and then finally settled on a deep purple. Then a succession of strikes was launched at the dummy which totally pulverised the material.

Naruto just looked at it and then shut off his Sharingan. So far Orochimaru hadn't noticed his usage of the Sharingan and Naruto was happy for that because the man would start harping about unfair advantages.

He began to open his Demonic Gates courtesy of the Kyuubi and then opened up the sixth Gate which made a red Chakra flow around him in a chaotic pattern making bits of dirt turn into dust and nothingness as the awesome power was released into the air. Then with a battle cry Naruto attacked and then the dummy jerked back and began to turn into dust.

A slight widening of his eyes betrayed Orochimaru's only small discomfort as he looked at the remains. As if by some sort of strange phenomenon his student managed to channel unholy chakra in the attack and thus improved on the technique by adding an unknown amount of power. Think of what could happen if used against an opponent. The results would probably be devastating.

He dismissed Naruto for the time being saying that he had enough of his presence and would like some peace and quiet. He looked at the trees surrounding the training ground and then sighed and turned into a leaf storm as he left.

Naruto was happy that he was released so soon and he began to make haste to get back home when he suddenly noted that strange girl from the exams, the one with the long hair. He landed right next to her and said. " Hi." She turned around and looked at him with cool eyes and said. " What?"

She looked kind of irritated and he took one look at her attire and heard a mental snicker in his head. " **She has the gall to talk to you like that! Let's kill her!" **Kyuubi was getting insulted by the girl's Sasuke-ish attitude and Naruto couldn't help but remark on it. " I just wanted to talk to you about some things but now I get the kind of answer Sasuke would give me. If you don't regard me with at least some respect then I'll kill you in the exam. Here I was wanting to get to know you a little bit better but all you do is snap at me with an attitude."

* * *

Seeing a blonde kid get so excited about her answer she just got out on of her bells and began casting a genjutsu that hopefully would make him afraid enough to leave her alone. The pathetic attempt made Naruto snort. He looked at her and said. " Don't even try that pathetic genjutsu on me. I've seen worse things then what you could make me believe. I daily see the horrors of society at its worst level and still you dare to try and make me afraid? Well little girl i'll make sure that you'll scream for your life once I cast my genjutsu on you in the exam. Take note of my name as I will find you in the Chuunin exam. Uzumaki Naruto will crush you little girl. Be sure of that." Arashi and Kyuubi had taken over for a short amount of time and then began to recede back in the distance of his mind.

Naruto looked at the girl with crimson eyes and said. " I'd like to know the name of the one that's going to die by my hand. Not even Orochi-sensei can make me abandon this course of action. Though you are of his village I will not show any mercy."

This kid was trained by Orochimaru Sensei? Oh shit I may be in trouble now. Well let's give him my name and then let's get out of here. I don't want to be around this blonde freak. " The name is Tsuchi Kin and i'll kill you in the exam."

Naruto let out dark laughter at her remark and said. " You can never defeat me with just your pathetic skills. Not even sensei would be able to defeat me if I go all out. Konoha would be destroyed by it if I simply walked around not even using the power." With that he was gone and back on the rooftops leaving a frightened girl behind.

* * *

Naruto felt better then before. He looked at the Shinobi passing by him and noticed not many of them were standing still but were constantly moving. He noticed a pair of them standing still and apparently they were quarrelling about something.

" No I won't do that! Damn you Gekkou I won't do that with you yet, I may love you but I'm not going to sacrifice my virginity just yet. We got together only a week ago and I'm not going to do it yet so stop bugging me about it." The female apparently was dressed in ANBU gear as she wore black all over her body with a mask hanging to the side, the other was a Jounin apparently and the man seemed to be talking softly and suddenly her hand lashed out and threw a powder right in his face making him cough for a while and she said. " Here take that. You better not ask that of me again or else the effects will be much worse then the small respiration disturbance powder you just inhaled." With that she was off leaving a coughing man with black hair standing there. Naruto paid it no more heed as he sped past the man and back to his house. He better rest up before getting to the exam tomorrow.

* * *

He never expected to find two Jounin lying in his bed together sleeping rather heavily. He just raised an eyebrow at that before wondering how the hell both Anko and Haku would ever get into an agreement. Little did he know that the pair was put into that bed by his mother who'd gotten annoyed with the two women.

Naruto just slipped into bed and went to sleep ignorant of the fact that both women would love to take advantage of him if they got the choice whether to sleep with him. The morning would bring some surprises for all of them…

* * *

A new chapter finished people. I'd like to tell everyone that I have finished a new sex scene in my Adult fan fiction profile and that I'd like it if it were looked at by some of you and maybe reviewed. Next chapter will go on about the start of the second test.

Read and review and if I get a sizeable amount of reviews then I may be persuaded to make a new chapter appear faster. That goes for both my sex scenes as well as my chapters for Kyuubi no Kitsune. So if you read the AFF ones then leave me a review there and if you like something about this chapter then leave one too…

Damn I need to stop ranting on and on about this…

Anyways: Read and Review and I'd be happy!


	12. Second Exam starts!

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all associated things. I love to write this as it means that I get many reviews from you. I hope to receive around 20 reviews on this or else I'll be a little bit disappointed but still okay. Getting reviews means that you really like it and wish to give a comment on the story and that is what makes me happy.

Anyway I'm still glad that I have gotten some faithful readers that always leave a review on my stories so I'd like to extend my thanks to all of you in this twelfth chapter of Kyuubi no Kitsune! Thanks guys!

**

* * *

Second Exam starts

* * *

**

He felt soft skin against his, as he opened his eyes and looked straight at Mitarashi Anko's bare back. He groaned for a second before looking at the clock and then slowly rolling back in his comfortable position. He could sleep for a few hours before the exam would start. The fact that he was currently in a position which would make most men envious wasn't much of an issue in his mind. He felt hot warm skin against his skin and he felt some pressure on his back but dismissed it. He saw the black hair of Haku lie on the other side and he turned around and began to study her sleeping face. She looked so angelic sleeping like that that he could just go and take a picture. Briefly his mind drifted towards the reaction of a certain black-haired kid with an attitude problem and then sleep overtook him.

He opened his eyes again to look at the grin of Anko who had awoken just moments ago and was now busy with trying to stroke his skin downwards until she almost reached his nether regions, then she stopped and looked at him and said. " Naruto-kun please allow me to have a little fun with you." Naruto could only look at her and her hand grabbed his anatomy and he gasped and then he took a look at the clock and time seemed to stand still. "SHIT! WE'RE LATE!" The clock gave the time to be almost five minutes left until the exam started. Anko took one glance at the clock and she cursed quite loudly. She looked at him and said. " Well I think it's time for me to go and get the exam ready. I'll see you later Naruto-kun." She stepped out of the bed not noticing at first that she was still naked, then she looked down cursed again, started looking for her clothes and began to dress herself faster then Naruto had ever seen anyone dress before. Haku had awoken and had draped an arm around his shoulder, making him notice she'd woken up and briefly shared a frenchkiss before Naruto reluctantly (wouldn't you?) got out of her embrace and began to dress himself.He turned to Anko and said. "We'll go together Anko-chan. This way we won't be late. Think of it as being fashionably late and we'll be fine."

With that he was dressed and then went to find something for breakfast. He looked around for anything to eat and saw a small note attached to the refrigerator:

_

* * *

Naruto,_

_There's some food in the refrigerator. If you're reading this then you're late and have to eat fast. Just grab a few bites and then you'll be all set to go. If you've only got a few minutes left then try to just get there on time._

_Miko_

* * *

He looked at Anko and said. "No time for breakfast, let's just get there as fast as possible and I'll get something to eat after the test." She grinned and then suddenly scooped him in her arms and then began to run at top speed towards area 44 also known as the Forest of Death. She looked like a blur to everyone else and it took only ten minutes to get there. The Genin were already assembled as Anko appeared in a puff of smoke, then announced. " Sorry I was late. I got a little bit held up in bed. "With that she threw Naruto on the ground and then shouted. " ALRIGHT!" She looked directly at a Chuunin who was about to eat some Dango and suddenly the dango was replaced with a kunai from the Chuunin and Anko was happily munching on some dango.

She looked at everyone and said. "Alright the rules for this exam are that you have to retrieve a scroll. They'll be named Heaven and Earth and you got to get one to complete your set. Alright that's all you need to know so just sign one of the forms or we'll be held responsible for your deaths." The Genin just filed their sheets and then began to flock back to Anko and Sakura was uncomfortable. "**Why don't you kill the bitch right now? She's just a waste of space.**"

Kyuubi's voice was heard in his mind as a kunai whizzed past his head, he didn't dodge due to the fact that it would heal. He looked at the person who had thrown the kunai and saw Anko disappear and then reappear by his side and slowly lick the blood off his cheek where the kunai had cut. "Your blood tastes well. I'd love to drink more of it and let you feel the ultimate ecstasy from the blood that flows within your veins."

* * *

That statement creeped the genin out and they edged away from the pair. All except a grass Genin and the Suna Genin with Shukaku in his body.

"What are we going to eat while we're in the forest Anko-san?" Sakura asked. "Well there's enough food to be found within the forest, you just need to kill it." The Genin nodded and Naruto couldn't help but add to that statement. "Is cannibalism allowed?" Anko just shrugged." Whatever strikes your fancy kid. But if you are going to eat someone avoid the intestines, they taste rather bad."

* * *

The Genin edged away farther from the crazy woman and the seemingly crazy kid. Anko just grinned and said. "Alright get to your gates and we'll give the sign that you can depart."

Within a flash all the Genin except for team 7 were gone. Sakura was looking at Naruto with something akin to loathing and disgust in her eyes and Sasuke was just looking indifferent. This was after all the gate where they were supposed to start from.

"Naruto I can't believe that you would try to eat someone. That's barbaric and disgusting. You're a monster if you go and eat people!" She looked at him with pure disgust while he just looked at her and said. " It doesn't matter whether I eat them or not. The taste of human blood can only soothe a 'beast' like me. But don't worry. You'll see a real beast soon…"

Naruto grinned as he saw the trees which could easily hide a summon of considerable height. " Kyuubi I'm going to summon you in there. Together we shall wreak havoc and destruction upon those foolish Genin. None shall survive our wrath."

* * *

Arashi looked at his son from behind the bars and said. " Son I know you're pretty eager to go and kill people but I must ask of you that you try and restrain yourself from killing too much. If you go and hand in a gigantic amount of scrolls and no other teams then you made it out of that forest then the only thing that can be done is to make you a Chuunin and thus being looked after more then before. Think about it, you're hated by the village, then there is a mass killing in the Forest and they'll blame you." The argument made some sense but still he had such a craving for the blood of his enemies. He looked at Sakura and said at a tone which could cut steel and freeze the very air around him. "Sakura, Sasuke I'll go on ahead and do something to get us a scroll. You defend yourself against any attackers. I'll be back shortly."

With that he was gone in a flashy of yellow. He flashed through the trees at a huge speed and then stopped on a tree about halfway towards the tower and started making seals. The seals were in a long order and more Demonic seals were there then normal human seals. After he had finished the seals he cried out.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!**"

A huge cloud of smoke appeared and he felt himself standing on a massive form. Nine tails swayed behind the massive form and the Kitsune stood there taking in everything and as he had already noted there was enough space so that she wouldn't be seen.

* * *

While he was thinking she felt the air on her fur and going through it. She looked at the trees and saw their colors with such an intensity that she momentarily felt kinda weird in her head. She looked at everything and smelled the air. She smelled the humans trying to get close to another and get the scroll the other team carried. The blood wasn't in the air but it soon would be as she would rage over the lands once more after being released from the seal. Arashi was still locked up in the seal to keep it steady so she wouldn't be sucked in again.

" **I'M FREE!" **She roared and Naruto had to cover his ears as it must have been heard in the entire forest. He looked at the Kitsune from where he stood on her head and literally felt the powerful chakra flowing through the body that the Kitsune possessed. Soon the body was in motion and she was now busy trying to navigate through the trees in a way to find a good path to get to the fresh meat.

She jumped once and then came down and the earth shook.

* * *

She felt the earth shake and wondered what the hell was happening. She had only accepted this job to get away from her 'boyfriend' Gekkou and not to have much exercise except keep a watch on the Genins. She heard something break through a few trees right behind her and knew that it must have been something large. She looked at whatever it was and froze. It was only a few meters away with its blood red eyes and dripping maw full of razor-sharp teeth. She froze and then looked at the massive form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune which stood in front of her.

She felt her body stiffen to a degree which would normally be considered impossible but she did it. Even though she was an ANBU she could not help but feel fear at the massive beast that had almost destroyed Konoha. She felt herself losing control of her bladder as she felt the terrifying aura of the beast. This went beyond killing intent. This was something much more terrifying then anything she'd ever felt before.

She fainted knowing that she would die soon if the beast ate her.

* * *

A new chapter! Kyuubi is unleashed on the poor population of the Forest of Death which consists of a few Genin and a Sannin and a Demon carrier.

By the way I finished a new chapter for my collection of Naru ? pairings.

It's Naru / Hana ( Kiba's sister.)

I hope to see review for this new chapter soon. I love all of you who review me and I love any women who review me even more….

Remember that I'm available for dates if you are female and living anywhere in the Netherlands….

Damn this sounded lame about the dating bit…

Anyhow I just want some review people. I like everyone who gives me a good review and I also like those who give me a bad review since they at least tried to spout their opinion.


	13. Plaything

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. It is the property of the one who made it. I am in a certain way responsible for writing it and the moment I write this I am currently suffering from a mild bout of insanity so it may get very weird. But at least Kyuubi-chan is free!

BWAHAHAHAHAHA… hmm I seem to be getting a little bit insane at the moment. Must be due to all the damn tests I got to do!

**

* * *

Plaything

* * *

**

She awoke and looked around. No sign of that terrifying beast and she sighed in relief. She had feared that it would eat her but that apparently wasn't the case. The thing must have found her not edible and moved on hopefully or it might just be lying in wait to grab her when she thought that she had gotten away.

She felt some movement underneath her and looked to see what the hell was moving or where she was standing on. The tree she was on, had somehow moved. She felt a spike of chakra and heard. "Kai!" Making the genjutsu drop and she saw that she was currently standing on top the gigantic head of Kyuubi no Kitsune which was currently moving through the forest.

"How are you feeling miss?" She looked to see the Kyuubi's container look at her with something that looked like compassion in his eyes and screeched.

"YOU! ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR SUMMONING THE DEMON!"

She heard something behind her and came face to face with a kage bunshin that looked exactly like the Yondaime it even had the Yondaime's voice even though Naruto controlled it.

"Actually I was responsible for it. I'm still behind the seal and its essence is still locked behind the seal so it can't escape. I gave it two options, Submit to Naruto's will or be locked within him forever until both he and it die."

With that he poofed out of existence and Naruto chose to speak. "Well since Arashi has spoken let me tell you that it's not you that we were intending to do any harm. Only the Genin are going to be subject to our terrible power won't they Kyuubi-chan?"

* * *

The massive fox looked at the person on her head… well tried to do so but couldn't due to the fact that they were on top of her head and answered. 

"**Yeah. I would do almost anything to get a little bit of room to stretch my legs and go on a killing spree but I'll settle for the unworthy meat that the Genin should provide. Maybe I'll even eat Shukaku-kun. It'd be fun to devour him whole. It should make for a pretty good sight to see badger boy get eaten by his arch nemesis. **She then started cackling madly at the thought"

* * *

Yugao looked with horror in her eyes as the massive fox continued its trek through the forest. Would this massive beast really massacre the genin? Silly question it was really. Of course the beast would massacre everything just to get back at Konoha for imprisoning it in a boy. She only hoped that she would have some time to warn the rest of the examinators and possibly the Hokage. But she knew that she would instantly be killed if she left the Kitsune's head. She looked at the boy as he sat fearlessly on top of the massive beast that was the Scourge of Konoha and looked him over once. He seemed to possess an innate charm that would have attracted a lot of girls if he weren't the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She could only imagine how bad the kid must have felt when he was younger. Was she now actually feeling compassion for a kid which had freed the Kyuubi from the prison within its body? 

She recognised the feeling as sympathy as she looked it over once and wondered briefly if she had ever treated him wrongly. She couldn't recall even having noticed the blonde kid before but now she did remember a scene which had happened quite a few years ago. She had been new to the Chuunin position as it was merely a few years after the battle with the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yondaime. She had seen how a kid was suffering under verbal abuse form the villagers and the Shinobi did nothing to stop it as they too threw insults at the kid calling it a Demon and the destroyer of Konoha and how they would torture and then kill the kid. She had just looked as a mob had formed with the intent to kill the kid and had pretended ignorance of who the kid was and watched as the mob rapidly dispersed due to the Hokage arriving on the scene with a squad of ANBU who rapidly dealt with the mob with their katana's swinging in the air and cleaving flesh like it were made of air.

She watched as the crimson liquid flew through the air and then landed on the dust. The Hokage had shouted something about this never happening again and then made sure that the kid was taken care of.

* * *

She looked at him again and noticed the air of animalistic emotions that hung around him and was the same as on the Kyuubi. She had a fine nose and thus could smell it pretty good. She had focused on using scent to track down her targets. She looked at the furry thing she was sitting on and suddenly felt sleepy. 

Kyuubi grinned as she began to manipulate the environment to make the young woman very sleepy. She had a knack for getting what she wanted and a nuisance in the form of this woman wasn't a thing she wanted. She looked up ahead and saw a group of three people. One guy with a good amount of make-up on his face, one female with a huge fan and one guy with a huge gourd.

* * *

She was the first to hear the trees breaking and she turned around to look at a gigantic fox coming right through the foliage and she readied her fan but then felt fear wash over her from the killing intent. She stood rooted to the spot as the deadly killing intent washed over everyone present. Kankuro stood rooted to the spot at the sight of the massive Demon bearing down on them and he shook a little bit as the visage of the demon frightened him more then his little brother ever could. The hatred visible within those red eyes was just something that would etch itself in his mind forever. 

Gaara looked with his eyes wide open at the apparition of the enemy of Shukaku. He wanted to run away and hide for the first time in his life. He decided that running was definitively not an option and then he just summoned up his sand but a tail slamming into the ground and halted the sand.

* * *

A malicious grin made its way on both Kyuubi's and Naruto's face and Naruto yelled. "Give up Shukaku! You've got no chance with Kyuubi supporting me. All I want is that you get ripped apart and destroyed!" With that a tail glowed a bright red and Kyuubi breathed out a massive cloud of fire which headed right at Gaara. 

The container of the Sand Demon could only make a wall of sand to protect himself and when the attack was over all that stood there was a wall made of glass. Naruto smirkede and said. "Face it Shukaku, you can't stand up to our might, I the container of your worst nemesis beating your own container with just a mere application of it's Chakra." A fierce roar erupted from Kyuubi's maw, making the earth tremble as its deadly chakra seeped out halting all life in and around the forest. The roar had been so loud that it was heard by all of Konoha and both Sasuke and Sakura looked up from where they were waiting on the dobe.

Naruto's face was simply horrible to behold. He had been directly infused with the unholy chakra of the Kyuubi, even more then his body should be able to handle. The look of insanity on his face bordered on Gaara's when he got really angry. He looked at his prey and a high laughter escaped his throat. "YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE, GAARA!"

She looked at the scary kid and then inched away as she saw the manic look on his face. They had managed to make this child into what would probably the only threat to Konoha from within. She had remembered reading his profile when she had requested to see which Genin from the village would attend so she could keep an eye out for the precious ones.

He looked at the people which were about to witness his triumph over Shukaku but then Kyuubi spoke. "**Why not let you live to regret your failure. You can always know that Kyuubi has mercy on her enemies. But for now I'd like to see all of you gone…**" Naruto gave her an odd look and said. "Aren't we going to kill the scum?"

* * *

That was the moment that Temari decided that everyone who was carrying a Demon within them had a mental illness about blood and tasting it. She couldn't understand how anyone could like blood so much as to drink it of his or her enemy. There were some sick people here in this exam, her little brother not even counted with them. There had been that long tongue guy and the creepy one with the black hair. And then there was this blonde kid, Naruto who seemed like a gentleman except that he now was looking more and more like the creature he was currently standing on.

* * *

A big gust of wind ripped out some trees as Kyuubi's tail struck as Gaara blasting with the forfce of a hurricane at the place where he stood. Both he and his siblings were blown away and Kyuubi spoke. "**Naruto-kun I'll have you know that I believe in a fair fight. Between Demons a fair fight is required. Those that don't obey these rules are regarded as the worthless ones. Fighting against humans is a whole other case though and we are free to do as we wish. Well let's find me some nice snacks so I can finally sate my hunger. And of course to get you ready for the night… I want you to be ready when we have another session of lovemaking Naruto. I want to feel yours hands all over my skin.**" 

She was astounded. Here she was standing atop the Scourge of Konoha and the thing was talking about having sex with a minor. She felt briefly sick and then she looked at the boy whose glowing red eyes have turned to look at her and he spoke in a voice that was deeper then usual and he said. "You are not to speak of this to anyone else. You will not mention anything to anyone else about Kyuubi being freed from her cell if even temporarily and you will not mention what has just transpired here. If you do then I will make sure that you will get your soul ripped out of your body. Do you understand?"

She could only nod as the frightening killing intent froze her on the spot once again and she shakily said: "Y-y-yes… I-I unders-s-t-t-tand."

She felt something hit her in the head and felt darkness overtake her as a fist of Naruto's clone hit her in the back of her head. She would wake up ten minutes later with a still frightened look on her face though it was hidden under the ANBU mask.

* * *

A new chapter finished. I hope you liked this one because I am experiencing a lot of stress and you probably would need to wait until the stress is within manageable levels once again. 

If it would not be too much trouble go to my AFF profile as listed in my profile here and go check on my Naruto ? pairings story. I've just added a new chapter which features Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade...

Reviews would cheer me up a lot…


	14. Finish of the second part of the Chuunin

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto… I never do and never will unless I go back in time which is at the moment fairly difficult thanks to aliens taking over the minds of America's president who has shut down most of the global defences and pollutes the planet. I hope he gets kicked out of his office before the elections. He's crap… Bush makes life worse instead of better.

**

* * *

Finish of the second part of the Chuunin Exam

* * *

**

He looked at his prey as he felt the energy within him accumulate to reach critical mass. The Chakra from the nine tails was strengthening his body and he felt like he could take on the world and win which probably would be able to be done once he gained most of her power.

* * *

Kyuubi had come back behind the seal when Arashi couldn't keep up with the strain of the seal on him and then she had lent him most of her Chakra to kill. And he would kill. The three Tsuchi-nin looked around with a wary look on their faces and Naruto felt the time was right to attack. Forming seals with his hand a massive hand made of rock rose up from the ground and attempted to crush the Tsuchi-nin. He looked with some amount of fascination as two of the three were crushed and the third one just got a little bit cut up. Deciding it wawqs time to go and visit his team-mates once again he just used his sensei's style of combat and jumped out into the open right in front of the Tsuchi-nin who was a male of around 15 years of age. He immediately got into a defensive stance.

"You killed Motoko and Tsurumi! I'll kill you for that you bastard!"

Naruto grinned and said. "Really? Your screams are going to be heard as I will eat you while you are still alive. You look pretty young. Is this your first Genin exam? I'll make it your last one…"

* * *

With speed that was almost like a blur Naruto dashed forwards and jabbed his hand right through the Tsuchi-nin's shoulder and then the blood splattered from the wound and unto the ground. He looked at the face of the Tsuchi-nin and said.

"You shouldn't mess with a high Demon little human. Especially since I have a rather fond memory of ruling over hell… or at least I will when I marry the queen of Hell itself." He literally could feel the grin on her face as she said.

"**Are you proposing Naruto-kun? Well then I accept. Just wait a few days before my mark appears on your arm. It's a sign of the male ruler of Hell. Since the old male who ruled before me had died because of my ascension to the throne the position has been vacant."**

* * *

He saw the fear on the Tsuchi-nin's face before he got out his hand and the Tsuchi-nin crumpled to the floor. Naruto searched the Tsuchi-nin's body while the boy lay screaming in pain at his feet. There wasn't a scroll on him and Naruto went to search the flattened bodies of the other nin. He found the scroll they had carried and then he saw the heaven symbol and he could faintly remember that they needed a heaven and an earth scroll. He didn't know which one they had but that didn't matter. Whoever passed him wouldn't get out alive unless it was a Jounin which could provide a short but intense battle with him before they died.

He looked at the Tsuchi-nin and said. "You are going to be my little snack. Come on let's go."

With that he grabbed the still screaming body and then jammed his hand straight through the heart and the eyes went wide before the light dimmed in them and they stared empty at the sky. Naruto just grabbed the body and let the blood fall onto the ground as he took to the trees and started running and jumping towards where he felt Sasuke's and Sakura's Chakra.

* * *

He looked at the pair as they sat chatting to each other. Sakura was doing the chatting and Sasuke was silent. Naruto dropped down next to them and then laid the body on the ground and grinned as he poked Sasuke in the back. Said person turned around and looked at the body and Naruto said.

"Want some of the meat I got?" Sasuke's face was unemotional as he said.

"You are going to eat him, no?"

Naruto grinned and said. "Your loss then."

With that he opened the chest cavity and began to look through it to see if anything was eatable, making sounds that were gross to listen to. Sakura looked behind her to see what the hell was making those sounds and mentally prepared herself to give Naruto a tirade which would be a total humiliation for the boy that annoyed her so much and took away the attention of her Sasuke-kun she was totally unprepared to see the boy's head above someone's chest and his hands moving in there and the sounds originate from there. Her eyes went wide and Naruto lifted his head, blood splattered all over it. Apparently he was just busy with ripping the chest area apart. She turned a sickly shade of green and Sasuke just turned pale as he looked at the same things Sakura was looking at and within a moment Sakura dashed towards some bushes and began to retch violently.

He briefly considered stopping with searching it for something edible and he did just that and then formed a few hand seals and with a quick Katon Jutsu he burned the body leaving only ashes behind.

He grinned and began to search in the wide area for a stream to clean his body. He looked at the team-mate that wasn't sick and said.

"Inform Pinky that I'm off to clean myself." With that he jumped high into the trees and then he looked around for some water to clean himself with. He looked and smelled for water and felt the smell of water coming from a direction which he hadn't explored yet. He grinned and then jumped through the trees and then passed a few ANBU that were somehow there and then he found a good pool of water lying there. He grinned and then slowly got out of his clothes and jumped into the water. It wasn't that anything alive in this forest could hurt him except for Shukaku.

* * *

He washed the blood off his body and then noticed that three Chakra signatures were heading his way. He looked up at the trees and saw the examiner of this exam accompanied by a few ANBU standing on a tree branch with an excellent view of his naked body. His eyebrow twitched and he shouted.

"TURN AROUND YOU PERVERT! I'M BATHING HERE!"

She turned around and saw an irritated blonde kid glaring at him and he was in a considerable state of undress… the fact that it revealed all of his body did have a detrimental effect on her. She could also see that for a twelve year old, his body was that of a fifteen year old. Well in musculature it was. In the height department he surely wasn't… but she could swear that no guy of around twelve could be that well endowed even when limp…

Her eye twitched and she jumped off the tree and said. "Whether I look is none of your concern. But you should be flattered that I'm looking at you because it's not often you puny little kids could attract the attention of a woman like me."

She grinned and thought that she had him in that department. But he just huffed and said. "Lady you don't know me and I don't know you. But trust me, I'm able to do quite a lot to make you shudder and moan with just one touch. It's all in the hands lady so just turn around and let me put on some clothes and you can go on your merry way once again. And just as a question. What the hell are you doing here? "

The answer presented itself before she could reply. An intense wave of killing intent hit them and the ANBU froze for a second before relaxing once again and Naruto just raised an eyebrow and said.

"Hmm… that feels like that creepy snake guy I met earlier. You know him?"

She just growled and then disappeared along with the ANBU. Naruto just calmly got dressed and then made his way back to the camp where he could see Sakura lying on the ground cradling Sasuke who seemed to have some weird mark on his neck. Naruto raised an eyebrow and then sighed. Clearly Orochi-sensei's work if the motif was as he had seen before on one of Orochimaru's subjects.

"What is that strange tattoo on his body Sakura?"

She looked at him with some fear in her eyes and he could hear the things that were going on in her mind… well he thought he could hear them because he saw the frightened look in her eyes and the fear was smelled easily enough.

_

* * *

I can't let him know that a strange man has bitten Sasuke and then has run off saying that the thing was a gift of sorts. He would probably make Sasuke look like he were evil and he would be the good one while my Sasuke is the one who is the best and nobody else should be able to beat him._

* * *

"It's nothing Naruto-kun. Just a small medical Jutsu I learnt from a scroll."

She hoped he would buy that but the look in his eyes told her that he did and she sighed inwardly.

_

* * *

Stupid girl. Did she really think she could deter me with such a lie? That is a Cursed seal if I ever saw one. And the fact that she tends to forget to mask her emotions before speaking should be getting her killed if not for us. Oh hey look there is that girl who tried to intimidate me a few days ago. Let's have some fun with her. She looks rather arrogant to me and it wouldn't do much harm to just disable her for some time.

* * *

_

The three Oto-nin were coming at the comatose Sasuke and Sakura with a rapid speed but then suddenly dispersed as cries of pain came from their mouths as some of their limbs got hit in an area which would disable the limb for some time. Zaku was hit in the arms which effectively disabled his attack. Dosu 's device was hit so he couldn't produce sound waves anymore and thus was fairly useless. Kin suffered the most damage as she was hit in her midsection and grabbed by the waist to come eye to eye with blue eyes that shone with cruelty and malice.

"Didn't I tell you little girl that I would like to be left alone during this exam. And I also seem to recall that I intended to kill you in some way or another. But I'll spare you this time if your team-mates hand over the scroll that you have."

He grinned in a disturbing manner and he noticed a few Chakra's that seemed to be concealed."Come out… Or do you want me to come and get you?"

The bushes rustled one time before a pineapple head stepped out followed by a blonde girl and a fat tub of lard AKA Chouji. Naruto grinned and said.

"I was just busy with this girl to try and teach her to respect her betters. Maybe you would like to watch…"

A grin appeared on his face as he let go of Kin and she fell to the ground and was immediately kicked in the ribs with a moderate amount of force.

"Take care of the one in the bandages Pineapple head. You know that shadow Jutsu so do it and keep him silent. Blondie go and silence the guy with the weird clothes. I'll handle this littlegirl myself."

* * *

A sadistic grin mirroring the one Ibiki would wear on his best days of torturing appeared and he grabbed one arms and put his feet against her body and then pulled onto her arm attempting to get it out of the socket. It popped out and she gave a loud shriek. Naruto just grinned and said.

"Does it hurt little girl? Do you feel the pain? Yes? Well then let's give you some more pain so you can learn your lesson!"

With that he twisted the arm and then grinned and lifted his foot and brought it down on her back., her eyes went wide and she screamed in pain as she felt like her entire spine was breaking in half.

He let go of her arm and said. "Hand me your scroll and I won't hurt you. Bandage-boy I suggest you hand it to me or I'll make sure you would get flayed alive by something that you wouldn't rather meet anytime in the world."

* * *

Dosu looked at him and then got out a scroll which was the Earth Scroll. He threw it at Naruto and then made off with the still body of his female team-mate and with Zaku following in pursuit of his team-mates, greatly unnerved by the cruelness of the blonde kid.

"**I'm proud of you… I couldn't have done that better then you just did. I think tonight should bring you another of those sessions that will be very pleasing to the two of us.**"

She grinned from behind the bars and then moved her chess piece. She didn't know why they were playing chess but it seemed to fit with the scenery as the cage was a little bit cleaner now thanks to the fact that she had gotten Arashi to work on cleaning it saying that a guy should clean it while the woman gets something to do.

* * *

Within ten minutes Sasuke woke up with some weird energy surrounding him. Naruto didn't pay much attention as Sasuke just grumbled something about being fine and not worried at all. Naruto just yawned once and said.

"Let's get to the tower. I want to rest up a little bit and I think they have some beds there. And it would be safer…"

The idea was accepted and after thanking the Konoha nin who had come to assist them, Naruto and company went to the tower with the Earth and Heaven Scroll in hand.

When team 7 had gone Shikamaru made one comment. "Beware of Naruto. From what I've seen he is powerful and frankly I don't see a way to defeat him. The sheer power he has would easily make it so that he could overload my chakra and then deplete it. The fact that he can torture someone without feeling pity or remorse that he's doing it also makes him a deadly foe." With that said he went back to thinking about their next move. It wouldn't do to get killed here… that would bring shame onto his name.

Naruto laid down on the bed that had been provided for him and his team-mates and then immediately fell asleep. His sleep was very good since the hot woman in it ensured that he enjoyed the most of it. He was largely unaware of the marking that had begun to appear on his arm which resembled a strange letter or picture.

* * *

A new chapter of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sorry you got to wait so long. I was really busy with the sex scenes for my Naruto collection. I added a Naruto / Yugao and a Naruto /Kurenai / Anko / Tsunade just to sate your thirst. And so I wrote this chapter to inform you that it had been written and that I'm probably the first to attempt a Naruto / Yugao and I love you all for the reviews that you give me as well as the moral support. Thank you!

Review this and I hope I'll get around 300 reviews sometime if this keeps up with all the great reviews you have been sending me. The more reviews I get the more inspiration I seem to collect within my brain and can unleash it on my text editor.

So remember: many reviews faster update…

Also some small information on who you would have Naruto fight in the next chapter would be useful. I intend to have him fight Ino but that could be changed. Lee is also a good possibility. And maybe Neji is a good candidate for the battle… or Temari… Or Kin…

Anyhow: a review would be appreciated.


	15. Fights

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I might be fanatical about finishing some things and this story is one of the things that I intend to finish. That is all for this disclaimer.

**

* * *

Fights

* * *

**

he looked at the cage from within it as he rolled off the body beneath him. He looked at her sleeping form and then looked at his father who was drooling slightly as he was asleep. He had big earplugs in his ears just to get to sleep after the racket both his son as well as the Demon Queen had made. He took a good look at him and then suddenly procured a marker from somewhere and began to doodle on his father's face making sure that it looked ridiculous on the man's face while the man himself stayed ignorant of the thing that had happened to him.

He opened his eyes to look at a dull ceiling and he grinned a vicious grin. The night had exhausted him a little bit and had made him slightly more weary as to how he would be received. Probably he'd be known for his cruelty by now. The best he could do was to get that hot examiner to get to talk with and maybe train a little bit with her. She reminded him of Orochimaru and they probably had some past together if her movements were correctly taken for his.

He got out of bed and then groaned as he had realized that he had indeed soiled his underwear with the rather vivid dream he had. It wasn't every day that you would have a hot woman make love to you in your dreams after proposing a marriage to her. She was rather exquisite in the way she had thanked him and the lazy slob that was his father, had just fallen asleep. He grinned as he looked at the backpack in which he kept his clean underwear,. He would have to change it soon and he hoped that nobody would come in to check on him.

Just as he was about to put a new pair of underwear on he heard the door opening and instinctively he turned towards the sound to see the Tokubetsu Jounin that was also the examiner of this exam step into the room and look at him: "Uchiha Naruto I am her to…"

* * *

She looked at him as he was changing and mentally began to count until ten or otherwise she wouldn't be able to hold herself back. He was naked but that wasn't the main thing that she was concerned about. He had this hot tattoo on his arm that looked so awesome that she wanted to look at it from all angles and maybe find out where he had gotten it from. She looked at him and then noticed that he was in the process of getting himself a new pair of underwear onto his body. She noticed one lying a few meters away from him that looked soiled. Immediately a devilish look came upon her face and she said: "Does Uchiha-san think I'm so hot that he had a little accident during the night? I'm not angry with you but I'm rather pleased that you would think that a mature woman like me is still hot." 

She grinned and then was subjected to the cold look of a Sharingan leveled upon her and a voice that spoke of malice was heard right next to her ears and the voice said: "I would be very careful if I were you Mitarashi-san. It isn't wise to mess with me."

* * *

With that he went back to getting himself his pair of underwear onto his body and he was rather focused on that task and was dressed within a minute. He was still under intense scrutiny by Anko who wondered why the hell he was so fast and how he had picked up on that speed since he wasn't very fast to begin with. She had seen him train of course but from that she would only have concluded that he was more of a power person and not one to rely upon speed but here he even outclassed her in the speed department. It was like he had been empowered with inhuman speed. She remembered the Kyuubi and then all of it clicked. The Kyuubi must have delivered some of its speed upon Naruto when he fox had been bound to his body when he was born. 

He looked at her and a playful grin was on his face and he said:" Would you like to train with me?" he hoped that she would allow him to train with her since he would probably see Kakashi training Sasuke and Sakura just looking at Sasuke, doing absolutely nothing.

She thought it over for a moment then just grinned and said; "Why not? It gives you more time to spend with me, the hot and sexy Mitarashi Anko." She grinned and then led him to a training room on the far side of the tower; they couldn't do much damage there because it wouldn't allow the entire building to collapse around them if they hit one of the support pillars in one of the main fighting rooms..

When they got there, they saw that Kakashi was training Sasuke in something that seemed like a glowing and crackling thing. It was concentrated around the hand that the user was most experienced with using and seemed to be composed of pure chakra. She pouted for a second and then decided to just go and pick another one.

They found one that was unoccupied and she looked to see that it was a bare on. "Take your position ten meters away from me. Then I will attack. That sounds good to you? The winner is able to command the loser to do whatever the winner wants." She grinned and knew that he probably wouldn't accept that but to her surprise he just said; "Deal."

* * *

He took a ready stance in the style Orochimaru-sensei had taught him and he saw his opponent's eyes widen only marginally before she slipped into a similar stance. A few seconds passed and Anko was the first to attack. She ran at him and tried to do a jabbing motion with her hand, intent on putting Naruto out in one of the roughest ways possible. Naruto anticipated the attack and was able to block it but his hand got a bruise on it the moment that the attack hit it. He rolled away from a follow up attack which was typically a kick to the unprotected part of the body. He slipped back into a stance and then he took advantage of a hole in her style and delivered a glancing blow to her body making sure that she got the wind knocked out of her. She looked at him and then decided that it would be for the best that she would do a move that would put both him and her out of commission for some time, ensuring that she had at least won the match. 

Twin snakes leapt from the sleeves of her uniform and she could feel the venom of one of the snakes entering her bloodstream and she saw the two bite him. She felt a confident smirk come on her face but was quickly wiped away as a hand jabbed itself through her shoulder and was quickly joined by another hand jabbing through her other shoulder. He looked at her and said; "Kyuubi heals all my wounds when they are caused. No snake poison can debilitate me since it gets annihilated the moment it enters my body."

She felt the hands be ripped out of her shoulders and she sunk to the floor thinking one thing before she lost consciousness: _Now I got to do whatever he wants for an entire week…Damn…_

* * *

He watched as the woman in front of him slumped to the floor unconscious and he mentally thanked Orochimaru-sensei for teaching him how to incapacitate the enemy without causing too much bodily damage. He looked at the knocked out woman and then lifted her hand onto his shoulder and started to carry her away to find a medic-nin so she could get healed. 

The sight of an unconscious Tokubetsu jounin being carried by a genin and especially who the Tokubetsu Jounin was made some of the more experienced Shinobi back off in froght. Orochimaru's apprentice was known for her ferocity and lust for blood in Konoha and she was a danger to all that lived according to the few that had dared to come close to her. A medic nin stepped forward and said; "Did you knock her out?"

Naruto looked at the man and said: "Yeah. We were just going for a friendly spar and she tried to disable me temporarily by setting a snake onto me and I just used some taijutsu to put her out of the battle. Heal her please." He sent a pleading look at the medic nin and the man just grumbled something about psychopathic women and strange Genin but nonetheless he hauled Anko's unconscious body to the infirmary where she would undergo some medical Jutsu and be fine within the hour.

* * *

Naruto waited the rest of the days for any sign that he could get some action and when the day of the ending of the exam he was so anxious to get some blood coating his body once again that he was literally emitting an aura of killing intent, although it was barely noticeable. He looked at the Genin that filled the place and felt nothing but contempt. He was a stranger among many, a pagan among Christians. 

He looked at the board which gave an indication of who he would have to fight to advance to the next round. This was so boring. Only three had been left and he was amongst them and the blonde bitch that Pinky had told was her best friend. Then there was that girl who he had enjoyed breaking. Pinky had been crushed the moment she stepped into the ring. Gaara had really done a number on her by making sure that she was in a no win position. It was just having her engulfed in sand…

He watched the board with intent as he hoped he would be chosen. He wanted to show his opponent true fear before he went in for the kill. He watched the board on which the names would be announced and the first name was revealed:

**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino **

Anticipation filled his body as it began to get into a ready position and hoped that his name would be chosen. Killing intent was radiated outwards from him and several of the Genin in the room felt ill. Ino herself was looking at him with something that wasn't quite fear. She had heard the stories from Sakura about the strange boy in her team.

**Vs.**

She knew he was going to pull something. If his name was chosen then she knew he would brutally kill his opponent. The Yamanaka girl would stand no chance. She recognized the style as the one her father always used to take out an opponent with his swift speed and even though he taught it to her the kid seemed to have invented some of his own moves. The fight would be over soon after it started.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

His eyes widened and turned a blood red as he jumped into the ring and shouted; "YEAH!" this was his time to make the girl that was his opponent quake in fear of him…

* * *

A chapter made for my birthday. I hope you like it., in the next chapter the fight between Naruto and Ino will be told and everyone should know that you should never knock out someone who has a Demon within him with a mind affecting technique… let's just say that Kyuubi might get a little bit angry at the fact that he has been knocked out and invites the little girl to a nice visit to her home. 

A special chapter has come out especially made for my birthday. It is a Naruto / Tsunade and Kyuubi and it's posted on my Adult fan fiction profile. 

REVIEW! I would love to see reviews from you people!


	16. Naruto VS Ino

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… that okay with you stupid lawyers who have been chasing me through this wasteland just to sue me on behalf of the creator of Naruto? Bugger off…

Oh and on a short note: I'm improving my writing style to make it readable for those who have some problems reading who is who. I'll use some names to clarify it and I would like to thank MysticD109 for making me realise that I was doing something wrong. Anyhow I'm already busy making some changes in my writing style so I would like to thank you for pointing it out to me. And thank you for reviewing. You are famous and I love getting reviewed by the famous ones…

It makes me feel good.

Now on with the massacre… errrr, the beating… the fight… yeah that's it... Let's get on with the fight!

**

* * *

Naruto VS Ino

* * *

**

Naruto looked at the girl with bloodlust and killing intent barely kept in check. The feeling off power flowing into his body from the unbridled killing rage that the Kyuubi made possible within his body was intoxicating him and made him feel good. He looked at the skinny chick and a terrible smile came on his face. He began to think about the things he could do. He looked at her and imagined how she would look if she were impaled upon his claws or slowly eaten alive by Kyuubi and then spit out because she tasted bad.

Ino was nervous as she looked at the blonde who had that creepy look on his face. Sakura was in the same team as him and she had said that he was easy to beat and that Sasuke-kun would be able to defeat him anytime. Ino wasn't so sure about that. The way Naruto was staring at her made her feel uneasy as if she were slowly being checked out and looked for weak spots in his defence. The way he moved towards the referee made her nervous. No-one should be able to move with that grace like he had just done. He walked with that slow pace and with the fluidity of water. Naruto seemed to loom over her even though he was probably shorter then she was.

The referee looked at the pair and coughed. He wasn't about to get between them. If they wanted to kill the other then he wouldn't complain. He looked at the blonde with the Kyuubi inside of him and he scowled internally. Thanks to that monster his mother had died when the beast had stepped on her home. He scowled at the brat but knew that thanks to the law he couldn't do a thing to the beast.

" HAJIME!" the referee shouted and Naruto and Ino dashed backwards. Naruto looked at the girl who was his opponent and let the full onslaught of his rage and killing intent hit the girl. The spectators watched as a dark smile came onto his face as he released the killing intent on the girl.

* * *

Ino didn't know what to do. She was looking at Naruto and felt a cold chill race up her spine as she looked at him and mentally saw a kunai heading in her direction. She tried to move but it was fruitless as her limbs didn't want to respond to her commands and then she looked at the kunai approaching her head and then saw it hitting her in her head, splattering her blood all over the floor.

A snap got Ino out of her daze and she saw that she wasn't hurt at all but only staring at Naruto with dread in her eyes. Gathering what courage still remained in her and said: " You think you are great with that scary Jutsu you just used? You still are a dobe like Sasuke-kun always says that you are."

* * *

Naruto began to get worked up by the girl's comments. Sasuke was in all aspects lesser then him. The boy showed no aptitude for seducing women and Naruto would be surprised if Sasuke ever found a girlfriend before he was 18. He might have fan girls but that's all he had.

" **He's a pathetic kid who fancies himself an avenger." **Kyuubi spoke p suddenly, drawing Naruto's attention away from the fight and he listened to the Demon Queen. **" He thinks about killing his brother, Uchiha Itachi and that's all he cares about. In my opinion the little brat should just forget about his brother and go and live a little bit. That would make him a lot more likeable and especially since you brought back his aunt there might be a small chance of redeeming him… although I don't know why you should bother…" **

Naruto's senses registered some pain as a kunai was being driven into his shoulder. He looked at the determined face of Ino and then growled at his own stupidity for being distracted during the fight.

* * *

Ino felt good about finally having hit the dobe and proven that he was just a pathetic shinobi. In her elation she didn't notice that he had pulled out the kunai she had thrown at him and she was thinking about how Sasuke-kun would come to her and then plead her to be his girlfriend after he watched her beat the dobe. The only thing that seemed to pull her out of her fantasy was the punch that hurt her. The fist being driven into her thin stomach made her exhale the air currently in her lungs and she dropped to the floor.

Naruto looked at the girl who had thrown a kunai at him and then fingered the throwing knife-like utensil for killing and he grinned. This was too easy… the girl couldn't even do very much other then the basic techniques and he wondered how he would have fared if he had been sent up against the Hyuuga clan members.

Naruto jumped over a sweeping kick and then looked at the girl's pathetic attempts to stand up. Naruto grabbed her long hair and said; " So you take pride in your long blonde hair, don't you Ino-san." Ino struggled in his grip but was overpowered as he held her by her hair. She threw a kunai with her free hands and nicked Naruto's cheek and a little bit of blood began to flow from the cut which immediately healed.

He looked at her and said: " Forfeit... Forfeit and live." The tone of his voice was icy cold and ahint of madness was within it, showing that he was just about to kill her if he so wished to do that.He looked at her as she got a determined look on her face and then let her hands form a seal.

* * *

Sarutobi Asuma looked at his young student's seal and he grinned. "He's done for now. She'll use her Shintensin no Jutsu to make him forfeit." The look on his face was one of triumph but Anko spoke up: "No. He can't be able to be defeated by that jutsu."

Asuma looked at the young woman who had suddenly appeared next to him and said; " What do you mean?" she looked at the bearded man and said to him at a whispering tone: " Do you remember what was sealed into him? What would it do when it encounters a hostile presence in the body?" She looked at Asuma as he paled at he implications. But at the moment it was futile. Ino was already beginning to end the seal and he could see the blonde shinobi look at the grl with a glint in his eyes that didn't really make anyone be put at ease.

" Taste the power of the Art of the Valentine, _Shinransin no Jutsu!_" Ino spoke with a confident tone in her voice and she could feel her spirit leaving her body and entering Naruto's.

The general feeling around the arena was one of confusion. The Jutsu seemingly had done nothing and it was irking them a little bit. The Suna siblings began to look at the battle restlessly and Ino's team knew that she was going to win by letting Naruto forfeit.

* * *

Narutoknew that the girl was up to something the moment he saw her form the seals for the Jutsu that she was going to use and he began to move to make sure she was silenced forever but a voice cut through his actions. **" DON'T! I want to feel the effect of this Jutsu. It uses a seal I've never seen before and I'm interested in knowing what it does." **Kyuubi was speaking to him through the mind link they had and Naruto paused in his actions, only letting as muscle twitch in his body.

" It's a mind controlling Jutsu. I've seen Inoichi use it on an enemy when he was still under my command. " Arashi's voice cut through the thoughts he was experiencing at the moment and he just froze. _A mind controlling Jutsu? How the hell am I able to defend against it? _**Let me take the little girl on a little trip into my cage. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see me… I will of course transform to become my natural furry self…**

That moment the Jutsu took effect and Naruto felt his mind be wiped blank of all things as he felt a presence invading his body and suddenly he found himself inside the cage which housed both the Kyuubi as well as his father. He looked at the cage and saw that Kyuubi's furry paws loked rather menacing.

* * *

On the outside Ino had taken control over Naruto's body and Naruto didn't feel anything: " Yes! It worked. Referee, he for…AAGH!" pain was racing through her body as Kyuubi interfered and she got a blank look in the eyes that belonged to Naruto's body.

Ino found herself in front of a gate with a piece of paper with the word: Fuujin written on it. A deep sound came from the gate and she peered into the darkness to see something massive moving behind it: **" YOU DARE INTRUDE UPON MY SANCTUARY, FOOLISH HUMAN?" **

The rumbling deep voice scared her to no end and she stood there, rooted tot eh ground in fear as two blood red slanted eyes became visible and looked at her with merciless killing intent within them. She didn't understand what she was doing here. This was supposed to be Naruto's mind and not some sort of horror house.

" What are you?" Ino spoke, with her fear-filled voice and a deep and ominous laughter was heard from behind the bars. Whatever it was behind the bars, it was now laughing at her. She couldn't help but feel afraid as a massive claw slammed almost through the gate to come to a halt a few centimetres from her. If she were able to do anything with bodily functions, she would have pissed her pants by now as the massive beast looked at her with its eyes and said: **" YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE GIRL! HIS BODY IS NOW MINE!"**

* * *

On the outside, Naruto's body had slumped to the floor and the people in the arena were looking at it as the eyes suddenly flew open and blue eyes looked into the world once again. Arashi had taken possession while the girl was being dealt with by Kyuubi. He stood up groggily and took in the scene. The tension was thick and he could feel it.

He looked at the blonde girl's unconscious body and then a smile came to his face. He looked at her and then stuck out his hand and with his old voice he simply spoke: " Rasengan."

The orb of spinning Chakra appeared in his hands as he calmly walked towards the body and said; " This match is over." With that he placed the Rasengan in such a position that it could easily kill the girl on the spot.

The Genin were surprised at the orb of spinning Chakra while most Jounin were wide-eed at the sight of the technique of the Yondaime in the blonde's hand. Reluctantly the referee looked at him and said: " Where did you learn the technique, kid?"

Arashi grinned and looked at the refereeand said: " A little birdy told me." He grinned and then felt his son's presence return. He handed back control and Naruto took possession once again.

* * *

Ino was feeling sick. She had watched how the gate had opened and the dobe was sitting on some massive creature with the red eyes that kept on looking at her. Suddenly a light went on inside the room and she could see the orangeish fur and the murderous jaws as well as the blood-red eyes that made it look so terrifying. She looked at the dobe as he casually jumped off the creature's head and said; " He's all yours, Kyuubi."

With that he gently looked at her and said; " You shouldn't mess with me…" with that he just stood off to the side and sat down. Ino screamed as she could feel a tail taking hold of her and juggle her into the air. She could feel the motions of the tails as they continually began to juggle and then finally she stopped and saw Naruto leave. She wanted to get out but couldn't. Ino tried to use her normal way out of someone's mind but the seal kept her in place.

In the outside world there was almost nothing wrong but when a large piece of Ino's clothes got ripped off and a massive burst of blood had accompanied it, she was immediately rushed off.

Kyuubi let go of the girl which she had bitten off some meat from the side and mentally banished her while eradicating her memories of what happened. All that she would remember was a creeping darkness and then ungodly pain. That would be a very good thing to do just for a small punishment but Kyuubi always did things grand. She implanted several directives which would include a paralysing fear if she even saw Naruto look at her and nightmares with Kyuubi slowly devouring her every night.

Naruto looked at the people around him and said: "Maybe she would like me to come and visit her a little bit. I guess my mental state of mind must have knocked her out or something. What is this?" he noticed the orb of swirling Chakra in his hand and he just threw it at a wall, which it went through and continued to go through walls util it hit the ground and made a crater. He raised an eyebrow at the display of destructive power and then said: "Wow… I never knew that I could do that without thinking about something or even focusing Chakra."

* * *

A face fault from the people on the sides was the general response. Naruto looked at the girl who had been irritating him and said: "COME ON YOU BITCH! I'M READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH!" with that the aura of malicious intent snapped back into place as he contemplated what he could do to the girl.

Kin just stood there like a frightened rabbit, looking at the guy who had just unleashed an attack that had demolished a few walls. The Jounin vowed that they would get to know where Naruto had learned that technique and mentally noted that they would have to look up on the Demon Carrier once the exam was over.

* * *

This chapter was made for a reviewer of mine who has his birthday today so I'll just give him my heartfelt birthday greetings and I dedicate this to you **Skuld's Sentaro!**

Look on my Adult fan fiction profile for 2 new scenes for my collection. One with Haku in it and one with Tsunami (Inari's mom) in it. Haku is a female by the way…


	17. Kin Tsuchi vs the Monster!

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this. This is just a piece of my sick and twisted imagination.

Just watch the slaughter of Kin tsuchi… it's going to be great.

**

* * *

Kin Tsuchi Vs the Monster! It's clobbering time!

* * *

**

He could practically taste her blood on his lips. He looked at her with feral eyes that didn't promise much good to be in store for her. He was carefully regarded by the Jounin with most of them marvelling at the sheer amount of killing intent he was releasing.

* * *

(_He was a worthy student. He is using the Killing Intent well for his age._)

Orochimaru's thoughts on the matter went back to Sasuke and the rest of his mental chatter was about which Jutsu he would learn next once he had gotten the Uchiha's eyes.

* * *

(_Killing Intent at that age? That's a little bit too much that Kakashi has taught his students. I'll have to talk with him about that._)

The thoughts of Yuuhi Kurenai were pretty much focused on the blonde Genin as she saw the boy's opponent step into the ring with a VERY uncomfortable look on her face.

* * *

Naruto could feel and smell her fear. She was trembling, which wasn't a good sign. He could feel her fear seep out of her pores and into the air. He looked bloodthirsty at the moment, was his self evaluation and immediately eased up on the Killing Intent. He looked at the face of the young girl who was still pale as she looked at him and a smile came on his face, one which told a tale of blood, much blood that was going to be spilled soon. Coupled with the fact that he had unnaturally blue eyes it made him look like a picture of an innocent child but the grin revealed the true personality inside.

Kingulped as she could feel the power that the boy had within him. The boy wasn't natural if he kept on staring at her like that. She was freaked out by his power and his threat to kill her if she ever tried to attack him. She gulped and hoped that he wouldn't take too long to kill her if he decided to do that.

The referee just looked at the last participants and then sighed and said. "Hajime."

At a tone which went almost unheard. The only sign that the two people battling had heard him was the look of unease that had increased the moment that Kin heard it and the bloodthirsty smile that was on Naruto's face. He looked at the young girl and then began to lick his lips and he said.

"I'm going to enjoy stripping the flesh off your bones. I know that certain people in the room would also taste nice to eat and I'm sure that you blood will taste very good. You are still a virgin aren't you?"

* * *

She moved around uneasy at the words that he had spoken and she took out two bells and made them ring once. She looked at him and then made a genjutsu appear that seemed like a million of Kunai were speeding towards him.

"You really think a petty Genjutsu will be able to defeat me or at least make me afraid, foolish little girl?"

With a hand seal he dispelled the genjutsu and then he looked at her and said. "Well then why don't you try the little genjutsu I just made it."

Naruto's hands went twice into the Youkai seal and then thrice in the Fox seal and then immediately everyone looking at the battle were drawn into the genjutsu which was created by Naruto.

* * *

Darkness… Screams… a bloody corpse lying on the floor. The sky was on fire as continuous cries of death were heard by all those drawn into the genjutsu. Blood splattered all over the ground, dead corpses being revived and used to do battle. Rotting bodies trying to kill those under the genjutsu. Kunai flying at the people under the genjutsu. Hearing the screams of the dying. Seeing a massive beast wander over the area all around them, hearing its scorching breath and feeling the claws rip into your body.

The pain was felt by all as they felt like they were continuously ripped apart by invisible beings. They could hear the cries in their ears as the genjutsu attacked all senses.

* * *

Kurenai could feel the genjutsu affecting her but she was unable to resist it, even though she was a genjutsu mistress. She could hear the dying screams of her comrades and briefly wondered how this child could know such a deadly genjutsu. This was just the warping of his world to his vision and made her feel all alone. She could feel and hear the death all around her even though she knew that it wasn't real. She could see the bodies become alive again and comrades with whom she had fought side by side against enemy Shinobi mere moments ago, turn and attack her and rip her body to pieces. The massive creature that was now all around her spoke into her ears, its voice making her feel like a small and scared child.

"**You will do well as his mate, Child. You seem to bear the genjutsu better then most and already seem to think favourably of Naruto-kun.**"

The massive creature was gone afterwards and Kurenai felt herself be pulled out of the genjutsu. She could see that most people were still siffering from it and she dared to look at the blonde instigator of the massive effect Genjutsu and saw something that shocked her. Naruto was looking at her with red Sharingan eyes with three dots in them. A sadistic smile was on his face as he looked straight at her and said.

"You resisted my genjutsu, Kurenai-sensei… that is quite a feat. I applaud you. Not even the Hokage has dispelled it so fast like you did."

Naruto looked at the Hokage who was pale and sweating in his chair. He looked like he had a nightmare or something but his eyes were open.

* * *

Blood dripping down his body was the first thing he felt when he was under the genjutsu. He looked around himself and saw everyone he ever cared about, slaughtered by some massive beast. The aged old man that was the Sandaime Hokage was looking at the corpses as tears were trickling down his face. He came closer to one that was still twitching and then jumped back as the corpse came alive once again and lunged at him, a feral snarl, on its face. He jumped away and tears came to his eyes as he saw his beloved Konoha burning and all those people that he had once loved were coming at him with death in their eyes. He screamed as he was ripped apart by those that he had loved.

* * *

Orochimaru had a different kind of Genjutsu experience. He could feel his entire body beginning to rot. He felt his arms slowly disintegrating and he could hear the cries of battle from those around him. He could see his arms slowly beginning to melt and he felt his mind becoming blank so there would be a Jutsu lost every second that his mind was captured in the genjutsu. He could feel his strength decaying as his body slowly became ashes and he cancelled the genjutsu only to look at the demonic smile that his student had and the Sharingan ablaze in them. That moment was the time that he knew that he wouldn't be able to last against his student if he ever tried to possess those eyes. Uchiha Sasuke was a better target then his student since he didn't have a Youkai of unimaginable power sealed into him.

The rest of the people just experienced a lot of blood and massacres as well as maddening screams that were heard all around them, making them think that they had somehow been transported into a battlefield by a strange Jutsu.

* * *

Naruto made a seal which lifted the genjutsu for those present that were still under it. Naruto grinned as Kin looked very scared at him and he said mockingly.

"Does the little girl want to run away from the big, bad Naruto? Does she want to hide and run while she still can or just face her death right now?"

A grin on his face made her think of him as a Demon send straight from Hell to get her and drag her down too. She could feel her body beginning to stiffen as she felt fear course through her body and become omnipotent through her body. She felt something take a hold of her arm and then snap it in one place making her scream.

Naruto grinned as he had broken her arms to make her even more afraid of him. He could taste her fear on his lips as he brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered so softly that only she could hear it.

"There is nowhere to run to little girl… Run away… Run away from Death."

After he had whispered that in her ear he just swung her around making her slam into the wall. He could feel the power within his body increase even more. He could feel the pure power within his body become unstable and he could feel his wilder instincts take over for a bit. The Sharingan in his eyes blazed to full power, gaining the final form of it: The Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

With his Sharingan looking at her he could predict where she would move and then he began to fully focus on her, his eyes slowly spinning. His hair gained black streaks through it. He looked at her and focused a lot of bright red Kyuubi Chakra in his eyes and he whispered.

"Taste the fear!"

Kin felt herself be pulled into the world of Tsukiyomi. She saw the blood red moon shine on the heaven and she felt herself be put on a cross and numerous swords be driven into her chest and body, cutting out her heart and other vital organs. She could feel death creeping up on her and then began ton await the release from the torture but suddenly she felt her body being healed. The blood red eyes that stared at her made her feel very uneasy. Then another barrage of swords were within her chest and she could feel the apin lancing through her body once again

After ninety hours she was finally released from the torture. By now she had learned that there was no salvation at the hands of the referee as he seemingly didn't interfere.

She slumped to the floor, in a state which was almost like a comatose one. She simply stared and didn't even wince as she could feel her bones snapping in her other arm. She looked at those merciless eyes which had gained slits in them.

Naruto grabbed her clothes and lifted her up to look at him. He gently looked at her and said.

"Had enough., my little pet?"

Saliva was dripping from his mouth which had gained sharper teeth, more suited for eating meat and devouring fleshy like an animal. He looked at her and she shivered.

"Y-y-yes M-m-master…."

She managed to wimper and she slumped to the floor as he gave a sound of content.

"Referee the match is over. She quits and I don't think anyone here is able to fight after this match."

That was a severe understatement. Most of the Jounin in the room had murder on their mind as they had been trapped in a genjutsu cast by a measly Genin. Naruto just grinned at the Jounin who were shooting him dark looks and said.

"I would like to apologise for everyone who got trapped in the Genjutsu. But then again there was only one able to break out of it manually and that was the Jounin-sensei of Team 8, Yuuhi Kurenai-sama, Genjutsu specialist of Konoha."

* * *

Kurenai blushed at the praise as she was sent some adoring looks from the Genin. The Jounin just shot her dark looks too since she could have rid them of the genjutsu too. Naruto couldn't stop the next comment he made.

"And because of that I'm inviting her to go on a date with me to chat about different kinds of genjutsu since she is normally busy training with her team…"

The reaction of most people was immediate. Sakura just shouted.

"WHAT!"

And was mimicked by her best friend Ino. Naruto just scowled at the women and said.

"Shove it! I'm asking her and not you two dykes."

Before he could get a verbal barrage of insults he just made a few hand seals and a stream of fire came out of his mouth to burn the place, leaving a singed Ino and Sakura.

Through all this Kurenai just blushed once and said. "I accept. If you teach me that genjutsu. It might be fun to use on people I dislike."

A pointed look was shot at Asuma who just cringed at the look she was giving him.

Naruto nodded and then said. "Alright."

The Sandaime spoke up about that he was glad to have witnessed the potential of the Genin and that he wished them best in the next exam which would be held within 30 days. As a last note he added that Naruto would do best if he never were to subject another person to that genjutsu. It was rather terrifying in his opinion, to which most people only nodded.

Naruto just gave a cheeky grin towards the man and then left to prepare for the date with Kurenai which had been set at tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

Merry Christmas people! I have brought you this chapter and I hope that you will like it...

There is also a Christmas scene up if you would like to read it. The pairings are Naruto with Tsunade and two other ladies which would have to be discovered. There is one that I had vowed to never use but thanks to pressure from the reviewers I gave her a nice role…


	18. The Date

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. I wish I would then I could change some things in the storyline, like making Kyuubi be some ht and gorgeous girl with big tits who would snuggle up to Naruto every night, but a guy can dream about those things since Masashi Kishimoto wouldn't allow anyone to rewrite the storyline which eh has written which probably will get Naruto and Hinata together since so many people seem to think that they are a good couple.

**

* * *

The Date!

* * *

**

He looked at the mirror, being quite nervous. It wasn't everyday you had a date with a hot older woman who seemed interested in learning a new Jutsu. The Mangekyou SHaringan only assisted him with the genjutsu so it would only be a short effect of tried with hand seals but it would be enough to incapacitate a Hokage if used correctly. He looked at the mirror and then put his clothes straight once again. He had been approached by Sasuke who demanded to learn that Jutsu. Naruto had just simply given him the finger and walked off. When Sasuke had wanted to halt him he was immediately restrained and Naruto had to use some of Orochimaru's taijutsu moves on him. Needless to say was that Sasuke didn't have much feeling as his arms were almost ripped from their sockets from the weakened attack due to Naruto holding back the power in the attack.

The week of total obedience by Anko would go in the next week, where she would help him train up for they finals. If he had to fight someone then it would have to be the arrogant Hyuuga ass it would seem. Otherwise he was stick with Sasuke who seemed to be a contender too for the title of Chuunin. Naruto didn't really mind the titles too much. He knew that he was strong, enough, with a little bit of help from Kyuubi. **"A LOT of help from me, love."** She corrected him as he was still thinking about a way to level Konoha with one strike.

He straightened his outfit, the traditional Uchiha outfit, which was typically what he should wear now that his mom was revealed to be an Uchiha. It wasn't common knowledge that he was an Uchiha and most people would think he had gotten some from his team-mate or something like that.

* * *

He stepped outside, smelled the air and absently reminded himself that either Orochimaru-sensei was close by or that he used snakeskin perfume on himself. The former was something that would cause a trouble especially if the man knew that he had the Mangekyou Sharingan. He was already beginning to develop techniques to use with the Mangekyou, other then the Tsukiyomi which made his eyes sting for a full day. 

"You kept something from me. Why didn't you tell me that you were an Uchiha?" Orochimaru's voice hissed in his ear and Naruto turned around to receive a kick to the stomach. With his eyes turning blood red and slanted he looked at the older man and said: "It is my heritage. You can have Sasuke, I don't need him in my plans. Just leave me alone. My desire must be fulfilled." Naruto jumped up as an attack was aimed at his heart'.

"I WILL RIP OUT YOUR EYES!" Orochimaru screeched and Naruto's only thought at teat moment was. _He's gone mental...He wants the Sharingan so badly that he wants to just pull out my eyes. I'm not going to let him to that to me._

He dodged a blow to the kidneys and then dodged another which was aimed at his heart. He grabbed the foot of the elder man and twisted it but then had to evade a snake that was coming at him from a sleeve.

He jumped backwards and stood there in a ready position, ready to dodge or defend against whatever attack the man would give. He sensed everything around him and he could feel Orochimaru moving around him, hidden underneath some genjutsu or something. It wouldn't help much but he decided to give the man at least some joy. Kyuubi and he could take him on, no doubt about it. But Naruto knew that Orochimaru wouldn't want to reveal his presence in Konoha or where exactly he was to everyone and when a snake was aimed at his face he responded in kind. His hands formed seals and a massive fireball was exhaled from his lungs, incinerating the snake and letting Orochimaru slip out of the genjutsu to dodge the fire.

* * *

Kurenai was close to the Uchiha estate and she could feel the vibrations of a battle in progress within the air. She didn't think much of it since it was normal that people trained during the day and was slightly surprised that her date would train just before the date. 

Naruto shifted into a Taijutsu stance the moment he saw Orochimaru come at him and then blocked a jab to the shoulder with his elbow, making another dodge in the process. The battle between the two continued for a moment until Orochimaru got lucky thanks to having more experience in the style, having practised it for so lone and he just rammed his arm straight through Naruto's left shoulder and then looked at him and said; "Give… Me… Your... Eyes…"

* * *

That was the sight she got to see. A well-known Nukenin standing there with an arm straight through her date's shoulder wearing a maniacal look on his face and asking about her date giving his eyes to him.

* * *

Naruto rammed his arm onto the man's shoulder, feeling the bone crack and feeling the hand slide out of his shoulder. He looked at the man and said; "You won't get my precious eyes, Orochimaru-san. I'm sorry but could we continue this another time? I think I hear the ANBU coming, seeing that there is standing one right behind you." 

The fact was true as Miko had just come back form her shift and was now looking at the Nukenin with a look on her face hidden beneath the mask that betrayed her total surprise at the situation. Orochimaru took a look at the ANBU behind him and then said; "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun. Train well for the next time we meet it won't be so nice for your pretty eyes."

With a storm of leaves, the man was gone and Naruto just grinned weakly and said; "Yo. Hi mom. I'm going on a date with a pretty lady now so don't wait up for me. Just go and bug your little nephew a little bit and I'll be happy." He grinned and turned around to look at Kurenai and he blinked. "Hi… How long have you been here, looking at me?"

* * *

She was surprised. Normally one would scream once they got a hand through their shoulder and then just drop and do whatever the torturer asked. She had seen torture often when she had been requested to cast genjutsu on people. She was after all a genjutsu mistress. She looked at the boy who had requested a date with her to tell her all about the genjutsu he used and she saw that the wound on his shoulder had already healed and was just finished with patching up the scars. 

He licked off some of his own blood, tasting the coppery taste on his lips and delighting in the taste. "Let's go, shall we, Kurenai-san?" he looked at her and she looked back at him with her crimson eyes.

Twenty minutes they sat in a restaurant that Kurenai had said that served good cuisine. She had also made a comment about her paying for it since a Genin like him shouldn't spend all his money on a date. He just assured her that he had enough money on him. He had managed to rob Orochimaru of his money pouch the moment he touched the older man's body once. Since no reaction had been made he hoped that he had gotten away with it. Where would the man use it when he was in a village where he was loathed and despised?

He looked at the woman opposite of him and said;'"Your eyes remind me of someone who I love very much. She has almost the same red eyes, just hers are a little bit redder and do have slits within them. The look is almost identical if you just squint and look closely."

She raised an eyebrow and said; "May I ask who you are referring to?" Naruto looked at her and let her look at him and said; "She is the one who had supported me throughout my youth and she is the one to who I lost my virginity to… and she's a damn horny one even if she tells me that its needed for her survival…"

* * *

At that moment a grin blossomed on his face and he said; "You wanted to know about the genjutsu, right?" seeing her nod he continued: "Well the genjutsu is used to make people experience the worst thing their minds can think up. Then you layer it with something that is called an enforcer, which is something that no human can possibly do since Demonic Chakra is involved with the enforcer. Only someone in my unique situation would be able to cast It but for normal users, like you I think there might be another way. Simply focus most of your chakra into it or ask me for assistance. I could supply some Demonic chakra if you would like to have some of it. A good way to build a chakra supply is through heavy physical exercise." 

He halted for a moment to drink a sip of water before continuing. "Training simply wouldn't do. The mind would need to adapt to heavy changes and thuis ethe best training is either by having sex with someone just one time or just doing a marathon of sex for an entire week or something like that." That had the effect that he really had wanted to see. She was now blushing a lot and seeming so flustered that she would be sstammering once she spoike and he said: "If you are interested in building your chakra supply that way, just look me up. I'm quite adept at it." Inside the cage Kyuubi just added her two cents. **"You are one of the best lays because you can be taught anything that I want. I've got a LOT of experience…"**

He grinned without any perverted intent and said; "You should see my girlfriend and me in action… she is a bit older then me but we still love each other." _A bit older then me? I must be getting sloppy. Kyuubi is at least thirteen times my age…_

Kurenai was now intrigued. Her embarrassment about the topic was already sinking into the back of her mind, the want to learn more Genjutsu coming forwards, making her say things without really thinking them through. "So if I had sex with you and your girlfriend then I would be able to enhance my stamina? And if I might ask who exactly your girlfriend is? Would you be bothered by answering that question?"

* * *

She hoped that he wasn't irritated by it. All that showed on his face was a grim determination as he looked at her and said; "Kurenai-san. If you were to share the bed with me and my girlfriend then you must be prepared to do whatever she likes. She has enough power to wipe me out if she so desires and thus I am rather hesitant to take control of the situation. Technically it's like this: if she tells me to jump, I jump. The fact that she is currently locked inside my body makes a large difference too." **"But I like it when you are being commandeering. It makes me want to suck on your little one for the entire night and I want to hear your moans."** Kyuubi interjected his speech and she grinned as Arashi merely glared at her because she could get out of her free will while he was still locked behind the bars. 

She regarded him calmly and was about to open her mouth as she was about to ask why the hell did he have the Kyuubi as a girlfriend, when he just gave her a sign to be quiet and then he began to make hand seals and soon the sound of a zap was heard and a frizzled Asuma fell from the ceiling. Naruto's brow creased and he said; "Beardy… I should have known it was you that was spying on us two. She doesn't want you, accept that…"

* * *

To his surprise she grabbed his cheek and then brought her lips to his and they kissed, making him feel surprised. What he had wanted to do had happened but not in this way. 

"Kurenai… you are a paedophile… He's at least ten years younger then you…" Asuma spoek with his voice filled with disbelief and that was the moment that Kyuubi chose to appear in a form of a Kage Bunshin, looking exactly like her minus the tails. She appeared right on top of Asuma's head and sat down on his head, making the man moan. **"Don't moan about that little bit of pain, mortal. Your Yondaime was in a great deal of pain when he stole my panties so I would suggest you go somewhere and just jerk off."** She grinned and then extended a hand towards Kurenai and said; "**Pleased to meet a girl who my little boyfriend has taken a fancy to. Even though you are a little bit older then him I can live with it. It's not as if he will die anytime soon. He's practically immortal with me by his side. If you become his official girlfriend too maybe we can extend the same immortality to you too…"** she paused and then smacked her foot right into Asuma's cranium making the man black out for at least a few hours and he would wake up with a heavy bill to pay… Such is the folly for spying on a woman.

Kyuubi looked at Kurenai with her eerie red eyes and said: "**You were at the attack… yes I remember you. You tried to stall me using some genjutsu…. You looked kinda cute, but now you've obviously become even better-looking. Hmm I guess I'll have to do something about Naruto-kun's age if you want to have a relationship with him. Stand still you!"**

She grabbed Naruto by the arms as he tried to sneak away. The proximity of Kyuubi in the material world was a little bit too close. He looked at her and then he tried to get away, knowing and feeling that she was horny enough to just go and fuck him in the restaurant. She didn't have much qualms about doing it in public places. It was only through sheer luck that nobody had stumbled on them yet.

* * *

He saw her do some silly hand movements but could sense the enormous amount of chakra that was behind those movements. He could feel it seeping into his body and making changes to his bones, granting him more height. His height had been stunted thanks to the treatment he got from the villagers and having to eat Ramen most of the time. He could feel his body beginning to change as major changes happened. His clothes felt tight and uncomfortable and he could feel that a rip was on his shirt. 

He passed out after he could feel the chakra flow stop. He slumped to the floor, unconscious of having too much chakra run through his coils and the mental rush of being aged 7 years.

Kurenai looked as she saw a twelve-year old turn into a guy that looked to be around 18,19 perhaps. She could see hair that was both blonde as well as black and he definitively had the same lines on his face as another Uchiha had…. The only Uchiha outside of the village… Uchiha Itachi. There was also soemthing that reminded her of Yondaime-sama in that face. Maybe it was the fact that the lines seemed to be less defined and that a kind look could easily be seen on his face.

One side of his hair was black with blonde streaks in it and one side was blonde with numerous black streaks in it. Kurenai felt that the only thing to do was to carry Naruto back and try to explain to his mother how he had turned from a twelve-year-old to this…

* * *

Next chapter: The Training! Long live super-hot Anko-chan! 

Like the title says: Anko will train the now-mature Naruto… well mature… he'll still have a hell of a lot of hatred for the people of Konoha… which will only be given out once… he gets the full power of Kyuubi within him…

I'll explain that in a few chapters! Next time: the training! Expect a naked Anko…

And just as a surprise! I uploaded a new chapter for my collection of Naruto ? pairings. It features the hot Kin Tsuchi… and Tayuya. Just read it and give me a review on it. The reviews is what makes me write the stories… also because they are fun to write.


	19. Training with the hot woman

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will own the series. I don't really like the anime since it has too many fillers and I would like to see an evil Naruto appear in the anime or at least in the manga.

DARK NARUTO RULES!

**

* * *

Training with the hot woman!**

* * *

He felt odd, like his entire body had been crumpled and then unwrapped like some candy bar, only to be stripped of meat and then left to dry, an empty husk to be disposed, but with the breath of life in it. He felt like shit and was tempted to make use of the Bloody rain Jutsu (**Kinjutsu: Chisio Funshutsu no Jutsu!") **to make the infernal banging in his head stop and to make someone explode in bloody bits. The fact that it had to be aimed precisely was only a prerequisite to it and the fact that you needed to have almost Kage-level stamina to pull it off.

He opened his eyes just to close them once he saw the bright lights above him and all around him. He felt the Sharingan pulse beneath his eyes, wanting to record whatever there was there. A familiar feeling of madness began to overtake his senses as the Sharingan couldn't pick up images and he knew that there was some sort of curse on the bloodline, making every wielder slightly insane. He kept his eyes closed and then slowly grabbed around him, trying to find some water because he was feeling thirsty at the moment.

Kyuubi looked at the new body she had given him and grinned. She couldn't channel lethal amounts of her own chakra through his younger body but in this older body, he would be very suited to use it since it was the pinnacle of human perfection. She began to channel some of her chakra through his coils, making them become like her own coils, demonic and twisted. The final step could not be taken unless Naruto-kun would be ready to raze Konoha to the ground. The hatred they both had for the village was enough to ensure that he wanted tit gone but at the cost of many casualties.

* * *

Anko was headed towards the Uchiha grounds. She was dressed in her usual attire consisting of her pants, her trench coat, and the nettings that covered most of her body. She looked at the people who she passed, all of them giving her frightful glances. She grinned, blood thirst in her grin, as she was almost past the Hokage Tower and she could feel the lingering aura of the Hokage in the area. It always seemed to make her distracted and that was a bad thing in her situation as she was bound to make a mistake sometime. She had heard about his miraculous aging and just wanted to see it for herself. She hadn't really thought too much about it since he was still younger then her but something was nagging on the back of her mind.

She walked up to the door, after dropping down on the ground from the rooftops she had been travelling from and then looked at the door and knocked thrice. She had to wait a few minutes and heard feet travel to the door and saw an attractive young woman open the door, she couldn't be much older then sixteen.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Haku spoke and she looked at the Tokubetsu Jounin who was looking at her with interest in those serpentine eyes of hers. "Yo! My name is Mitarashi Anko, and I'm here to train with my dear and sweet Naruto-kun."

Anko had decided to tease the guy a little bit because she enjoyed teasing people; why else do you think that she wore such revealing clothes? She grinned as the attractive girl just blushed and said; "I'll take you to see Naruto-kun."

With that she led the Tokubetsu Jounin to Naruto's room where the silent youth lay, unblemished by the fact that there was something within his body going on that would spell the doom for the village he was currently staying in. She looked at the body and whistled. "He looks good. I wonder how he'll be in the sack." Haku blushed at that and she mumbled that they really hadn't done that much.

"Very good if you go by the review that one girl gave me when she took my virginity." His eyes opened and closed and then slowly were opened to adjust to the lights. He looked at the ceiling as he began to get focus back in his eyes. He looked around to rest upon the Tokubetsu Jounin and said: "Anko-chan, nice to see you here at the moment. You are here to train me or am I just so gorgeous that you want to come and fuck my brains out?" a sly grin accompanied that statement and he looked at her from his position and he could see the black thong that she wore. He could feel some sort of excitement blossom in his chest and he began to think out things to try out on Anko. This would be a fun week for the two of them.

* * *

He groaned and began to hoist himself back up. He looked at the women and said: "A little hand would be nice." With that he was hoisted up by Haku who looked at him and then said that she would have to go now.

Naruto looked at Haku's retreating back and he sighed for a moment and then looked at Anko and said: "Shall we go? Or can I eat breakfast first?" she looked at him and shrugged. "Your pick, Master." He grinned and said; "Yes, Master has a nice ring to it." He looked at the door and then went to open it after Haku had slid it shut. He entered the main living room and saw that his mother was still eating breakfast and was looking content. He just sat down and took some rice, enough to fill his stomach and then looked at his mother and said; "Arigatou for the food mother."

She looked at her son and saw the three dotted Sharingan blazing in his eyes and just said: "No problem son. I need to take care of you after all the time I have been dead." She sighed for a moment and said; "If only you could revive your father then it would all be better then just living with you…"

After Naruto was finished with eating breakfast, both he and Anko went to one of the Jounin training fields where Anko began to try and instruct him in the same style that he had used against her and had learned from Orochimaru. "This is a style that my father taught him. You might remember him using it but if you've forgotten it then I will teach it to you."

Naruto looked at her and said: "Orochimaru has taught me the style before the Chuunin exams. He even let me finish it in the advanced style just because I seemed to master it within a day." At that her eyes narrowed and words came from her mouth: "You trained with father? Normally this would be regarded as treason to Konoha but you don't seem to be very kind towards most of the people. Hmm… I was wondering if you would like to learn some of my father's special moves that he taught me. It's called **Seneijashu** (**Hidden Shadow Snake Hand) **and it involves summoning snakes form your sleeves. Wouldn't you like to learn that?"

* * *

She grinned as an identical grin came over his face and he said; "sure. I'd love to learn from such a mature lady like you." She looked at him and then said: "Well the technique is fairly easy. The only thing you need to do is sign a contract with the snakes, like my father has done too and luckily both of us have one contract so we don't have to track the bastard down to wrestle the contract from his mouth. the damn bastard always keeps it in his mouth…"

Anko grimaced as she had been witness to the way he shoved the Kusanagi straight down his throat and then retrieved. It had been sickening to watch but sat that time she had been fascinated by it. She could already see Naruto being excited by the prospect of learning a new Jutsu, although not much was visible on his face.

"Did you know that I can already summon something?" her attention was held by the sentence as it came from his mouth and he grinned and looked at her and she said: "Yeah right, a nineteen year old kid like you already having a summon? You've got to be kidding me." She watched as he grinned and then began to form the seals for summoning and made several unknown seals to her and his mouth spoke the jutsu he was using: "**Youkai Kuchitose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!**"

Immediately there was an effect as the ground began to rumble beneath hr feet and a huge cloud of smoke was sent in the air, signifying that something had appeared and that it was huge. She could remember only two things that were that big and one was the Toad Boss, GamaBunta and the other was the massive Demon Fox who had ravaged the village thirteen years ago. She could feel herself losing control of her bladder as a massive wave of killing intent washed over her and the smoke began to clear.

_The kid summoned the Kyuubi…_ that was all that she could think about and her mouth was hanging open as the smoke had finally cleared to let a voluptuous woman come into view who was dressed in an elegant dress which covered her breasts and other naughty bits but didn't cover very much other then that. **"Naruto-kun why did you summon me? Are you so horny you want to fuck me in public?"**

Naruto just looked at Kyuubi and said: "Meet my private sensei, Anko. Meet Kyuubi… Kyuubi, this is Anko and she's about to let me make a contract to the snakes. Do you think it is wise if I signed the contract?" she looked thoughtful about it and then sighed and said: **"I'll summon the lazy bastard who calls himself the Serpent King and then we'll make a deal. I think he still owes me a favour or two just because I made sure that that Tanuki didn't make a nice rug out of his hide."** With a few meagre hand motions a big cloud of smoke filled the area and a thunderous voice boomed through the training ground: **"WHO DARES SUMMON OROCHI, THE SERPENT KING!" **Kyuubi was less then pleased and said: **"Shut yer fat gob you big piece of rope! Grant this kid the right to summon snakes without signing the bloody contract and I'll make sure that one of your favours to me is paid off. NOW DO IT!"** the Serpent King turned a pale and pasty white once he heard the voice of the Youkai Queen within his head as she had broadcasted it at both vocal and mental levels. **"My Queen! Of course I will allow the lowly human you selected to have a contract with my kind! It would only be just that a lowly servant serves his Queen."**

"LOWLY HUMAN! HEY YA BIG SAUSAGE, I'M HER SOON-TO-BE HUSBAND SO YOU BETTER SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Naruto was fuming and in his rage he didn't know that an unholy black fire seemed to have erupted from him, making the marking on his body to flow brightly in his rage, clearly marking him as the next King. When the Serpent King saw the mark he turned even pales, leaving only a skeletal white to remain on its snaky skin. He looked at the Soon-To-Be king and said; "**Forgive me sire, it was not in my intention to call one such as thee a lowly human. You have the right to summon the Snakes at your every desire so it is said, and so it shall be done." **He looked at the two Demons and one humand and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"**Naruto… I never knew you hahd it in you to scream at him like that…. It makes me want to make sure that you get a VERY special treatment right now. What would you say if I slowly started to make your entire body was cleaned by the means of my tongue and my hands. And of course the human might as well join in. But we'll have to do thayt after the training. Contineu with the training, girl, and I shall watch and wait until you finish. Then the real fun can start…." **Kyuubi grinned and just jumped into a tree, intent on making sure she was comfrortable there.

For the next three hours, Naruto practiced the **Seneijashu**, managing to get a few snakes out of his sleeves of his training outfit, the standard Uchiha outfit that so many of them used to wear…

* * *

After the training was done Naruto, Anko and Kyuubi just relaxed… or as far as that could go.. Anko was stilla little bit skittish around Konoha's greatest terror but she soon adapted and Naruto found himself beginning to fall asleep, never even noticing Anko's glistering eyes and hearing the sound of her clothing hitting the floor.

The thing that he did feel but didn't really want to pay any attention to, was the body that slid up to his side and the arms that gently wrapped themselves around him. He opened his eyes to look into Anko's slightly maddened ones and said: "What?" at a soft tone, sleepyness within every tone of it. She simply giggled and he could feel another body slip up against his, making herself comfortable next to them.

They were currently located in a tree, free from view from any Jounin. Naruto lay snuggled up against Ankoi's nude body, Kyuubi laying on he side, dressed in the revealing clothes, only Anko having hung hers on a branch. When Kakashi looked at them when he headed to the training field after a long day of training Sasuke in the Chidori and in the speed department, his eyes got really wide as he saw the buxom woman that was Mitarashi Anko, lie naked in a tree next to a guy who had another hot woman lying next to him.

A kunai almost piercing his groin made him consider to leave the field ASAP, leaving behind a grinning Anko.

* * *

A new chapter finished! For those that asked about a possible girlfriend I might have: I don't have any girlfriend at the moment, and that's why I write the sex scenes… which has a new chapter added today… So look it up and enjoy it. It's from an OC called Orochimara, daughter of Orochimaru… all I can say is that she looks a LOT better then her dad…

The next chapter will feature even more training and Anko getting frisky… As well as a small encounter with Asuma who tries to make sure that Naruto would get his just desserts for making Kurenai go away from him… but meets Anko instead…

REVIEW!

THAT WAY YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!


	20. Anko gets frisky

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. I will be using the characters to feature in this story, which will be very different from canon and then make sure that there is a very different outcome to it all. A small amount of lust within a story isn't wrong since lust is one of the fundamental things in life, being able to make even more people populate this world although birth prevention must be used or else we won't have too much to eat and we'll have to starve or eat each other to survive. But that is merely something I deducted from watching TV so within 50 ears or something like that we might be living in space or something like that.

**

* * *

Anko gets frisky…

* * *

**

The first thing that he noticed was the soft breasts pressed against his body. He shrugged it off as a pillow and just snuggled up to it. The female giggle alerted him to the fact that the ' pillow' was something else. He opened his eyes and then looked at Anko's breasts, which looked good in his opinion. A healthy tan was on it, making her look even hotter as she lay there, naked for the world to see and he couldn't resist but move his hand a little bit and lay it on top of her breast, feeling the soft flesh with his hands. She giggled once again and he felt another air of breasts being pressed against him.

He knew that it was Kyuubi since he smelled her scent all over the place and the fact that something furry brushed against his legs was also a god indication that Kyuubi was still lying next to him. He looked at Anko and then slowly spoke, no really wanting to acknowledge that this wasn't just a dream. " Anko? What time is it?" His voice was still drowsy from being asleep for so long and he barely noticed it when she took his hand in her hand and began to stroke the back of his hand in a fascinated way. He DID notice it when she dragged a kunai over his hand, making blood come out of it. She pressed her mouth against the wound and sucked out the blood, then licking off the kunai which had the blood on it too. " Yu taste delicious, such a taste of blood that makes my taste buds overload. "

She grinned and then began to slowly lick his hand even though the wound had already sealed thanks to Kyuubi's influence. She looked at the flesh and then dragged her kunai over it again,. Making blood pour out and she dipped down once again. Taking some blood with her tongue and then tasting it.

The taste of his blood made her feel aroused as she could feel the coppery taste beginning to go through her body all the way and then reached her mind, making her want more. His blood held some sort of aphrodisiac, she concluded and just put her lips to the wound and then began to suck out every drop of blood, intoxicated by the taste and the feelings it evoked from her body.

* * *

He could feel her tongue go over the wound and lick the blood up. She looked like a little kid in a candy store as she was sucking on his wound. His hands roamed over her body, seeing that she didn't protest to it and then she began to suck on the wound in earnest, making him feel very good as she was making him gain some sick sort of pleasure by the feeling of getting his wound licked by her. The feeling of her breasts was a very erotic stimulation to the two of them and when Kyuubi joined in, the stimulation of their bodies was heightened by the tails that wrapped around their body to keep the three of them warm and also tickling Anko's body since she was naked.

Nightfall had already approached when the small make out session ended and Naruto's wound had finally been allowed to close. Anko was still lying in his embrace, still wearing nothing at all and Naruto was pleasantly surprised… he had never expected that she would be so eager to try and drain his entire body of blood just because ' it tasted well'.

He noticed a presence in the trees and a voice, familiar to his ears rang out. " So I see my deviant daughter has managed to get it on with a guy… I must applaud you, Naruto-kun." The moment Orochimaru appeared into view was the moment that Anko looked at him with the utmost hatred and Naruto simply grinned, Kuubi still being invisible to the man's eyes, having opted to just disappear during the make out session.

It all happened in an instant. Kyuubi disappeared behind the seal once again, Naruto's arm was raised towards Orochimaru and his mouth spoke the first Jutsu that came to mind. **"SENEI'JASHU!" **the snakes came out of his sleeves and then attached themselves to the man who turned into a log and then reappeared with an interested look in his eyes. "A Impressive Naruto-kun. So much promise with my Jutsu. I see my daughter taught you well. Not I wonder how you would fare against an experienced user like me…"

With that Orochimaru attacked, still not really distracted by Naruto's use of his Jutsu. Naruto looked at the man and his Sharingan activated and he saw everything in a different perspective. The world around him slowed to a crawl and he saw Orochimaru's attack happen before it would happen. He saw a massive flare come at him and he moved in time to prevent it from hitting. His body moved just when Orochimaru blew out the **Katon: Karyuu Endan** at him. Naruto looked at the man and could see that the man would move towards him to deliver a jab to the stomach and then follow it up by casting Seneijashu at him to kill or paralyze him.

He began to make seals with his hands and just completed them in time before Orochimaru came close to him to kill him. **" Kinjutsu: Chisuo Funshutsu no jutsu!" **the Jutsu was delivered in a small beam of light which hit Orochimaru in the arm, making blood ooze out of the numerous wounds that came on his arm. He looked at the bloody arm and in a movement which was foreign to him he fastned his mouth to the bleeding arm, sucking on the blood that was coming from it. He looked at the man who had taught him a style and had been his sensei for some time and saw that a sudden quietness had been from the man who looked oddly conflicted about something. **" His soul is torn." **Kyuubi's voice cut through any thoughts he might have at the moment and then he looked at his sensei's yellow eyes which seemed torn.

With a snarl the elder man ripped his arm free only to have to dodge the snakes that were sent at him by his daughter. He disappeared into the night, leaving behind only a small message tacked to Naruto's shirt. " Damn… he got away…" she looked at Naruto who looked at her as she was dressed once again. She looked at his face and saw that he was thinking about something. " Let's just head home shall we, Naruto-kun? I'll inform Sarutobi-sama of the encounter with my father." He sighed and said: "There is something wrong with sensei. His soul was torn according to Kyuubi. Be sure to tell Hokage-Jiji that."

He looked at the woman, wishing that they hadn't been disturbed like this. Suddenly he remembered the note and opened it to see what the hell Orochimaru-sense had written.

_

* * *

Naruto-kun,_

_As you might have noticed, I have taken an interest in your eyes, those of the bloodline of the Sharingan. To see you coupling with my daughter, brings me at least some joy, knowing that the Sharingan would be preserved through our child, if u two desire a child. I condone the relation you two have, including the sucking of blood which she is addicted to ever since she was a small baby… I should know since I raised her all by myself and passed her off as an orphaned child instead of my own child, her mother having died during childbirth. _

I want to make sure that she will have someone who cares for her, and who better suited then one of my ex-students, which she herself is too. With my body I could not protect her from the hatred of the Konoha citizens and due to my forced absence I have no means to protect her. So I am asking you, Uzumaki Naruto to take care of my daughter in any way you see fit She may be a little older then you but I implore you to do so before I lose myself...

_Signed,_

_Mitarashi Orochimaru_

* * *

He flipped the paper and the ink that was used seemed still wet, like it had been written mere moments ago._

* * *

Naruto-kun,_

_I am sorry for leaving the village without telling you and my daughter that I was leaving but circumstance made me leave, because I made some mistakes in my life. In this letter I would like to help you out as much as possible before I lose my life._

_You should know my daughter, who is twelve years older then you, since she had trained with me for some time and I taught her several techniques to prevent herself from getting attacked. It is therefore my wish that you go and live with her and show her this letter to prove that you are speaking the truth. Even if you don't show her the letter then I think she would allow you to live with her, since she has told me that you were so kawaii when she first saw you._

_There is something that you should know about yourself. Technically I am not allowed to talk about this but there is something about you that makes people afraid of you. You bear within you the Kyuubi no Kitsune since the Yondaime couldn't defeat the monster and had to seal it within you. Now don't be afraid at the moment, because it can't hurt you since I think that if you die then it will die too and knowing Youkai in general, it won't allow itself to die…_

_Please try to remain calm and collected like I taught you Naruto. Anko will take care of you, I'm sure of that even though we parted on rather volatile terms…_

_Your's Sincerely,_

_Orochi-sensei_

* * *

The date was something that puzzled him. It was dated three years ago, which was the year that he had gone to join the Academy. The newer part was written on the back and was no less then an hour old. Why this old letter was tacked to his chest he did not know but he would do anything to fulfill the request from his old sensei. He saw the wild look in the man's eyes like a caged animal and knew that something wasn't right with the man.

"Anko-chan…" he trailed off after that as he looked at the black-haired girl who was now looking at the trees where her father had disappeared within and she turned to him, an expression of displeasure on her face and she said: "What? That bastard got away from us and now he's on his way to cause trouble with the rest of the village."

Naruto looked at the woman and sighed. _How the hell am I going to explain this nice and gently to her? She might inflict some damage on me if she hears that her father asked me in my nine year old form to take care of her… he might have some brain damage or something if he is willing to let a child of twelve guide his adult daughter through life…_ Naruto didn't know what to make of it… it was too absurd to think about it. But what he had seen within his old sensei's eyes had made him shiver and think about things that had happened to the man. In the older letter he sounded like he cared a great deal about the two of them while in the newer letter he was sounding like he was confused about something, something that had been plaguing him for some time.

"Don't talk about Orochi-sensei like that… Please Anko just listen to me for a moment. He left me this note and I'm not sure what to make of it." He looked at the woman and she just grumbled something about hearing him out and not wanting to tear his body to shreds and that she was being generous to him at the moment. He handed her the letter with the comment: "Just read this please, Anko-chan."

He watched as she read it and her face betrayed no emotions as her eyes scanned the lines, looking for anything that might be able to put her on edge or convince her that her father was still an utter bastard. Finally when she had finished reading it she looked at him and then narrowed her eyes and he found a lump in his throat. It was true that he was a monster but the look that she gave him made him feel very cold from the inside. " Father gave you permission to let me live with you? Do you really think I would just go and live with you?"

* * *

The tone of voice was cold and Naruto shivered once, not really wanting to think too much about bit and instead making sure that he was well out of the line of fire from the woman. He looked at her and she suddenly broke out in giggles and then said; " Of course I'll live with you. My house is so big that I can barely reserve enough time to clean all the rooms. If I live with you then I would at least have some company during the day and during the night."

She winked and then grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her and then they set off to go to the Uchiha property in town. Naruto was grinning about the girl who was hanging onto him and Anko was grinning just because he looked so cute wearing that bloodthirsty look on his face.

They passed Kakashi and Anko glared at him and said; " What we do in our free time is none of your business, Kakashi. Here… let me introduce you to my new roommate, Naruto-kun. " Naruot merely looked at Kaakshi and said; " Yo. Got lost on the road of life again, Kakashi-sensei?" a yawn came from Naruto's mouth as he looked at the lazy Jounin who looked at Naruto with not too much surprise on his face. " Naruto… you are all grown up…"

Naruto suddenly remembered something and then pulled his small comic out of his pocket and handed it to Kakashi. " Please get this to the editor and tell him that I'm sorry for the delay. The next one will feature nuns…" Kakashi looked on the cover and noticed the title and his eye lighted up and then he looked at him and said; " Could you please autograph my copy of it when its published?"

A grin came on Naruto's face and he said; " If you are willing to do me a favor sometime whenever I ask it of you." Kakashi was quick to agree and soon he was off with the promise that he'd do whatever Naruto pleased whenever he asked to have the favor returned.

* * *

Naruto looked at his house and he grinned as he watched his mother unclothe in front of the window, giving a rather nice view to him. He shook his head and then slowly opened the door to come face to face with a rather pissed off Haku. " Naruto-kun where have you been all day?" she spoke with a hint of coldness in her voice. It made for a creepy sight to see her looking at the girl who was normally very kind to him. " Meet Anko-chan. She'll be living with us from now on, because her father trained me and did me a favor." Haku looked at the Jounin and grinned. "We've met before, or don't you remember that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto knew he had forgotten something and felt his cheeks heat up. "Oh yeah, I forgot you two had a small quarrel over me and my body…" he grinned and then said to Haku: "Well let's get Anko a room for herself, shall we?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Haku nodded, her instincts telling her that the female wouldn't do such a thing like raping Naruto-kun while he was defenseless and in deep slumber…

Anko looked around, seeing that Haku and Naruto were wrapped up in conversation. She looked at Naruto's face and then decided to have a little fun, the thoughts about her father pushed out of her mind. She went over to Naruto and then slowly grabbed his ass cheeks, massaging the flesh and watching him turn red. "Want to have some fun tonight, Naruto-kun? I know some lovely ways to entertain a guy. I could show you. "She said in a husky voice laced with excitement. Haku momentarily glared at the girl and tehn showed Anko to her room.

Anko grinned as she went into her room, intending to get as much sleep as possible. After a while of ensuring Haku that he wouldn't go and have sex with Ako and he wouldn't allow Anko to have sex with him., Naruto finally went to bed, exhausted after such a long night and day even after he had been sleeping up in a tree, the mental backlash of the things that had happened making him dead tired.

* * *

A new chapter of Kyuubi no Kitsune finished people! I would like to thank everyone who has given me a review and would like to ask people to keep giving me reviews on this story since I am attempting to have at least 1000 reviews for one of my stories… and have at the moment 400 Reviews so I'm well on my way. Just keep sending me the reviews and you make me happy. Long reviews are appreciated and if you send me reviews, the more the better. Just as a short example: if I get about 10 reviews I won't be inspired very much but if I get about 30 I might just pump out a new chapter ready by the next day… YOU INSPIRE ME WITH EVERY REVIEW I GET!

So review and make me happy…

A new sex scene has been added to my adult fan fiction profile to which the link can be found in my profile. Its one with Hanabi in it so enjoy people! That was the girl who had been chosen as the girl to feature in the next chapter and here you have her!

Please review both stories…


	21. Old Sensei's

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own whatever original people I decide to kill off in this. I can't be held accountable for all of this and if I do get sued then at least make sure that there is a shrine built to me and my work because it's the last time I'll ever spend time outside of jail. I'm really poor so its going to be jail time for me I think…

Next chapter! I hope you will like this new chapter…

**

* * *

Old Sensei's

* * *

**

Naruto thought about possibly heading towards a training field to get some more training in. if he really wanted to kill off every single inhabitant of Konoha then he would need to make sure that he would at least be capable of winning against Orochimaru-0sensei, even though the man had some problem with his body as it seemed.

Anko had liked the room she had been given and she immediately dozed off once she had found a futon to lie on and was asleep within moments. It seemed like her being hyper had made her so tired that she had fallen asleep immediately. Haku had gone to bed soon afterwards he had deduced and he was now heading towards the training field where Team 7 usually trained.

He could hear the frustrated sound of Sasuke already there and he could hear Kakashi giving appraising comments about Sasuke having almost mastered the technique given that the time was only marginal to train it fully. Naruto scoffed and heard his father speak up within him. "_I really wished that my student would just focus on all his Genin instead of your cousin. Sasuke is a little bit too arrogant to be training in the technique if I think which technique Kakashi is training him in is what I think it is."_ Arashi's voice was heard within Naruto's head and he grinned and said within the confines of his mind: "_What could that technique be, oh great Otousan?" _

Arashi looked at his son from behind the bars and then was forcefully reminded that he just couldn't go out and just smack his student on the head for being a baka. Although the look Kakashi would give him would be funny, not to mention the look on Sasuke's face if he found a dead Hokage whack his sensei on his head.

Naruto looked at the training pair as Sakura sat on a log, staring at Sasuke in awe as he trained on making a huge bright light come out of his hand. Naruto looked at it and his father supplied information. "_The technique Sasuke is learning is called Chidori or Raikiri. I saw Kakashi cut Lighting in two with it once and I was fairly impressed by it once I saw it. It is a piercing attack capable of killing and opponent by making the chakra lightning paralyse the area where it has struck, making the damaged person unable to move out of the way. This is Kakashi's finishing move which he can only use about four times a day. I remember him being a little bit stressed about not having enough Chakra to do it more then twice." _

_So the technique greatly depletes the chakra reserves of user? Well that does come in handy. If I have to fight Sasuke in the upcoming last test of the Chuunin exam I know that I only have to dodge or let him hit me with it once or twice and then I should be able to make sure that I will survive throughout the entire battle since Kyuubi could heal me up._ His mind was pulled to the present and he said; "Yo Kakashi-sensei! What can you teach me to survive the lastChuunin Exams?" the man looked at him and said to the blonde with black-haired teenager: "Since you grew so much I have appointed a fellow Jounin as your instructor."

In a storm of leaves, a man wearing black with black sunglasses appeared in the clearing next to Kakashi amnd said; "Well is this the student that needs training, Kakashi? I saw him pull off a rather stunning Genjutsu. Alright just come with me and I'll help you train in different aspects." In a poof of smoke both Naruto and the Jounin disappeared and reappeared near the hot springs.

"Naruto-kun I'll show you how to water walk. Be careful because the water is very hot so I would advise you better not fail at it or get very hot." The Jounin whose name was Ebisu had come to peace with the fact that this kid wasn't the Kyuubi thanks to the way that the kid seemed be able to socialise with people and was caring towards a few Jounin that he knew rather well, being a personal friend of Kurenai, having been a neighbour of her for most of his life. Anko he knew barely but he could see that the kid had a good effect on the Jounin as she seemed to take most of her pent-up aggression out on training posts instead of Jounin who were unlucky to be in her path…

He stepped on the hot water and began to channel Chaktra through his feet to let him stand on the water. He watched and Naruto looked on as the Jounin walked to the middle of the small pond filled with hot water and then he tried it out too. **"Gently let the chakra mix of mine and your chakra flow through your foot soles and you should be able to remain standing on the water."** He looked at the water and he stepped on it, making sure that the first step was gently and did not make much of a ripple in the water.

* * *

Hearing a perverted giggle he lost his concentration and was immediately submerged within the hot water. He mentally cursed and he jumped out of the water, his eyes changing to blood red colour and gaining slits within them. He looked at an old man who seemed to be peeping through a hole within the wall of the bathhouse. "OLD MAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!"

Ebisu looked at the man and felt his breath hitch in his throat. It couldn't be him, now could it? One of the Legendary Sannin… "Ano…" his mouth opened to ask the man why he was here but was interrupted by a huge toad's tongue knocking him out for the next three hours.

"Kid, how dare you keep an old man from his hobby? Have you got no respect for your elders?" the old man spoke with a hint of nobleness in his voice, making Naruto's eye twitch and he could not help but speak: "I dare just because you are one old son of a bitch who only looks at naked women in a bath house to get his jollies… "

"_So it is hm,… Naruto I want you to go to him and kick him in the balls as hard as you can. No wait I'll do it since he'd catch it with your speed. Allow me possession of your body for a second."_ Arashi felt his son relinquishing control and he looked through Nartuto's eyes at his old sensei, his eyes turning back into their normal blue form and he grinned and then said; "It has been some time… Jiraiya-sensei.."

After saying that he was gone and the old man's eyes grew wide as he knew only one person who would even dare to address him in that way, even if the voice that had said those words was younger then his dead student. _He couldn't have reincarnated, could he?_ A pain shot up through his body as he felt something very hard impact in his balls and his vision blurred as the pain of a chakra enhanced kick to the balls became apparent in his brain.

His eyes focused on the look that was on the teenager's face and for a moment he though he could see Arashi's image imposed over it. Then unconsciousness took him and he slumped to the ground, his face slamming into the dust. "So sensei still hasn't forgotten about what he did to me… I wonder how long he'll be out… Let's just get him out of here… it wouldn't do to get him killed by a mob of angry women…" Arashi just grabbed the man's arm and slung it over his shoulder, dragging the Legendary Sannin to the Hokage tower.

Once Arashi was within the tower he proceeded to go to the Hokage's room only to be stopped by a pair of ANBU. Arashi had to hand it to them as they apparenty didn't know who he was carrying. "Halt! State your purpose and why you are carrying that man towards Hokage-sama."

Arashi grinned a devilish smile and said: "Well I found him near the women's bath house and I couldn't resist knocking him out and dragging him back to his old Jounin-sensei. Hokage-sama, I've found Jiraiya-san!" He had continued dragging the unconscious Sannin towards the Hokage rooms and had opened the door just when the ANBU made him stop.

Needless to say that the looks on the ANBU's faces behind their masks must have been ones that held so much surprise it would have fit a barrel and the Hokage came towards Arashi and said; "Why did you knock him out? You could just have told him that he shouldn't peek at females and just hope he would leave them alone for a while…"

"I thought it would be more fun if he suffered a little bit. I hope he gets one of his balls to die off because he almost made sure that I was killed last time he decided to peek at the women and let me take the blame. I've never been able to piss in a straight line afterwards." Arashi's tone was smooth and even. Not even letting the audiences imagine his mirth at his passed out sensei. Sarutobi chuckled and said; "It really is something different with Jiraiya, isn't it Naruto-kun?"

Arashi grinned and said; "Well the old bastard did decide to train me a little or face the wrath of someone who loves me… I'm still amazed that he's still breathing. He was of course talking about his lovely Miko who had almost killed Jiraiya when she had found out that he had used her husband regularly just to get away from being punished by angry women.

Arashi left the Hokage to deal with the old pervert as he went back to his house to make sure that his wife got laid for a good time. Surely Naruto would forgive him for using his body for a moment to please his wife…

* * *

A new chapter people! It may seem short but it's merely the prelude to a much greater happening! The Third Exam, the Exam in which two powerful individuals shall fight against each other…

Look out for the next chapter which will involve shocking things…

New chapter for my Naruto ? Collection is up! Kurenai and Anko have decided to have some fun with Naruto….

Reviews are appreciated….


	22. Rude Awakenings

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Shortest disclaimer ever used by me….

**

* * *

Rude Awakenings

* * *

**

Naruto groaned as he woke up, sore all over. He didn't know what the hell he had been doing since he had blacked out the moment that his father took control over his body. He could briefly see with his eyesight in blurry shapes and managed to distinguish a single form which looked like a huge mass of hair. He cleared his head a little bit to look at the sleeping face of his mother, as well as seeing a naked breast being located in his view. He looked up, a strand of his hair getting slightly in the way and was brushed aside to look at his mother's face which was serene as she was sleeping.

_

* * *

What the fuck! The first thought that went through his mind was exactly that. He was looking at his mother's naked body, him being in the same bed as her, the feeling of sheets that had endured a lot of action the last night clinging to their bodies. He cursed internally, making sure that his father heard it. _

Said man was now staring down the Kyuubi's Demon fox form which looked at him with eerie red eyes**. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, PITIFUL WORM! HOW DARE YOU USE MY HUSBANDS BODY FOR YOUR OWN STUPID RELIEF!"** the room shook as she spoke, the Yondaime clinging to the wall, awed by the sheer presence of the Demonic foxes body. She looked at him and then growled and said: **"Try this once more and I'll make sure that my husband never has to deal with you ever again. I will devour your soul and make sure that it gets tortured for all eternity…" **the voice had changed to a low threatening voice, the Demon Fox looking at the Yondaime with a weird glint in her eyes.

* * *

Naruto looked at his mother, something boiling within him as he cursed his father. He moved his body backwards, feeling somewhat odd, lying in bed with his own mother and apparently having given her the night of her revived life… 

_How dare you do something like this to me dad! You know that I wouldn't like to wake up next to mom with nothing on and feeling like I have walked from Konoha to Kirigakure!_ He got out of bed and heard his mother mumble something about not wanting that her loveable cute husband left for his boring job… her hand raised and almost grabbed his leg but he pulled it away just in time and she grabbed a piece of the sheets and then mumbled something about being a bad husband and that he needed to be punished.

That was the moment that Naruto got the hell out of his mother's room, not really wanting to face said punishment. It was bad enough that he had done the ecchi with his own mother but to receive punishment from her was going a little bit too far, especially if he thought about what she could easily do to him, knowing that he wouldn't resist since she was still his mother. Kyuubi was one of the only women he would ever love, and he would keep true to that…

He could feel his body protesting against the movement as he walked through the house naked and then opened his door, findings his arm muscles straining to exert power on the door. He groaned as he felt how his back muscles had been abused that night. He wouldn't need any warm-up today or else he was going to fall apart. He grabbed a set of clothes without looking too much at them. They were standard Uchiha wear, something that Sasuke would have worn if the rest of his family had been still alive. The black pants with the shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back were only worn by those that went sparring to show off their sparring prowess.

* * *

He wore a long shirt, looking like it had been made for battle as several pockets adorned it. Naruto tucked a few exploding tags in them, wanting to be prepared for anything that he might face. He looked at the pants he had selected and noticed that they seemed to be able to hide a sword in it or something. He didn't really like using swords, opting for a more… hands on approach which included ripping out throats. He looked at his reflection and decided that he looked kick-ass. His Sharingan active in his eyes, his blonde and black hair looking cool. Something was still missing so he just looked into one of the drawers and withdrew a mask from it and put it on, making sure it stuck to his face, leaving only his face visible. He looked at his reflection and grinned as he almost completely resembled the Copy ninja Kakashi. 

He went to his door, opened it and then walked through it, closing it behind him. He looked at the hallway, not really noticing much, focused on a mental conversation he was having with Kyuubi. "Did you know that there is a way to let him still be alive even after you've skinned him? Slowly strip the skin from his flesh in little bits and then add salt to the skin and then put the skin back on. I'm sure that would be worth experiencing since it would cause great pain if even a bit of salt was added to a wound…

"**Why not scorch his skin too? It would make sure that there would be some damage to the nerves which would further inflame his feelings of pain… Or would it?"** her question made his mind think up a scene in which his father was slowly being roasted above a fire which seemed to burn with an unholy flame which licked at the man's skin, making the man scream in pain. A dark chuckle came from his mouth, his face making it seem like he were the dark and ominous servant of some ancient and long forgotten god, whose servants needed spilt blood every moment of the day to appease their ravenous master.

He dodged someone by instinct and abruptly cut off communication with Kyuubi. He looked at the person he had almost bumped into and saw the grin on his mother's face, coupled with the fact that she was still unclothed for the moment. "Would you like to join me in the shower, Anata?" her voice was happy and Naruto suppressed a shudder at the thought of doing that in a shower with his mother.

"Mom, dad just let me take back control and no, I'm not willing to go with you into the shower… the very idea isn't really liked by my tenant who is currently in the process of making sure that dad does not get to sit down or rest quietly within the next 24 hours." His mouth seemed to go dry as she looked at him, her face suddenly gaining a hint of recognition and she flushed and said: "Naruto-kun… Gomen Nasai for asking you to do that… please forgive your mother for thinking that you were your dad, even if he shares your body with you from time to time…" she looked at the ground, her head bent towards the surface she was standing on.

Naruto felt a small twinge of something and he sighed softly and then said: "It's alright mom. I know you must have thought me being dad because he told you that he had taken possession of my body for the night. I'm just a little bit angry at him for doing that with my body without asking me to do so… Damn guy always trying to mess up my life…" he mumbled something under his breath which went unheard by his mother.

"Although I have to comment on the fact that your father used your body in such a way that it has made me come multiple times…" she grinned and watched as her son's eyes grew large and he shivered from head to toe and then looked at her and shivered again. "I was only joking Naruto-kun. I'm off to take a shower and then get ready for ANBU duty. You're welcome to join me in the shower." She grinned, leaving him behind, feeling confused to his mother's proposition...

* * *

He went down to breakfast only to see that they were having a guest. Two old and wise men sat at the table, waiting for his arrival. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he aw the pervert who his father had told him about and the old man. He carefully studied the pervert's head, making sure to memorise every little detail. He was going to let Jiraiya feature a role in his comic as one of the main bad guys. He already could picture the man as one depraved perverted enemy who would take the lovely lady and make sure that she was subjected to all kinds of perverted horrors, from raging bull demons to rope bondage. He began to think about making a special chapter featuring every depravity that man could hope for… but it wouldn't do to release it because it would instantly get banned in every country just by the sheer amount of blood loss that would occur when reading it… it's like some sort of weird justice. The author writes a book and never gets turned on by the contents while the rest of the people who read it all get boners and nearly die of blood loss, thus making sure that the next generation will inherit their perverseness, making sure that all humanoid species would cease to exist… 

His mind was occupied with other things for the moment and he sat down., still thinking about rope bondage to be used on Anko until one of the old men spoke up: "Naruto-kun… This here is Jiraiya, the man who trained your father. He's interested in you and has offered you the chance to train under him." The Sandaime looked at Naruto who just looked back, no real reaction on Naruto's face betraying any emotion.

"Why would I learn something from Jiraiya-san other then being able to peek at women in a bathhouse? Dad told me stories about how the guy would just go peek on the woman while he was sent to do some stupid training like trying to make up a new technique, which he ultimately did. Of course he kept it all to himself, not even telling his teacher about this marvellous technique and instead recorded it on a scroll which is now the Scroll of Seals." Naruto finished his rather long speech and then looked at the two old people who looked at him like he were insane or at least something close to that. Naruto simply grinned and said; "Whatever I choose to do, I still can receive training from my super cute Sensei Anko-chan…"

He trailed off the moment he saw his mother coming into the room. She wasn't wearing the ANBU mask she usually wore outside and had it strapped to her back for the moment. She winked at him and sat down next to him, still looking at the Sandaime and his student. "Sandaime-sama… did I do something wrong or are you merely here to have breakfast with me and my son?" she looked at the old man for a moment who simply looked back and said to the woman. "I'm merely here to tell Naruto that he is offered to be trained by Jiraiya…."

"Jiraiya-san is interested in training Naruto? Well then he has my permission to train Naruto if he needs it…" she paused for a moment and then said with a hint of something seductive in her voice: "You didn't join me in the shower Naruto-kun. Don't you love your mother?" it had the effect of making Naruto turn bright red due to the fact that there were people other then those that he could trust… although the Hokage could be trusted it would still be looked upon weirdly…

"Mom… I didn't join you in the shower since dad wouldn't allow it… don't get me wrong, I think you are a beautiful woman but I fear for my stomach getting upset if dad notices me showering with you… He's kinda possessive… but he's being yelled at, at the moment by my little furry tenant… seems that it didn't like him taking over control over my body…" he paused for effect and then said: "Mind if I feature you in my comic books? It would really help to have you in the role of a mother who wants to do nothing but seduce her son… I might even set up Jiraiya-san as your abusive husband… he certainly looks dark enough with those weird tattoos… ,maybe I should make a small role reserved for Anko in the next one as some sort of warrior who fights for the ultimate orgasm of something…. "The mysterious drawing pad had appeared within his hands and he was speaking while he was drawing some scenes which seemed to involve a tentacle beast as well as a small sketch of how Jiraiya would look in the comic. The white hair had been darkened a little bit and the stripes on his cheeks had been made somewhat more menacing and the eyes had somehow become a lot more evil looking to the normal reader of the comic who would probably get to read it the moment after the chuunin exams had passed…

* * *

Naruto grinned as he began to draw a nice scene which would probably be added as a special scene in certain books as a special collector's edition. Maybe he would even sign them. It wouldn't do to disappoint his fans now would it? He looked at the old men and then threw a finished sheet at the Sandaime who studied it and saw the title: The bond between Mother and Son. Immediately as the man scanned the rest of the page and saw the mother pleasuring herself to the sound of her son bathing, he got a nosebleed at the image… 

Naruto looked at the passed out Sandaime and laughed about it. He looked at the man and then said: "Seems like he's out cold. Why don't we go and leave for the training fields, Jiraiya-san. I'm interested in what a 'revered' Sennin like you could teach one such as me…" a dark laughter was heard in his mind and he got a brief image of his father hanging on a chord, being held in the air by only one thing, that being the rope which was tied to his balls. For the rest the man was completely nude, bleeding all over and Kyuubi was wearing a very sadistic grin on her face, beautiful as it may be…

Arashi just screamed as he felt how his body was being abused by the sadistic fox Demon who wore the dangerous grin through every torture she subjected him to and he could only scream and beg her for freedom from it.

Naruto was slightly satisfied that Kyuubi was unloading her aggression on his father and not on him. It wasn't that he liked the nightly session with Kyuubi but it tended to make him feel tired in the morning and sleep until it was noon. Maybe she would lessen up on the punishment for the night… that is if his father could make sure that he kept silent and not disturb them in any way. It was that the man could hide himself especially well, considering the cage and all. The man had his own private residence within the cage, a small enclosed space where the man could go to and have some peace and quiet while his son was getting his brains fucked out by a horny Kyuubi who seemed to be getting louder every night they had sex.

Naruto wouldn't know what hit him the moment he went to bed… Kyuubi would be awaiting his presence tonight… with whips…

* * *

Finally a new chapter. There are two new chapters for my collection on Also I reposted Infernal Fox, a story in the Ranma category which is a crossover with Ranma ½ and Naruto. It incorporates almost the same events as in the canon Naruto universe but with a twist to it. 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Training with an old Geezer

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I merely own this piece of fiction which has come from my mind in a bout of insanity. It has been locked away until it festered and could not wait until it was unleashed upon the unsuspecting horde of readers, which you are. It will corrupt the innocent minds of children from time to time and inspire more people into reading it. In the nine months that this has been around it has gotten a lot of attention from people and I am grateful to everyone who reviewed this because they do me a great amount of pleasure with every review I get for this.

Happy Valentine's Day!... although I'll be very lonely because nobody would ever send me a valentine's card….

**

* * *

Training with an old geezer

* * *

**

He looked at the old men, not really wanting ton leave his work unfinished. The porn was waiting to be created as he looked at it and got the storyline pretty much planned out. Jiraiya probably wouldn't be able to teach him much anyways, seeing as he wasn't such a strict teacher like Orochimaru-sensei had been.

"… so that's why I want you to train under me… Any questions kiddo?" the tone of voice Jiraiya used was as if he were dealing with a 12 year old Genin, something which Naruto both was not due to the fact that he had gotten the looks of a 19 year old as well as the mental capacity due to growing up quicker then any child should have to grow up. Naruto looked at the old man and scrutinised the man for about a second before asking the woman/Demon locked up within his belly: "Do you reckon that it's okay to train under him? I'm sure that he would be able to teach me something… Aren't you done with dad yet?" the piercing yell of pain that came from his father was a good indication that she was NOT finished with the man yet and Naruto could barely suppress a shudder as he got the mental image of Kyuubi wearing a small leather suit which seemed to be usually worn by those women who liked to be beaten for sexual pleasure and liked to dominate men and woman. He looked at the white-haired Sannin and waited fro Kyuubi's reply, the older man still looking at him and Naruto tried to stall a little bit to give Kyuubi some time to formulate an appropriate answer since his father was sobbing about finally having the pain stopping for only a brief moment.

He hoped that the woman wouldn't want to play with whips on him sometime in the future, he had a feeling that it might get quite kinky if he were to involve in those sexual games with Kyuubi. Of course their bodies healed rather quick, quicker then any normal human being anyways and they always seemed to be in mint condition thanks to her. He truly was blessed with having her sealed within him, augmenting every sense within his body and giving him a limitless supply of chakra to work with.

* * *

"**Kill him! Break his neck and devour him!" **The response to his question was not unexpected since she had gleaned some information about the aged Sennin from Arashi who was now shivering as he sat in a small place to the edge of the cage bars, not wanting to be close to Kyuubi ever again. Who knew that hot iron rods being driven in one's private parts could hurt so much? The man was shivering as he absently caressed his hair which had grown sweaty during the torture session eh had endured after he was pushed back in the cell. Kyuubi had dragged out every little detail about his sensei and needless to say she wasn't pleased with the man as she had immediately wanted to start a burning crusade against the man for peeping on women. She had nothing against Naruto writing a comic book about several sexual adventures of young women since they seemed pretty harmless to her but to have an old man peeping on young women just for kicks seemed to make her angry at the old man. 

Naruto looked at the old man and said; " I don't really know what you could teach me but I'll accept. As long as you don't badmouth my old sensei then I won't kill you. Did you know that my dad is still a little bit angry at you for that stunt you pulled by shoving him right into the water about twenty years ago?" jiraiya simply laughed a little bit about it and said; "I don't think Arashi-kun could hold a grudge for so long. Follow me kid and I'll train you to be one of the best there is… and if you don't want to I could extend the offer to that black-haired team-mate of yours…"

Naruto looked at the man, his eyes betraying none of his feelings but shifting into the Sharingan without even having been activated by Naruto and he looked at the old man and said; "If you train Sasuke then you would inevitably create a disaster waiting to happen. He's still messed up about his brother and all and if he learns new stuff, what is to keep him from going to Orochimaru and offering himself as a student to him?" It was evident that he had struck a nerve as the man seemed to darken a little bit at the mention of his ex-team-mate and Naruto inwardly grinned. He did have a point with that small remark as it was true in a way that Sasuke was still searching for ways to kill his brother. Naruto had been rather keen on staying out of any arguments with power involved, knowing that Itachi-sensei wouldn't really kill off the clan without a very good reason since he never seemed to really want to measure his strength.

* * *

Naruto still guessed that Itachi killed his clan for the reason that they had done something to him which had made him mentally unstable for a while. Naruto had noticed that weeks before the Uchiha massacre had been committed, that his sensei had been so absent whenever he had trained the jutsu that he had been taught, that it often took calling out Itachi's name to get him to respond. At the time Naruto hadn't really though much of it, still being like a child himself and having the mindset of the 8 year old that he was. Itachi had just waved off his questions about if Itachi-sensei was well and if Itachi-sensei was being bothered by teaching him. 

Itachi had always acted to him in a kind way, almost like a big brother. Naruto had taken to liking Itachi a great deal whenever they met up to train, Itachi sometimes bringing some food for Naruto to try out. Out of all the food that Itachi had brought Naruto still had liked the homemade rice balls the best. Itachi explained that his mother made them for him all the time and that she didn't really hate him all that much. During the talks they would usually have after every training session Itachi had learned a great deal about his young student, categorising a lot under general childish stuff and some under other categories, discovering that Naruto hated being bullied by old people and had a fervent dislike of Konoha, even though he usually showed otherwise.

* * *

Naruto looked so thoughtful that it was hard for Jiraiya to try and disturb that train of thoughts that Naruto seemed to have latched onto and Naruto looked a the man, his mind losing the thoughts, focusing on the man who had clapped his hands once to get him out of the trancelike state that Naruto had been in. 

Naruto snapped to attention, his eyes still wide. His breath was still slow and calm, signifying that he till was in control of his body and not heeding Kyuubi's call to go and rip out the man's throat. Jiraiya simply smiled and gave him a small signal to follow him and then disappeared in a poof of ninja smoke, Naruto following suit by teleportation through fire.

They appeared near a bathhouse and Naruto scowled at the man for bringing them here. "Naruto, I've heard from Sarutobi-sensei that you've got quite the chakra control. Why don't you walk on this pool here to let me gauge your skill level. Because if you want to learn a jutsu which your father knew you would need to have a good chakra control." Jiraiya smiled inwardly, thinking about the hotness of the water and the scream of surprise as Arashi sunk into it the first time.

Naruto simply scowled and said; "The trick to water walking is dispersing chakra through the soles of the feet to create a solid surface to the min to stand upon, being kept there by chakra which keeps you on the water by forming some sort of barrier." The stuff was fairly easy to do, Kyuubi having some power with the Suiton element due to her being able to cause massive Tsunami's with a simple wave of her tails. He could feel the water under his foot soles the moment he had pulled off his shoes and then stepped on the water. The feeling was hot due to the water also being hot. He looked at the man who was supposed to be his sensei but instead ordered him to do this: "What's the use? I trained in this while I was eight and still had one of my sensei to teach me, the other one having gone away…" Naruto made a hint of sadness seep into his voice, seeing the eyes of the older man soften a little bit and Naruto walked onto the pool, the hot water not bothering him.

Kyuubi looked through Naruto's eyes, wanting to rip the man apart for every little bit of perversion that the man had ever written. She wanted to tear him apart and eat all the flesh and then use the bones as chew toys for when she wanted to chew on something that wasn't her precious little Naru-kun. She knew that Naruto didn't really want her biting on his little soldier but sometime she couldn't resist and bit him a little bit down there to taste some of his blood and other juices mixing together. Naruto always 'punished' her a little bit by allowing her to be bound by several ropes and then he would tease her a little bit…

She could feel some drool hitting her breasts as she contemplated what the teasing would entail the next time… maybe he'd actually use the feather a little bit different next time so that she would get more out of it then just a mere maddening feeling of lust. She grinned, a small bit of drool still hanging from her mouth. With a hand she wiped it away, thin king about other things at the moment. She looked at the man who was gently rocking himself, thinking about the torture she had just let him undergo. The spiritual entity could be tortured and would be restored on a whim as she was the stronger entity at the moment but the wounds left on the mental plane are still fresh,making her want to scream in delight as she could faintly feel his fear increase every step she came closer to him.

* * *

"Naruto this is necessaryif you want togain the Chuunin title. It's a privilege to be trained by me, Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin and the wonderful author of Icha Icha Paradise." Jiraiya did a dance which consisted of twirling around, making weird noises and generally throwing around strange confetti which seemed to disappear the moment it got on the ground. Narutpo just felt extremely embarrassed the moment he looked upon the strange ritualistic dance which the man seemed to do, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. He looked at the man, his eyes still confused and said: "So you are the author whose books are said to complement my comics so well… did you ever see the first one I made? Hokage-san brought it to the publisher and ever since then they have wanted more and more of it. It seems like it is a big hit with people all around the world since a sizeable amount of cash is coming into my bank account every moment." Naruto looked at the ground, seemingly bored, Jiraiya having stopped the moronic dance minutes ago. "It seems that if you really would like to teach me something then I would need to list most of the Jutsu that I know. I specialise in jutsu and in kinjutsu, opting for kinjutsu most of the time due to their devastating effects. In certain ways you could include the Sharingan too but I'm not really sure about it all and if it's possible to be listed as a Jutsu. I merely use it to keep track of my enemies." Naruto paused, thinking up more to tell the old man. "I also know how to summon an animal but I haven't really made any progress with it,. Anko-chan taught me the Senei'Jashuu and some other related jutsu while also working on my stamina. "

* * *

Kyuubi had enough of it all. She would force herself to appear and beat the hell out of the old man who had been keeping an eye on the naked ladies in the baths while Naruto was talking to a Kage Bunshin who simply noted whatever Naruto told him on a notepad which would be handed to the original one later by the Kage Bunshin which would then transgfer the memory to the original. 

She appeared with a pop, no clothing on her at the moment., having opted to do so since she would be gone pretty soon. She looked like any ordinairy verypretty girl with her big breasts proudly on display and then walked to Jiraiya, drawing Naruto's attention and the Kage bunshin's and whispered into Naruto's ear the moment that the Kage Bunshin was distracted: "**He's a fake one… the real one is over there…" **she moved with delicate movements, gently tapping the man on the back as he giggled once and said: "**Sir? Could you help me out a little bit?"**

Jiraiya made to shoo her away, his hand accidentally touching her breast and she let out a small sound of anger, alerting him to the fact that she was well endowed in that area and that she was now royally pissed off.

* * *

Jiraiya turned around to beg for forgiveness and saw the buxom redhead and froze. The eyes weren't supposed to be slanted and blood red and an aura of fire shouldn't be forming a miasma around a woman, making even him afraid as the power behind it made his knees feel weak. Needless to say was that he cringed when she shouted; **"HENTAI!"**

The ensuing painful torture methods being used on his body within ten minutes are to horrible to describe. Let's just say that it involved a kunai and it being shoved somewhere tender…

Naruto's eyes went wide as he took out a notebook and began to describe and draw some pictures of Jiraiya's state. Kyuubi was still menacing and threatened to throw him into the women's baths within a minute if he didn't beg for forgiveness like the pervert he was. The fact that a certain bloodthirsty kunoichi was currently using it, accompanied by a genjutsu user as well as a woman who looked like a dog made Jiraiya beg for his life.

Never cross an angry woman…

* * *

A new chapter done on valentine's day! I hope you people liked it! 

a new part for my Collection of Naruto ? pairings has been added... or at least i tried and noticed that the site won't upload anything until March the first.. which is BIG trouble in my book... but it gets me more focused on this writing... it would have been a .scene with Mikoto uchiha ( Sasuke's mom) and Naruto... its good according to a friend of mine who read it...

Please Review... it would cheer me up since i got no cards on Valentine's day... Any female reading this... please send me a review with a cheerful message... knoiwing that there are females reading this would cheer me up too...


	24. Summon Lesson

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but a man named Masashi Kishimoto does and I like the man for giving us this wonderful series to write fan fiction for. The fact that I'm a pretty large fan of the series coupled with the fact that there are some hot women in Naruto ( none of the regular female matchups though) I look at no episodes of the anime and am basing this off the manga since it doesn't contain many things which are unnecessary like filler episodes.

**

* * *

Summon lessons

* * *

**

The sight was terrible. Broken bones were pricking through the skin, some bones even looking slightly burned as if fire had touched them. The man was groaning about evil apprentices and why women had to hurt so much. There was blood seeping out of some wounds that were inflicted by sharp things which seemed to have been made to cut the skin in those places. The man was lying in the dust outside the hot springs, having managed to save himself from the females beating him up the moment that they'd gotten distracted by another woman calling out that there was another pervert.

How Naruto could bear looking at this man was beyond her. Kyuubi sat in her cage, looking at the still recovering Yondaime who sat nursing his injuries after making another comment which irked Kyuubi. Something about a connection between her and Jiraiya had made her stomp his ass once again by simply putting down a paw the moment that he was unaware, having shifted into her full Kitsune body for that specific moment. Changing back into her human form with huge assets as well as nine tails.

Naruto on the other hand poked Jiraiya with a stick. He wondered if the man was still alive or if he was in his death throes. If so then he would gladly administer the killing strike. But for some reason he could feel that there was a power lying hidden beneath that façade of a pervert. Te fact that he had survived being stabbed and burnt and all other things was a testament to the skills of the man since any ordinary Shinobi would have need for a casket to be buried in once he had lived through the torture the women would inflict. He looked at the man then poked once again. a small amount of blood coated the stick and he said.

"Maybe I should just leave you there… it would be funny to watch you bleed all over the ground and stain it with blood. That girl shouldn't have done those things to you… she was really mean to me too, telling me that I should butt out of her business and allow her some peace…"

He was carefully laying a small layer of lies to cover up Kyuubi's presence and keeping his own part in the proceedings carefully hidden. It wouldn't do to be discovered that he could contact Kyuubi and even was married to her on a spiritual level. Of course she would allow him multiple wives or girlfriends since a man always seems to crave for more, according to Kyuubi anyways.

Jiraiya regained consciousness once again to feel something poking him in the side, wincing and mumbling something about ungrateful apprentices as well as mad busty women who he would give a good time if he ever saw her again. Something to which Kyuubi took particular offence of the man's murmurings and vowed to show him a new dimension of pain.

The old man got up shakily, not trusting his ability to move very well as he still felt beat up. He looked at the young man and then gave a small crooked smile at Naruto and said.

"Let's just start with the lesson shall we? Even though I'm rather beat up, there are some things that I can teach you. Have you heard about summoning, boy?"

Naruto nodded and said. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei used some summoning Jutsu once. The known animals that people can summon are Toads, like the Yondaime and you, Slugs, Dogs, Snakes, Birds and you need a summoning contract for them. If one person has signed a contract with one animal family he or she cannot change it in any way unless they die and are reborn."

The small explanation made Jiraiya's eyebrows raise a bit. He hadn't known that there could be only one contract per human.

The small moment after Naruto's explanation made the older man look at his student for a moment and then decided to get up and try to make the best of it. He summoned his chakra in an attempt to make sure that the process of getting up would be lightened and he stood on his feet after a few minutes of stumbling to his feet. He could feel some blood still leaking through his wounds but dismissed it. First he would teach Naruto the beginning of how to summon and then leave the youngster to his won devices. Summoning would take him a while.

"Gaki, look closely at the seals i'm making. I want you to do them in this EXACT order, snake, boar, rat, rat, horse and snake. Those are the required amount of seals for the summoning and then try to focus on conjuring the animal that you've signed a contract with… since you haven't signed one, look in the scroll on my back for a summoning contract for the Toads…"

Naruto was staring fascinated at the man, a small trickle of sweat dripping down his brow. He didn't know why he felt like this at the moment, feeling like he had a raging fever and then decided to speak.

"I already know how to summon a certain animal. Anko-sensei has taught me to summon up Serpents of all kinds… not to mention that she rewarded me most generously by giving me enough inspiration to write _Sextacular adventures in Murovia_, the next comic to be published by my hands."

Jiraiya was confused for a second, then laughed sheepishly. "I should have known that Anko would teach you something like that..."

The man said, scratching his ear a little bit and then said. "Nonetheless I want to see what you can summon. Go stand near the cliff please.."

Naruto, being obedient for once did just that. He watched how the old man came towards him, a look in his eyes of something that wasn't well received by his senses.

Naruto could feel his hair beginning to stand on end as the old man stood next to him, looking at the depth of the cliff.

"Have a pleasant flight Naruto…"

With a push Naruto felt the ground leaving his feet and he felt the air rushing around him, realising he was falling. He never should have trusted Jiraiya. He could feel the built-up power within his muscles begin to yearn to be unleashed upon the village and its inhabitants Kyuubi fully supporting him by making him able to access her infinite Chakra. He looked at the sharp and slick rocks which awaited him, knowing that he would need to summon something to keep himself from falling. He looked as they approached hurriedly to his eyes, time not relevant as he felt like he was falling with 600 miles per hour towards the rocks. He could feel his eyes beginning to tear up a little bit from the strong wind currents.

The fact that he was still falling and had not yet summoned up any creature was slightly frightening on Jiraiya's mind, fearing for Sandaime's wrath if he delivered the head of a smashed up Naruto to the old man, not really wanting to think about Kyuubi being unleashed at the time of Naruto's death.

Dealing with a rabid Demon Fox coming out of Naruto's corpse would no doubt prove to be very difficult and he probably would be blamed if word got out that he was the one responsible for the Death of Uchiha Naruto.

First of all if the Kyuubi would come out, he would be the first one that the fox would focus on (Jiraiya thinks Kyuubi is male) and that wouldn't be very healthy to say the least. The nine tails could easily crush him or the Kyuubi could just smash him under its paw. He could already see himself as a bloody paste, being crushed under the paws of a Demon fox and then slowly licked off by the rabid fox and then slowly being consumed by its stomach juices as he was kept alive through the torment the entire time…

The man shuddered as he watched his apprentice plummet down and knew that there wasn't much time. He hoped that everything would go alright and that the kid could summon up something useful.

* * *

Naruto felt the rush of his Chakra through his veins and he could feel the pull of the Demonic chakra through his body, willing him to go and massacre everybody in the vicinity. He looked at the spiky landing place and then felt his body changing., his features becoming more and more fox like in appearance, the lines at his cheeks turning thicker then they were before and his eyes turning into crimson slitted orbs which promised an endless amount of destruction to everybody who gazed into them. His muscles seemed to grow a little bit, becoming more and more powerful, his features changing slightly, making him exude a dreadful feeling to everybody who would look at him at the moment that he changed. He could feel the demonic Kyuubi Chakra, chakra that was both his and Kyuubi's beginning to come forth and without using any hand seals he called forth the grand snake himself. 

Jiraiya watched as a big amount of smoke filled the cliff and sighed in relief. At least the child had managed to summon up something by using the Kyuubi's Chakra to do the trick. He hoped that it was only a minor snake and not Manda, the Snake boss who demanded living tribute after he was summoned. The serpent that came was something that he hadn't expected. The thing was huge and didn't look anything like Manda did. The serpent had an aura of darkness around it, making the Demonic link easy to see. The fact that there were markings all over the body at this moment made it more creepy then before since there was no way that he, a mortal man could fight a Demon Serpent at full power if the serpent was commanded to attack him by Naruto or would rampage when going out of control.

Naruto stood on the main head of the Serpent Demon, Orochi. His mood was not light or happy at the moment. He looked at the small person that seemed to stand on the Cliffside as the Demonic Serpent also looked down upon the Sennin.

"**What do you wish me to do, My Master?**"Orochi's hiss was like a storm, the sound echoing within the vicinity due to a cliff wall making the sound become louder. The Serpent opened its mouth, fangs gleaming in the sunlight, scaring Jiraiya as a glob of poisonous substance dripped down of it, burning away the ground where it landed.

Jiraiya gulped as he looked at the still disappearing patch of ground which was being eaten away by the acidic and poisonous substance that was dripping down the fangs.

"**Shall I kill him, my Master?" **The serpent was clearly seeing him as a snack to be eaten but Jiraiya wasn't going to end up being the dinner to an Eight headed Serpent Demon.

Naruto looked at the man, then at Orochi and said. "Seems like you learned some manners, Orochi. Seems that meeting with her or at least hearing me tell you what she wants to confer to you has paid off a little bit… although I can be assured of some things happening to you in the future I won't summon you without due reason…"

The serpent hissed something that was beyond Naruto's comprehension, then shot forwards towards Jiraiya. The man's eyes widened and with a few hand seals a gigantic toad was summoned.

"**Jiraiya, why have you summoned me! I was busy with caring for my children.**"

The Frog Boss looked pissed off as his coat seemed to be slightly wrinkled. Orochi had bitten down in the garment. Orochi let go of the garment, then stared at the Frog boss with something akin to anger at his face.

Jiraiya looked as Naruto looked at the huge frog and froze. He didn't know what the hell was going on with the child but this would be a good time to test the boy's commanding abilities. Controlling a summoned animal is pretty hard to do without any proper training.

* * *

"**KILL HIM! RIP THE FLESH OFF THAT LARDY TOAD'S BONES! TEAR HIS NECK OUT AND FEED IT TO THE FISHES! SUMMON ME IF YOU HAVE TO! I WANT TO TASTE HIS FLESH AND DESTROY WHATEVER IS LEFT OF HIM!**" 

Kyuubi was NOT pleased to see the toad which had played a part in ending her existence. Arashi was laughing about her reaction. His mirth being silenced the moment she heard his laughs with the promise of a beating once she was finished ranting. Needless to say that the man shut up, afraid for another torture session. He really didn't want the strap on again.

Naruto looked at the toad, Kyuubi's words still echoing through his mind. If he followed her lead then he would need to take the toad on by using Orochi for the job. Orochimaru-sensei would be proud if he knew that Naruto could take on jiraiya's toad.

Gamabunta had noticed the Serpent Demon and said. "**You summoned me here to take care of Orochimaru? Alright let's crush Manda and take his hide.**"

On closer inspection. The toad came to the conclusion that this was not the infamous Snake King Manda but the Serpent King, leader of all Serpents and Snakes. Being Manda's elder and Demonic brother through a strange union of their mothers.

Gamabunta drew his sword, the blade glinting in the light and Orochi readied himself for a battle that would probably not last long. With blinding speed he lashed forwards, leaving a mere after image of where he had been. The Serpent Demon slithered forwards at a speed which was unexpected, ducked underneath a sword strike from Gamabunta and then bit down of the Toad's neck, injecting poison into the blood stream intent on disabling the prey before it could struggle, then got away as fast as possible while the massive toad was still dazed by the bite.

Naruto had braced himself against the wind and he could smell the toad's scent, disgusting to his nose, making him feel like he was going to be sick. He looked at the Sennin standing on top the toad's head and could not help but say.

"Serpent Demons are pretty hard to control. Maybe you should invest some time trying to discover to unsummon Demons… It could have prevented the disaster 12 years ago…"

With that he was pulled away as Orochi drew back.

The Toad looked at the Serpent and said. "**So the King of Serpents graces me with the honour to do battle with him… seems like your little bro was defeated the last time I fought him…**"

With that the sword flashed and Orochi hissed out in pain as a piece of its tail was severed and immediately grew back,

The battle continued for a few minutes, Gamabunta growing weaker by the poison injected into his bloodstream until he finally poofed out of existence, back to the plane where the lesser Animal spirits reigned supreme. Naruto looked at his sensei and said.

"I win…"

Naruto unsummoned the serpent by simply saying: "Thanks for the demonstration, Orochi-san." The Serpent simply hissed and a grin, showing off its fangs was given and said.

"**Anything for my Master!**" And it disappeared by fading out, the customary way for Demons to disappear.

Naruto´s grin was frightening Jiraiya because it reminded him a lot of his former teammate. Naruto was in his mind already formulating a plan of action and nobody was going to stop him from wreaking some havoc on Jiraiya´s body which was still hurting a bit to the old man, the wounds having healed by applying some cream from a container, said cream currently falling off due to the battle.

Naruto´s eyes turned into the Sharingan with three teardrops, slowly spinning and he said, his voice somewhat deeper.

"**Seems like I want to play a little bit… I can feel my blood aching for the fight, something which my father also had… he still talks to me, you know… Yes, father still manages to teach me things in my dreams even though he's locked up with Kyuubi and didn't even want to contact me until after I heard the news that the foxy fur ball was locked up in my body.**"

With a flash Naruto was gone and stood in front of Jiraiya, a smile still on his face.

"**Let's** **play**…"

He spoke in a childish voice, seemingly innocent but Jiraiya's eyes widened as he realised that this could really mean that he would loose his life if Arashi was really coaching the kid.

This was going to hurt…

* * *

A new chapter finished… 

I'll try to get the Naruto/Mikoto scene up as fast as possible if AFF is working once again…

PLEASE REVIEW! I hope to have 1.000 reviews at least for ONE of my stories…


	25. Youma vs Sennin

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I do write stories for it but that's more out of some sort of sick pleasure that I gain from putting several disliked characters in painful situations. ( Jiraiya is still a liked character by me… Sasuke isn't…) Orochimaru is cool too… I like pretty ladies and if they are hot enough, they get a place in my ongoing collection of Naruto? Collection on Adultfanfiction… which is pretty popular… at least I hope so…

**

* * *

The fight between Youma and Sennin

* * *

**

Naruto's fist came closer to the old man, familiar Demonic Chakra bursting from his pores and sullying the air. He looked at the old man who was barely able to dodge the punch due to the injuries he'd sustained. He looked at the man, his canines elongating slightly to become even more feral and was upon him once more, slamming his fist against a hand which was brought up to block the blow.

Naruto didn't wince when his hand hit the bones of the man, feeling the thrill of battle. He looked at the old man and changed his stance so he had a good defence if the man tried to counterattack. He looked at the man's arms and then ducked underneath a strange whirling orb, only nicking a side of his face a little bit. He looked at the old man and said.

"I'm surprised that you have wounded me in your condition… you have awoken my battle rage and it will not be quenched until I have tasted blood, either mine or yours, it makes no difference."

He looked at the old man who was looking at him with challenge in his eyes. Naruto leaned forwards a little bit, making him look like a predator ready to pounce.

On the other side of town, there currently was a small debate between Miko and the Hokage about the Ero-sennin himself and his training regime for Naruto.

"Arashi complained sometimes that his sensei's teachings were a bit too harsh for people like him. I saw him after a training session with Jiraiya-sama once and his entire back had almost been stripped off, the skin hanging in loose shreds… How can you allow such a man to train my little boy?"

She was radiating a sizeable amount of killing intent at the Hokage who looked at her and said.

"He promised me that he wouldn't do much to Naruto, getting him warmed up for the Chuunin final Exam a little and perhaps teaching him to summon… Other then that I do--"

A shockwave of Chakra rippled through the air, unfelt by anyone but the Hokage and some of the best Shinobi in the village. Sarutobi's eyes went wide as he recognised the subtle blend of Chakra to be of his student as well as Naruto's Chakra which seemed to run wild through the air, possible signifying that they were sparring. Still it would prove wise to go investigate it… something might be wrong with Naruto-kun or with Jiraiya…

The Hokage took to the roofs, Miko following him closely, aware that this was her son's chakra being expelled in such a manner that it put her on edge. She had a small connection to her son ever since she was revived and could feel it acting up a little as she could feel the waves of hatred literally roll off him, signifying that the Kyuubi had either taken over his body or that Jiraiya somehow had turned gay and had asked him to give him head. She knew that Naruto didn't have any fondness for gay people from her question earlier if he might have gay tendencies.

* * *

--**_Flashback_**--

"Naruto-kun, please follow me."

She said to him with a small hint of a smile on her face. It had been a few days since she had been revived and had come to live with her son in the mansion, her nephew being there to help a little. He was still antisocial but she attributed that to the fact that the clan had been killed when Sasuke had been young.

She entered Naruto's room and sat down on a chair, making sure to keep eye contact with Naruto. He sat opposite of her, looking at her with those blue eyes of his and she felt a small smile come on her face as she remembered how Arashi had always sat that way whenever she wanted to talk to him. Naruto copied his behaviour almost exactly, his positioning being a little bit off due to the fact that there were some small differences in his built. Arashi had been tall, something which Naruto wasn't at the current moment and Naruto seemed to possess a feline grace whenever he walked, something which she attributed to the Kyuubi. She looked at him and then said.

"Naruto-kun, I have a question I would like you to answer."

Her voice was soft, something which was unusual and he seemingly picked up on it and said.

"Kaasan? You can ask me anything…"

He looked at the ground, suddenly feeling some meagre amount of shame at answering like that, something which he should have attributed to a fool like someone he knew… he looked up once again and saw that his mother was leaning forwards and then gently embraced him, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed him against her chest, absently stroking his hair.

"You are so much like your father, Naruto-kun… he used to speak before thinking it over and you have inherited some of that…"

She was still embracing him and he was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable. Mothers weren't supposed to hold onto their sons so long unless it was something of a meeting between them after they had stayed separate for about 10 years and then met up once again…

But in a certain sense he could feel that this was somewhat the case since she had been dead and long gone before he resurrected her. He looked at her long black hair, being reminded of Haku for a moment and hoped that no-one would disturb them. He heard a small giggle come form his mother and she inhaled once very deeply and then looked at him, her eyes somehow misty with unshed tears.

"Arashi-kun?"

For a moment he stiffened and she took advantage of that and literally broke his back as she hugged him with a new intensity that had broken his spinal chord the moment when she had hugged him with chakra enhanced strength. He was lucky that he had Kyuubi within him who immediately began to fix up the damage to his snapped spinal chord. He felt woozy and his vision swam as he felt the air being pressed out of his lungs.

The only indication that he was still alive was the breathing that still continued while Miko held him. He looked rather red in the face at the moment but she didn't care, too caught up in thinking that this was her husband who had returned…

She realised her mistake when her mind caught up with her and let go of her son whose body flopped onto the chair almost lifeless… she gasped and immediately felt if he was breathing or if his blood was still flowing by checking his pulse.

The first thing that Naruto felt was blinding pain. He looked at his mother and managed to say.

"Why?"

He looked at the woman who looked back at him and gently smiled and said.

"I love you Naruto-kun… but let me ask you something… Have you had the Talk already?"

She looked at him and then watched as he turned a rather peculiar shade of red while she was looking at him and then turned rather pale and she could literally see the redness ebb from his cheeks and flow downwards.

"KAASAN!" His reply was loud and she grinned as she could literally see him colour once again and he continued. "Don't ask something like that! Yes, I know all about sex, even how to please a woman."

She grinned and said. "Do you like men too?"

For a moment he looked at her, paused, then kept on staring at her and his eyes widened, still not speaking a word. He looked at her with such creepy eyes that it made her shiver. She had expected a reply which was loud and instead got a silence which lasted quite some time.

He couldn't believe she had just asked him if he liked men too. That was something out of a nightmare to him. Kyuubi was enough for him, making him happy just spending time with him in his mind, always gently talking to her, making her feel loved. He looked at his mother as he couldn't say a word except look at her. He simply looked, not even thinking much anymore, stunned by the question more then anything else. He took his time formulating a response, something which wasn't shown on his face.

Naruto knew that he was scaring his mother a little bit and vowed that he would somehow make it up to her and make her happy.

"Do you think I'm gay?"

His voice was nary but a whisper, the sound reaching her ears and making her look at him, a small smile on her lips as she relaxed a bit.

"Hai Naruto-kun… I do think you are gay thanks to the fact that I've never seen you with any other girl other then Haku-chan."

She didn't even blush as she said that, a testament as to how well she could control her emotions. Naruto stared at her, stunned by those words and his mouth hung slightly open, to drop down even further as it sank into his mind.

(_So mom wants me to be around more girls…Kyuubi seems like a good option but then again I don't exactly want to get caught spanking her… that would be embarrassing._)

He paused for a second, then looked at the woman and sighed; she wouldn't give him any time to rest if he didn't answer her. Forming a simple hand seal he commanded Kyuubi's essence to fill a space and with a pop the Demon Fox appeared, dressed in tasteful clothes, a kimono which seemed to be a bit too small for the woman. Her breasts strained against the fabric, almost making them fall out of it. The kimono was noticeably short in the lower areas, allowing a lot of leg to be shown.

Kyuubi grinned and swept Naruto into a hug, pressing her breasts against his chest. She nuzzled her cheek against him. She looked him in the eyes, a grin on her face.

"**Thanks for summoning me, anata… I want you right here.**"

She reached out and began to try and get him out of his clothes, not really taking much notice of Naruto's mother who sat there looking at a strange girl with huge assets that was trying to get her son out of his clothes. She heard the girl speak, hearing the word Anata fall and internally made a note of the girl calling her son darling. She grinned and concluded that this was Naruto's girlfriend or at least one of his girlfriends.

Kyuubi moved onto her familiar territory that was Naruto's body, him not protesting anything even though his mother was in the room. He looked and reached out to touch her breasts, making her give a small moan which seemed to make his mother become excited.

The following make out session is too lewd and too erotic to be featured on this site… Therefore I am only going to use this as a breaking line and not as some sort of weird crazy hentai thingy…

--**_End Flashback_**--

* * *

The punch to the gut was something that sent him back a few metres. The following combinations of attacks where able to put him slightly at bay, bruising his skin a little bit as the Sharingan spun in his eyes for a bit before finally stopping, the mood being gone. 

Naruto looked at the old man and said. "So finally you show some fighting spirit, old man… I was wondering when you would counterattack. I preyed at your weaknesses, like any good shinobi would have done and I weakened you for only a second to launch an attack."

A grin accompanied it, making it all the more frightening. Chakra surged around his body, creating the image of a fox around him as one tail formed, made of pure chakra. He looked at the old man, his Sharingan activating and beginning to spin faster and faster, trying to lure the man into a genjutsu by altering his mind to perception.

Naruto was about to attack once again, already jumping towards the old man as a hand caught his fist and he looked at the Hokage, who had stopped him from punching his errant student.

Sarutobi looked at the two combatants and smiled slightly as Jiraiya looked slightly hurt… the scratches and bruises on his body seemed to be making that thought a bit of an understatement but the old man didn't really pay it that much heed. It had been worse when Jiraiya was caught by Tsunade once after peeping on her…

When he looked at Naruto he noticed the feral look in his eyes and a small hint of worry could be seen within the man's eyes as he looked at the demonized Naruto who just glared at the man.

"Why do you always have to ruin a bit of fun that I'm having, Hokage-jiisan? I was just about to stop playing with Jiraiya-san."

Naruto retracted his hand the moment that the Hokage let go of it and his features turned back almost instantly and Naruto simply scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I might have gotten a bit carried away. Sensei always said that he looses his cool sometimes and that he's probe to doing random things…" Naruto smiled at the two men, making it look like he was cheerful.

(_Is this kid for real? His mood changes from murderous to cheerful… and that Chakra from the Kyuubi seemed to be a little off, like it wasn't the Kyuubi who made it appear, rather a mix of the kid's and the Kyuubi's chakra._)

Jiraiya's thoughts were at the moment solely centred upon the boy who had caused so much damage and had managed to summon the Serpent King, fight with the snake and defeat Gamabunta with it, then attacking him with the Kyuubi's power amplifying his own. Jiraiya knew that the seal was holding up when he had seen it in a moment in which the clothes had been slightly lifted by an air current which made Naruto's clothes rustle a bit due to the boy attacking from above. Jiraiya had enough faith in his apprentice to make sure that the seal wouldn't break.

The man turned back on other things while the boy's mother came. (_At least there is still that brunette who looked so good without clothes on._)

The perverted giggle wasn't noticed by anyone, except Naruto who just let it slide. He gave the man one last time to look at the women before Kyuubi would make his ninja status take a rather drastic turn- from alive to dead…

* * *

In a room within the village of Konoha, two men stood, gazing solemnly at each other. 

"There aren't many around who would appreciate the value of my teachings anymore, Lee.."

The taller of the two said, his features coming into view, the eyebrows and the hair making him look like some demented weirdo, something that he was…

His student looked at him and said. "Indeed, Gai-sensei… there are only us two who can still appreciate the Youthfulness and I think it's time we do something about it…"

The younger one looked almost exactly like his teacher., the faggy eyebrows looking slightly smaller, the determined look in the student's eyes almost making it look like there were burning flames within the child's eyes.

"Take action?"

Gai asked; a hint of curiosity within his voice. Whatever his student was thinking about, it was bound to be good for the youth of Konoha, the ignorant ones, ready to be redeemed by their hard work.

"Hai Gai-sensei. We shall spread the news about the burning flames of youth to everyone in Konoha and beyond. They shall bask in the youthfulness of your stature and they shall drink it in and exude the power of YOUTH!"

Lee's almost manic speech was met with applause form his teacher. The man looked at his student with tears in his eyes.

"Lee…"

The man started, his tears coming down his cheeks. His student turned towards his sensei and said.

"Gai-sensei…"

Within a moment of movement the two had hugged tightly, touching each other with a loving embrace, a bonding moment between teacher and student.

The sight would have been revolting to anyone watching, mainly because the green would hurt the eyes as well as the outright revolting image of them, hugging together. Gai and Lee were both crying their eyes out about the power of Love and Youth and how they would make sure that the youth of Konoha understood it.

Green spandex suits adorned the walls, heavy weights being also fitted next to them, the walls somewhat strained by the huge weight. Gai and Lee considered this their sanctum to Youth. Surrounded by the green colour of Youth, they were at peace here, within Gai's home and Lee practically lived here, around his idol who continuously gave him tips on how to train himself to the best level possible.

And so the two began to plan the first victim of the rekindled flames of Youth! And selecting it at random from a list of candidates, selecting the only one who hasn't received the Flames yet, the always stoic Hyuuga Neji…

May Kami-sama have mercy upon the poor child's soul…

* * *

In the next one, there will be the TERROR of the GREEN SPANDEX MEN! Watch out for it, it will be fun! 

555 reviews would be nice to have though…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Beta's are being looked for... contact me on my msn adress toi chat with me...


	26. The Green Beasts Invade!

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I really really really don't own it people! I would like to own Tsunade for a night of fun, but that would be if she were about 20… that'd be close to my own age and I'm sure that we could have a lot of fun… if she didn't crush my bones when we were getting intimate… hehehehe I think I'd learn some nice tricks from that woman… she'd be able to teach me how to give a woman a good time…

Now its story time children… all sit down in a circle around me and I'll tell you a nice story about Naruto and the green Horror! -cackles in glee-

**

* * *

The Green Beasts invade!

* * *

**

The first thing Neji saw when he entered the clearing where his team usually converged was a sullen Tenten. She looked at him with an I-wish-I-was-dead-and-wouldn't-be-tortured-like-this-anymore look. She was looking at their team-mate and their sensei, her eyes glued to the spectacle of the two who were looking at her with their eyes giving off that creepy aura that made you want to run far away and get them committed to a mental hospital where they would shave off the eyebrows, give them a good haircut and finally drug them into unconsciousness.

A shiver went down his spine as the two looked at him with their eyes somehow looking even more ferocious then before.

(_Maybe I should have called in sick._)

He took a step back, his posture radiating his nervousness although his face remained impassive. He looked as his sensei and Lee came towards him with the weird look in their eyes and he watched as Gai-sensei got something out of his pockets. Neji's breath halted when he saw what the man was carrying.

A green outfit, just like the ones the green clad pair was wearing was within the man's hands and the glint of the Fires of Youth was really making Neji ready to bolt.

"MY PRECIOUS STUDENT NEJI! TASTE THE FIRES OF YOUTH! DRESS WITH US, AND SPREAD THE WORD THAT NEW GREEN BEASTS WILL ARISE!"

Now Neji was REALLY afraid. The normal psychotic behaviour he could handle but this was making him ready to bolt. The suit within the man's hands seemed to glow and Neji felt his legs moving on their own accord, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

He bolted, taking Tenten with him, intending to get as far as possible from his insane team-mate and their sensei. He ran, his pace erratic as he put as much speed as he could into it and thus he ran with a great amount of indignity, running for his life wasn't a Hyuuga thing to do.

He ran from the two green beasts and Tenten squeaked a bit as she could see the two in hot pursuit.

"MARVELOUS STUDENTS, WAIT! THERE ARE ENOUGH CLOTHES FOR THE TWO OF YOU!"

Lee added to that statement. "RECEIVE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH NEJI! TENTEN, JOIN US IN OUR YOUTHFUL WAYS! YOSH!"

The green clad student probably meant well but Tenten was on the verge of crying as she envisioned herself wearing that green abomination. She looked at Lee and Gai who were slowly catching up and said.

"EEEEK, FASTER, THEY'RE GAINING ON US!"

Neji did just that, not wanting to get caught by the Green Beast and his smaller clone. They ran towards the other training grounds, hoping to receive some help there.

* * *

Kurenai was currently in the process of giving a few tips to Shino about a possible strategy to use against a puppet user if he had to face one and then halted her explanation as she heard the sounds of running behind her. She turned around and looked as a Hyuuga was coming straight at her, jumped over her, a girl with her hair in buns on his back and currently in the process of looking frightened.

(_Hyuuga Neji decided to capture some girl? I guess miracles do hap- wait a second… they're team-mates in Gai's team… and the little clone isn't with them…_)

"KURENAI-SAN! PARTAKE IN THE CHASE WITH MY LOVELY STUDENTS! WILL YOU JOIN US AND PARTAKE IN THE NEW GENERATION OF GREEN BEASTS!"

She stood there, stunned as two green clad men were coming towards her. Her first reaction was to bolt and run for the hills but her pride as a Kunoichi prevented her from doing just that.

(_Ah fuck it. I am NOT going to wear green spandex!_)

She took the only acceptable option to her… she ran. "I'll see you later Shino… don't ever let them catch you…"

With that said, the woman got out of there as fast as possible, Shino not really caring for much other then the act that he would have more time to spend with his bugs.

She caught up with the fleeing pair of students and ran along them, knowing that Shino wasn't going to wear such a suit since it would obstruct his bugs. The trench coat that he always wore made him look so creepy that none of the guys would touch him.

"Has he been this mad for some time or are you just fleeing from another harebrained scheme of Gai?"

She looked at the girl on the Hyuuga's back who said to her at a hushed tone. "Gai-sensei and Lee-kun have been a bit strange ever since I came to the training ground. Now they're trying to catch us and put us in those monstrosities they wear…"

She shivered and Neji pulled the pace up a bit, the two raving lunatics behind them still raving about the power of Youth!...

Kurenai shivered as she imagined herself wearing the green training suit that Gai wore and knew that she would also need to pick up the pace a bit if she were to stay free from the clutches of the insane moron known as Gai, or He-Who-Wears-Spandex and his clone, lee or He-Who-Works-Hard-And-Wears-Spandex. Together they are known as They-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was looking at his sensei who was looking at him with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"You wanted me to peep on women to increase my stealth skills? What kind of sick pervert are you? If I wanted to see a naked girl, then I could have asked Haku to undress and show me what she has got hidden under her kimono... it's not as if she could kill me… Kyuubi wouldn't allow it and she'd probably get killed if she even tried…"

Naruto smirked arrogantly, Kyuubi talking to him in his mind and offering several suggestions as to what to do in the next few hours which involved sweating and straining the body in a..._different _way. Without the old man being present to watch, even going as far as to come out and have a real live session with her Naruto-kun.

To his credit, Naruto didn't even do as much as blush as he looked at the man and said. "I'll go find someone who can really teach me something, even if I have to beat him or her into submission to do so… if I can almost beat you, imagine what I can do to others…."

Naruto grinned as the old man gave him a pointed glare and then said. "Alright, you might be able to be of some use to me by making a delivery to one of the publishing agencies. The address is on the back and its not edited, although I've wanted to do some editing myself I didn't have enough time to make sure that it went well…"

The man thrust a booklet of papers towards Naruto who gave the man a look which clearly stated that he was deviant and though he would do as asked, he would still find some way to get something painful done to the Sennin.

* * *

She watched as the people dodged when she came at them, the cries about Youth and Power from behind her making everybody rush away as the Green beasts came once again through the city, trying to corrupt everyone to their way of thinking. At the moment she could only think of one place where she might be safe from any sort of harm by the Green beasts and that was the one place where they wouldn't dare to intrude since mostly women were there. Neji could pass as a girl with his long hair and the white eyes could be hidden by the hair.

"Follow me! I know a place where they won't be able to follow us..."

She whispered to them and Neji gave her a grateful look and Tenten did the same although Kurenai didn't have the time to look at their faces while she was running due to people needing to be evaded while running.

She looked at the road ahead and saw that a sign pointing towards the hot springs was there and knew that she would have to go right, at the moment when she was about to turn right she noticed a young man turning a corner and stand in her path. She was too fast and couldn't hold back her speed, her last thought before she crashed into the person was.

(_This is going to hurt... I hope I won't be captured by the green morons…_)

Naruto could only stare at the parchments as he noticed that the story was pretty good, something about a blonde man going to fuck some girl senseless after rescuing her from an evil Daimyo who had been her father or something and she hadn't wanted to have anything to do with his activities, somehow making the blonde man rescue her while she was being kept in a room where Shinobi were set to guard her.

He could faintly notice some heavy chakra signals moving towards him but he didn't pay much attention to them. They probably were Shinobi on their way to a mission and wouldn't be able to harm him, unless they were ordered to… he felt the chakra signature turn the corner and suddenly was knocked to the ground, a rather feminine sound being heard and him falling on his back, feeling some stones digging in his back. He got up and noticed the pretty Jounin, Kurenai-sensei sitting there, halfway lying with a rather dazed look in her eyes.

"BEHOLD THE GLORY OF YOUTH! GAI-SENSEI, LET'S BRING NARUTO-KUN TO THE LIGHT TOO! FOR YOUTH!"

The voice was familiar and Naruto blanched as he realised that the green moron was there, probably intent on forcing him to wear that silly spandex thing… which was NOT going to happen anytime soon.

He noticed a Hyuuga standing there and he said. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Follow me, I know a place where we'll be safe from the freaks."

He grabbed Kurenai's waist, taking care not to disturb the woman too much, he simply lifted her like she weighed nothing, something which clearly wasn't the case since she weighed appreciatively 49 kilograms, something which showed as her curves were very nice to the eyes.

She regained her senses after the hit and noticed that she was being suspended into the air. She lashed out with a kick towards the person holding her up and was dropped, resulting in her skidding across a roof for a few moments as Naruto had been forced to release her due to her attacking him on a certain moment when he was jumping to evade the Green Beasts.

The kick took him by surprise and he dropped her, letting her hit the roof he was currently on with a thud and making her groan a bit in pain. He looked at her and said.

"Follow me, I know a place where they'll never be able to enter… Neji-san, Tenten-san, this way."

With that he took off once again and she followed him, hoping that the place would truly be safe enough to shield them from the corrupting influence of the Green Beasts.

Naruyto's eyes turned into the Sharingan and he grinned and said. "I'll stall them for a while. You go to the Uchiha manor and all surrounding buildings and go to the room which is marked as Naruto's room. Within the manor you should both find my mom and ask her to hide you or Haku-chan, who's more then willing to make sure you're hidden if you tell her that I sent you. Kurenai-san, please go and just rest somewhere, preferable in my bathroom, undress and they shouldn't be able to get you there... For one thing I would consider it unyouthful if they peeked on a woman taking a bath… and it's also repayment for the fact that I dropped you on a roof, getting you dirty in the process, Tenten-san is also allowed to join you if she feels the need."

He shivered slightly as he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eyes and felt the horrible abominations come closer.

"Go now! I'll hold them back."

"Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten, Uzumaki-kun. May you rest in peace."

Neji's speech faltered as he was dragged by Tenten who wanted to get away as fast as possible from the insane Jounin and his weird student.

"YOSH! WE HAVE FOUND ANOTHER BEARER OF THE FLAME OF YOUTH! NARUTO-KUN, JOIN US AS WE SHALL IGNITE THE FLAME WITHIN THE HEARTS OF THE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS NOBLE VILLAGE!"

Lee's commentary was making him edgy and all that was his reactiomn was the slight twitch of his lips.

"FINALLY, LEE-KUN! WE HAVE FOUND ANOTHER WEARER OF THE HOLY CLOTHING! THE GREEN BEASTS SHALL GAIN ANOTHER MEMBER!"

Gai's commentary made his eyebrow rapidly twitch and a dark laughter came from his lips, as his body slowly changed. His nails lengthened into claws and a dangerous amount of Chakra began to flow through his body as the threat level increased for Gai and Lee.

They continued unaware of the danger they were in and were still talking about the clothes they tried to convince Naruto to wear.

"I vote for a special suit made from the best green I have. Another member shall be added to the gallery of Green Beasts tonight and his name shall be Uzumaki Naruto!"

Gai's tone was softer then normal, since screaming the entire time would cause more people to shy away from the noble cause of the Green Beasts, since it had been chronicled in the holy archives of the Green Beasts of Konoha.

Naruto grinned and his Sharingan began to spin madly as he began to think about the things he could do, while slowing down the world around him in his perception, allowing him to see whatever move Gai or Lee would do before they made them.

"Aha… so you are intent on recruiting me to join your cult? Well I'm aftraid I can't allow myself to be enlisted due to a small problem I have with a tenant…" Naruto looked down at the roof, grinning in a manner which wasn't visible. Gai's eyes widened a bit as he understood the implications and spoke in his normal volume.

"FEAR NOT, NARUTO-KUN! WHILE YOU ARE BRAVER THEN MOST AND CARRY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH, YOUR BURDEN SHALL NOT BE ALLOWED WITHIN THE GREEN BEASTS AS A FULLFLEDGED MEMBER! LET ME HEREBY EXTENT A HONORARY GREEN BEAST MEMBERSHIP TO YOU SO YOU MIGHT TASTE THE POWER OF THE GREEN BEASTS BUT NOT BE A MEMBER!"

Lee looked at his sensei and said. "Gai-sensei? Why can't Naruto-kun join the society? What is this burden you speak of?"

Gai looked down and his eyes began to tear up. "I AM NOT TO SPEAK OF NARUTO-KUN'S BURDEN, FOR IT IS FORBIDDEN BY THE ORDER OF THE HOKAGE! THE BURDEN HE BEARS IS THE HEAVIEST OF ALL, WHICH SHOULDN'T BE CARRIED BY ANYONE… THE MEMBERSHIP CANNOT BE EXTENDED TO ONE WITH THE POWER OF SACRIFICE, AS IT IS DECREED BY THE CODE!"

Gai and Lee looked at each other and then hugged, making Naruto feel very uncomfortable as they began to rave about the terrible burden and how Lee would make sure that Naruto-kun would spread the flames of Youth! To everyone he met.

He could see the Uchiha manor stand there, looking quite peaceful at the time of day. A few birds were chirping in a tree next to the house, making it look very peaceful. Neji walked inside, hoping to find some shelter, knowing that Naruto would be able to stall the Green Beasts, knowing that fate had decreed that Naruto should be the one to make the sacrifice.

A young woman looked at him and his company and said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She looked at them and Neji was at a loss of what to say, even though naqruto had practically given him a free way to get in here.

"Naruto-san gave us a means to hide from Maito Gai and his student Rock Lee…"

Kurenai spoke up and Haku looked at her and a smile grew on her face. " Ah… fleeing from the green guys… I still think that they're aliens in disguise and that's why they wear those suits… but you can hide in here, there's enough room… and I bet Naruto-hentai has also allowed you the use of his private baths?"

She grinned, the term Naruto-hentai having been made up ever since she and the rest of the slightly dysfunctional household that they had somehow acquired had played poker one time, Sasuke merely joining in since his aunt prodded him to do it, threatening that he couldn't learn any new jutsu from her until he played.

Sasuke was newly christened Sasuke-teme by Haku after he had won several games when the game had turned into strip poker. Naruto had completely surprised everybody by making sure that everybody lost, thus leaving him the only one clothed. He had leered at her breasts once, that having gained him the nickname Naruto-hentai and some lewd suggestions from him as to what they could do… it must have had something to do with the ample amount of sake consumed by all of them…

Naruto watched as the sensei and the student separated and came towards him, a weird gleam in their eyes which unsettled him, the shine of their teeth almost blinding in its intensity.

A green suit was pulled from behind gai's back and Naruto screamed as he realised what they were about to do.

Making him look like them…

* * *

A new chapter after some time… SORRY! I AM SO SORRY FOR LETTING YOU GUYS AND GIRLS WAIT!

Please review… it would be appreciated…


	27. Meeting with the Genius's Mind

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else that may contain the name Naruto, including the city and the whirlpool. My own version of Naruto will most probably be someone who has a healthy dislike for Konoha, since I'm not really finding the village that alluring to live in… Give me Orochimaru for a sensei and I'm willing to let the guy use my body, how twisted that may be…

I really like Orochimaru and Itachi… they are SO cool!

**

* * *

Meeting with a genius'smind

* * *

**

He looked at the two evil green clad people who had forced him to wear this abomination. The green spandex fit him like a glove and he wasn't happy with it. The hug they had given him was making his skin crawl and he wasn't sure if it was his skin or the suit which began to move when he wished it. The green formfitting thing seemed to make him very restricted in his movement and he didn't like it one bit.

"**WHAT THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF! I TAKE A NAP FOR A FEW HOURS AND NOW YOU LOOK LIKE CLONE BOY OVER THERE!"**

Kyuubi wasn't happy with this new revelation as her eyes hurt from the green clad form of her lover/husband/closest friend. Arashi was still staring, disbelief evident on his face that his son actually wore that damned suit. His mind couldn't handle the strain and he froze, no processes being made in the brain area except for a feeling of dumbfounded disbelief at the sight.

Naruto grinned rather dangerously as he could feel the last bit of his patience with the green duo had vanished and his Sharingan began to spin fast, making him perceive the flow of Chakra in their bodies, a lesser ability of the Sharingan which was handy in moments that you were caught in a genjutsu because the Sharingan could stop the flow of chakra within the illusion, dispelling it with frightening ease.

He began making a few hand seals, keeping a close look on the hugging duo and then whispered the name of the jutsu he had made.

"**_Senei Jashu no jutsu!_**"

The serpents shot out of one of the very tight sleeves and Naruto swore he could have hear done of them remark that he'd have to be investing in looser sleeves. The serpents bit down on the bodies of the two taijutsu masters and they both looked at Naruto who was grinning rather victoriously as the serpents had injected a venom into the body which made someone rather sluggish for the remainder of the day, unable to fight seriously for at least 2 days due to it lingering within the body.

"I have to go now, see ya!"

And off he was, leaving behind two taijutsu master who drew one conclusion from it. He was out to gather more people to join the order of the Green Beasts!

"NARUTO-KUN WILL SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT THE ORDER! GAI-SENSEI, LET US CELEBRATE THIS JOYFUL DAY!"

The student leapt once again within his sensei's arms and crying his eyes out at the joyful feelings of youth! His sensei joined in, weeping about the fact that they got a new member.

"HE SHALL SPREAD THE WORD AND MORE SHALL JOIN!"

Then they both fell over as the venom had spread through their body, making them paralysed.

* * *

Naruto could hear their wails and he shivered at their tone, knowing that they were already too far gone to be saved. He liked Lee and Gai when they were slightly sane. From Gai one could really learn how to practise taijutsu since he was a master of that art. Lee was pretty nice if he wasn't giving one of his youthful speeches. 

"**I WANT TO KILL THEM! PLEASE KILL THEM FOR ME!"**

Kyuubi was a little bit over the edge of sanity and closely tethering on the edge of madness due to the fact that they had been wearing the most disgusting green outfits which drove one mad if one thought about it for too long. Since the day she was sealed, she had always made sure that he would be able to save himself form any danger he might have been in, trying to make sure that he survived. She had been balancing on the edge of sanity and madness from not being able to influence the outside world and when he had met her the first time, she had taken a liking to him, even going as far as to allow him to fuck her every night or whenever he felt the need to. It was also because she was just a very, very, very, very lonely woman… who coincidentally liked to fuck Naruto's brains out, just in a manner of speaking.

* * *

He growled as he touched down on his bed, having gone over the roofs to his room and he hoped that very few people had seen him dressed in this. This was the only thing that he wouldn't want to be found dressed in. the gayness of it all screamed into his mind and screamed the same message to the world. Kyuubi was screaming, begging and pleading him to take it all off and just dress like a proper guy. If he did that, she'd be his pet for a month… and if he burned the damn thing immediately, he'd own her for one year, her having to do whatever he said. 

He grumbled something about finally getting some rest before he tried to get out of the damn thing that was the crazy suit that Gai and Lee wore. The material was tight and melded with his skin, so it seemed. If this wasn't an enchanted item then he was a damn furry dog who hated foxes…

"DAMN SUIT, GET OFF ME!"

He was beyond angry at the fact that he had let the taijutsu freak team take him hostage and dress him up like them, burning his clothes in the process. He wanted to get rid of the damn suit.

* * *

"So they got you, Naruto-kun…" the voice made him look up and at the speaker who was currently dressed in Jounin clothes with the vest looking rather stuffed with scrolls. There was a diabolical smile on the man's face as he looked at his prized pupil and said. 

"Seems that you really haven't tried to get out of it. Want me to help you?"

At the moment Naruto was sure that his sensei had gone insane as the thought of the man helping him while being schizophrenic.

The serpentine man watched as a myriad of emotions played over his student's face and grinned when confusion set in.

"It's one of the last things I will do before trying to possess your body, you know…"

The man laughed as Naruto fell to the ground trying to reach some place where it was all zipped up.

* * *

Inside the house there were only a few people and Neji found the solace to be soothing to his mind even though he knew about the Uchiha massacre. The girl named Haku had clearly stated that they shouldn't do much to the household or otherwise face her wrath, having used a few senbon to get her point across. Kurenai-san and Tenten had used the invitation by Naruto to use his private bathroom, which was coincidentally linked to his room and dubbed as the central bathroom too… the only thing that made Naruto call it his private bathroom was that he used it the most, always trying to keep himself in peak condition, working on his facial expressions a lot. 

Haku had told them something about Naruto's apparent vain streak and most of them had laughed but Neji had seen the truth. He himself had used a mirror while younger to train himself to keep up a stern and serious look on his face at all times like nothing were superior to the Hyuuga.

* * *

Kurenai was busy with trying to make sure that her hair was well washed so that she might look presentable. The runaway from the mad duo had resulted in her hair being all dusty and dirty which made her look like some random tramp, something she hated with a passion. She looked at the Genin who was in the bathroom with her and gave the girl a small smile. 

"Seems that Naruto-kun has returned…"

She had heard the sound of someone cursing about the damn suit that had been forced on him and hoped that the guy wouldn't be mentally scarred... It wouldn't be fun to tease him with it if he didn't go into seizures whenever it was mentioned…

"Alright then, please help me get out of this damn fucking suit!"

* * *

He was irritated and the one who had taught him several killing moves merely grinned and began to help his student out of the suit which offended their eyes so much. When he was done, a naked Naruto stood there, looking at the man who chucked the annoying suit into a corner, then acted with speeds which was only caught just in time by the Sharingan which was still activated due to the horrors not yet being fully processed by the mind, kept intact by the green suit. 

Naruto remembered how he saw the hands blur and he felt himself be hit on several joints in his arms and he flew backwards, hitting the door to his bathroom. He could feel the air leaving his body as he smashed into something and he could feel his back cracking in several places.

"Never turn your back to me, or let me do something, Naruto-kun…"

Orochimaru looked a bit disappointed at his young student but the maniacal grin was back soon as he got out a rather long kunai and licked the edge, coating it with his saliva and said.

"Seems that there aren't many things that you could do against me… the taijutsu I taught you could be used but that's not really effective if you use it against the style's master."

He stepped into the bathroom, ignoring the females present there and his serpentine eyes got a look within them that creep out several of the people currently present, except himself and Naruto who had been seeing those eyes for a long time…

"There is always the matter that I can summon things, Orochimaru-kun… I might be able to summon the beast if I could just persuade it to go out…"

He let a small smile slip onto his face when he noticed that his sensei's face seemed to grow grim as the man no doubt remembered the trouble that the demon brought with it.

"Seems that if I summon it, the entire surroundings would no doubt be destroyed… but I don't think I'd like my mom getting crushed… I like her too damn much to get crushed and I don't know if she might attempt to persuade me from killing off the majority of whatever you manage to send at me…."

A confident grin was now in place, assured of victory over the man who'd caught him off guard for a moment.

* * *

---**_Kurenai's POV_**---

She couldn't believe that this man was really standing in the same bathroom where she was at the moment. This man had killed a few hundred people just for some insane dream of immortality and was now here, talking to the same person who had invited them to use the bathroom if they felt the need to change.

---**_End Kurenai's POV_**---

* * *

---**_Tenten's POV_**---

Orochimaru was standing there… one of the most dangerous mukenin… if this were a dream she could accept it but this was the harsh truth. She had always idolised Tsunade-sama for being a good kunoichi and being one of the strongest shinobi in the world and a female one at that. She had read up about all the Sannin and had known that this man was Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin and Nukenin of Konohagakure. It was funny that his last name was never listed, although she did have the suspicion he was born from an egg, like numerous rumours had said as was listed in the scroll where she had gleaned the information off.

"Ano, Orochimaru-sama? Were you born from an egg?"

The question took the man off-guard due to the absurdity of it all. He looked at the girl whose hair was long and blinked once…

"Born from an egg?..."

She nodded and explained. "There were some rumours listed in a scroll which detailed something about the Sannin, in which you were listed and there was a small note which stated that you were born from a snake egg…"

Tenten could feel her heart within her throat as he gave her a look which could have killed her ten times over and then a sound was made. Laughter.

"Kukukukukuku…. Seems like some stupid historian got the facts all wrong… damn fool didn't even have the gall to ask Sarutobi-sensei for the last name which had been bestowed upon me, nor list any of my living relatives… or my students…"

* * *

The man glanced at Naruto when he mentioned students and Naruto gulped due to a sudden dry throat. 

"If you must know, then my last name is the same last name as my daughter has been given…" he grinned and said. "How was she, Naruto-kun?"

He looked at his student who looked at the ground from his sitting position and said in a voice which was low enough to go almost unheard.

"She's fine." Naruto suddenly looked up and said. "But I'm not!"

With a hand he pushed himself up and slammed a fist into Orochimaru's stomach before the man could react. It had happened in a flash and the man bent over due to the surprise of getting punched in the stomach by his student, amazed that his student had advanced so much.

"**Apply some chakra to your hand, then put you're hands on his head, near his temples. I have an idea which may help."**

Kyuubi's voice was heard in his mind and he got a brief vision about her sitting on top of his father, the latter bound to the ground with thick chains and Kyuubi tormenting him with a green suit, threatening to put it on him. She looked like hell, her hair all matted with sweat like she had been living in fear for most of her life, her body looking somehow ages polder then it was, making her look like an old woman, making Naruto's feeling for her take drastic turn downwards.

"**Don't worry about how I look, just do it and I'll be able to turn back to what I really look like. That damn suit has got the ability to suck the damn youth out of someone and somehow transfer it all to the main people who wear it."**

Without any further words, Naruto did just as he was ordered. A raging amount of chakra collected in his hands and he put them to the man's temples within an instant. Then all hell broke loose as images began to assault his mind as he somehow got a connection to the genius mind of Orochimaru was formed, thoughts being heard by his ears and making him think about the torture ideas within them, thoughts about his students as well as worry about his daughter being locked up by some sort of strange chakra which seemed to control most of his mind.

"AAAAAAGHHH!"

A scream came from the man's mouth as he felt how a foreign presence came into his mind and he felt like it was searching around, poking and twisting everything it came across. He felt the malignant chakra flow within him and sank to the floor, unconsciously releasing so much killing intent that everybody froze when they felt it.

* * *

The madness that was within Orochimaru's mind was so complicated that Naruto didn't see a way how to solve it without rewriting several of the memories, loosing everything beyond the time that his sensei had been a Genin. He wasn't about to take that risk, knowing that if he removed the memories by crushing them, he'd be committing some sort of murder against his sensei as the most integral parts of the personality would be erased and you'd have a thirteen year old in the body of a fifty-year-old. The thought of it was frightening him and he knew he shouldn't do anything. He sent some of his own feeling into the man's mind, using some sort of strange telepathy he had developed to talk to Kyuubi at will and projected them all at his sensei with the intent to heal the damaged mind. When Orochimaru-sensei had written the notes, he'd still be somewhat sane. Maybe something had happened to make him that way… 

"**Well it seems like he has some sort of chemical imbalance within his body, maybe something to do with that body switching Jutsu we saw… if I can guess what happened then I might be able to devise some sort of cure for the condition…"**

That made Naruto somewhat surprised since she had never even shown an inkling of talent for healing jutsu.

"But you didn't study mental diseases, did you?"

The answer was puzzling: **"Of course not! I know just because I know…"**

The answer was so confusing that he didn't notice the taint of the mind beginning to try and throw him out, wanting to possess his sensei once again and without a warning Naruto was thrown out of Orochimaru's mind and was pushed away from the body by some invisible force, smashing another part of the wall.

"The memories…. They hurt!"

An anguished shriek came from the Snake Sennin and he looked up, straight into Kurenai's eyes, his serpentine eyes boring into hers, a glint of a dark madness within them.

"You'd do nicely for an experiment, girl… your eyes remind me so much of Shinichi's that I'm willing to just take you and experiment on them for a bit…"

He grinned and then received a wound due to a kunai flying past his face, making a small wound on his nose. He looked at the girl who had thrown the weapon and the grin didn't relent but grew bigger instead.

"So another girl wishes to become another test subject? Well I'm sure that Kabuto would love to try out some new medical jutsu on your body so I guess I'll take you too then…"

The man was clearly out of his mind since normally he wouldn't speak, just take the test subject and experiment on them without even uttering a single word until he had success or a failure.

"Orochimaru-sensei, please leave… I know that you have a mental problem and I don't want to have to kill you… you are one of the few people who actually cared about me… You were like a father to me."

He looked at the man, feeling sad as Orochimaru had descended beyond madness and into the depths of an insane dream which there was no return from.

Orochimaru looked at his student, suddenly looking somewhat remorseful. "This.. may be.. because I… I… I… I used the… the… I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

The man turned from slightly sane back to insane and Naruto did the thing he would have to do: kick the man out of the house in a literal way. And so he did… a sweeping kick was aimed at Orochimaru's side and the man moved slightly sluggish, unable to avoid the kick entirely and was flung through a wall.

A thud was heard down there and some curses as well as some death threats were heard and they saw Orochimaru disappear, to elude any ANBU who were bound to notice that a house suddenly had gained another window, out of the bathroom no less due to a known Nukenin whose name was feared in all shinobi countries…. Feared and revered…

He looked at the hole and said. "How far you have fallen into madness, Orochimaru-sensei…"

A lone tear slid out of his eye, falling to the ground in silence. He felt saddened at the fact that his sensei, one of his precious people had gone mad by something with no way to fix it…

* * *

A sound from the other people in the room made him look at them and he said. "Don't tell ANYONE about Orochimaru-sensei… IF the council hears about me being his student, I'll be executed within the hour…" 

Kurenai could understand that, him being the container of the Demon made him subject to the hate of most people in Konoha, the council members being the ones who had asked for him to be killed immediately after the Kyuubi had been sealed. Tenten on the other hand didn't understand.

"Why would they kill you if they hear that you were a student of that man?"

Naruto turned to the girl, a dead look in his eyes which made the girl take a step back. "Because everybody in this thrice damned village hates me, including the elders and Council members, just because something I was born with… just because one fucking mistake that Arashi-baka did and I'm suddenly the only person who has earned this village's eternal scorn… but I'll show them, I'll be the greatest shinobi there will ever be, the one who will stand triumphant over everybody, even if I have to sell my soul to the devil to do it."

He was now gaining a scary aura around him, making the woman and the girl look at him with some fear. Kurenai's fear was that Kyuubi was influencing its carrier's feelings and making him resent the villagers, something which was justified, while Tenten just thought that he was even scarier then her team-mates combined and although Neji didn't exhibit strange behaviour she was slightly frightened of him.

"We won't tell anyone…"

Kurenai's voice was a little bit unsteady and laced with fright as she realised that this, this young man had been one of Orochimaru's students, one who seemed to be the most powerful out of the two of them. Angering him wouldn't be a wise choice. He could touch his old sensei, something which would almost be impossible to do for any other person below Jounin or Sennin level. Only those at Sennin level could actually land a good straight hit on Orochimaru.

"Are you sure about that, Kurenai-san? If word got out that I was his student and have the Sharingan, they'll rip out my eyes and give them to some hotshot Jounin and then kill me…"

He grinned and his hand began to slowly turn into a twisted mockery of a hand, the fingernails lengthening quite a bit so that they looked like the nails on a claw. The fingers also curved quite a bit, making it look like the claw from some animal.

"You won't tell anyone, won't you Tenten-san?"

His eyes flashed a dark red as his eyes turned from the Sharingan into Kyuubi's eyes, something which frightened the two women. The door slid open on that moment, allowing entrance to Neji who was looking at them with his white eyes slightly bulging, a sight that the Byakugan was active.

"Move along, Hyuuga-san. There was a small incident with an old acquaintance of mine but that has been resolved now… see you in the finals… oh yeah, I solved the problem with Gai and Lee by making sure they won't be able to move for several days due to some poisoning…."

He gestured wildly, the offence of the green duo making him feel anger, having forgotten that he was standing there, no clothes on his body with two girls in the same room as well as a Hyuuga who was already giving him a look which clearly said that he was weird.

The girls did notice something dangling quite a bit, and it all sunk into their minds that Naruto was naked at the moment, with his… instrument in full sight.

"Naruto-sama… I think you should cover yourself up a bit…"

A soft voice spoke and Haku entered the ruined bathroom, making a mental list of what needed to be repaired. Naruto looked at himself, grinned and said.

"I think you're just asking me that to keep your image as the proper and noble girl, Haku-chan…"

His eyes looked at her, captivating her and a strange choked sound came from her throat, making it sound like she were choking on something…

"NARUTO-SAMA! YOU DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS IN POLITE COMPANY!"

She was looking at him with barely hidden astonishment, knowing that he knew that it wasn't proper but did it nonetheless… and who could blame him, looking so hot with the blonde and the black hair on his face…

"Of course I wouldn't… but the only people I consider polite company aren't there… sensei was thrown out of the window and Mom isn't here yet…"

He could feel something pulsing in his chest, some small surge of something which made him feel funny, almost like he was flying amongst the clouds of heaven…

Then he blacked out, landing on the floor as he lost consciousness…

* * *

A new chapter finished…. I hope you guys like it… 

PLEASE REVIEW! 600 reviews would make me really happy... if i got them on this story...


	28. Mind breakdown and the revival

**Kyuubi no kitsune**

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto but I would like to own Orochimaru's genial mind. He's so smart and so cunning and just so evil… transferring his mind into another body is one of the things I would like to do… Bush would be my first target and I would lead America into a golden age under my leadership… no longer will there be wars or else we'll nuke the hell out of them… but then again, it would be better to try and get the prime minister's body and then transfer to the American presidents body later, that would be able to make sure that I can get close to the person whoever will be the next president… world domination and having the people's support for everything….

That'd be nice…

**

* * *

Mind breakdown and the revival of insanity

* * *

**

He felt the strain on his mind as more and more of Orochimaru's memories and abilities were transferred to him. The mind wasn't designed to hold the memories and the emotions and the very own feelings of the man so it created something to deal with the stress: an alternate mind, one which functioned with its own rules.

Kyuubi looked up as a man materialised within the cage, she took a good look at the man who stood there silently, looking at Yondaime with his eyes wide.

"YOU!"

The man hissed, his yellowish green eyes looking with hatred at the Yondaime and Arashi gave a tired sigh and he said.

"You can't harm me Orochimaru. Naruto's mind is just coping with all the memories your original body gave him, so it's no surprise you're here."

"**Indeed, you are a mere fragment of the mind of Orochimaru, an entity which only exists because of mine and Naruto's Chakra and will help because he would otherwise be a vegetable with so many things within his mind, completely breaking under the pressure."**

She looked at the man who pouted at the fact that he was locked up within the child he had once taught, or at least the real version of him had taught and still harboured feelings for.

Naruto opened his eyes and he stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Damn I really see the ceiling too much… is it my cursed luck that I need to see it that often?"

He sighed and he turned on his side, looking at Haku and groaning. "Gomen, Haku-chan… Gomen Nasai…"

He knew that he had been colder to her then normal and he deserved blame for that just because he had let her harbour feelings for him and hadn't said he returned them.

She looked at him with a cold look and said. "It is nothing Naruto-sama… I forgive you." She gave him a small smile and said. "There are some clothes for you on the nightstand, I will take my leave now…"

She left the room, looking back once to see him rise with a groan as his muscles protested their use.

His eyes began to get used to the light and he saw that he was within his room once again. Seeing the clothes he put them on, making sure that all his equipment was in them.

He came downstairs with a slightly irritated look on his face, the finals being tomorrow and having a feeling that he'd have to face one really annoying bastard which wouldn't be defeated so fast…

"**I hope that it's Shukaku so we can take our revenge upon his little panda container!**"

A grin came on his face as he thought about the mortal enemy of his wife/girlfriend/friend with benefits/mistress. She looked so forwards to beating the Tanuki into the ground that he could feel the raw bloodlust flowing through his veins, unknowingly making emit a huge amount of killing intent.

"Seems like a little panda is going to get his ass kicked! Kukukukukukuku." He said, laughing darkly.

"Naruto is everything alright, why are you laughing?"

He looked to the door when he heard her. "Nothing is wrong mom… I just had a slight conversation with the Kyuubi and it told me that I was going to beat Sabaku no Gaara into the ground for something it did to it…"

Miko looked at the boy when he gave her a grin and casually talked about the Demon like someone would talk about the weather and sighed. There was no changing him at this moment due to the fact that she liked him the way he was, even with her husband slightly within his body. He looked so much like the person that had been his father, even with his Uchiha looks coming through by that aging thing that had been done.

(_Maybe you should go to some friends and say that you want to train with them. That would allow you to study the way they move, and the way they would be able to fight. You don't know when you will be called to battle who and what the arena will look like. It probably is the same as every time Konoha hosts the Chuunin exam._)

A silky, serpentine voice spoke up within him, making him surprised and spoke. "Orochimaru-sensei? What are you doing in my head?"

His voice was soft and he suspected something about the origins being linked to the small thing they had done with their minds, but he wasn't sure about it.

"**Yes, you are correct that there is an imprint of Orochimaru left within your mind, in the seal in fact. Naruto-kun, please do me a little favour and make sure that your dad gets calmed down since he has been ranting about your sensei being in your mind. Oh yeah, if you would summon me during the Chuunin exam when facing Shukaku, I'd be grateful. I've been wanting to teach that idiot a lesson for a LONG time.**"

Dark chuckles came from the cageand the two men who were in it, locked with the Kyuubi began to edge to the edges of the cage

(_I'll teach you a nice skill which you haven't learned from me., when I was banished from Konoha…. Or well my real body was banished from Konoha, I had been researching a seal which would grant me immortality, something which I have always wanted. In a sense I am now immortal, but I didn't want to let my body age. A henge would be able to conceal t for a while, but after time I would be too frail to move, and I would live on without any power to move, without enough strength to lift my arms as the world around me lives on and on, and eventually I would be forgotten._

The voice of Orochimaru spoke in hius mind., making him listen. "Go on…" He heard the voice continue with speaking, and was entranced.

(_I did some genetic tests, to make new people out of old ones, and found the Seal eventually, at the cost of my health, which was rapidly deteriorating, and madness set in, like so many who share my clan's blood. I have been very lucky with the medication that Tsunade had made for me and my problem, her being the chief medical officer of the Hospital at the time. It was strictly known only to her and me that I was suffering from a mental sickness which still has no name, and only appears within my family line. My great uncle murdered the family in their sleep one day when his madness surfaced, and I was the only one to get out of it. He was executed three days after, when I treturned from my mission to iwagakure. Being in your mind has granted me at least some sanity, since I am merely an imprint of Orochimaru, and don't really know what he feels at this moment._)

(_The thing I want to talk about with you is that I want to make sure that there will be no further trouble with your Chuunin exams due to me guiding you when necessary. Let's get on with the genetic talk since I don't think you should be late with your training as well as the exam._)

(_The genetic experiments I did all held something in the way of giving someone other traits that they normally don't have, altering the very genes themselves by applying some base samples of genetic material from deceased people from great bloodlines or with special powers. There was once an experiment with the Shodai, whose genes I took from his corpse and then inserted into 60 children, hoping they'd exhibit some of the signs of the traits that made the Shodai unique, like Mokuton jutsu. The experiment was a failure though, all the children died, not on e staying alive long enough to cope with the genes of the Shodai. It was around that time when I was discovered by your Sandaime Hokage who immediately branded me a traitor to Konoha, around your birthday, or sometime after that. I hope that the people involved will have a lot of anguish at seeing the bodies because they harmed my Yuki for just being close to me, the creepy Sannin._)

There was a pause and Naruto wondered who Yuki was, and if she still lived. It seemed that Orochimaru-sensei had cared a great deal for that person, whether she had lived before he knew her… or while he had known Orochimaru-sensei.

_When you want to summon an aberration you made, with my instruction to back you up, you will need to sacrifice some blood to summon it. It requires no summon contract, and the aberrations who you make, can be made from dead tissue infused with chakra. They won't last forever, but they can take down a good opponent of around Jounin level easily. Come, let's go to a graveyard and dig up some dead body parts, and then I'll teach you how to make life from them, the true secret which I gained from my research of Immortality. _

"Kaa-san, I'll be gone for a while, is there maybe a room where I can do some research? I might need to make something…."

He looked at his mother with puppy dog eyes which seemed to make her feel light-headed as she looked within them and then said. "There is a basement area here, the entrance is next to Sasuke's room. "

Said avenger just rounded the corner and saw his aunt talk to his cousin about the old basement next to his room, which held some weaponry that had been stored there for some years by his late family members, before they had been killed by Itachi.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san." He disappeared in a small storm of leaves, letting his mother alone with the avenger, his mother muttering something about having to sweep the floor again…

Naruto appeared in the graveyard in midmorning, looking at the graves and randomly picking one, making sure that he was buried in the groundf by using a Doton jutsu to bury himself without any signs of him being buried within the ground. He collected the parts from the freshly dead, hacking them off or tearing them off at times. There were a few Hyuuga lying in the ground too, probably members of the branch family. He took the head of one of them, one guy who even after lying under ground for at least 10 years looked like the Hyuuga clan head.

He unburied himself within the forest close to the graveyard, then put the body parts in a bag, and began to get it all home, to experiment with it.

(_You grabbed a Hyuuga's head, good work! Then the Byakugan can be used by the aberration which you will create, and carry with you at most times._)

"I am back!" He shouted and looked at the people who were present at the moment, Anko looking at him strangely, Sasuke looked disinterested as usual and his mother was giving him a glare which didn't promise much good for him.

"Don't use the leave teleportation move in the house, do you hear me Uchiha Naruto? I don't care if you revived me with that damn things power, but I am NOT going to make sure that it gets cleaned up all the time."

She reprimanded him sternly, making a small blush appear on his face and he mumbled that he wouldn't use it in the house anymore.

"What's in the bag, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked and Naruto merely gave a cryptic smile and said.

"You'll see during the Chuunin exams, Anko-chan." With that he got the bag into the basement, leaving the door slightly unlocked to let the clean air filter within.

The stench made him almost gag. (_Cut the muscles through, then get the chakra necessary., in the amount which I want you to insert within the muscles. Yes, that's good. Now attach the head… DON'T TOUCH THOSE MUSCLES! Add more chemicals to that body part ot keep it stable… yes… you shoulsd be able to pour the chakra into it now._)

A cry of exultation came from the basement, followed by insane cackling. "IT'S ALIVE! KUKUKUKUKUKU!" It woke Sasuke up, who investigated immediately, only to walk into the basement and immediately have his nose assualted by the nauseating smell of electrocuted flesh, which he found out moments after, was caused by chakra. He looked at Naruto who was dressed in a white lab coat and at the thing which lay on the small table which apparently had been used as an operating table. "Hello Sasuke… want to join me in this little experiment?"

The form on the table raised itself slowly and with a terrified yell Sasuke ran from the room, cowering from the horror he had seen.

Naruto chuckled and dispelled the genjutsu around the body, looking at the face of the white-eyed man. "You will do fine against whoever I need to face…."

A white-eyed boy shivered in his sleep, a feeling of doom creeping on him, something which fate didn't see…

* * *

Finally a new chapter! I hope you guys like it! People who would like to chat with me, can add my MSN adress to their list... i accept anyone as long as they don't insult me and my work... too much... I'm working on the Collection of Naruto? pairings once again people!

Vote for who Naruto must fight against:

Gaara

Neji

PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. The creation made by the madman

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or anything that is not of Naruto or from another series… I will only own the moves I make up, and the characters which will pop up every now and then. I thank everyone for reviewing like they never have done, and anticipate that this chapter will at least get 1 review…

**

* * *

The creation made by the madman

* * *

**

Naruto grinned as he looked at the stadium which was full of the people he despised so much. He could see how they were probably anticipating this event as some way to strike against Konoha, to plot some sort of invasion.

He could see the red-haired boy stand close to him and was barely able to suppress a savage grin. He could feel the scroll wrapped around his body, ready to be released. He had seen Sasuke look at him with fear filled eyes and he couldn't suppress the smile that crawled onto his face when he had said that he hoped to fight him. Sasuke had tried to act cool but his eyes had widened slightly with fear.

A dark smile lit up Gaara's face as he saw Mother's nemesis stand there, a smile on his face which looked remarkably like Mother's whenever he saw her. He looked as the blonde hair swayed slightly in the wind, the figure being taller then the rest of the Genin, who all looked to be at least 6 years younger then him.

"**She's done something to his body. I can sense it!"**

Was the snarled statement he heard in his mind and he looked closer at the other demon Carrier, trying to notice if anything had changed in the aura of the other vessel, but found none.

Naruto knew he was being scrutinised and then looked straight into Gaara's eyes. "I'll kill you, no matter what you use, I'll kill you, Shukaku."

A feral grin on the face was enough of an indication that he was deadly serious and both Temari and Kankuro began to pale when they heard the death threat being so carelessly thrown at their little brother.

"And I will kill you, Kitsune…"

Gaara's muttering wasn't heard by everyone, but those who heard it looked fearfully at the red-haired boy, fear of the sand which had started to swirl around his feet.

Naruto grinned, then looked at the Tokubetsu Jounin who was overseeing the finals, and smiled in a sinister way.

"Is there any possible way that I can fight the redheaded kid?"

Shiranui Genma groaned a bit about it and said. "Sure kid, If you'll fight after the exams, then its allowed with both of your consent…" (_Has he lost his mind? That kid can control the sands… but then again, the brat has Kyuubi sealed in him, so its no surprise that he'd want to fight someone with another strange power._)

"Good, his blood will stain the floor the the finals are over, or maybe even in the finals…" A sadistic grin showed on Naruto's face, his eyes turning a blood red. "Soon I will be able to free you, soon… so very soon…"

"**That's my Naruto-kun! When I get out I'll make sure you feel really nice… we won't leave the bedroom for a month, and you'll need to inform your mother that she needs to get us something to drink every three hours or something like that…"**

The mental imaginary was something he could live with and a perverted smile came on his face and a little bit of drool could be seen dripping from the corner of his mouth as he imagined both of them in a few interesting positions.

The attention snapped back to the Chuunin finals as they were asked to appear in the middle of the ring to get introduced to the public.

"Alright kids, just smile a bit and you'll be fine…"

Was the only advice Genma had to offer, the senbon needle in his mouth making Naruto want to take it and shove it through his nose, killing him as slowly as possible by shoving it into his brain, inch by inch.

They appeared in the ring, all looking like they were feeling great and happy to be there. Naruto looked at everyone coldly, Neji looking stoic and stuck up. Fate would have it so they were both paired up to fight each other. The rest of the Genin left the areas, getting to the stands of the stadium to watch this match.

"Neji's going to beat that loser's ass into the ground, just you wait and see."

Tenten's reply was met by a few strange stares and it was Anko who appeared next to the girl by speaking extremely close to the girls ear.

"I think it'll be that Hyuuga guys ass who will get grinded into the ground, little bun girl. I'm assured that Naruto-kun would be able to beat him even if he was out of Chakra and only had enough to engage in a taijutsu battle… after all he knows some pretty lethal Taijutsu moves."

Anko sighed as the girl looked back at her, clearly being startled by the sudden voice.

Tenten heard the voice of the examiner speak close to her ear and then looked around to take a good look at the Ttokubetsu Jounin., and to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Neji-kun will win of that blonde loser. So what if he's gotten a bit older? He's still the dead last, or at least he was according to Sakura-san."

Anko looked at the girl, her eye twitching slightly, in tandem with her mouth and then began to laugh.

"Kukukukukukukuku…. Naruto-kun almost beat one of the Sennin in Taijutsu combat, even while he still hadn't mastered the taijutsu stance completely… he almost beat the Snake king, the King of Seals, the grand Orochimaru of Konohagakure…"

She looked at the measly Genin, sighing internally at how blind fan girls could be. With a small poof of smoke she disappeared to stand in the Jounin box, intent on watching the match.

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga who was prattling on about fate and other useless stuff… "So it will be your destiny to lose to me, like the dead last that you are! DESTINY CANNOT BE CHANGED FOR US MERE MORTALS!"

"What a load of bullshit! You really believe that, don't you Hyuuga? Well let me tell you that destiny can be changed, and otherwise I WILL change it."

Naruto got in a ready stance and then waited until the referee, an irritated Genma, gave the starting sign.

"HAJIME!"

With that, Naruto was on his way, kicking up some dust as he dashed forwards at an insane speed which would make it hard to catch him.

Neji looked at Naruto as he sped towards him, activating the Byakugan the moment before the start sign had been given. Seeing his opponent come at him with such speed, he began to move in the form of the Kaiten and the chakra began to spin him like a top, making quite the impression upon the landscape. Naruto gave a small grin, then looked at the spinning Hyuuga and then grabbed a hand, cleaving through the chakra like it wasn't even there, and flung the boy at one of the walls, catching the look of complete astonishment on Neji's face the moment he'd caught his hand.

(_The Kaiten won't win. I must disable his tenketsu now or I'll lose this. With that insane speed of his, he would be able to best me eventually, and it is my destiny to win._)

Neji settled into the Jyuken stance he had been taught, and then waited for Naruto to come.

Naruto on the other hand watched as the Hyuuga genius got into a strange stance, and just for the heck of it activated his Sharingan. The Sharingan immediately began to copy what he was seeing, adding the information to his brain and making him feel the pressure slightly as the stance was added to his memory, the correct form which Neji used being a perfect template for him to work off. While he couldn't see the tenketsu for himself, he could sense the chakra and if he stopped the chakra flow around the heart, he might be able to make sure that the person died… that or he could infect them with Kyuubi's chakra, killing them with chakra poisoning.

Neji looked at his opponent, looking at the Sharingan when it activated, and halting a bit as he had tread about it.

(_HE'S AN UCHIHA! Damn, he has the Sharingan too…I'll have to end this quick…_) The small smile on his face made him look slightly unbalanced. He was about to go and deliver the ancient Hyuuga technique of the Jyuuken on Naruto when something odd came into view. It was wrapped all around Naruto's midriff, looking like bandages or something (_Best not to get too close to that, it might be dangerous._)

(_Seems like he wants to attack. Well I'll sick my little pet on him to amuse him._)

A dark chuckle was made by him and he took a hold of the scroll, then smeared some of his blood on it in a flash and cried out.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A poof of smoke was to his right and Naruto could not help but smirk, his creation had been perfect. A sound, not unlike a dark chuckle came from the smoke, and as it dissipated the people could see what was making the sound.

* * *

There stood a humanoid creature, in the possession of slightly humanoid arms, with huge metal claws attached to it. The flesh of the arms was quivering slightly, like the muscles were still moving. The middle part of the chest was slightly parted, to let something come out which seemed like a cannon. Then there were the legs, which seemed to have razor blades sticking out of it like some sort of macabre decoration. The worst part was undoubtedly trhe face, which was made into an eternal scowl as the Byakugan was already activated. The creation had been dubbed Hyuuga Hizashi, for that had been the supplier of the head part. The man's face looked at Neji with the scowl still in place. Naruto looked at the creation he made and a truly insane grin came on his face, not unlike the grin that Victor Frankenstein had when he made his creature alive.

"Witness the creature I have made from dead tissue. Withhold the power of the monster of Hyuugastein. KUKUKUKUKU!"

The laughter was so insane that it made several people cringe and several of the Rookie nine turned towards each other to whisper if Naruto might be insane to make such an abomination.

"Tousan? Is that you?"

A voice spoke, and Naruto turned towards Neji who stood there, frozen looking at the man who had been his father while alive. Naruto gave a slight smile and said.

"I took the head from a graveyard which held it with the marker saying that Hyuuga Hizashi was buried there… So if that is your father, I might just let him meet you after he's beat you… he does have some small amount of free will, even though it is my chakra which is animating him. I must admit that it was rather hard to put the soul back into this body, but in this case it was successful. Hizashi, attack."

The creature looked at its master and said in a voice which seemed to be a lot darker then the normal Hizashi's would have been. "That is my own son, master. You want me to attack the my own flesh and blood?"

Naruto looked at the man/creature and then stated. "Yes. I just ask of you to knock him out and not kill him. He can still be of use in my plans."

Hizashi nodded and then got into the Jyuuken stance, which was far more deadly with the claws he sported. Neji looked at his father, then got into a stance which was slightly similar and stated.

"I will come out from this, father or no father. I will win!"

He was starting to feel some doubt about fighting this but held on to the fact that there would be him as a winner, and Naruto being defeated, no matter how hard it would be.

Anko whistled in admiration once she saw Hizashi, then mumbled to herself. "He just had to follow Orochimaru-tousan's instructions and make his own living puppets. Well this is going to be interesting in the finals."

She disappeared to stand next to the Hokage and whispered into his ear. "Don't be too worried about Naruto-kun… he's just playing with the Hyuuga kid. If he wanted it he could have finished the kid off easily… I've taught him some interesting skills…"

She grinned as the Hokage's eyes widened slightly and then watched as the Hizashi creature attacked its son with a ferocity not seen in a living being.

Neji ducked under a strike and then delivered a blow against the underside, seeing that there were no spikes there. Hizashi flew back and landed into the dust of the ground a few metres back.

"Now I've defeated your creation, and now you shall feel my wrath for using my father against me!"

Neji was right pissed at Naruto who simply smiled and said. "I think not, Neji-kun…. There are more things to Hizashi then you could ever hope to think… just wait and see…"

With that he pressed a small remote which had appeared within his hands within a second.

Neji looked at the creation, and shuddered….

* * *

A new chapter people. Sorry for updating too slow, things will go faster I hope… I am very busy with some projects…. Sorry once again, and I hope to get many reviews.

Also check out my new chapter for the Naruto pairings collection on adult fan fiction . net.

It's a chapter which features a very special lady….

PLEASE REVIEW!


	30. The Return of the Father

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

The Return of the Father

* * *

**

Naruto looked at Neji and said; "Look at my creation and shiver, little human. It's made form the bones of different people and skin which I found on their bodies, it was hard creating it, since the flow of chakra needs to be stabilised to animate it, but nonetheless, I have managed to make sure that it was working, and now it serves me as its master." The button was pressed and Hizashi's body began to hu8mm like a small bomb would do when on the verge of exploding. The things built into the body seemed to be primed, and the gun in the chest area became visible and then Naruto said; "Bear witness to my genius, Neji-kun…" with that the gun pointed at the Hyuuga genius, and there was a clicking sound, and a projectile was launched at the Hyuuga Genius, who ducked and heard a huge explosion behind him, and watched as a huge part of the wall was demolished by the projectile, and then barely managed to duck out of the way of another projectile, which blasted away another part of the wall. Now going on the offence, he ducked underneath another projectile, and Naruto pushed another buttons, and huge claws appeared all over the body., coming from the skin, and Neji tried to strike the body, which only ended up in him getting his hand cut on one of the claws, and Naruto pressed another button and said: "Voice command activate!"

Hizashi looked up and said; "What is it that you desire, my master?" the puppet looked towards its master, the claws slowly sinking back oin the skin and Naruto smiled and said; "Please make sure that the useless mortal, Neji, is dispatched with utmost efficiency… and if you can., please try not to kill him, he might be quitre useful in the future." Hizashi gave an affirmative, and started the assault.

The Genin had quite mixed reactions about this. Most of the Genin his age and from Konoha couldn't believe that he was capable of creating such a monstrosity, and believed themselves to be dreaming, but Shikamaru shed light on it: "The thing that he uses is a human puppet, created from dead body parts sewn together. It is imperative that there is some sort of mechanism within it to control it, and it's usually situated in logical body parts, so that the connection is not disturbed, but for it to have some manner of speech, is rarely seen. The practise of creating such puppets which were controlled by Shinobi has been outlawed since one of the legendary Sannin named Orochimaru tried to gain immortality by making those puppets and possible staging a coup when he wasn't selected to be the next Hokage by his sensei, the Sandaime." Shikamaru's answer that he provided made the Genin look at him, and Gai added some info: "The exact technique which Naruto-kun uses is reminiscent to Orochimaru, and it is thus probable to assume that Naruto either has received training from Orochimaru, or has trained under someone who studied with or under Orochimaru. Mitarashi Anko was his only student, and since she lives with him now, it is logical to assume that she has taught him that skill. "

"Not really, Gai-kun… there is a noticeable area in which I studied under Orochimaru, and Naruto-kun studied with me in that time before he left the village.. the art of body manipulation beyond death was nothing he had taught me, so Naruto-kun must have learned it on his own, or have managed to get the thing from Orochimaru, something which would have been very difficult to do, since the man is as paranoid as a hive of bees when its being shaken to a pulp." The woman finished her small speech and then looked at the assembled Genin and one Jounin and smiled wryly: "Though I did hear some sounds in the basement, including some maniacal cackling during the night… and Naruto-kun only appeared during breakfast… So its possible that he's managed to make one solely on his own imagination… if so, I'll make sure that he's well accommodated after the Chuunin exam… maybe we can do that small suggestion with the ropes, but then with me being the one tied up…" she licked her lips and began to giggle in an utterly insane way, which made the Genin and one Jounin edge away from her, and she looked at them, an insane light in her eyes; "Maybe you would like to come visit for a while, possibly to be one of his test subjects…" with a flurry of leaves springing up around her, she was gone.

IN THE MEANWHILE

Neji was getting battered by the puppet version of his father, and knew that his defeat would be imminent. He began to do the 64 Hands of Hakke, and managed to tap several of the chakra points on the puppets body, which were closed off, but still the puppet managed to move on its own accord.

In the Hyuuga box, Hiashi and his young daughter Hanabi were watching the battle with interest, Hiashi more then Hanabi, who kept asking him questions like why a lowly branch member was fighting with such a low shinobi like Naruto: "Hanabi, could you please be quiet? It's very interesting watching this fight, and I will not endure any interruptions… how the kid managed to revive the body of my twin brother, I shall never know, but I will know how well it performs. Then we can see if we have need for the blonde boy."

Hanabi pouted, she wanted to see the blonde boy lose to the lowly branch member, but the fact that the doll was doing all the work made her feel hurt in her pride as a Hyuuga, that a lowly branch member couldn't even manage to fight against such a weak puppet using Shinobi.

Naruto looked up when he caught that thought, and licked his lips as he knew which girl through that. _A low shinobi, am I? well then, let's dismiss Hizashi, and just fight him head on. With all the tricks that I can do, I'll win for sure. _

_Don't forget the fact that you can summon Snakes…"_ **"Or that you can summon me, if need be."** Naruto was assured by Kyuubi's voice in his head and he mentally made a small note to at least have sex with Kyuubi between matches, and try to secure a room for them when the match was over. **"**Hizashi, stop." The command was given, and the puppet stopped, responding to its master. "Stand aside, and let me fight this battle..."

Naruto looked at the battered Hyuuga and said; "Now you'll have a nice chance to see how well I perform… Prepare for the onslaught!" with that, Naruto got into a serpentine stance, Like Orochimaru had taught him, and looked at Neji with his eyes burning a deep crimson, and became slanted, looking into his very soul and inspiring fear in his eyes. He looked at the Hyuuga box, and said; "For all of you arrogant Hyuuga bastards who are sitting there, look at this one of your own clan, and see that he has far more courage then you, being able to face a monster I have created and survive past the attacks which would have easily crippled other members of you clan. Hizashi was one of the greatest Byakugan users, and even I would be hard pressed to beat him just with my natural skills, because his body was containing a lot of leftover chakra, which usually isn't the case with dead bodies, since the chakra dissipates at the time of death., but this body seemed to have an abundance of it, which was odd, and when I experimented with the body cells, I came to the conclusion that Hizashi was in the possession of an evolution of the Byakugan, and that his son has inherited it, because there sees to be a good manner of defence in the Kaiten, which has been demonstrated by Hizashi on his first test run, which showed that with special techniques, the Kaiten can be broken." Naruto finished his explanation with an arrogant gesture, and flipped the bird to the leader of the main house, Hyuuga Hizashi.

* * *

Neji looked at Naruto, who openly defied his uncle, and knew that he had the courage to do something that he hadn't been able to do, to show the leader of the main house that his father had been a great man, but the remarks about an improved Byakugan seemed to puzzle him; "How do you see that I have got that 'improved' Byakugan too, Naruto-san?" Neji decided to forgo formalities, and Naruto gave him a cocky smirk and said; "From the body cells which I took from the Byakugan, I can deduce that Hizashi's speed must have been greater then any with the Byakugan acting as a good measure of defence as he was travelling at that speed. Also it seemed to contain some chakra into the cells, with a technique I haven't seen in any of you Hyuuga yet, but you seem to have at least a small amount of chakra always stored away in different areas, thus allowing you to use it with greater efficiency. My girlfriend has shown me that there are some techniques which can do that, but you'd have to be a Demon to accomplish that, and to this date, I barely managed to replicate one of the techniques, and managed to store an ungodly amount of chakra deep within my inner coils, which would make it suicide to use my own chakra against me, since the attacking chakra would be obliterated and then ripped from the normal attacker, and the chakra could also theoretically be absorbed, but I don't really want to make this into a long theory session, so I'll just cut it short…" 

With dazzling speed, he leapt forwards, and Neji looked at him with the Byakugan activated, and went to do the 64 hands of Hakke, but when the first strike connected, he lost all feeling in his hands, and felt a heavy knee dig deep in his crotch, then a follow-up punch to the head, which dazed him enough not to feel much pain from the groin area, and then was kicked in the ribs once, and then as a finishing touch did Naruto grab a small needle from his clothing, and put it against Neji's neck, and said to the referee, who was looking at him with interest: "He's lost. This needle is coated with venom from the black mamba, the most venomous snake available. So... I guess…. I win…"

Neji looked at the referee, and said; "I give up…. He's clearly too strong for me…" Naruto smiled at Neji, and said: "Well done, Neji-kun… you lasted longer then most of my enemies… and for that, I am proud to call you a friend… Or something like that…"

"And as a small gift, I'll give you back your dad." With that he pressed a small button on the remote, and the puppet of Hizashi, fell to the ground, the mechanical parts reshaping themselves through a mix of chakra enhanced mechanisms included with a huge amount of Kyuubi chakra to transmute them from mechanicals to human organs and tissue. The barrel of the gun was sealed into the skin to become the heart, and Hizashi was thus transformed into a normal human again.

"So, it's done…" Naruto whispered, and then toppled, the chakra being leeched directly from his and Kyuubi's storage, while Kyuubi's was larger then his, he waqs still the congduit, and thus prone to fainting, which he didn;'t but sank to his knees anyhow.

"WINNER: UCHIHA NARUTO!" the referee shouted, and the public erupted in cheers for Naruto, who weakly smiled when he saw the girls cheer at him. When Anko heaved him in her arms, he could not help but smile at her cheerful attitude, and then was teleported to the Jounin box, where most Jounin resided during the matches.

* * *

If it seems rushed, I'm sorry, but I wanted to finish a Naruto / Nibi jinchuriki ( the girl in chapter 312 of the manga) chapter for my collection before the girl's name might be revealed in 313. 

Cheers, and good luck with everybody's business, and I hope everybody will review, and good 40 reviews should be nice to cheer me up to make a new collection chapter… Also, reviews on that chapter should be great to inspire me... to write a new one...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	31. Hyuuga Schmuuga

**Kyuubi no kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, making it totally not my property, but the ideas that I demonstrate herein are mine solely because I got a warped mind and everyone tells me that I am a sick sick bastard…

But now, on with the story.

**

* * *

Hyuuga Schmuuga

* * *

**

"UZUMAKI!" the name that was his surname seemed to be spat out like it was something vile and despicable, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he saw the Hyuuga clan head appear before him, making him feel like there would be some sort of retribution for resurrecting the man's relative. "How dare you go around and piece some sort of monster together that looks like my brother and acts like him!" Naruto looked at the man and said; "I used him like a puppet, which is an accepted style of winning, if I remember the rules correctly. Nobody has stated that you can't use dead body parts as a weapon, so it is legal… and since when did a shinobi care about a fair fight?"

Hiashi seemed to pause for a moment, until he spoke up: "I will not have you desecrate more dead Hyuuga, boy. I challenge you to a fight, right here and now." Naruto looked at the man as he seemingly was serious about the fight and then smiled and said; "Why don't we go to the Hokage and Kazekage and get this entire deal sorted out? I am sure that there will be some room for us to do battle." The man nodded and then they went to the Hokage box, to see whether the old man would allow them to do battle. The Hokage looked at the two in front of them, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune looking at him like he was some sort of hope beacon, making for some sort of entertainment to the man. He got granted a special match of him vs. the Hyuuga clan head, and that left him grinning at the Kazekage, who apparently looked at him and seemed to smile. Naruto didn't really think about much for that moment, concentrating on the fight that would be coming for him.

Neji looked at his father who was looking at the stands and said; "Father, why did you die? Did Hiashi-sama punish you or just out of spite killed you?" Hizashi looked at his son and then said: "I wasn't about to make any decision, but since your cousin Hinata got kidnapped when she was three, the Kumogakure council demanded Hiashi-kun's head, and I offered to sacrifice myself in his stead, since we look alike a great deal… however, I'm now looking a lot younger then him, so he might be willing to let me take over some of his duties. you got to thank that Naruto kid though, since he fixed me up with some of his chakra. Had he really been serious to fight you, I doubt that you would have survived. He would be quite able to take on one of the legendary Sannin by his own, with a little bit of help from his summons. The time I spent dead was very useful to watch the events on earth, and I know a lot of things that shouldn't be known by anyone, for instance something that has to do with Naruto, and his reasons for seeking vengeance against Konohagakure for their treatment of him. I have sensed a great deal of anger within him, making him like a ticking time-bomb, so I would suggest you either follow him, or be far away the moment that he explodes, since Konohagakure will be unlikely to stand should he unleash his full fury on it."

Neji looked at his father, seeing that the man was deadly serious, and seemed to look at Naruto with his Byakugan, the eyes looking pretty creepy on the man, who seemed to be able to look through everything. He watched Naruto pretty intently, not really seeing the concern in his son's eyes which seemed to be making the boy rather anxious.

"Otousan, tell me, what is that power of his?" Hizashi looked at his young son and smiled. "He's got the power to shape the world into what he wants it to be, making it into something that he had always wanted, to make it into something that he would want to happen. For instance, I know that there are spirits within him that are bound to him in ways that I do not understand, but know that they are there." Neji looked at his father with un comprehending eyes and then sighed deeply; "This is one of your riddles, isn't it father?"

Hizashi smiled, he had always liked to make up riddles and give them to his son to solve, something about stimulating his mind. "So, is there any girl that you like? Any girlfriend that my son has or even a girl that likes him?" Neji looked at his father, a hint of redness on his face, and was about to answer but another voice interrupted him. "Neji-kun! How are you?" he looked to see his team-mate Tenten come up to him, making not much of a show of how worried she was when she stood in front of him, his father casting a bemused glance upon the girl and said; "You've made a good choice son. She looks fit and dedicated enough to be able to become a great kunoichi. And from what I have seen, that is not unwanted at this day and age. I can still remember how your mother used to be, all full of life and wanting to do it more times then most couples would do…" he got a smile on his face as he remembered how his wife had always wanted to keep going at it, and Neji's face seemed to resemble a beet in coloration as he didn't want to know just what his mother and father had done in private, and didn't want Tenten to have known that too. The girl was watching the exchange, the look on Neji's face being enough to make her feel a twitch of laughter, but suppressed it as she knew that he would be pretty pissed off as she laughed…

Neji looked at his comrade, looking at her face for any sign of laughter. When he found none, he relaxed a bit, only enough to make her know that he was not in a mood to laugh a lot, and then sighed deeply, knowing that there would be not much to do for him but to sit this out, making it into one of the more tedious waiting periods of time, but as he had always believed, if he had the force of will, he could do anything, with destiny aiding him or not…

Tenten looked at the young Hyuuga looking abashed at the comments that his father seemed to have and giggled slightly, her laughter being expressed in that way. That drew the attention of both Hyuuga, and they seemed to be able to bear witness to it… with Neji looking at her like she was acting out of line and Hizashi looking at her like she was worthy of being with his son. "So, when is the wedding between you and thing lovely lady, son?" he asked, making sure that he would be well outside the blast if his son chose to explode in anger towards him. Neji just twitched, seeing that Tenten was blushing before he stated, quite stupidly: "If she wants to go out with me, then I might…"

Tenten could no longer hold in her excitement and promptly fainted from the idea of going out with THE Hyuuga Neji, who had been the rookie of the year in their class, also making it to the top 10 of graduating rookies in the past 5 years. She smiled as she lay there unconscious, the look on her face making Neji afraid for his health.

Hizashi seemed to enjoy the reaction from Tenten and said: "Why don't you help her get awake with a little mouth to mouth? I'm sure that she'll like that." Neji gave his father a questioning look, but then shook his head and said; "She's just unconscious, no need to knock her out once again because she felt my divine lips on her mou-" he was cut off as Tenten seized the opportunity to kiss him on the lips, having awakened a few seconds ago and was being elated at the fact that he was close to her, having gotten up and then ready to kiss him. She kissed him with all of her passion, making Hizashi feel proud that his son seemed to have a nice team-mate/girlfriend who would be able to sate his desire for hugs, kisses and other activities done in the dark, whilst he hoped that his wife was still alive… he hadn't really checked to see if his wife was still alive.

Neji's mind whirled at the fact that she was kissing him, something that no other fangirl had ever done to him, since he had used the Kaiten at times, whilst still in a prototype phase to repel them and knock them out for some time. He didn't really mind doing it, since it served to keep them away from him, and not give him any distractions during training. He could see that she was serious about him as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, feeling the overwhelming need to kiss her some time later, to just look into those eyes once again…

Sadly Neji didn't know that after he had knocked out his fangirls, that a certain pedophile whose name shall remain unspoken here, collected the girls that were unconscious, had his way with them, then dressed them once again and deposited them near where he found them, then went on his merry way once again, hoping to have another chance that his white-eyed god would give him another pleasure-trip after a fangirl assault…

(Purely used as some sort of demonstration what happens with rabid fangirls… though shocking, it could easily happen since there are a lot of sick people out there who would do that kind of thing… not that I am a sick person… just an insane person… with a fragile grip on reality as it is… anyway I mean no offense…)

Tenten could feel how sweet his lips seemed to taste as she ran her hand through his hair, feeling the silky texture that it seemed to have, and forgetting everything but her shining knight with the white eyes and the silky hair. She could feel herself melting into his embrace, the manner in which he was holding her being eerily reminiscent of a white knight with his princess and she just couldn't resist the romantic setting in which it all transpired. She smiled at him as she broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva between their lips.

He could feel how her hand went through his well cared for hair, making small changes into it, whilst also making him feel slightly more in touch with her, his hands going towards her breasts. Some coughing made him look at the person who had coughed, who turned out to be his father. He watched as the man wore a bright smile on his face, a radical change from the usually stoic Hyuuga branch members. " No need to do it right here… so I don't really want to make you guys making out right here where a lot of people might pass by… of course, you can continue, but I can't guarantee anything against perverts…" Neji gave his father a scorching look, which only made the man laugh. "Let's go somewhere else, to make sure that we have some peace and quiet…" Tenten nodded, and said: " My place, okay?" Neji nodded and then began to move after her, with her leading the way to her place. He smiled slightly as he knew that there would be less people irritated with him if he just kept silent…

Three minutes later, a match was finished, the participants returning to their respective team-mates and then beginning to make sure that they got a good spot to watch the fight of Uzumaki versus Hyuuga…

Hizashi took a place in the Hyuuga box, to look at the way that there would be fought, silently hoping that Naruto would not damage his brother too much…

Hiashi watched his opponent with a hawk's eye, using the Byakugan to try and search out any weakness within his style, before he would be able to attack him with the Jyuken. Naruto on the other hand didn't fear a lot, knowing that the man would be quite weak against him, since he had the full power of Kyuubi behind him.

He charged at the Hyuuga, whose smirk widened into one full of arrogance and he initiated the Jyuuken attack, to make sure that he was well taken care of. The man did not call out the name of his attack, only struck the points that would take care of Naruto instantly, paralyzing most movements.

Naruto could feel how the chakra seemed to block his chakra points, making it hard for him to use his natural chakra. He could feel how his air was cut off, and how he seemed to feel dizzy all of a sudden. His heart stopped beating, the manner in which he seemed to be moving also seemed to slow down. He could feel Kyuubi's chakra flowing within his body, the kitsune giving him enough to sustain himself on.

Sandaime watched as he could feel the chakra within Naruto go to a very low level, making him intensely worried… then a bonfire of blood red chakra sprang up around him, growing and growing, with Naruto looking at the Hyuuga clan leader with untold hatred within his eyes.

_I must disable him somehow!_ The Hyuuga clan head thought, and delivered the fatal blow to the heart, to make it rupture and cause death within a few seconds. Naruto could not resist the attack and he could feel how his heart seemed to burst in his chest, causing him to throw up blood, it pouring freely from his mouth, almost drowning him in it…

**"NARUTO-KUN!"**

* * *

I hope you guys and girls like this update. It has been some time since I last updated, but do not despair, I won't leave you guys alone…

I have written a story that you would all love to read and its title is Icha Icha Paradise. During the time I have been writing it, I received some good feedback on the ideas that I did in it, and while it is still not done yet, the major parts in it have been made and written out, with only 2/10th of it still missing… so, I hope you are all willing to look at them and enjoy yourself…

And as a small warning, Icha Icha Paradise is the size of a novel, and is still a one-shot, so I would suggest reading it in one go, or just splitting your time between reading, getting something to drink and then continue reading, since I made sure that it would be nice for you all… it is in my collection of Naruto ? one-shots…

Oh yeah… Please Review… this and Icha Icha Paradise… link to my AFF account is in my profile…


	32. Dark Revival

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I recently got inspiration back for this story and thought it would be funny to see it revived again, after such a long hiatus…

**

* * *

**

His heart hurt as he tried to feel his body again, his entire being filled with pain and anger, his eyes closed as he could feel the chakra run rampant within his system, his coils having burst and ruptured, the pure chakra of Kyuubi running through his body in a dark simulation of agony, sending pulses of dark seething hatred for humanity through his entire being, his eyes moving around behind his closed eyelids as he could feel the presence of the Hyuuga clan head, his body not reviving even though he wanted it to, his entire body feeling like it was on fire.

Kyuubi was trying with all her might to revive her dear Naruto-kun, the damage to his heart pretty much laying out a total reconstruction for him. It would not be hard to repair the muscles, but the chakra system that had ruptured along with it was the main problem, as her chakra poured through his body through the cracks that had been created into it. If Naruto died, she would be set free, but would be without her lover, her one thing that kept her solace.

Naruto thought about this, how he would lose to the darkness that seemed to be claiming him bit by bit, his eyes feeling heavy even though he held them closed.

Hiashi looked at the body of Naruto, seeing that it didn't move nor give any sign of being still alive, the chakra that flowed out of his body looking like a ghastly apparition of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which was one of the things that he didn't want to see occur. The feeling of anger that coursed through him at the thought that the brat was releasing Kyuubi was enough to make him act, sending another strike at the chakra points, a rush of blood red chakra being released through the still open points, the body slowly regenerating, the eyes still closed. The fact that it was still regenerating meant that the Kyuubi was not free, but merely looking for a new avatar.

With a few jabs, even those points were sealed off. He could hear a small sound behind him and stared at the Hokage, who had joined him in the arena. "That is quite enough, Hiashi. You just sealed the boy's fate, he will be dragged down into the hell with the beast." The tone of the Hokage was grim, Hiashi looking at the ground suddenly, not out of shame but out of indignation. "He sew together my brother and revived his corpse, Hokage-sama! He defiled the Hyuuga clan with his actions, and now he will die, for his sins and those committed to the village."

"It is not over yet, Hiashi, he still draws breath however weakly. Should he revive again, it will be your head on the line…" with that, the Hokage returned to his box, once again giving his guest a curt overview of what happened, waiting for the body to be taken away by medics.

Naruto could feel how he was picked up and placed on a stretcher, his body being carted away by medics, even as the chakra within his body seemed to have quit working, his entire body overloaded with the thick and demonic chakra of the Kyuubi, his eyes still moving behind his eyelids.

Sounds penetrated his consciousness, combat apparently taking place, as he tried desperately to heal his body, but it was to no avail, as it was still hard to breathe as his heart had been damaged almost beyond repair.

She tried to repair his body as best as she could, her chances of healing it being slim, but she tried anyways, not wishing to lose the lover that she had been pleased with for so long. She looked at the Hokage that was within her cell, watching how the man sat there lazily. **"DO SOMETHING YOU BLONDE NITWIT!" **the ex-Hokage gave her a stare and nodded, placing a hand against the seal and then simply pushing lightly, the seal vanishing without a trace and the doors slamming open.

A massive eruption of chakra turned the lighting of the room blood-red as the seal on Naruto's stomach turned and twisted, evaporating without a trace after several seconds. A ghastly roar could be heard from Naruto's mouth as his whole body shocked and twisted, the chakra of his body forming a figure, which materialized above him, Arashi standing above the body of his son, another figure materializing too, blood red eyes forming first and the rest of the body following.

Naruto's eyes opened and he gasped for breath. It all felt so strange, like he was still connected with Kyuubi, but he should be dead or something. He looked around, seeing his father and Kyuubi stand there to the side of him, Kyuubi on his right side with his father on the left. "Am I in heaven now?" he asked, looking at his father, who shook his head. "Somehow, after I broke the seal, you made us materialize in the real world… "

"**Stop talking, monkey-boy and do something. Naru-kun doesn't look that good." **Kyuubi showed a maternal side for a brief moment as she looked at Naruto, who lay there, still dressed in his clothes, blood still on his body, though the wounds that had been inflicted had stopped bleeding some time ago. He looked to be quite fine, suddenly shaken by an explosion which happened not too far ago. Her hand slowly reached out and touched his shoulder, his eyes going to the movement and he stared at her hand as she slowly touched his cheek, her eyes staying on him, until movement from the other end of the room drew her attention, a tail made of chakra materializing and impaling the wall, a groan of pain from the other side showing that she had hit the target with a good aim.

"Naruto, can you walk?" came from his father, and he tried to stand up, grabbing Kyuubi's hand and feeling how she pulled him up to his feet, his eyes wandering over what she was wearing, which consisted of a kimono which was apparently hastily drawn together. Kyuubi gave him a reassuring squeeze, her body moving to try and comfort him. "When you pushed us out, you seem to have given Kyuubi-san most of her power, while also keeping some of it in your body… So, tell us what to do now. If I hear correctly, the village is under assault." It was said in a sarcastic tone, as the screams of people were heard, something which added to the whole scene. Kyuubi shook her head softly**. "I think it would be time for us to show our cards, it'd be unfashionable for me, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, to be absent from the killing, right?"**

"That's all fun and games to you, you're a bloodthirsty demon looking for vengeance…" Arashi deadpanned as he looked at Naruto, who was looking a lot better as he stretched. "Gimme a weapon and I'm off." The cheerful tone which he used was somewhat out of character, as he looked at Kyuubi and then commented. "With your power and your skill, we can do anything. Let's show Konoha what a great error they made when they shunned me!"

With that, he stumbled over to the exit, or what he thought was the exit. He exited the room, looking at the body of the man that Kyuubi had impaled some time earlier, her entire way of handling the situation being brutal and callous, just how he liked it.

Hinata was looking around for someone to fight, she would not allow her Naruto-kun to be desecrated by the enemy, not before she had confessed her love for him, dodging a kunai as it was flicked at her, her eyes immediately searching for the shinobi who had thrown it. She had always kept her affection hidden beneath layers of general Hyuuga demeanor, although she came off as shy." A strike to the chest was enough to put him out of commission for some time, mercy being left at the front door at the moment. She looked around for Naruto's chakra emissions, only to find that a mass of malevolent red chakra seemed to be holed up in the medical area of the arena, said arena being littered with fighting shinobi and corpses.

She jumped into the fray, delivering precision strikes against passing shinobi not aligned with Konoha, her strikes always being when she had the opportunity to deliver them, her body moving in an instant to deliver them and dancing away from the strikes with the next movement. She looked at the entrance to the medical section, the door being blown back and three figures appearing from the compound.

His blonde hair seemed to almost reflect the light of the sun as he stood there in front of her, a mature look on his face as he gazed at her with some small amount of wonder, the whiskerless cheeks seemingly having gained a more calloused appearance. The fact that he was wearing a big cloak with flaming symbols on it seemed to make him look even cooler. "Naruto-kun! I LOVE YOU!"

She flung herself at him carelessly, impacting with him and running a hand through his hair, well, trying to, seeing as he suddenly had gotten quite a bit taller than her. She looked at his face, seeing a different set of eyes look back at her, eyes which were quite unlike Naruto's eyes, this time not looking like he wanted to rip her body to shreds or something similar. "Naruto-kun?"

"Wrong person. The name's Kazama Arashi, Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Naruto's father." The words hit her like a truck at full speed, her eyes going wide as she looked to the side, seeing Naruto stand there in all his glory, his bloodied body still looking intact, the woman standing next to him having her hand linked with his. "Meet the happily married couple…"

"what!" with that last wheezed exclamation, Hinata herself mentally shattered, the mere thought that her Naruto-kun was already married to someone being quite the shattering point for her sanity, as the feeling of love for him seemed to evaporate with the truth. She looked at Kyuubi and got a wicked grin from the demoness, as she looked at a further part of the arena, where Shukaku was about to materialize, the sand already heaping up. "It'd be best if you just went wild, Kyuubi-san…"

"**Woohoo, finally some action."** Without any further words, she began to change, her form shifting into a bigger, foxy shape, as nine tails fanned out behind her. There was a moment of silence as she stood within the arena, towering over all combatants, Narto staring at her underbelly as her paws crushed the earth underneath them.

"It's the fox!" came the shouting from the Konoha ninja, the other ninja responding in kind as a tail thrashed the ground around the main force, the Demon Fox being fully unleashed now, the way that it moved being quite erratic, as the body moved while its tails moved otherwise. **"I HAVE COME FOR YOUR BLOOD, SHUKAKU!" **

Naruto looked at the battle, before leaving the area to Kyuubi. She was strong enough to prevent the Ichibi from doing some serious damage and it would give him time to make things right with Orochimaru-sensei again.

Arashi peered around, looking for where the Hokage could be, as Orochimaru would no doubt engage the old man, thinking to have a swift and easy kill with the man being older than him and much frailer, even despite the fact that he still got the title of Professor. In the end, he spotted the old man within a dome that had been erected near the box, where trees apparently grew out of the ground. He went there in a rush, arriving on the scene with his cape flaring out behind him, immediately stepping up to the barrier to probe it, finding it to be maintained by four different chakra signatures. There was not a lot to do about, since the users of the chakra were actually within the shield, but if he just played it safe, he might just be able to slip through.

He threw his weight against the barrier, his body slowly going through, even though it should have kept out all other foreign bodies, he surmised it being because he had been created from chakra and not flesh and blood, though it also evoked the random thought of being quite the anomaly on this plane of existence, though the safety of his son and his fellows was paramount.

Naruto on the other hand was busy getting to a rooftop, as he wanted to oversee the destruction he could wreak. The time for his vengeance against Konoha was here…

It was now…

* * *

I hope that this chapter is well-received and will give me some good reviews. I wrote this within a day, so it might be a bit fresh, but I was inspired, you see…

Icha Icha Paradise 2 is in production…

It will be epic…

Dark Revival

* * *


	33. Kyuubi no Kitsune

_**Kyuubi no Kitsune**_

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto… In theory. I recently also got a bit of respect for Hinata, especially after what happened. She is now fucking cool. And she has a very big rack, i noticed. Hehe

I dedicate this chapter to a dear woman who i have come into contact with through MSN. Alara Moonrunner, i dedicate this to you, for inspiring me to finish this story. Many thanks go to you, for reigniting the flame of madness within my brain and this is a thank you.

*/*

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

*/*

Slowly, looking over the sound of devastation, as he was not yet used to having this power course through his body, his eyes adapting slowly to the feeling of being used to channel power that was immeasurable to the human body, though his hands and feet were suffering from the same affliction, even as the chakra surged into his body, watching the expanse of Konoha, enemy ninja spreading out through the ninja village, the resistance of the Konohagakure shinobi being fierce, as they fought to defend their village, to make sure that it would be a place of peace and prosperity once more after this assault was beaten off, numerous shinobi killed to defend the village.

He watched as Kyuubi rampaged throughout the streets, the tails along with the elements that obeyed her whim being the most rampaging element, the shinobi carelessly eaten being not even the greatest threat. He could feel as his body shifted to accommodate more of the power of the Kyuubi, now that she was released, the intensity of the strain grow larger and larger, the higher the chakra built up within his body, the more demonic he looked. Kyuubi glanced over at him and he waved slightly, as he found an acceptable target, the chakra around him igniting the very air as blood came off his body, nine tails formed behind him made out of pure chakra, as they could not grow from his body due to Kyuubi's presence on the battlefield it seemed. There was a shinobi in his path, a chuunin he believed, if memory served him well enough, who had spat upon him once, a long time ago. As he looked at the Chuunin, who was gibbering in fear at watching the great Kyuubi no Kitsune rampage once more, he rammed a fist straight through the throat of the man, the blood that spouted from that new wound, along with the head which thudded on the ground, being a very vivid thing to be buried onto his eyelids for a moment, as he closed his eyes to avoid the spray of blood, the crimson color of his eyes being a very odd and personal contrast to the blood which had sprayed onto his face, the clothing which he had worn being reduced to rags now, even as he looked at the corpse of the shinobi, ANBU landing beside him, with swords poised in an attacking form, a slash of his tail and they were only bits of meat, the combustive element that he held control of lashing out to them to reduce them to bits.

"**Fools." **That was all what he said as he jumped to another section of the roof, dodging a kunai that was about to try to kill him, though everyone knew that kunai were usually the things that one used to distract, not to kill with due to measures being there to prevent throats from being cuttable, like mesh. "Demon! We won't allow you to rampage unchecked anymore, it's time to finish what Yondaime started!"

"How nice, you're going to help me finish off Konohagakure?" Arashi quipped as he flashed behind the ninja, a kunai ending the job, the specialized ones that he personally had made at an armorer. The blood came from the wound as he resheathed the kunai, giving Naruto a wink and a thumbs up, before whisking off to another area of Konohagakure, the signature yellow flash accompanying him as shinobi from all nations dropped dead, their throats slit by the Yellow Flash, the one who had previously protected this lovely village, but now would be their executioner. As he traveled through the village, reliving the spots of where he had courted his wife, the look of the place being still the same, even after thirteen years, it made him want to preserve this area, just for the memories. But he knew too, that if he did not kill them all, that this cycle of abuse towards those not favored, would continue. As the blood within his veins was filled with the chakra of his son, he mentally wondered about how he had been made into the world, out of the own flesh of his child, or maybe of something darker, something evil that the kyuubi had made appear, infused it with his son's blood, making him into a more powerful version of the original. As he stood on a roof's edge, he looked down on the street, where some civilians were still fleeing, the Ichiraku family, father and daughter, being amongst them. A hail of carefully placed explosive kunai assured pretty much the destruction of the villagers that had taunted Naruto those years, while preserving the Ichiraku family, Arashi's gaze drawn onto them, even as they looked around afraid, shaking his head a brief instant and then withdrawing himself towards a better place to find more of the invasion force, as none should live.

The raw power within his body made itself known as he pushed himself off a roof, the roof tiles shattering by the power which he used to push off, the soles of his feet being bare now, the shoes having ripped long enough after his enhanced strength had made the whole concept of shoes unviable. He clashed into the air with a shinobi from the sand, the man's guts raining down as a tail cleft through the air, the wind that it had used to cut cutting deep into the ground, destroying a few buildings. _**"DEATH TO KONOHA!"**_ A silence fell after that proclamation, the silence being probably because the people had heard him, a crashing sound interrupting the silence as the Shukaku was pulled to the ground and violently ripped to shreds by Kyuubi, the sand spilling everywhere as the screams of the biju resounded, the chakra beast dispersing as the container that held it suffered a gruesome death. A shiver ran through his spine as he raised his voice once more. _**"KYUUBI! BRING THIS VILLAGE YOUR JUDGEMENT!" **_

"**Very well… VILLAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE, I, THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, GODDESS OF DEATH AND BATTLE, JUDGE YOU UNWORTHY! FOR THIRTEEN YEARS, YOU HAVE SCORNED THE ONE HOLDING ME BACK, BELITTLED, ABUSED HIM… NO MORE! MERCY IS NOT AN OPTION, COMPLETE ANNIHILATION IS MY DECREE AND IT SHALL BE EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY!"** with that, Kyuubi set into motion, a shockwave of chakra beginning to form from her body, pulsating, the winds that it was generating rustling the trees as demonic chakra began to coalesce in a ball form in front of Kyuubi, the look on her foxy face being one of anger, though one did not really have much to compare it with, her humane look being more expressive in the facial area. As the energy built up in the ball, shinobi tried to avert the destruction by trying to delay the charging and disrupt it, the chakra that they sent at her being all deflected by her own, which was so massive that it was like a supernova going off every second, her body being made from the purest and darkest chakra around, with him being the one who channeled the more humane version, the body of Uzumaki Naruto now having a humane sort of demonic chakra flowing through it, Kyuubi being in her bestial body, thus making her open to the bestial chakra. The chakra that was in the air condensed into the ball, the blood from the slain drifting upwards too, the ball shrinking in on itself, the effect being noticeable, the charging chakra being a very heavy sort.

Then, a gigantic roar filled everyone's ears as the whole ball of chakra dispersed into the air, a crimson sky being the result, clouds of pure chakra forming and then obscuring the sun from view, the whole sky being a darkened crimson as the result, the blood red chakra that was still being pumped into the sky expanding and a rain starting to fall made of pure demonic chakra, the rain incinerating everything that it touched, shinobi and civilians screaming in agony as the kyuubi's chakra boiled their skin. The Ichirakus were fine however, as Arashi had erected a dome around them to protect them from the deadly rain, which had no effect on him, as he was created of similar chakra.

Naruto's fist bounced off against the shield of earth that had been erected at the barest last moment, his puppet, the father of Neji, being the one that was assaulting a horde of puppets from another puppet user, the whole thing being ludicrous and poison gases and other dangerous things hung in the air, most puppets burning, including Hizashi, whose face was gaunt now, as the skull was being exposed by the bloody rain, Naruto watching as the burning puppets controlled by the puppeteer, who was hiding underneath some stone walling that had fallen over. The rain did not affect stone, it seemed, as fire didn't burn stone. There was a moment which passed before Naruto looked at the shinobi who seemed to be passive for now, until a gap within the defenses was seen by him, one of the chakra strings being noticeable now that they were set on fire by the burning chakra of the Kyuubi, the bloody rain that was still falling making it easy to see just where the hands were localized, a storm of water being conjured up as one of the ethereal tails that waved behind his body glowed, the water conjuring trick being enough to make the puppeteer send his puppets to attack, but it was futile at that moment, as a gout of water followed the summoning call and blasted towards the puppeteer, smashing into the puppets with force, wood being splintered along with metal breaking being heard, even though there was a silence after the blast wave hat hit, the blood that was coming from the wound of the shinobi that had been crushed by the wave of water being the only sign that he had hit the target, though a presence behind him made him pause for a moment, his eyes glancing at the person who stood there, decked out in jounin gear, with only one eye looking at him, a somewhat solemn look in the eye as was usually the case when someone discovered that their student had been killing people left and right.

"Naruto, you've gone too far this time. Releasing Kyuubi on the village, caring nothing for the lives of your comrades… you truly are the worst kind of trash, to be killing the whole village together with the sound and sand invasion force. Thanks to this disruption, we are losing shinobi at an accelerated rate, thanks to that beast you have conjured." A silence fell after that, as Naruto looked at his teacher, the blood within the sky still raining down on them, though Kakashi seemed not to notice that his vest was on fire. An ANBU katana was on his side, making him wonder why this whole thing was just that uneasy for them to bear. This would be a serious fight, one that he could not dare lose or else die. This was a shinobi who could easily be a Hokage for his skills, even at that age. As he had no real experience with fighting a Hokage, he supposed that it would be a long battle. "So, what about it? Is it not right of me to fight back against those who dislike me?" a silence fell for a few moments as he grinned demoniacally, a chuckle escaping his lips, even as he looked at the katana a few times, a snap of the fingers and the metal bent, courtesy of the air pressure he had sent at it.

A crackling sound was heard through the air as a bolt of lightning separated him from his target, the copy ninja having managed to get that jutsu off in time, the lightning being his elemental affinity, which was probably the reason. Naruto looked at his old sensei, as his eyes began to glow with a crimson light, the burning chakra of Kyuubi enhancing them as his hands came together and cracked the fingers as they formed a physically impossible seal, three fingers going through the palm of the hand and then letting the blood drip, the blood dripping down the arm until it started to turn to ashes, the ashes being blackish grey, the blood that was still flowing from his hands suddenly stopping, but with the bloody rain, there was seemingly not a problem. "Well, got enough yet?" Kakashi taunted, charging up another lightning bolt.

Naruto looked up, a grin being unable to be concealed on his face, his eyes slowly gazing into Kakashi's Sharingan and normal eye, as he moved his hands away from each other. Blood splattered onto the ground and began to glow, even as a hand pierced right through his chest, the lightning that it generated searing the flesh. Naruto just looked at the man and shattered into glassy shards, as he appeared behind Kakashi and pressed his thumbs against the man's skull, simultaneously forcing Kyuubi's chakra through the skull in a tidal wave, placing his fingertips on the man's skull to guide more and more chakra into the body of the man, who froze into place and then shivered violently, falling to his knees, even as his hair began to grow, his non sharingan eye beginning to shift coloration as the man screeched in a very high voice something that sounded not humanoid at all.

Gai looked at the battle between the demon and the copycat ninja, watching as the man was now on his knees, waiting for the right moment, while Naruto was distracted, to disable the demon container, though that would likely send Kyuubi on even more of a rampage than it already was. As he looked at his dear student Lee, who was fighting shinobi of a higher rank off as best as he possibly could, the rain which was still pouring down burning ferociously on the clothing, necessitating quick movement between places to hide. He aimed a kick at the base of the neck, where even a jinchuriki would be knocked out, due to the chakra point that was located there at the spinal chord, which knocked everyone out, it being a documented way for highly advanced Taijutsu specialists to knock out Jinchuriki.

As he sprang to action, zooming towards Naruto's neck, he watched as Kakashi's arm raised itself, feeling nails dig into his foot as he was stopped and smashed into the roof tiles, looking with surprise as Kakashi raised himself, the demonical glee within his eyes being apparent as he saw that the Sharingan, once being only an unevolved version of the Sharingan, but now a fully evolved one, blood dripping out of the eye socket, even as the other eye glowed with a crimson flame flickering within it, as he threw Gai away. "My eternal rival, what is this!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" the demonically enhanced Kakashi growled, as he looked at the new opponent, all previous beliefs and instincts wiped clean once more, as his loyalty shifted from the village towards Kyuubi and Naruto, the look of pure malice that he sent at the green clad Jounin being one that was apparently inherent, as he began to form seals, a wall of mud advancing on the Jounin, the green beast smashing it aside with a kick, even as the blood within kakashi's veins began to cook, a fire jutsu spewed from the mouth, a baleful blue ball of fire which stuck to whatever it hit being launched at Gai, who summoned a tortoise to intercept the ball of fire, the agonized screech of the summon being music to his eyes.

Naruto looked around for the women of his life, those who had made it especially pleasurable to be alive, hoping to see at least one of them still alive. As his eyes scanned the directions of the village, he could no longer really sense the snaky chakra that he attributed to Anko, the woman likely being still in combat or in a meditative state, as it was still there, but barely. Advancing forwards into the village, he spotted a trio of Sound Shinobi standing around someone who was clearly injured enough to be pretty much of a burden to any normal shinobi team. He spotted the chakra of the person, noticing it to be Anko. As he formed his hand into the familiar seal for the Kage Bunshin, he looked closer at the condition Anko was in. It didn't look good, so he did what he thought was best, finish it fast. The feeling of the chakra through his coils was exhilarating, especially now that he was the one that would be exacting a small measure of vengeance to those who'd hurt one of his women. With a faint thought about Haku, he made the killing strokes in the air, the waves of air cutting through anything in their path.

He knelt next to Anko's body, which was already being consumed by the bloody rain, a tear rolling down his cheek as he closed the woman's eyes, writing it off as a casualty in his mind, before getting up and then continuing on his way, as the chakra tore more and more through his body, the blood that dripped down his body being his own instead of the chakra rain that Kyuubi had caused. His eyes glowed with the power that was contained within his body, another pang going through his heart as he felt the chakra of the women he held dear to his blackened and shriveled heart go lower and lower. Haku's icy chakra was getting lower and lower, a sure sign that she was in combat, his mother's chakra being severely depleted, bit by bit, knowing that she was doing jutsu to make sure that she stayed alive against the enemy.

It filled him with a terrible rage, a rage that could not be contained, even as the sky ahead swelled with thunder, as his rage reached a peak and he screamed a beastly cry of rage and anguish, as he grabbed the very air and pulled it down, the clouds pulled towards the ground, the electrical charge that was already within the clouds, along with the malicious chakra expanding slowly, as he began to build it up and up, the lightning crackling more and more, those within the clouds feeling small tingles coming over their bodies, those who knew how to blow the clouds away being safe, as jolts of power ran through them, the lightning generated by the chakra searing through the clouds, the people hit by it dying a ghastly death as their hearts and bodies were electrocuted and fried, the blood within their veins turning to ashes as the demonical lightning became their end, screams being heard by Naruto only serving to make him increase the lightning even more.

A silence came as he released his grip on the air and he hunched over, seemingly tired, shinobi rising from the debris, to focus on him. "GET HIM!" the cry was echoed by Konohagakure and Sunagakure Shinobi, who set aside the current invasion to deal with him. Naruto looked at them and then, with a hand gesture, the earth rose and smashed itself down once more, the blood from those crushed caking against the exterior of the houses that the debris had once been. Naruto looked at the devastation that he had once caused. _"IS it really my destiny to be lonely?" _ the voice from his demonic partner in crime replied without fail. _**"Yes."**_ A silence stretched after that, making him look up to the sky, where the rain had once started again, the sound of things being crushed being very loud, Kyuubi's roars of irritation being also one of the things, but he paid it no mind.

He was a god now, a man who controlled the nine tailed biju, Kyuubi. He could not live without her, but also not with her in a sense. It was good to be in a relationship with her, but also hurtful, as you never knew what would happen to them in the long run. Here he was, 14 years old and already destroying the village that had not given him kindness, but abuse. As he thought about it, he spotted his old Academy sensei, Iruka come up to him, the headband that he wore being brightly displayed, even though his face looked grim, an umbrella in hand to shield himself from the rain. "Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei?" a shiver worked its way through his body, as he looked at his old Academy Sensei with the shiver still going through his body. "The village is under attack. Are you frightened?" Naruto shook his head, looking at the Chuunin. "Aren't you afraid of me?" it was a question which was reasonable, but Naruto saw nothing but kindness from the man. "Why would I? Naruto, there are times when a man has to look to others and see what is right. Here, have my umbrella, it's raining." Iruka smiled and handed Naruto the umbrella, which he took without a word. "I guess that you'll be having a nice life now, Naruto. You always were… my favourite." The rain poured down onto Iruka's face, the flesh being eaten away by the chakra, the muscles being laid bare, but still the man would not flinch or stop speaking. "It was fun for you, in the Academy, right? Always being the goofball, always being such a cheerful kid. I bet you knew that I was only chasing you for my own exercise, right?"

Iruka's right hand had almost been cleaned of all muscle tissue due to the chakra rain, to which the man looked for a moment. "It's interesting, this chakra rain. It hurts a lot and not much can be done about it." Naruto could feel how a hot liquid worked it's way down his cheeks, even as the man before him stood there, looking at him with a smile on his face, though the flesh was already molten away, the hair being almost incinerated by now.

"Naruto… You were… Always… My… Bro…Ther." The words came out barely, as Iruka collapsed, the skin of his face being eaten away now, the internal muscles being gone by now due to the rain, Naruto standing there looking at the body of the man who had faith in him, tears falling down his face now as he realized that not everyone had truly forsaken him.

He looked at the remains of the village around him, then at Kyuubi, who rampaged somewhere south of him, his eyes scanning the remaining shinobi with a critical eye. A finger moved on his hand and he made a hand seal, then another one. Tiger dragon cat cat dragon weasel fox fox. That was the order of seals that he made, until he placed his hand onto the ground, the blood within his hand freezing, as the ground around him froze, his eyes beginning to shine with a heavenly light as the chakra that was his own surged through his body, the body of the Yondaime Hokage freezing for a moment, as he was about to execute another shinobi, to stare in the direction of Naruto with surprise showing in his eyes, even as the shinobi he was about to execute stared at the blonde man, kunai still posed to slit his throat, a shudder going through the shinobi's body, as Arashi finished off the job he had started, the blood spilling onto the ground, together with the blood of the fellows of that shinobi.

Kyuubi turned her head towards the area where Naruto was, shock visibly written within her eyes as she realized what her beloved was doing, the Demoness being shocked at the amount of chakra that he was forcing into the very ground, sending more and more of her own chakra into the body of the young one, to reinforce him for what he was trying to do.

Naruto groaned softly as he pushed the last of his chakra out, the demonic chakra in which he had bathed being now the dominant force, his chakra being forced into the ground, towards the body of the shinobi formerly known as Iruka, the body being encased within a block of solid ice, the flesh being restored upon the body to become whole once more, though life could never be given again. Naruto stood there before the grave of his former sensei, looking upon it with his eyes growing wet with every passing second, crying tears of compassion for the man who had dared to be one of the only friends that he had had within this world.

Gai screamed as he fought the demon Kakashi, whose attacks no longer consisted of long range jutsu but of a mix of jutsu like effects mixed within attacks, which kept the Taijutsu master on edge, the blood that ran through his veins being filled with adrenalin, his heartbeat being greatly increased. In this state, opening the gates would grant him victory, but for how long he did not know. The new Kakashi managed to regenerate broken bones within seconds, the chakra which ran through his body being taken from him by every attack that the demon made.

Sakura was confused at all the madness, the sky crying bloody tears which burned, along with the fact that there was a gigantic fox, said to be dead by her elders and the books rampaging through the streets once more, let alone that there had been a gigantic lightning storm literally in the street, the bodies of shinobi she vaguely had seen lying there unresponsive, twitching in some cases, making her feel so afraid that she might have been really in over her head. She looked at Ino, who was giving her a similar frightened glance, the look on her face being notwithstanding in this environment.

"Sakura, Ino, we've found a way to the street to not attract attention." Shikamaru looked grimmer now that Chouji had been electrocuted by the clouds, the fat boy shielding Shikamaru from the lightning moments later. "I'm sorry about Chouji, Shikamaru."

"He was a true friend." Tears ran down Shikamaru's cheeks as he tried to steel himself, only for a figure to appear in the dooropening, looking at them there, the shadow being made contact of by Shikamaru's by a quick work, the body freezing up at that time. "Kill him! I can't hold him for that long."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a rather annoyed glance, his ethereal tails being in passive mode, where they would not appear to the common eye. He looked at Sakura and Ino as they moved to his sides, playing along with the thought that such a shadow bind could immobilize him. "It's Naruto!"

"It's your death." He muttered, as he moved his hands to the sides into a stabbing form, hitting Into right through the ribcage, her mouth oozing blood as he pushed upwards, the head falling to the side, whilst Sakura was being choked to death by his hand, the grip on her neck being tight and unforgiving, his eyes looking straight at Shikamaru as he kicked a small bit of debris at the young one, knocking him out at least with the force which had been behind it.

Shikamaru came back to the waking world as he heard the screams of pain of a female. His eyes scanned the dimness of the room, only to come to look at a scene which could fit perfectly well in any horror scene. Hunched over a screaming and trashing Sakura sat Naruto, his hands stained with the crimson blood belonging to Sakura, one arm weakly hanging idle, the look of concentration that lay on his face being one that made him not want to watch, as Naruto brought a piece of muscle to his mouth and ate it, whilst Sakura was crying and screaming at him to stop, to please stop with eating her.

Naruto savoured the taste of raw human meat, the sensation being not unlike the Genin he had ate in the Forest of Death. The flesh was somewhat low on nutrients, likely due to the diet that Sakura had, which meant that she didn't eat that much to maintain a good figure, though as a shinobi, one shouldn't pay attention to their figure. If you did that too much, you'd end up dead.

"You taste rather lovely, Sakura." His voice was gentle, or so he thought. Sakura's face was twisted by her crying and screaming, the screams of pain being hurtful to his ears even though he supposed that it was only natural for one whose body was being eaten. There was of course also the fact that she was being eaten slowly. "YOU MONSTER! AUGHHH!"

"A monster? Well, that's a term you don't toss around lightly. But I suppose you're right, Sakura…" he punctuated that statement by placing his mouth on her right breast and then gnawing, the blood that filled his mouth, even from the small mound, being more delicious than the body from which it came, his eyes looking at Sakura with a statement within them, that she had been judged and had failed to measure up. With a thwack, her head exploded, even as his middle finger dented the ground, the chakra spike that he had driven into her head being dissolved by the stone.

Then he turned to Shikamaru, spitting out a piece of flesh which landed against his forehead with a wet smacking sound. Then, Naruto sprang to action. Within two seconds he had crossed the distance between himself and Shikamaru, only to find that he had been frozen in place by something, unable to move at all. "Not so fast, kid. Nobody lays a hand to my son." Naruto turned around, the chakra dispersing the shadow easily enough, as it lit up the area, driving the shadows away from him. "Oh really? Then I am not a nobody… I'm a demon…" there was a strange satisfaction in his voice as he avoided a kunai thrown from behind by Shikamaru, who made the effort, but watched like in slow motion how Naruto dodged the kunai and then leveled such a killing intent towards his father that even his father, a steeled shinobi, froze up for a moment, the kunai being pulled from it's trajectory, going straight for his father's throat, the man being unable to snap himself out of the killing intent's freezing technique, receiving the kunai to his neck, to which the man crumpled, the hands going to the Kunai, a gurgle coming from the man's lips later as he twitched a few times, spewing blood into the air, the look on Shikamaru's face being one of incredulity as he had watched the kunai change its trajectory, even without Naruto's imput. He must have miscalculated the angle somehow, or maybe there had been another factor, by which he had accidentally injured and possibly even killed his father.

"You killed your father Shikamaru. That's not a good boy, now is it?" Naruto's reproachful voice came closer, as Shikamaru wrapped his hands together and cracked the joints once, his hands forming seals for a jutsu, even as he let the tears stream down his face, saying the name of the Jutsu, which was drowned out by the sound as he literally exploded into a mass of shadow, a shadowy form jetting into the shadows, Naruto feeling a pull on his hair as he literally felt the shadows reach out, a shadowy version of Shikamaru being there, telling him that there was nothing more than him as the truth and that nothing else should be existing.

"You've gone down the deep end Shikamaru… but remember, shadows can be dispelled by light." A cackle was heard by the shadowy genin, whose cackle seemed to be quite demented, even though the shadow could also deform the sound. A shiver went through Naruto's body as he felt how a kunai slit through his throat, the sensation being painful as he realized that the shadows behind him would have given Shikamaru a good opportunity, choking on his own blood as it filled his throat, though the wound sealed itself almost immediately afterwards, it was slower than usual due to Kyuubi being out there and not personally attending his wounds. His anger once again chilled his blood and he thrust himself up from the ground again, the shadowy form of Shikamaru being surprised at his survival, scared even as Naruto began to bathe himself in the glow of Kyuubi's infinite chakra, the blood within the room beginning to boil as he called upon the power and blasted open the roof with a two sealed jutsu, the power being directed upwards blasting it open and letting the muddled sunlight stream into the room, the shadowy form of Shikamaru visibly screaming and twitching in agony, though no sound was issued, for once.

"I figured that that was a somewhat of a suicide jutsu that you used, Shikamaru. Along with your insane behavior, I figured that if I exposed you to sunlight, you should be more than vulnerable to it, along with the rain that my lovely Kyuubi is letting rain down on this village, making you scream in agony. Now, for the final blow. Katon:Housenka no jutsu." The flames quickly extinguished the life within the body of the shadowmaru, or Shikamaru, as he had previously been known. No body was left, as the shadows dispersed by the fiery doom, the shadowy existence perishing with them.

Naruto looked at the remnants then watched the fight between Hokage and Snake Sannin, the Hokage keeling over moments later, a feeling of sympathy coming to the fore, even as Kyuubi annihilated that area with a blast of energy that wiped out everything behind it too, the blast being apparently unexpected, as no shinobi had anticipated that or moved out of the way.

There he stood, looking at the ashes, as the crimson rain pelted down onto him, like the blood of those who had fallen. There were some people still alive, but they were few. His father appeared on the stone beside him, Kyuubi appearing at his other side.

"We are the only ones that are left. The Ichiraku family still lives. That is all." There was a silence as Naruto looked at the clouds as they dissipated and the sun shone down on the ruins that was Konoha. "I guess…" Naruto muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Who's up for some ramen?" Kyuubi said as she dusted herself off a little bit, the body that she had created from chakra being nude but still fully functional. "I thought I was the ramen addict…" Naruto muttered, Kyuubi merely grinning. "I like the stuff." Arashi nodded. "Let's go see whether the Ichirakus still make their wonderful broth." And so the somewhat happy family of crazed insane demons and one ex-Hokage went to see whether there was some ramen to be found.

Call this a happy ending and be done with it…

Omake:

"Naruto… I'm pregnant."

Riiiiight….

"Crap."

Surely you didn't think it'd end like this?

"I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Well…

"Not really…"

Guess again

"Just kidding."

It's the end folks.

Kyuubi no Kitsune is done…

It took me some years…

Much effort in getting the whole story back on track

But eventually

I was like … damn it, it's like a train wrecking a school full of innocent little fluffy bunny rabbits.

And I made this ending to satisfy the slavering hordes.

Of course, also I was inspired by my lovely beta, Alara Moonrunner, whose sense of humour and total lack of sanity is such an endearing quality to me, that it is simply not too small an effort to dedicate this chapter to her

Of course, she inspired me to write this more.

And had beta'd this.

Thanks.

Demon God of Chaos wishes all the faithful readers a nice day.

Stay away from strange men with candy

Stay away from strange people with billboard brows

If you see a guy with messy hair and a murderous look, do not buy ice-cream at the store

Don't eat the yellow snow!

AND DO NOT FORGET…

DEMON GOD OF CHAOS IS WATCHING YOU!

Demon God of Chaos walks unto a stage and coughs a few times.

"Well, I hope you have enjoyed this story. It was a pleasure working on it for all those years, though it had a bit of a hiatus. Know that when a story is not updated regularly, that is because people do not incite my attention to it. I often forget things, so if you would kindly send me messages lkike emails or reviews, that would snap my attention. Thank you."

Demon God of Chaos bows and then departs to parts unknown.

*/*

It is done. Kyuubi no Kitsune is finished.

It was a good run.

Thank you for your support.

Demon God of Chaos


End file.
